The Next Generation
by xXx A Little Fall of Rain xXx
Summary: History repeated itself when Lucas Scott walked out on a pregnant Brooke leaving Nathan to pick up the pieces.  Now 17 yrs on Brooke and Nathan are battling their love for one another while the next generation of Scott brother's rivalry reaches new lows.
1. The First Day Back

**Disclaimer - I own nothing. ****A/N, I've seen several fics like this floating about and thought it would be fun to try my own... having said that any plot similarities etc are total coincidences and not me copying other peoples work! **

**I know that it's not always readers cup of tea to read about characters a writer's made up rather than the actual characters but they are main parts of the stories so bear with me or skip past it, up to you! ****The kids in this will all share similar love lifes to their parents had in school; Connor is Lucas, Aaron is Nathan, Ally is Haley, Sophie is Brooke and Kyla is Peyton.**

**As for the adult couples it will be Brathan, unhappy Leyton (and their characters aren't all that nicely presented in this fic), minor Jeyton - though when he makes an appearance he's moved on... and that's all I can think right now...**

**Also, there will some pretty strong language in this story. You have been warned! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I'm pregnant." The terrified 19 year old Brunette whispered to her ex boyfriend._

"_What?"_

"_I'm pregnant, I went to the doctor, I'm two months gone."_

"_It's mine?"_

"_Yes of course it is!"_

"_Ok, what do you need?" he asked with such coolness that she looked at him taken aback._

"_What do you mean? What do I need?"_

"_Money, a ride to the clinic... what?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Abortion Brooke! We can't have a kid we're too young for this."_

"_I'm not having an abortion Luke, I'm keeping the baby."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. I'm keeping the baby." She stated firmly and Lucas shook his head and looked at her._

"_Me and Peyton are going to Duke; I'm not going to be here."_

"_Lucas you have a child now... you can't just pull a Dan and abandon it!" she demanded angrily and he looked at her seriously._

"_You know what I want you to do, if you want to keep it you can... but you'll do it on your own." She stared at him in horror watching him walk away from her. And in that moment she felt as though her world was crumbling down around her. _

XXXX

16 years later.

"MOM!" Connor Scott's voice rang through the house but Brooke didn't hear him over the sizzling of the bacon in the pan or the latest music ringing out on the radio; "MOM!" he called again this time jolting her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Where's my black jumper?"

"It was in the wash!"

"Is it done?"

"I'm not sure, go and check!" she called back stifling a chuckle, she couldn't believe that it was her son's first day back at Tree Hill High School, it felt like only yesterday she was there. She shook her head ridding herself of the memories that it provoked... memories of certain people and events.

Her son walked into the room shortly after and she smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. Most people remarked on how much he looked like Brooke, he had mousy brown hair and a perfect set of dimples on his cheeks but there was no denying how similar his cool blue eyes and facial features were to Lucas'. And if anyone spent more than two minutes in Connor Scott's company they would see the same laid back attitude and love of reading and basketball that Lucas used to have. However, he wasn't a shy kid (something he got from her) and she was pleased to say that he was often getting into trouble for defending other kids from being hurt – mainly by Aaron Scott.

"Morning mom." He said taking a bite of the toast on the table and she took the frying pan off the stove; "Bacon? What's the special occasion?" He knew his mom didn't cook unless it was big.

"I just wanted you to have something decent for breakfast on you're first day back." She said and he smiled.

"Mom, you have to stop worrying about it." He said kindly and she looked at him and sighed. She knew he was right; he and his half brother Aaron had been at the same school as Connor since - kindergarten. She was just worried because she knew how cruel high school could be... after all she had seen how Nathan had treated Lucas.

And she knew that Aaron might have the same sort of attitude, after all Lucas had stayed with his mother - Peyton – and Lucas and Peyton pretty much owned the town. She really didn't want her son being made to feel like he wasn't wanted! Because he was, she loved him more than anything in the world. And though it hadn't been easy she had managed for the first two years pretty much alone – though Karen often helped out as much as she could with Lily, but when she had moved to Australia she was alone again. It was around that time that Nathan returned and in many ways became a father figure to Connor. Connor really did see him as his father.

Nathan had helped raise Connor from the age of two when he returned to Tree Hill. He had left straight after school (losing contact with everyone, deciding he needed to get away) had finished to start playing basketball professionally – and to be closer to Haley who was touring again. However, a car accident put his promising career early to bed when he busted his knee. At first he had stayed with Haley in L.A but when they split up he came home which was when he found out about everything that had happened between Lucas, Brooke and Peyton. He had immediately stepped up and had quickly become a vital part of both Connor and hers life.

"Mom?" he said breaking her trail of thought.

"Sorry honey."

"I know that you're worried about everything with Aaron, but I can hold my own. Besides, I have my friends he has his, we have no reason to talk to each other." He said and she sighed.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that right?" she said softly and he grinned at her.

"Proud enough to buy me a car?" he asked cheekily and she laughed.

"Nice try." It wasn't that she didn't want to buy her son a car... it was more that she couldn't afford it. Even though financially she was doing much better than she had done in the past (there had been a time when she didn't know whether she would be able to afford the next meal) they had no where near enough money to spare for another car.

"If at first you don't succeed..." he trailed off and she smiled at him.

"Have you got everything you need, books and pens and stuff?" she asked nervously and he nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Do you need a ride?" He looked at her and laughed.

"No thanks, I'd rather get the bus."

"I'm your mother! What are you saying?" she asked in mock outrage.

"I'm saying that no one gets a ride to school with their rent now, we're not three."

"Fine I get it! I'm not cool anymore!" she said with a sigh accepting that she was old now.

"Mom, I don't think you were ever cool."

"Oh you little-" He leaned over, kissed her on the cheek before running out the door laughing. Brooke smiled and began clearing everything from breakfast away before rushing to work.

XXXX

"Aaron, are you up?" Lucas asked rapping his knuckles on the door, he heard a grunt of 'go away' before opening the door; "Get up! Your mom and I have a present waiting for you."

"What is it?" he asked through squinted blue eyes, his blond hair scruffy from sleep.

"Get your ass out of bed and you'll find out!"

"I'll be there in ten!" he said and Lucas walked out of the door and went downstairs where Peyton was making porridge.

"Is he coming?" she asked and Lucas nodded.

"He'll be down soon." He said staring at the unappetising food Peyton handed him; "Pey, what is this crap?"

"It's porridge, it's good for you." she said and laughed when he made a face.

"Right." He said in disbelief.

"Lucas, are you sure about the car?" she asked and he nodded. "You don't think it's a bit much, he's still only a kid."

"Yeah, but he's my kid and my kid gets the best." She nodded silently wondering if Connor would be receiving a car this morning... after all he too was Lucas' child, she doubted it. Even after all these years she still felt horrible about everything that happened with Brooke. The girl had been her best friend and she had wanted to be there for her so many times over the past years – whenever Brooke struggled, which was quite a lot – but knew that she no longer had that right.

"Morning mom, dad." She looked up and saw her son walking into the room, his blond hair now tame and his blue eyes looking round the room. "Where's this gift then?"

"Outside." Lucas said with a smirk, Aaron walked out of the house and Peyton heard his whoop in joy and shout excitedly while talking to his dad, he ran back in the house and hugged his mom.

"God this is so awesome! I can't believe it!" he said and Lucas laughed.

"Yeah well, just make sure you do well in school." Peyton said and Aaron laughed.

"And I'll be checking in with Skillz to see how you're doing in practice." Lucas said and Aaron nodded, knowing that his dad liked to hear how well he was doing at basketball. It gave them something to talk about.

"Don't worry dad, I got it covered."

"Have nice day." Peyton said and he rolled his eyes grabbed the keys to his new car and ran out the door.

"Will you be here tonight?" Lucas asked and she shook her head.

"I have lots of work to do." She said and he nodded with a sigh.

"Of course you do." He walked from the room and she rubbed her eyes tiredly, she knew that she worked a lot but she had to do something to get away from it all.

XXXX

"We're having dinner out tonight if you want to join?" Connor asked his best friend Ally as they pulled up outside the school, most the bus stood waiting to file out.

"You sure your mom won't mind?" she asked flicking her long dark hair over her shoulder.

"Please, she loves you... probably more than she loves me."

"Well that's understandable" She flashed him a smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever A, you in or not?"

"Beats eating with my parents." She said with a sigh and Connor instantly felt bad for her. She often slept on his couch due to her parent's volatile nature; the sad truth was she wasn't safe at home 90% of the time. But his mom had made it clear that Ally was welcome anytime, and Ally saw Brooke how Connor saw Nathan. The closest thing they have to a mother/father.

"Cool, so come round at seven?"

"Sounds like a plan batman." She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes as they filed off the bus and both of their eyes were drawn to a crowd in the car park.

"Wonder what's going on over there." He said as they made their way over and heart several hundred people saying 'wow nice car man'. When Connor saw who the car belonged to his heart dropped.

"Yeah, my dad said that no son of his would be without a car." Aaron Scott boasted with a laugh.

"You have to let me have a ride on that!" Aaron's sidekick and right hand man Eric Tomkins said and he shook his head.

"Like fuck I do."

"Come on man!"

"No way." He said slinging his arm around his petite black haired girlfriend Kyla King who smiled up at him like he was a god or something. He led his little group past Connor and Ally without so much as a glance... to look at them would acknowledge their existence, and that was something that would never happen.

Connor sighed looking over at the car and couldn't help feeling slightly resentful. It would seem his 'younger brother' would have all the luck, not only did he have their dad but their dad gave him cars. He instantly felt ashamed... he knew that the reason he didn't have a car because his mom couldn't afford one, she had to work nine hour days to make sure they had food on the table and a roof over their head. It made him feel a little sick that he had just slammed everything his mom did for him what sort of person did that?

He felt Ally squeeze his hand bringing him out of his thoughts; he looked into her piercing blue eyes and smiled fondly. "You ok?" she asked softly and he nodded, if there was anyone that knew him it was her. They had been friends since birth and she had been there through everything that had happened.

"Yeah, come on, we better get to class."

"Hey look here's Jonny." She said pointing to his other friend (notorious for being an idiot) who was running over to them, Connor suppressed a laugh when he saw his mates eyes focussed only on Ally – who he had had a crush on forever.

"What's up man?"

"Did you hear?" he said out of breath and they looked at him.

"Hear what?"

"Aaron Scott's dad bought him a Jaguar! I mean a Jag... at his age... man... I wish his dad was my dad-" Jonny trailed off in horror at what he just said looking at Connor who had an eyebrow raised.

"Wow, good job asshat!" Ally spat.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what-"

"I know, it's cool." Connor said walking away from his friends feeling the need to clear his head, he smiled slightly when heard Jonny yelp in pain and Ally start telling him off.

XXXX

"So you're dad just bought you a jag?" Sophie Parker and head cheerleader asked and Aaron nodded.

"Pretty cool huh?"

"You got to let me ride it!" Eric said again and Aaron looked at him.

"Look man, I already said no... Just let it go!" he snapped and Eric glared at him.

"What's up your ass today?" Kyla said he shrugged, he couldn't exactly say that just the sight of his dad's mistake made his blood boil.

"Nothing."

"Hey who's up for doing something tonight?" Sophie asked trying to dispel some of the tension and everyone looked at her.

"What did you have in mind?" Kyla asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know a meal or something." she said.

"Cool, everyone meet at Jack's at seven." Aaron said and they all nodded, after all his word was law, no one dared disobey Aaron Scott for fear of what would happen.

XXXX

"How was school honey?" Brooke asked as soon as she stepped into the house. She had felt uneasy all day; she had barely been able to focus. She hated it when she felt so distracted! Normally it was the thought of Nathan that distracted her, but not today. Today it was her son.

"It was fine." She heard him call back and she walked into the living room and saw Ally and Connor sat watching TV.

"Hey Ally; I didn't know you were here. Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

"It's ok if Ally comes tonight too isn't it?"

"Of course it is, you're always welcome honey." Brooke said warmly and Ally sent her a relieved smile.

Brooke looked up at the time and saw it was half past, Nathan would be here soon. She ran upstairs to change her clothes feeling slightly nervous, the way she always felt when she saw him these days. Over the years he had gone from acquaintance to friend to best friend to the man she was in love with.

She pulled on some slightly fancier clothes and sprayed some perfume on when she heard the doorbell go, she made her way downstairs knowing that Connor never answered the door. She opened the door and was faced with the now 35 year old Nathan Scott – who still looked as handsome as ever, if anything the aging had done him favours.

"Hey Brooke." He said walking into the house pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head, she inhaled his aftershave and revelled in being in his arms before they pulled apart. "Where's my nephew?"

"In here." Connor's voice rang through the hallway.

"Whatever you do don't get up." Nathan called back sarcastically with a laugh.

"It's the lowest form of wit Uncle Nate." He said with a laugh as he and Ally appeared and Nathan smiled warmly at the two of them; "Hey Ally, how are you doing?"

"Fine thanks."

"Good stuff, now Connor, I have you a present for you."

"You do?" he asked in surprise and looked at his mom who looked just as surprised.

"Come on." He said with a huge grin wrapping an arm round Connors shoulder and leading him outside to a rather beaten down old car, he looked at Nathan in shock as Nathan handed him the keys. "I know it doesn't look like much but it's a good runner and I fixed it up so you're good to go." He said and Connor laughed delightedly and hugged his Uncle.

"Thank you so much!" he said hugging his mom and pulling Ally over to the car.

"You do know you'll be giving me rides every morning now." She said smugly and he wrapped an arm round her shoulders and sighed happily.

"What you mean in my car?" he said proudly.

"Ok that's going to get annoying real soon." Ally said with a resigned sigh.

XXXX

"Nathan." Brooke looked at him in astonishment and he grinned and pulled her to his side, he loved making her look like that.

"Yes Brooke?"

"This is too much! I can't..." she trailed off and looked down ashamedly; "I can't afford to keep this car." He placed a hand under her chin forcing her to meet his eyes and he smiled at her.

"It's insurance and MOT and everything is already paid for." She looked at him.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He said smiling kissing the top of her head tenderly and wrapping his arms round her.

"Thank you." she mumbled into his chest.

"Don't mention it, come on let's eat I'm famished!" he said with a laugh.

"Can I drive?" Connor asked excitedly and both Brooke and Nathan held their breaths, neither had ever been in a car with him but Ally had always told them they didn't want to be. Apparently Connor was one of the 'sketchiest' drivers there ever was.

"Sure." Nathan said and they all climbed into the car, Brooke and Nathan both wondering what they had just agreed to.

XXXX

**Let me know what you think!**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Rosie.**


	2. On The Team

**A/N; A massive thank you to those who have read and reviewed, you guys rock!**

* * *

Skillz Taylor the gym teacher/coach of Tree Hill high school sat on the sidelines yelling encouragement or curse words at the class running laps of the hall in front of him. He watched as Aaron Scott constantly tried to trip his half brother Connor Scott up, and was impressed to see how agilely the boy dodged and jumped out of the way.

"Scott! If you don't want to spend a detention running suicides then you'll stop trying and failing to trip up Scott, understood?"

"Yes coach!"

Skillz nodded and decided to test a theory that he had been working on over the past half an hour. He set up a game of basketball, he knew that most of the guys in the class – including Aaron and his little minions – were already on the team and so knew the rules but explained the rules anyway.

He walked up and down the hall observing the action and was secretly delighted when he watched Connor Scott light up and play one of the best games of ball he'd ever seen. He could rival his uncle, he really was something else. He took several shots and they all went in, he managed to get the ball from Aaron several times and score for his team.

"Alright guys that's it go get changed. Scott number one, stay behind!" he yelled and all the boys wandered away, Aaron Scott looking over suspiciously, and Skillz could see the fear, he could obviously see how talented his half brother is.

"What's up coach?" Connor asked breathing hard.

"You play basketball outside of school?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"How would you feel about playing for the Ravens?"

"What?"

"I watched you, you're good, the team could do with a player like you. What do you say?"

"I don't know. Can I think it over?"

"Sure, let me know tomorrow." He said and Connor smiled before running out of the hall.

* * *

"Seriously?" Ally asked in shock when he told her about Skillz offer and he nodded. "Wow, what did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"Do you want to do it?"

"Yeah, even thought I know it's going to be hell."

"You mean with Aaron and his group of brainless wonders?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Yeah."

"So what's to think about if you want to do it?"

"My mom."

"I'm not sure I get it what you mean."

"Lucas used to play, and he left her and me to go play, I don't want to upset her or anything."

"I'm sure she'll understand."

"I know, but I think I'll talk to Nate about it first."

"I think that's a good idea." She smiled at him and he sighed, he really wished that being able to something he loved – playing basketball – didn't have such heavy consequences tied to it. It could upset his mom, something he never wanted to do; she's seen enough of that sort of crap to last a lifetime. But it was also affect his life; he had no doubt that if he agreed to join then he would be hazed... and knowing Aaron, it would be twice as bad as any of the others ever got it.

The bell rang and he said goodbye to Ally and made his way to English, a lesson he secretly enjoyed. He sat down and listened to the teacher explain why a certain extract of the text they were reading defines the whole book. He told them to get into pairs to discuss what he had said and everyone shifted round. Connor partnered up with Jonny who immediately started asking about his car.

"That's just so cool that your uncle did that for you."

"I know man, he didn't even tell my mom about it."

"Nice, I'll bet she made it worth his while." Jonny said with a laugh and Connor screwed up his face.

"Come on man that's wrong!" she was his mom... she didn't have sex, ever, not even once, it just never happens.

"Whatever, so you giving me a lift home of what?"

"Sure."

"Nice one man." It was at this point that the teacher called a halt to everything and said that they obviously weren't working so he was going to partner them up instead. Which was how Connor got paired up with head cheerleader and the 'biggest whore' of Tree Hill High and one of Aaron's Scott's inner circle; Sophie Parker.

"Hey, Connor right?" she asked and he nodded smiling politely, he knew that he shouldn't be harsh to her as she had never done anything to him. It was always her best friend Kyla (Aaron's girlfriend) or her boyfriend Eric (Aaron's best friend) who were the perpetrators.

"Yeah."

"I'm Sophie." She smiled tucking her long blonde hair behind her ears.

"I know, head cheerleader right?" her laugh tinkled out musically and he found himself strangely drawn to her. There was a something in her eyes that made him feel weirdly protective about the blonde beauty sitting next to him.

"That's the one. Not to mention my boyfriend is best friends with your..." she trailed off unsure of whether to call Aaron his brother.

"My what?" he prompted cheekily and she chuckled.

"I'm going to get myself into trouble aren't I?"

"There's a high chance of that happening, yeah." He said with a laugh and she smiled softly at him. It felt strange when they're eyes met, it was like they could both see past all the walls and lies and just see each other.

XXXX

Ally yawned, she had been trying to focus on 'Macbeth' for the past forty minutes but there was only so many times she could read the same line over before finding it tiresome. She closed her book and put it away in her bag and told herself to remember to get her stuff from the locker. She knew that she would have spend the night round Brooke's, things at home had become unbearable, she knew it wouldn't be safe to stay there tonight.

Figuring she would just forget her stuff later she decided to go and get it now, she wandered down the empty hallways every so often catching snippets of the lessons being taught. Walking past Mr Humphrey's English class she saw her best friend looking rather cosy with Sophie Parker, she smiled at how happy he looked and made a mental note to quiz him on that later on.

She reached her locker and took out what she needed and spun round knocking into someone who was practically running down the hallway sending his stuff flying everywhere. She apologised profusely as she bent down and picked up the last item "Here you go." She said as she handed it back and a pair of ungrateful hands snatched it from her. She looked up to see Aaron Scott glaring at her; "I believe the phrase your tiny brain is looking for is thank you." she said and he looked at her like she was speaking another language. She shook her head before turning to walk away.

"Thank you." she heard him say and she looked back at him warily.

"That's ok." she said and he smiled at her that she unwillingly returned.

"Back packing trip?" he asked pointing to the huge overnight bag she was holding.

"No, just staying round a friends."

"For how long?" he asked with a snort of laughter and her eyes narrowed at him.

"None of your business." She said haughtily turning her back on him and walking away and he smiled. A girl walking away from me, that's definitely a first, he thought with a smile.

XXXX

"Hey Nate, what can I get you?" Brooke asked as she poured a coffee out and handed it to the customer. It was still weird to think that Brooke owned this place; Karen had left it to her when she left, not that he was complaining! He loved coming in on his lunch break and seeing her.

"Just a coffee and something for yourself."

"Thanks." She smiled and made him a coffee and herself a hot chocolate before signalling to one of the waitresses that she was going to take a break. "So what's up?"

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"You have something face."

"Right, obviously." He said snorting with laughter at how little sense she made and she rolled her eyes.

"So what's up?"

"I got a call from Skillz earlier; he wants Connor to play for the Ravens."

"Wow." He watched Brooke battle with all the memories and difficulties that basketball had caused for her.

"And I called Connor on his lunch break, and he wants to do it."

"Ok." she said softly.

"But he wants to clear it with you first, make sure you're ok with it."

"If it's what he wants then of course I won't stop him. I just don't want him going through what you put Lucas through... and with Aaron on the team... you and I both know that he will."

"Yeah, but that's his choice."

"I know." She said softly and he smiled at how amazing she was, Brooke Davis never stopped surprising him. He looked at her and noticed how pale and exhausted she looked and felt a tinge of worry.

"Brooke have you eaten today?" he asked, already knowing the answer was going to be no.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"Have you eaten today?"

"Oh... er... no, I haven't. Just been so busy I guess I forgot." She said pulling a face and he shook his head.

"Come on Miss Davis, I'll buy you lunch." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"You know I own this place right?"

"Oh yeah. He said with a laugh; "So the question really is; do you like me enough to give me free food?"

"I don't know... what's in it for me?" she asked him playfully.

"Lunch... and my company." He flashed her a grin and she tapped her chin and pretended to think about it.

"I still don't know..."

"I'll even do my English accent." He said with a sigh and she grinned, it was the worst impression she had ever heard and it never failed to make her laugh.

"Mr Scott, you have yourself a deal."

"Jolly good then." He said in the worst English accent ever and Brooke's giggles filled the whole cafe causing him to laugh too. He just couldn't help it; there was just something about Brooke that made him feel like everything was in Technicolor.

XXXX

Peyton Scott had been rifling through the closet in her room for the past twenty minutes, she knew it had to be in here, just where? She had placed it right at the back of the closet to make sure Lucas or Aaron never found it, not because she was ashamed of it, but because she felt like what it contained was special. Sacred, and that she was even crossing a line by looking at it.

After what felt like an eternity she found the box and carried it over to her bed, she slowly tipped the contents out and allowed herself to get swept up in the memories each picture evoked. There were about a hundred of her and Brooke laughing at something or posing for the camera, but they weren't the ones that meant most to her. It was the ones that neither knew were being taken, the ones where their friendship was simply being caught on camera, nothing fake about it whatsoever.

Her fingers traced over her old best friends face, she remembered the time when she would have done anything for her, they were each others family and that meant everything. But then Lucas had arrived on the scene and played with both of their hearts, never feeling half of what they did.

Between his selfishness and her stupidity she had lost the best friend she had ever had. She and Brooke hadn't spoken for 16 years now. Whenever they saw each other out they would play this game where the other didn't exist – mainly at Lucas' insistence. But even now she would watch her best friend interact with her son and feel a pang of loss and guilt. How could she have let it get this far?

Her eyes strayed to the other pictures that Nathan had sent her – at her request – over the years. It was of Brooke and Connor (and most of the time Nathan too), she had a couple of photo's from every year since he was born and it was obvious to see the love that was shared by the three of them. It looked so real that she might be able to touch it... she couldn't help feeling a little jealous... all the pictures of her, Lucas and Aaron were all posed, there seemed to be no spark of life or happiness in them at all.

She looked at Brooke's smiling face one last time before placing the pictures away knowing that her husband would be home soon and he would be less than pleased to see them.

XXXX

Aaron scanned the room in hopes of seeing the girl from the hallway again; it was weird that he couldn't get her off his mind. He supposed it was because she was playing hard to get, he smiled remembering Rebecca or was it Riley... something that began with an 'r', the last girl who played hard to get. He had been inside her exactly six hours after meeting her.

"What you thinking about baby?" Kyla asked and he sighed, he really needed to get rid of her already. She was doing his head in lately, all she did was whine.

"Nothing."

"Ok." she said before turning back to Sophie and talking about some crap like hair cuts or whatever it was that girls talked about.

He saw the doors fly open and there she was, hallway girl. She really was gorgeous, her long dark hair ringletted down her to her waist, her eyes were a very cool shade of blue and her body... god... the things he would do to that body. She really was fuckable with a capital F.

He couldn't help but grin when he saw her struggle with the huge rucksack she had but his smile instantly faded when Connor Scott walked over and took the bag from her and walked her over to where they were sitting with their other friend. He watched in fascination as her whole face seemed to light up when talking to them, the happiness that seemed to radiate from her was contagious, once or twice he found himself wanting smile.

As if sensing a pair of eyes on her she looked round the room and met his gaze, she held it for a few seconds before raising her eyebrow's expectantly as if to say 'what are you looking at?' before Connor drew her attention back to something.

He decided to throw himself into the conversation that Eric and a couple of the guys were having... which was about lesbians. Try as he might to concentrate he just couldn't, his thoughts kept drifting back to hallway girl. Yes hallway girl definitely interested him.

XXXX

"Honey, is everything ok?" Brooke asked Connor after watching him push his food round his plate for the last five minutes listening to Ally talk happily without saying much.

"How could you tell something's up?" he asked in amazement and she smiled.

"You're not eating; usually it's all gone before I sit down." Connor chuckled, he knew that was true. "You going to tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?"

"Skillz wants me to play for the school basketball team."

"Ok." she said and he looked at her. "Do you want to play for the team?"

"Yeah."

"So what's the problem then?"

"Are kidding me?" he said looking at her and she shook her head gently.

"Sweetie, if you want to do this then do it. Don't be afraid to live your life because you think it might upset me."

"But it means you'll have to see Lucas, and get involved with all that crap again and I don't want to put that on you." he said with a sigh.

"Connor Nathan Scott, you know I would put up with all the crap in the world for you! So stop pouting and start playing." She said sternly and his face broke into a huge grin.

"Seriously mom?"

"Seriously."

"Thank you. You're the best." He said sincerely and she smiled.

"I know. And that goes for you too Ally, I would put up with all the crap in the world for you." She looked over and saw Ally studying her peas intently and knew that the poor girl was feeling like she had no one, but while Brooke was there that would never be the case.

"Thanks Brooke." She said quietly and Brooke squeezed her hand gently.

"Now, eat up because I made pudding." She said proudly and the two teenagers smiled and began eating their dinner quickly.

XXXX

"So Aaron how's school?"

"Yeah it's good."

"His grades are perfect." Peyton said proudly and Nathan smiled while Lucas laughed.

"Yeah but it's not the grades I'm into, its basketball, you used to play didn't you Uncle Nate?" Nathan swallowed the bitter taste that bringing up the accident that cost him being able to play professionally always bought.

"Yeah, sadly though, it wasn't meant to be."

"I'd love to go pro one day." Aaron said earnestly and Nathan smiled it was the first spark of life he had seen in the kid all evening.

"Then just keep working hard and I'm sure someone will see you."

"I know." He said cockily and Nathan raised an eyebrow, Aaron reminded him so much of himself when he was younger before he had met Haley. He just hoped that Aaron would meet his Haley, someone to keep his feet on the ground and a civil tongue in his head because his parents sure as hell weren't doing it.

"So Nathan, you been up to anything lately?"

"Not really mostly working at the garage and hanging out with Connor and Brooke." He said uneasily knowing that it would cause some discomfort to the people at the table.

"How is she?" Peyton asked quietly and he saw Lucas glare at her.

"Yeah she's doing fine." He said with a smile thinking about her.

"And Connor?"

"Peyton... that's enough."

"Oh come on dad, don't you want to hear about your son?" Aaron challenged him and Lucas glared at him.

"He's not my son."

"DNA says otherwise." Aaron spat back, he hated talking about his bastard brother, if there was one thing guaranteed to set him off it was that topic.

"Brooke chose to have that kid... it has nothing to do with me!" he said and Peyton sent him a disgusted look and Nathan raised his eyebrows.

"Wow... will the next Dan Scott please stand up." he said and Lucas looked at him angrily.

"Why don't you just go and play house with my leftovers!" he said and Nathan shook his head.

"Shut up Lucas... you lost the right to talk about them a long time ago." He said coldly and his brother looked a little startled by his tone. It wasn't often that Nathan lost it, but Brooke and Connor were one of the things that set it off easily.

"Come on guys, let's just have some pudding." Peyton said trying to ease the tension but it was useless... the two Scott brothers were now pissed off. She looked over at Aaron who looked just as happy to be there as his father and Uncle did and sighed. This wasn't exactly how she had imagined the evening going.

XXXX

"Uncle Nate, what's up?" Connor said stepping aside and letting him into the house.

"Just thought I'd pop by and see you guys." He said knowing that he couldn't mention that the had been having dinner with Lucas, Peyton and Aaron... he didn't want to spark another huge upset like he had earlier.

"Me and Ally are watching 'the descent', you want to join us?" Nathan heard the sound of a scream coming from the TV and shook his head; "Alright, mom's upstairs." He said before heading back into the front room.

Nathan made his way up the stairs and knocked on Brooke's door, which was opened up moments later and her face broke into a huge smile. "Hey, what's up?"

"I just came from the dinner from hell, was sort of needing a bit of cheering up."

"I made cake." She said with a proud smile and he laughed already feeling better; "You want a piece?"

"Sure, come on Davis... take me to the cake."

XXXX

**Let me know what you think...**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Rosie.**


	3. Scott vs Scott

**A/N, I'm starting to see why people like reviews! Not only are they helpful but they make you feel all good! So thank you to those who reviewed - it made my day!**

**Fallen Halo - you mentioned bringing Haley into it and making it a Laley endgame and though I hadn't thought about it before I suddenly can't shake the idea so thank you! I hope I can find a way to do it.**

**In this chapter all four adults come face to face and the Ally/Aaron bond grows.**

* * *

Connor yawned as he looked through his locker trying to locate his ever elusive history book, the bell rang and he sighed knowing he would probably get detention for being late to class. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice that there was someone behind him ready to start a fight.

"Heard you made the team." A voice sounded out and Connor sighed, he knew exactly who it belonged to and he also knew that any conversation between him and Aaron Scott could only end in trouble.

"That's right." He said turning to face his brother who was looking at him like he was something on the bottom of his shoe.

"Walk away."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you stupid? I own the team; this is me telling you you'll never be part of it. Take my advice and walk away now and we can all go back to pretending you don't exist."

"Look man, I'm not joining the team to cause problems. I'm doing it because I like it and I'm good at it. That's all that should matter." He said tiredly trying to keep it mature, but once he saw the look on Aaron's face he knew it wasn't going to happen.

"You don't seem to understand, so let me make it real clear." He said grabbing Connor's collar and slamming him into the locker behind him; "Stay off my team, stay out of my way and we won't have a problem." He let go Connor and started to walk away but at this point Connor's temper was running high.

"What's the matter, you afraid your older brother will show you up." Connor spat and Aaron spun round his eyes burning with anger.

"Don't ever say that... my dad has nothing to do with you, you're a mistake that your whore of a mother should have had the brains to get rid off!" Aaron smirked shortly before Connor's fist collided with his face.

"Never talk about her... you don't know anything!" Connor said looking at Aaron who was nursing a bloody nose in satisfaction. If there was one thing that he couldn't stand it was people talking about his mom.

Aaron retaliated to the punch by launching himself at Connor and tackling him to the ground and started to punch him after minutes of vicious fighting in which both brothers were left with bloody faces and bruises to various other parts of their bodies before being pulled apart by two teachers whose lessons had been disturbed by the noise.

"Scott and Scott, principles office now!" one of them barked leading them out of the hall.

XXXX

"He what? Yeah, I'll be right there." Brooke fumed as she hung up and Nathan looked at her in concern, he had only ever heard Brooke use her 'I'm seriously pissed off' voice a few times so he knew that whatever had happened couldn't be good.

"Everything ok Davis?"

"Connor was sent to the principles office for fighting." She said and Nathan raised an eyebrow, fighting wasn't really something his nephew would do but hey he was a teenage boy; "But that's not it, guess who he was fighting..."

"Who?" he asked with a sneaking suspicion that he already knew.

"Aaron Scott."

"They haven't even had one practice yet. You want me to come with you to the school?"

"Yeah... and to make things even better the principle wants to meet with the parents."

"Wow, so Luke and Peyton will be there too." He said and she nodded.

"This is going to awkward!" he said and she nodded with sigh. He took her hand and led her out of the cafe to his school.

XXXX

"Lucas we have to go to the school." She said and her husband looked at her in concern.

"Is Aaron ok?"

"He was sent to the principles office for fighting."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas said uninterestedly and Peyton sighed.

"With Connor Scott."

"Brooke's son?" Lucas asked with a dangerous edge to his tone and Peyton glared at him.

"He's not just Brooke's son."

"Don't start that again Peyton."

"For god's sake Lucas! We have to go. The principle wants to meet with us, along with Connor's parents."

"Can't you go on your own?"

"Wow, are you now abandoning this son too?" Peyton said stalking out of the house without checking to see if he was coming too... which he was.

XXXX

Nathan and Brooke pulled up in the car park outside the school with Brooke muttering something darkly every now and again causing Nathan to chuckle.

"You think this is funny?" she demanded and he gulped, she really was a terrifying woman.

"No, I'm just so glad I'm not Connor right now." He said and she smiled despite her anger.

"You see this is exactly what I didn't want, he's not even playing yet and he's already in fights."

"Brooke you got to calm down."

"Do I really? Because I'm so cross right now." She breathed out as they walked into the building bumping into Lucas and Peyton. Nathan instinctively took Brooke's hand into his trying to provide her with some comfort when faced with the two people who destroyed her all those years ago.

"Hey little brother." Lucas said and Nathan who smiled uncomfortably not liking how Lucas' eyed Brooke... there was something predatory about it.

"Hey Nathan, Brooke." Peyton said.

"Hey Peyton, Lucas." Nathan said while Brooke used her free hand to wave once at them.

"Let's get this over with." Brooke muttered as they made their way down the hallway, she caught sight of Connor and Aaron both looking as bad as each other. Her first instinct was to go over and see if she could help him, even if she was cross she had always hated seeing him hurt.

As if he could sense her eyes on him Connor looked up and saw his mother standing there with Lucas and Peyton and she watched remorse and guilt fill his eyes. She knew it was because his (and Aaron's) actions had forced her to be in the same room as them, she could tell he was feeling even worse for putting her in that situation.

"If you'd like to step into my office now." Principle Reynolds said with a sad smile. The four adults filed into his room and settled into the chairs and waited for him to start the speech of shame.

"Now as you know I called you here because your sons were fighting in the hallway."

"What were they fighting about?" Nathan asked – as if everyone in the room didn't already know.

"I believe it's to do with Connor joining the basketball team-"

"Wait what?" Lucas sputtered; "He's joining the Ravens?"

"Yeah." Nathan said with a proud smile, one that Brooke couldn't help but think was the smile of a proud father.

"He can't!" Lucas objected.

"Why the hell not?" Brooke said looking at him for the first time and was satisfied to see a glimmer of surprise in how cold her tone was towards him. "He has just as much right to play as any of the other kids. So please enlighten us Lucas, why can't he play?" Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Brooke rolled her eyes; "That's exactly what I thought."

"Anyway, as I was saying they were caught fighting and I've sentenced them to a weeks worth of detention. I just want you to know that this sort of behaviour is not tolerated at Tree Hill High School, and if it happens again then I may be forced to take serious action."

"I'm so sorry." Peyton said earnestly.

"It won't happen again." Nathan said.

"You better believe it won't." Brooke said while shaking her head in a way that made Nathan smile; he wondered how long Connor was going to be grounded for. The principle nodded while looking at Brooke in a way that made her shift in her seat awkwardly.

"Good, well I think the boys should go home now as its nearly three anyway." He said and the adults nodded and began to stand; "Oh and Miss Davis." He said and she looked at him; "Go easy on him." he said with a wolfish grin and she couldn't help but laugh at the look on Nathan's face.

They filed out of the door before Nathan and Brooke collapsed into a fit of giggles, "Did my son's principle just hit on me?" she asked incredulously and Nathan snorted with laughter.

"Only you could go for a meeting about your son fighting and leave with the head teacher in love with you!" he said and she shoved him playfully.

"You're just jealous that he didn't want you!" she said with a laugh and grinned at her staring into her eyes.

"Come on Davis, we got a kid to discipline." He said and her smile instantly changing into a frown and he slung an arm round her and led her into the room where Lucas and Peyton were talking to their son – who was sneering and acting like he was better than all of it.

As soon as Brooke walked into the room it went quiet, the Scott family feeling a little awkward about being with her and her son while she just ignored their presence completely. Connor looked at her and then hung his head in shame when he saw the look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry mom." He whispered and she raised an eyebrow.

"We'll talk at home." She said swiftly guiding Nathan and Connor out of the room.

* * *

The ride home was awkward to say the least, Connor too ashamed to meet the disappointed faces of his mom and Nathan – the closest thing he had to a dad. He hated that he had disappointed them, especially over something like fighting with Aaron.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked making sure he knew why he was about to be punished.

"For fighting with Aaron, I just lost my head. And I'm sorry that I put you in this situation, that's not fair on you."

"Oh honey I don't care about me, I care about you and seeing you fighting over something as silly as a game is just ridiculous!"

"We weren't fighting about basketball." He said and she looked at him in shock.

"What were fighting about then?" Nathan asked and Connor shifted awkwardly.

"Well at first it was about me joining the team but then he started saying stuff about Lucas and me... and mom." He said looking down and Nathan sighed.

"What did he say?"

"Just I was mistake and you were..." he trailed off and Nathan watched as Brooke masked the pain of being a slut/whore once again.

"That's why you fought him, because he was saying things about me?"

"I just lost it."

"Well next time keep it." She said sternly and he smiled a little. "And I don't' know what you're smiling about you just bought yourself 20hours unpaid work at the cafe." She said and he groaned and sighed but didn't object, something that told her he knew that he deserved his punishment. "Now go to your room."

"I really am sorry guys." He said again before kissing his mom the cheek and walking from the room.

"Don't you think 20hours is a bit much?"

"I know, I'll probably only make him do like five, and I know I'll end up paying him as well... I just... Lucas is even poisoning the next generation against me too." She said with a bitter laugh that he knew masked her pain. He pulled her close to him and looked at her seriously.

"Aaron is just a seriously pissed off kid who has been handed a really tough deal, trust me I know, I was in his shoes once upon a time. I'm pretty sure that the only reason he said things about you was to get a rise out of Connor."

"But why? Why do they need to fight?" she said desperately and he sighed.

"Because they're frustrated with what Lucas has done to them. They can't be friends until they realise that they don't need to fight each other so much as Lucas."

"So you're saying that both Aaron and Connor are really mad at Lucas but are taking it out on each other?"

"Yeah."

"I just don't want him to get hurt."

"He needs to in order to get to a point where he and Aaron can become friends."

"Have I told you lately how much of ass your brother is?" she said in frustration and he laughed.

"I don't need to be told that!"

"Well... have I told you how great you are?" she said shyly and he smiled softly at her.

"No, you haven't!" he said in an accusatory tone and she smiled at him.

"That's because I don't want to lie to you."

She grinned at him before turning and starting to walk away but was stopped when she felt a pair of strong arms from behind her wrap round her and lift her from the ground. She squealed and kicked her legs but it was no good, he was much stronger than she was.

"Nate put me down!" she said breathlessly while giggling.

"Not until you say that I'm the best guy you've ever met..."

"I don't want to lie!" she said as he hoisted her higher causing her to laugh even louder, he began walking towards the backdoor and she saw that it was raining heavily outside. "NO! NO! NO! Nathan please don't!" she squealed and he laughed loudly shifting her to one side so he could open the door.

"One last chance Brooke Davis..." he leaned forwards expectantly the smirk on his face making her even more defiant.

"Nathan Scott... is a loser!" she yelled trying to wriggle away from him but he managed to stop her and walked right out into the rain laughing at her screams of protest.

XXXX

"How could you?" Peyton yelled at Aaron who rolled his eyes and looked down at the floor.

"Chill out mom, its not like this is the first time I've had a fight."

"And what part of that is supposed to make me 'chill out'?" she demanded and Lucas sighed.

"Calm down Peyton, so what if he got into a fight... what teenage boy hasn't?" he said and Peyton glared at him.

"It's not the fact that he was fighting so much as who he was fighting!" she snapped and watched as both Lucas and Aaron stiffened.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Lucas spat and Peyton shook her head.

"Admit it Aaron, the only reason you were fighting with Connor is because-"

"What... dad made a mistake with some slut?"

"Don't you EVER talk about Brooke Davis like that. She was my best friend and I was the one who was in the wrong... if anyone acted badly back then it was me and your father. So you want to blame anyone blame us!"

"Oh come on Peyton." Lucas tried to reason but Peyton shook her head.

"This is your fault! Can't you see what you're doing to the son you acknowledge and the one you don't?"

"Screw listening to this I'm going out." Aaron said as he went to leave the room.

"You can't go out, you're grounded." Peyton said and he sneered.

"Whatever mom." He said before walking out of the house.

Peyton shook her head sadly, how did it get to the stage where the son she loved so much refused to listen to her and respect her words? She felt Lucas put his arm round her and she shrugged him off, she couldn't deal with him right now; "I meant what I said Lucas. This is all your fault."

"Why?"

"Because you treated Brooke and Connor appallingly and now your son thinks its ok to treat people like that!"

"Aaron's fine." He soothed and Peyton shook her head.

"He doesn't think calling someone a whore and beating up his brother is wrong. What sort of example have we set him?"

"You worry too much." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I am worried. I am terrified that our son will turn into you." she said before walking out of the room.

XXXX

Aaron scowled angrily as he changed the radio station; where the fuck did his mom get off telling him that he was in the wrong? It wasn't like he was the one who had started all of this, they were! And if they weren't willing to take responsibility then why the hell should he?

He carried on driving round Tree Hill for hours and on his way home he saw her... hallway girl. She was walking down the road deep in thought, against his better judgement he slowed down and pulled over. He climbed out of the car locked it and chased after her.

"Hey." She spun round looking a little afraid but when she realised who it was the fear quickly turned to anger.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok." he said honestly and she stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because I saw you walking past and I don't know... I just wanted to make sure."

"Well that was... actually very nice of you." she said quietly and a small smile tugged at his lips. The way she was looking at him made him feel kind of nice, like she was seeing past the jock and the bully and just seeing Aaron Scott.

"Hey I can be nice when I want to be."

"Says the guy who was sent to the principles office for fighting with his brother this afternoon."

"So you heard about that huh?"

"It was kind of hard not to." She said quietly and he sighed.

"It was stupid." He said honestly and she looked at him and he could tell she was wondering why he was saying this to her. And the truth was he didn't know why he was opening up to her... she was a stranger... and she was Connor Scott's best friend! But there was just something about her that made him want to drop the facade and be honest.

"So why did you do it?"

"I don't know." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"I think you do."

"Honestly?"

"I won't tell anyone... pinkie swear." She held out her little finger and he laughed before shaking it.

"Ok... the truth is... I'm so pissed off."

"At Connor?"

"No... It's not his fault." He watched a flash of shock pass through her face before she smiled a little more warmly at him.

"So who are you angry at?"

"My dad, this is all his fault and me and Connor are just caught in the middle."

"Why can't you be like this all the time?" she asked after a moment and he looked at her; "You sound like him... Connor I mean. He's made the 'it's all Lucas' fault' speech to me before."

"He has?"

"Yeah because your dads an ass." She said and he chuckled.

"I know."

"Then prove it, stop being so... assholey."

"Assholey?"

"It's a word." She said defensively and he smiled.

"I don't think so."

"It is in my language."

"Then you have a very interesting language." He said with a smile and she laughed. "Look it's late and I should probably head home, you need a ride?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to Connor's actually."

"Come on." He said and she smiled before handing him her bag and he carried it over to his car. He couldn't believe he was about to drive to his 'brother's' house for the first time in his life... all for this girl... a girl that he didn't know... he didn't know her name... hell he hadn't even slept with her!

"Hey what's your name by the way?"

"I'm going to look past the fact that we've been in the same class since kindergarten and you still don't know who I am and tell you. I'm Ally Sheppard."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ally Sheppard." She smiled slightly before shaking her head in amusement.

"Nice to meet the real Aaron Scott." She said softly and he smiled.

XXXX

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know any thoughts and feelings you have!**

**Rosie.**


	4. Game Night and Old Feelings

**A/n; thank you to all those people who have reviewed this story! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**In this chapter Aaron Scott shows he has a nice(ish) side,Brooke and Nathan share a moment, Lucas thinks over the past and talks to Brooke for the first time in years...**

* * *

"And you're sure its going to be ok?" Brooke asked Nathan for the thousandth time nervously and Nathan nodded his head soothingly. He couldn't help but love Brooke when she was worrying; there was just something about how she fussed that made him smile.

"It's going to be fine Brooke."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok... but what if its not?" she asked fretfully and Nathan chuckled.

"Brooke you need to breathe! We are just going to watch Connor play basketball nothing life threatening."

"Yeah..." she bit her lip nervously and he shook his head. "I'm just a little nervous. I haven't stepped foot in that gym since I went there and there are a lot of memories you know?" she said and he nodded understandingly.

"I know but Connor needs you to do this for him, ok?"

"Ok."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Ally asked from the doorway in an unusually long jumper for this time of year, Brooke sighed and walked towards the girl and pulled her into a motherly hug.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She whispered and Brooke sighed.

"What happened?"

"He's drunk and she's angry." Ally said with a shrug.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Only a couple bruises." She said nonchalantly – she had learned a long time ago that she couldn't lie to Brooke – but the look in her eyes told Brooke the truth.

"You're staying with us." She said firmly and Ally nodded sheepishly.

"If that's cool."

"Of course it is."

"Thanks."

"I wish you would just move in here with us for good."

"I can't leave home Brooke."

"I worry about you."

"I know now let's go." She said briskly before leaving the room.

Brooke looked at Nathan sadly and he walked towards her, kissed her on the top of her head "Stop worrying Davis, everything will be ok." He whispered soothingly before taking her hand and leading her from the house.

XXXX

"Hey hotshot, how are you feeling?" a soft female voice called and Connor turned round and saw Sophie Parker in her cheerleading outfit, her blonde hair swept up in a long ponytail, looking at him with a smile.

"Nervous." He said honestly and she shook her head.

"Don't be, you'll be great."

"How do you know that?"

"I've seen you at practice, you're good." She reassured and he found himself feeling much better from the confidence she had in him.

"How come you were watching me at practice?"

"Are you kidding? Hot athletes running round getting all sweaty..." she bit her bottom lip her eyes glazing over slightly and he laughed.

"I get it... I'm every teenage girl's fantasy." He said cockily and she laughed.

"See! Now you're thinking like all the other guys on the team."

"That's because I am the man." He said seriously and she rolled her eyes.

"Ok now I'm regretting wishing you luck." She said with a smile that he returned.

"Thanks Soph;" he said softly; "It's really nice that you did."

"Yeah well get used to it." She grinned before walking away leaving Connor with a stupid smile on his face.

"Don't even think about it." A muttered warning came from behind; Connor spun round and came face to face with Aaron... but to his shock he wasn't looking at him menacingly he looked almost friendly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sophie, blond, head cheerleader..." he said and Connor felt himself flush slightly.

"Why not?"

"Look I know what you think about me... but most of the shit I'm supposed to have done... is actually shit that Eric's done."

"Sophie's boyfriend." He said finally getting what Aaron meant.

"Yeah, when he has a grudge he goes all out for that person... don't get yourself into that situation."

"Why are you being nice to me?" he asked and Aaron shrugged.

"We're on the same team now, may as well be civil." He said holding out his hand for Connor to shake.

"So there isn't a catch?" As much as Connor would like to believe in the goodness of people this transformation was totally out of the blue, something that he couldn't help but feel suspicious of.

"No. But just so we're clear... this doesn't make us friends."

"Damn, and here was me hoping for a slumber party." He said sarcastically and Aaron snorted with laughter.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"It's cool." He said and Aaron nodded.

"Come on man, lets do this." He said and Connor nodded and turned round to listen into the coach's talk.

XXXX

"Do you think he's ok?" Brooke asked anxiously as she clung to the front of Nathans Jacket, he looked down at the scrunched material and inwardly sighed, this jacked had cost him a couple of hundred dollars and here she was scrunching it up... had it been anyone but Brooke he would be going mental, but because it was Brooke he let it slide.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Really?" she looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes and he had to stop himself from kissing her then and there, she really was stunning.

"He's fine Brooke, now calm down."

"Sorry." She said quietly and he chuckled wrapping an arm round her and bringing her closer to him and she sighed contentedly.

"Hey look there he is!" Ally exclaimed as Connor ran onto the court and Brooke beamed at her son who waved at her. Aaron Scott ran onto the court pecked a dark haired cheerleader on the lips but his eyes soon found Ally.

"Ally?" Brooke asked with a smile and Ally looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Aaron Scott looking at you like that?" she asked and watched the girl blush.

"He's not." She said and Brooke watched as Ally waved shyly to Aaron who nodded at her.

"Sure." She said not believing Ally.

"Oh Brooke leave the poor girl alone." Nathan said and Ally sent him a grateful smile.

"Don't pretend you aren't curious Nate!" Brooke scolded and Nathan laughed.

"I don't need to pretend... because I'm really not curious."

"Sometimes I wonder why we're friends." she muttered and he laughed.

"Not as often as I do." He said back and she nudged him with her elbow before squealing excitedly as the game began.

XXXX

No matter how hard Lucas tried to focus on the game in front of him or how well his son was playing he just couldn't. His eyes kept finding their way to Brooke who was shouting along with the rest of the crowd while clutching onto Nathan's jacket tightly. He found an unexpected jealousy rise inside his chest... where had this come from? He silently wondered.

He imagined it was to do with seeing her three times in the space of a week and that was throwing him. He had barely seen her for 16 years so it was bound to be strange seeing her again. But he couldn't have anticipated how much he had thought about her; no matter when he would be doing her face would pop into his head. Or memories of them together would arise and he would lose large chunks of the day just fantasising about what he would do to her if they found themselves alone again.

He glanced at Peyton who was sat beside him who was looking down at her blackberry not bothering to spare so much as a glance towards the game or her son. He then looked towards Brooke who was shouting in outrage at the decision the ref had just made and he couldn't help but grin, Brooke always had been more fun to be with!

He let him mind wander to how the two of them used to be, the way she would drag him out of the house refusing to let him spend his Friday nights alone reading his book. Instead she would drag him out to some random house party where she would plaster him with alcohol and play truth or dare until everyone had no more secrets or couldn't take any more humiliation. Then she would take him back to hers and bury his cock so deep inside of her that he would see stars for most of the night

"What's wrong Luke?" Peyton asked and he looked down at her and shook his head.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

"The way things could have been." He said vaguely while looking ahead of him as though she wasn't even there.

XXXX

"WE WON!" Connor yelled delightedly as most of the team swept him up in the air – because he scored the winning basket – he laughed as he saw his mom jumping on his Uncle Nate and Ally was screaming that he rocked.

He was placed gently down on the floor where a thousand hands patted his back in congratulations; "Good shot." Aaron said with a nod and Connor laughed.

"Thanks for the pass." He said and Aaron nodded, it was a strange feeling to know that the two estranged brothers had just worked together to win the game.

"Good game hotshot." He turned round and smiled at Sophie who kissed him on the cheek and he felt himself blush.

"Thanks."

"See I told you you could do it." She said and he smiled at her before they could say anything else Ally bolted into his arms.

"YOU ROCKED!" Ally screamed and he laughed loudly both completely oblivious to the jealous looks Sophie and Aaron threw their way.

"Thanks, I heard you calling the other team a knob heads from here." He grinned and she smiled breaking apart.

"Well they are knob heads; I figured someone should let them know."

"Hey Connor?" Sophie's voice piped up and he looked at her like there was suddenly no one else in the room, just the two of them.

"What's up?"

"There's a party at Kyla's tonight you should definitely come."

"I might swing by."

"Cool."

While Sophie and Connor talked – and Eric looked enviously on – Aaron took the opportunity to talk to Ally who was watching Sophie and Connor with a knowing look on her face; "Hey." Aaron's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Good game." She said with a huge smile and he felt his heart flutter slightly.

"Thanks."

"I especially liked the bit where you passed to Connor." She said and he sighed.

"I thought you might. But believe it or not I didn't do it to make a point I did it because he could score the winning basket." He said nonchalantly and she grinned.

"Ok."

"Well I did." he insisted and she nodded.

"Of course."

"Would you stop doing that?" he said and she looked at him like he was a crazy person.

"You want me to stop agreeing with you?"

"No!"

"So what's the problem?" she asked loving that she was getting to him.

"It was just the tone."

"Tone? I wasn't using a tone?" she said using the same tone she had used earlier and watched as Aaron glowered at her.

"You're impossible!" he said with a scowl and she giggled.

"Nothings impossible."

"A?" Connor's voice rang through and she looked at him with a mock serious expression.

"Wow is the star basketball player of the Ravens actually talking to me?"

"Yeah, it's your lucky day." Connor said cockily and she laughed.

"So what's up?"

"Well I've been invited to a party tonight;" he broke off and looked at Aaron and was relieved to see him shrug as if to say he didn't have a problem with it. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

"I'd love too but not tonight." She said looking at him seriously trying to convey a message and Connor's eyes instantly flashed with understanding and anger.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be, but I think me and Brooke are going to go home and watch some girly films then crash out. Sorry to be a let down." She said apologetically and he shook his head both suddenly very aware that Aaron was watching them with interest.

"Come on baby, I want to go already." Kyla King suddenly appeared at Aaron's side and he nodded.

"I'll see you guys around." He said with a smile at Connor which broke into a full scale grin when he looked at Ally before making his way to the changing rooms.

"I'll catch up with you later?"

"Sure, Brooke's waiting outside for me. Have fun tonight Connor, you totally earned it." He hugged her gently and made his way from the gym.

XXXX

You're sure I can't give you guys a ride?" Nathan asked Brooke again who shook her head smiling softly at him.

"No, Ally and I can walk, it's fine."

"I don't mind." He insisted and she wrapped her arms round his middle and snuggled into him.

"I know you don't, but you're supposed to be at your moms;" she checked her watch and squealed loudly; "Fifteen minutes ago! Nathan you have to go now!" she hissed pushing him towards his car and he chuckled at her.

"She knows I'm always late." he said nonchalantly and Brooke slapped him on the chest and he smiled down at her.

"So not good enough Nathan Royal Scott, you need to get your butt in gear!" she said in a very motherly tone and he laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked genuinely annoyed and he swept some of her hair from her face.

"You're adorable Brooke Davis, you know that?" she smiled up at him both suddenly realising just how close their faces were. She licked her lips a little nervously and inched upwards to close the gap, could this be it? The moment she had prayed for for as long as she could remember? She could feel his breath on her lips and just as she was about to lean up and kiss him the sounds of shouting interrupted them. They both looked at each other in shock before she stepped back slightly feeling ridiculously disappointed.

"So I'll see you soon?" Nathan asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

"Have a good night." He lent in and kissed her on her forehead before walking away leaving Brooke wearing a huge pout.

XXXX

"I don't want you seeing him." Eric demanded and Sophie sighed.

"I don't get what the problem is!"

"I've seen the way he looks at you... and the way you look at him..." he accused and Sophie had to look away due to the blush that had spread across her cheeks. It was true. She didn't know what it was about Connor Scott, but whatever it was... it just made her melt. He was so sweet and different to all the guys she knew.

"Eric there is nothing going on between me and Connor. So stop being so paranoid and let it go!"

"No... I think I'm going to show him what happens if you mess with my girl."

"Stay away from him!" she said softly and he looked at her like she was mad.

"That is exactly why I need to warn him off you... you're soft on him."

"He's a nice guy; he doesn't deserve any of this! Please don't do anything!" she pleaded and Eric shook his head smirking at the thought of teaching Lucas' Scott's bastard son a lesson.

XXXX

_'Come on Ally, its fricking freezing out here'_ Brooke thought shifting from side to side in an attempt to keep warm. She wished that Nathan was still here and that she was still wrapped up in his arms. God how she loved being in his arms, it was like there was nothing that could ever hurt her while she was there. She felt safe and loved and that was something she didn't feel too often these days.

"It brings back memories huh?" came an entirely too familiar voice and Brooke looked up to see Lucas staring at her.

"It does, most of them bad."

"But some good?"

"What do you want Lucas?" she asked not wanting to play games with him or get swept up in a walk down memory lane.

"I just wanted to talk to you, I didn't realise that was such a crime." She continued to stare at him and he shifted on the spot; "Come on Brooke, can't we at least be friends?"

"You're seriously asking me that?"

"Well why not?"

"Are you forgetting how badly you treated me? And what about Connor? You expect me to just look past how you've acted for sixteen years just because you decide that now you want to know me?" she demanded angrily and he smiled.

"I'm sorry; I don't want things to be like this between us."

"Did you honestly think it could be any other way?"

"I hoped that we might be able to-"

"You were wrong!" she snapped not letting him finish his sentence causing him to chuckle, she looked at him angrily; "What the hell are you laughing about?"

"Nothing... just... it's nice that you're still as passionate." He said the last word softly and she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she demanded and he smiled and took a step towards her.

"Even though you've been through some tough times... and yes, most of them were caused by me... you're still fighting. I always loved that about you."

"Where's your wife?" she asked coldly and he shrugged.

"Probably still inside."

"Then maybe you should go find her."

"I'd rather stay here."

"Well I'd rather you didn't, so go away. You had no problems doing it sixteen years ago."

"Fine I'll go... but don't for a second think that I'm giving up." he promised before walking away and she couldn't help but feel like his parting words were some kind of threat.

She sighed and wished more than ever that Nathan was next to her, Lucas would never have pulled that crap if Nate had been there. What was Lucas even thinking? Why was he suddenly so interested in reconnecting, well it doesn't even matter! She wasn't going to let Lucas Scott anywhere near her or her heart again.

"Brooke you ok?" Ally's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up and smiled.

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?" Ally prompted and Brooke laughed.

"Nothing really... just the past."

"He probably won't say it but he was really glad you were here tonight."

"Hmm?"

"Connor."

"I know. Now how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok."

"Come on let's go home."

"Yeah." Brooke and Ally began walking home when Brooke suddenly remembered the most interesting part of the game and smiled slyly.

"So Ally, what exactly is going on between you and Aaron Scott?" she asked and laughed when she caught the mortified embarrassed expression on the girls face.

XXXX

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know any thoughts or feelings!**

**Rosie.**


	5. Hangover

**A/N - Just a huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Here's chapter 5, just to warn you there is a fair bit of the kids stories happening in this chap!**

**The beginning of the end for certain couples, the turning point for certain characters and a nice brathan moment, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

'Jesus, what the hell happened? And who the hell is chewing on my optic nerve?' were Connor's first thoughts when he opened his eyes, after a moment his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room which he realised right away was his... but how the hell had he gotten home? He tried to remember last night, all he could remember was arriving at the party and talking to Sophie and the rest is a blank.

He sat up slowly fighting off the nausea that rose in his stomach; he saw Ally asleep under a mound of blankets on the floor and wondered if she knew what had happened to him. "A?" she groaned sleepily but after he called out to her a couple more times she woke.

"You ok?" she asked in concern and he shook his head.

"What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?" she asked and again he shook his head.

"How did I get home?"

"Sophie Parker bought you here, you were passed out." She said angrily and he sighed.

"I swear I only had a couple of drinks."

"According to Sophie it's the norm for the team to haze their newest member by slipping a roofie into their drink."

"They drugged me?" he asked in disappointment, he knew he shouldn't have trusted Aaron when he had made peace before the game yesterday. He had only done it so he could screw him over again. Bastard! "Wait, did you just say that Sophie bought me back here?"

"Yeah, she was really upset about the whole thing. From what she told me she found you out cold and then she managed to get someone to help carry you to her car where she drove you here, she was really sorry."

"Why she didn't do it." He said defensively and Ally smirked knowingly.

"I know that, but think how it must have looked to your mom, Sophie turning up at ten at night with you out cold in the car."

"Ah crap! What did my mom say?"

"Actually she doesn't know that you were drugged, Sophie told her you were just drunk... I mean Brooke would have gone mental if she knew the whole truth."

"She wasn't rude to Sophie right?"

"No she was really nice to her, told her not to worry and that it wasn't her fault. But that doesn't mean that she isn't angry."

"Well that is a conversation I'll look forward to having." He said right before his stomach lurched; "Oh god." He said swallowing his nausea before darting to the bathroom leaving Ally to wince at the sound of her best friend being sick.

XXXX

"No I mean it Eric, we're done." Sophie said firmly and Eric scowled at her.

"Is this because of that Connor?"

"You drugged him! How can you sit there and expect me to be ok with that?"

"I was just making a point."

"I don't care, Connor didn't deserve that. But I'll tell you something that your little stunt did show me, it showed me exactly what you deserve. Now get out before I throw this phone at you." she said and he glared at her before stalking out of the house.

She knew that he probably thought that this was just like all the other times, but it wasn't. She had been unhappy with him for a long time, he was an ass, but she never thought that he would do something like he had done to Connor. Poor Connor, he didn't deserve that!

She remembered talking to him and really enjoying his company, he didn't treat her like a slut or a bitch... it was like none of those labels bothered him. He was just talking to Sophie Parker, not head cheerleader slut of the school. She had left him to go get another drink and had ended up talking to Kyla for twenty minutes about how unhappy she was about everything in the world ever – mainly Aaron though - and when she came back he was acting as though he had had four hundred shots. She remembered asking him how much he had had to drink and he muttered that he had had two drinks before he passed out.

She had looked up to see Eric and a couple of his friends laughing at the state of Connor when Kyla and Aaron had walked into the room. Kyla had joined in the jeers about how the teams newest player couldn't hold his drink while Aaron had frowned instantly guessing that something wasn't right.

_XFlashbackX_

"_What the hell happened to him?" Aaron demanded while looking at his brother with what looked like worry._

"_I don't know, I was talking to him one minute and when I came back he was acting like he was totally drunk." Sophie followed Aaron's gaze as he looked over at Eric and shook his head at the smug look on his face. "I mean he couldn't even stand up!"_

"_What did you put in his drink?" he demanded and Eric laughed loudly._

"_You did this?" Sophie fumed and Eric nodded._

"_I told you he would learn not to look at you like that."_

"_You are such an asshole." She spat and Aaron shook his head slowly._

"_What was it?" Aaron insisted._

"_Relax it was just a roofie..."_

"_Just? Oh my god!" Sophie yelled in disbelief, how could he act like this was no big deal!_

"_That wasn't cool." Aaron growled and Eric blinked in shock._

"_What the hell do you care?"_

"_I care that someone just got drugged, do you have any idea how dangerous that shit is?" Sophie interjected but was silenced by one look from Aaron._

"_I said it ain't cool... now you're gonna help Sophie take him to a car." ._

"_What?"_

"_You heard!"_

"_I'm not helping that thing!"_

"_You help Sophie or I'll smash your face in! Your choice!" he spat back and Eric flinched slightly –after all; Aaron Scott was someone you didn't want to mess with. _

"_Alright man take it easy!" he said before rushing to Sophie's side and began lifting an unconscious Connor. Sophie looked over and smiled at Aaron but he simple blinked back before leaving the room._

"_I'll help you get him to your car but no further." Eric hissed and Sophie shrugged, the less time she spent with him the better._

"_Ok."_

_XEndofFlashbackX_

Together she and Eric had gotten Connor to her car and she had driven him home, talking to his mom was the single most awkward moment in her life to date. She had been so scared that Miss Davis would be angry (after all her parents were never around so she had no clue how a mom would react to their drunken child) at her but she hadn't been. In fact she had been pretty decent about the whole thing as she just thought that Connor was drunk – only Connor's best friend Ally knew the truth.

She just prayed that Connor was ok, Ally had promised to look after him but that didn't put her mind at rest... maybe she would call him later and check in.

XXXX

Now it wasn't the fact that her son had gotten so drunk that he had passed out – because frankly everyone's been there –but it was the fact that he had had to be bought home by a girl he barely knew. Brooke supposed she should just be grateful that Connor had come home and wasn't waking up in bed with some random person... because again... everyone's been there.

She just didn't know what she should say to Connor when she got home from work, should she be the biggest hypocrite ever and tell him off for drinking? Or should she let it go and be 'cool' about the whole thing and risk him thinking that it was ok to do what he was done again.

She slammed her fists down on the counter in frustration and pouted. Where was the handbook on what to say to your only child when he turns up passed out from drinking so much.

"You ok there Davis?" came a soothing and familiar male voice and her heart instantly started pounding. It still amazed her how much of a reaction her body had to being in the same room as Nathan Scott.

"Been better, what can I get you?"

"Coffee and whatever you want. What's on your mind?" he asked calmly and she looked at him as she prepared his coffee and her hot chocolate.

"Connor went to his first party last night."

"Ok..."

"And a girl he barely knew had driven him home because he was so drunk he had passed out."

"At least he made it home." Nathan said with a laugh but his laugh died on his lips when he saw the look on Brooke's face. "Sorry." He muttered weakly and she nodded.

"I just don't know if I should say anything! I mean I don't care that he was drinking but I mean come on! He could have hurt himself or something..."

"Would you relax? He's just experiencing life... and I'll bet the hangover he's feeling today is making him regret drinking so much last night." He said and smiled when he saw Brooke's whole face light up.

"Oh my god Nate, you're a genius!" She had completely forgotten that Connor's own body would be punishing him enough as it were!

"So I've been told." He said sipping his coffee with a laugh and she rolled her eyes. "So he was pretty wasted huh?"

"Me, Ally and Sophie had to carry him into the house." She said and Nathan started to laugh.

"Now that's something I would have paid to see!" he said and Brooke started laughing too, it had been so difficult to get him into the house, at one point she had vowed to stop feeding her son as he was so heavy and the three women had to stop for like the millionth time.

"It took us like half an hour!" she said before starting to laugh harder and Nathan shook his head with a huge grin on his face. "I swear at one point we nearly dropped him!" she said with a small chuckle and Nathan smiled.

"Davis, why didn't you call me? You know I could have sorted it out in a minute flat." He said and she sighed, it had taken all of her might not to call him last night.

"It was like midnight, I didn't want to wake you."

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm here for you guys no matter what time it is!"

"I know I just..."

"What?" he prompted and she looked at him... she couldn't really say that even after all these years she didn't want to lean on him too much in case one day he would just disappear like everyone else had always done. She didn't think she would survive if he abandoned her too... she loved him too much.

"I don't know..." she said lamely and he shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere you know." He said casually and she instantly that he meant he wasn't going to just leave her and she marvelled at how well he knew her.

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you." he said and she looked at him before blushing at how far his gaze seemed to penetrate her. It was like he could read her mind!

"I know... I'm being stupid aren't I?"

"Brooke, you are never anything but stupid." He said with a cocky grin and she scowled at him.

"That's it, you are so uninvited to Christmas!" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"You do realise if I didn't come then you guys would have to order pizza." He said and she poked her tongue out.

"I could cook it!"

"You remember what happened the last time you said that right?" Nathan asked her while shaking his head wearing a very annoying smirk.

"That was years ago!" she protested and he laughed. "I can cook now!"

"You know I'm pretty sure that the fire brigade still talk about the legendary cock up that was Christmas dinner 2006."

"Fine, you can come to Christmas... but only as the cook!" she said and he smiled at her.

"There's no where I'd rather be."

XXXX

"So did you want to hang out tonight or not?" Aaron asked Kyla who looked at him while wearing her infamous pout.

"Just us?" she asked bitterly and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What the hell is with that tone?" he asked and she glared at him.

"I mean just me and you... not me you and the guys."

"If I meant me you and the guys I would say that." He said and she shook her head.

"Don't act so shocked Aaron it wouldn't be the first time you've invited the guys along on one of our dates!" she snapped and he sighed.

"I don't get why you're trying to turn this into an argument! I'm not inviting the guys... I just wanted to spend time with you... is that ok?"

"I'm just saying that I'm sick of it." She stated and he stared at her in shock... why were they even having this conversation.

"Sick of what?"

"You always choose them over me!"

"Well after the crap they pulled at the party... I don't think I'll hanging with them anytime soon so problem solved." Aaron said with a scowl and Kyla glared at him.

"I don't' get why you're so pissed about last night... it was just a joke."

"Well I'm not laughing."

"Please you used to the king of making guys pass out."

"Yeah... because none of them could hold their beer... I never once slipped Rohypnal into their drinks. That's just... fucking stupid!" he said and Kyla snorted with laughter.

"Relax it was only Connor... I don't get why you're so bothered!"

"The guy was drugged!" Aaron exploded and Kyla looked at him in shock.

"Why do you even care, last time I checked you hate the guy!"

"Just because I don't like the guy it doesn't mean that Eric was in the right by drugging him just because his girlfriend would rather talk to Connor than him!"

"What are you talking about?" Kyla demanded and Aaron looked at her in disbelief, anyone with eyes could see how much Sophie Parker liked Connor.

"Your best friend is into Connor."

"No she's not."

"Look I'm too tired to argue about this anymore. You know where the door is." He said in a dismissive tone and she glared at him.

"You are such an asshole." Kyla spat as she stormed out of the room.

Aaron lay back on his bed and sighed heavily, he honestly didn't know why he was still with Kyla. He supposed it was because they were so used to going out with each other that they didn't know how to let go. They had been through some pretty heavy stuff together, him being there for her when her mom died, her helping him deal with the whole half brother thing when they both started high school.

But now that he thought about it there was no real reason for them to be together now. Sure the sex was great... well more like fantastic... but if they spent more than five minutes in the same room when they were clothed it was just a recipe for bad moods arguments and drama. All of which he could really do without.

His mind wandered to Connor, he wondered if he was alright after being drugged last night. A very small part of him wanted to go round and check up on him but he knew that that was never going to happen... instead he lay there wondering what Eric would do next. He knew from experience what Eric was like once he had an idea/victim in his mind he wouldn't stop until the person was on their knees.

Had someone told him a month ago that he would be laying here worrying about his bastard brother he would have laughed in their face before hitting them. But now... everything seemed to be different shades of grey rather than black and white, he was no longer angry at Connor for how he was bought up he was angry at his father for forcing this situation on them. And what pissed him off even more was his father just didn't seem to care.

XXXX

Lucas yawned and rubbed his face tiredly and sighed. He hadn't been able to sleep last night, instead his mind had been reliving the last month he and Brooke had spent together. How happy he had been... after all he had had Brooke as his girlfriend and Peyton on the side... what man wouldn't be pleased in that situation?

And yet he had never really appreciated just how good Brooke had made him feel. She had made him feel so good when he was feeling like shit and when she had said that she loved him he loved how that had made him feel. But still being with Brooke had never made him feel whole because a part of him had always wanted Peyton. So he had done what he needed to do and broken up with Brooke and gotten with Peyton.

When Brooke had popped up saying she was pregnant he just couldn't deal with it so he didn't. He knew that the whole town was thinking how unfair he was being, especially when he and Peyton had returned from college months later and she was pregnant too. The whole town had called him 'Dan Scott' but he just ignored them... the only thing he couldn't ignore was the way his mom (and even on occasion Nathan) looked and talked to him. There was no point denying how his relationship with them had rapidly disintegrated since then.

His mom in particular, he knew that she would always love him and tried her best not to judge him for the choices he had made but he knew that she kind of hated him for what he had done to Brooke. After all it was exactly what Dan had done to her and no matter how he tried to explain to her that he was only trying to follow his heart she still couldn't understand how he could have done that to Brooke and his son.

He wondered what was wrong with him lately and why he was taking so many trips down memory lane. He guessed it was that Brooke was around a lot more these days, and he had to admit that he didn't like seeing how close she and Nathan were. When did that happen? He wondered with a frown.

Sure he wanted his brother to be happy, but not with Brooke. She would always belong to him, she was his first love and no matter what anyone thought or said he knew the truth. And the truth was that he was eager to make the past few years up to her and become a part a of her life again – and if that meant that he would have to spend time with Connor as well then that's what he would do.

XXXX

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know what you thought.**

**Rosie.**


	6. Slashed Tyres

**A/N - Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, works been kicking my butt lately!**

**In this chapter; Social divides and first impressions cause problems for the youngsters, Nathan and Connor spend some time together, Brooke and Ally discuss something important and Peyton finds herself in a spot of trouble.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"So you are never going to believe what Aaron said to me yesterday." Kyla said and Sophie suppr essed a sigh, she didn't know why they didn't break up already. All they ever did was fight and bitch about each other.

"What?"

"Well he said that you like Connor Scott." She said with a superior laugh fully expecting Sophie to join in with.

"So?"

"What do you mean so? This is Connor Scott... Lucas Scott's bastard child!" Kyla said incredulously and Sophie rolled her eyes.

"He's nice."

"He's not one of us!"

"Oh get over yourself Kyla. Just because we didn't always hang out with him doesn't mean it has to stay that way."

"What are you in love with the guy?" Kyla said with disdain and Sophie shook her head; "You're still with Eric." Kyla reminded the blonde who scowled at the mention of his name.

"Actually I dumped him last night."

"You what?"

"I dumped him for drugging Connor."

"Why is everyone so upset about that? It was just a joke!"

"It wasn't very funny." Sophie said bitterly and Kyla shook her head.

"What has gotten into you and Aaron lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're both being nice."

"Hey I'm always nice!" Sophie said defensively and Kyla rolled her eyes.

"Whatever... but seriously why are you both acting like you're better than the rest of us."

"We're not... I just don't agree with you drugging Connor and believe it or not I've wanted to dump Eric's sorry ass for ages."

"I don't' believe it, you guys were like perfect for each other."

"Whatever Ky, look I've got to go." Sophie said as she saw Ally and Connor walking into the school hall.

She hurried away hoping to catch them before first period, she didn't think she would be able to survive listening to old Mrs Crone hark on about something that happened so long ago without knowing that he was ok. In that moment she knew that she had it bad for Connor Scott, she just had to devise a plan to get him to like her too.

"Hey Connor! Ally!" she yelled and they both turned round and looked at her.

"Hey Sophie." Ally said politely and Sophie smiled before looking at Connor rather shyly.

"Hey how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Sophie said focusing on Connor's face and much to her relief he didn't seem mad, in fact he seemed happy to see her!

"I'm ok, felt rough on Saturday but nothing too bad."

"I just wanted to apologise, it was my stupid idea that you come to the party... I should have known that they would pull something like this!"

"Hey it's not your fault, and according to Ally you got me out of there so I should be thanking you."

"So you owe me one right?" she said taking a step closer to him and he raised an eyebrow a little startled at the sudden change in her demeanour.

"Yeah."

"Well then hotshot, since I did something for you I think it would only be fair for you to do something for me." They both smiled goofily at each other neither noticing that Ally rolling her eyes and walking away from them.

"What did you have in mind?"

"What are you doing Friday night?" she asked and he smiled at her.

"I don't know, what am I doing?"

"You are mine for the whole evening then." She said simply and he chuckled.

"I'm yours."

"Yeah, completely under my control."

"Wait... what about Eric?" he asked seriously and she smiled at him.

"I broke up with him Saturday night."

"Because of what he did to me?"

"Partly, but mostly because he's a dick." She said and he laughed. "So me and you Friday night right?"

"I can't wait."

"Me neither." They both grinned happily at each other both thinking the same thing; Saturday just couldn't come fast enough!

XXXX

Ally walked away from Sophie and Connor shaking her head at how ridiculously lovey dovey they were. They weren't even going out yet and they were already sickening to watch. She looked down trying to find her calculus book in her bag and crashed into someone knocking them to the ground.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she squealed offering her hand out to help the person up.

"Right." She recognised the male voice without even seeing who it was, she looked down and saw Aaron Scott laying there wearing a smirk.

"Oh it's you. In that case I'm not sorry." She said huffily and he rose from the ground and looked at her oddly.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked seeming genuinely puzzled at why she was being so unfriendly!

"There is nothing wrong with me." she said before trying to walk away from him but he caught her arm and turned her round to face him.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"You really have no idea?"

"No..."

"Connor being drugged at your girlfriend's party ring any bells?" she asked and his eyes flashed with realisation and another emotion that she assumed was guilt.

"I had nothing to do with that."

"Yeah right."

"I'm being serious, you can ask Sophie!" he said defensively and she shook her head. What did he think she was? Stupid?

"Why should I believe you? It's not like you've been famed for being nice to Connor!"

"I know that but it was Eric that drugged him!" he said and she could tell that he was desperate for her to believe him.

And much to her annoyance she wanted to believe in the guy that drove her home earlier that month, the one who had talked to her about Lucas being the bad guy and Connor not being at fault... but his record spoke for itself, he always delighted in torturing her best friend and right now she was kicking herself for believing that Aaron Scott wasn't a total jerk.

"Even if you didn't do it then your friends did!"

"I'm not responsible for their actions!" he said and she glared at him.

"You could have tried to stop them!"

"Yeah because I could prevent something I didn't know was happening! I can't read minds Ally!"

"Well maybe you should start!" she pretty much yelled back and instantly regretted saying it when she realised she had just ordered him to start reading minds.

"You want me to start reading minds?" he asked slowly and she scowled.

"Yes... or..." she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Or what? You'll yell at me again?"

"Bet your ass I will."

"I'm scared."

"You should be." She said standing up tall and looking at him.

"You know you're cute when you do that."

"What?" she looked at him completely thrown; "Tell you off?"

"Yeah." He said with a shrug.

"You think I'm cute when I tell you off?"

"What can I say...? I like powerful women." He said leaning in with a smirk and she blushed.

"You did not just say that to me!" she said and he grinned.

"Look Ally, I'm serious when I say that I had nothing to do with Connor being drugged, I would never go that far... no matter how much I disliked the guy." He said seriously and her brow furrowed in thought.

"I'm not saying I believe you because considering some of the not nice stuff you've done... but... just in case you are telling me the truth can you try and look out for him."

"Ask Sophie and she'll tell you that I didn't do anything, and I'll do my best but I make no promises." He said before walking away and she sighed heavily.

She wanted to feel angry at the abrupt way he had just brushed her off but she knew that it was all because what she had said had hurt him. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who felt that weird connection when they met, the one that only seemed to grow the more time they spent together. She just didn't know, Aaron Scott was just a mystery... all she did know was she couldn't stick by someone who could hurt her best friend.

XXXX

"Dude that was fucking awesome!" one of the guys said and a thoroughly pissed off Aaron Scott looked up from his uneaten lunch.

"What's going on?" he asked as Eric and some of the other 'jocks' sat down by him.

"Nothing man." Eric said shiftily and Aaron raised an eyebrow knowing that he was lying.

"Yo Tom, what's going on?"

"We just busted that Connor's tyre man!" he recounted gleefully and Eric shifted in his seat and Aaron bit back the lecture he wanted unleash onto them all.

"Drugging him wasn't enough?" he asked Eric directly who glared at him.

"Because of him my girlfriend dumped me!" he said angrily and Aaron shook his head.

"Nah man she dumped you because you're an ass." He said and Eric glared at him.

"What is your problem?" He demanded as he stood up causing his chair to topple backwards and attract the attention of most of the cafeteria. Aaron smiled bitterly before standing as well and looked down at Eric – who was a weed in comparison to him.

"I don't have a problem it's you that seems to have some kind of rod stuck up your ass." He said and Eric turned red with anger.

"You're going to regret saying that..." he trailed off maliciously and Aaron chuckled.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

"I'll kick your ass."

"Be realistic Eric, if there was a fight between me and you know I'd kill you." He said and Eric gulped slightly... clearly not liking how cold and hard Aaron's tone was; "So we can either take this outside where I kick seven shades of shit out of you... or you can start talking to me with some respect. What's it going to be?" He said and Eric glared at him mutinously but eventually bowed his head.

"You're right man I'm sorry." He said and Aaron nodded before looking at the rest of the lads were all looking pretty intimidated right now.

"Any more pranks like this come through me... got it?" he said and they nodded obediently and he smiled slightly before taking his seat and talking about the next basketball game.

Once the drama seemed to have died down – and Eric was safely in his place again – Aaron let out a discreet sigh of annoyance. He knew that he was always going to be king of the school... it was just how it had been since he could remember, people were always scared of him... but lately part of him had hoped that maybe he could fight his way out of that stereotype but now he could see he was wrong.

And so the Aaron Scott that ruled the school with an iron fist was back... no doubt word of Eric being taken down a notch or two would be all over the school by now... so he did the only thing he could. He secured his mask back in place and became what was expected of him.

XXXX

Connor Scott just couldn't wait to get home, he had just finished his detention and didn't want anything more than to go home and pass out. He was officially shattered, as he approached his car his stomach dropped when he saw the two back tyres were flat. He looked over and saw Aaron Scott (surrounded by a group of guilty jocks) saying something unfriendly to a very angry looking Eric Tomkins.

Was it possible that Aaron was sticking up for him? That Eric was the one responsible for the damage done to his car... whoever had done it he just couldn't care right now... he was completely gutted.

This car was the first real big present that he had ever been given and the fact that someone hated him so much to damage it made him feel sick. He was relieved that Ally didn't need a ride today knowing full well that she would go mental if she could see this. He took out his phone and dialled his uncle's number.

"Hey kid what's up?"

"I need your help." He said sadly and he could hear Nathan sit up.

"What' wrong are you ok? Is it your mom or Ally?" he asked in concern and Connor sighed.

"No, it's my car. Some of the guys at school took out the tyres."

"I'll be right there." He said and Connor nearly smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

An hour later Connor and Nathan were at Nathan's garage and were both working on the car; "So you reckon that Aaron was sticking up for me then?" Connor asked as she wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a sip of water.

"It's possible, I know he hasn't always treated you nicely but he's a good kid."

"He did warn me the other day that Eric Tomkins was the one to watch out for. If he has a grudge against you then you know about it." He said with a bitter chuckle.

"And what does this Eric kid have against you?"

"Sophie." Connor admitted quietly and Nathan smirked.

"The blonde cheerleader?" he asked and Connor looked at him strangely.

"How did you know?"

"Ally told your mom... she told me... a hundred times... at least." He said with a grimace and Connor laughed.

"Right."

"So what's the deal?"

"She was going out with him and now she's not... and... I... ." He said all in one breath and Nathan looked at him blankly before snorting with laughter.

"You want to say that again? Only this time in English..."

"I have a date with her on Saturday." He admitted.

"Cool. Just don't let your mother know until last minute."

"Yeah, good idea." He said and they both laughed knowing how excited Brooke would get about her son going on his first date.

It was then that his phone started ringing and he sighed and picked it up; "Hello?"

"Hey, is everything ok?" his mothers concerned voice rang down the phone and he looked up at the clock and saw it was eight in the evening, she must have been wondering where the hell he was!

"Yeah, I'm just with Nate, I'll be back soon." He said.

"How come you're with Nate are you both alright?" she asked worriedly and he smiled.

"Yeah everything's fine, just playing some ball." He said and he could tell she wasn't convinced.

"Connor Nathan Scott are you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying to you I swear." He said weakly knowing full well that she didn't believe him. He looked over at Nate whose face broke out into a huge smile before holding out his hand and Connor dutifully gave him the phone.

"Davis stop worrying, the kid's fine." He said and then laughed at something his mom said; "Yeah ok I'll tell him." he said and then nodded; "Brooke what did I say? He's just fine." he laughed at something; "What do you take me for?... Oh come on Davis you know you're the only one... yeah alright, I'll see you later." He added before smiling; "Yeah me too."

Nathan hung up and handed the phone back and Connor looked at him in awe; "How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Get my mom to stop talking so much!"

"Natural charm." He said with a cocky grin and Connor rolled his eyes before turning his eyes back to his car.

"I'm really sorry by the way." He said quietly and Nathan tilted his head to the side and looked at him in confusion.

"What are you sorry for?"

"When you bought me that car I promised I'd look after it..." he trailed of miserable and Nathan clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; we have pretty much solved the problem. And anyway it wasn't like you were driving dangerously it was down to some kid with a vendetta..."

"I know but... I feel like I let you down."

"Connor don't be so soft! Stuff like this happens; we just have to get on with it. Now I think the most important thing to do in this situation is not tell your mother." He said with a small grin and Connor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Seriously?" Connor asked hopefully and Nathan nodded; "It's not that I want to keep it from her but... I don't want to upset her."

"I understand, now come on, we need to finish up!" he said nudging his head over to the car and Connor smiled.

"What do I do if they keep doing it?" he asked eventually.

"Well if it happens again then you will have to report it, but hopefully this is the last time it will happen."

XXXX

"Hey sweetie, you finished your homework?" Brooke asked as Ally wandered into the kitchen. It never ceased to amaze her how much more of a mother Brooke was to her than her own parents.

"Yeah, all sorted." She said and she plonked down in a car opposite Brooke.

"Good, I wish Connor did half as much work as you." She said with a laugh and both women smiled at each other from a moment.

"Listen Brooke I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here. I know you didn't have to." She said and Brooke shook her head.

"You're always welcome here sweetie. And that's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Hmm?" Ally asked looking at her worriedly praying that Brooke wasn't going to make her go home.

"I want you to live here permanently."

"What?"

"I want you to move in with me and Connor. You pretty much live here already so why not bring all your stuff over."

"I can't ask you to do that!"

"You're not asking me to do this, I'm offering. I talked to your parents the other day and they said they were willing to let you live here."

"More like they were happy to get rid of me!" she said bitterly and Brooke took her hand.

"All the more reason to move in here. You know Connor and I love you to pieces, so just come and live with us." Brooke said and Ally looked at her nervously.

"What if it doesn't work though?"

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know... what if I make you guys mad and you don't want me to live here anymore." She said quietly and Brooke walked round and hugged her.

"Honey, I've known you your whole life there is nothing you could ever do to make me abandon you. I may not have given birth to you but Ally in every other way you're my daughter." She said and Ally started crying softly.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes I do, now what do you say?" she asked and Ally smiled.

"Ok." She said and Brooke broke out into a huge grin and held onto her tightly.

"Good, now go on up and get ready for bed." She said and Ally smiled.

"Ok." She said happily.

"Oh and Ally." Ally turned round and looked at Brooke; "I love you." She said and Ally went bright red and shifted from one foot to the other, it was the first time anyone had ever said it to her and she just didn't know how to react.

"I love you too." She said tentatively and Brooke nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok, now get some sleep, school tomorrow." She said and Ally laughed before running upstairs.

XXXX

Peyton paid for dinner before leaving the restaurant wishing that she hadn't eaten alone again. She would try and arrange a family dinner for the three of them but she knew that that was just a recipe for disaster. Aaron and Lucas' relationship had been anything but good lately; they just seemed to avoid one another like the plague.

And she knew that throwing herself into work wasn't helping matters, she knew that her son probably needed her much more that he would ever say but she just couldn't put herself through all of that. She knew how selfish that sounded but she just couldn't bear the thought of spending time with Lucas...

She wished she could be more like Brooke and just get on with it, she knew that Brooke hadn't really had much choice over the years she had just dealt with what she had. But Peyton had been trying to deal with Lucas' mood swings and her son's behaviour and distance from her for the past year and she just couldn't take much more.

She was painfully aware that she had gotten the better end of the deal, while Peyton had been struggling to sign various artists and still have time for Lucas and her son; Brooke had been working all the hours god sent to make sure that she and Connor had somewhere to live and something to eat. While Peyton had been arguing with Lucas about something insignificant Brooke had been arguing with her landlord, pleading with him to give her some more time to pay him...

She knew she was lucky and that even now she was just taking the easy way out rather than staying and fighting for what she wants and needs to happen but she supposed it was just the way she was. She didn't have the fighting for what's right, the selflessness gene.

It was then that she became aware of the group of sketchy looking lads loitering by the car park, she could feel their eyes burning into her and she widened her stride hoping to god that she was just imagining it. But when their voice became louder and closer she knew that they were following her, sucking in her breath she prayed that she could make it to her car before they got to her.

However, her prayers were unanswered as the moment she reached her car the first punch was thrown.

XXXX

**I know you had to kind of hunt for the Brathan moment in this chapter as it was sort of based on the kids! ****I kind of picture Brooke and Ally's relationship like the Karen Brooke relationship in season 2 and the Brooke Sam relationship in season 6 so I hope you like it! ****More Brathan next time I promise and an unlikely saviour for Peyton.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Rosie.**


	7. Muggings, Old Friends and Near Kisses

**A/N - Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up, works been kind of crazy lately!**

**In this chapter; Connor becomes a hero but it means he has to face Lucas, Brooke and Connor talk, Aaron and Peyton talk, Brooke and Peyton talk and there is some Brathan fluff - with and without the family!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Connor could tell that the woman behind the till was wishing him dead and he couldn't help but smile. He had reached the shop just as they were about to lower the shutters and using some of his natural charm he had managed to persuade them to let him in and get the things his mom needed. Things that Nathan had left until ten minutes before all the shops closed to tell him about.

"Thank you very much!" he said and the grumpy woman glared stonily at him and he chuckled before making his way from the shop and into the pretty deserted car park.

He smiled sadly as he walked up to his car wondering if he should start getting the bus to and from school again not really willing to risk his tyres again. Part of him was so angry at his 'brother' and his lackeys but another part of him was wondering about what he saw earlier, was Aaron really responsible? Ally seemed to have her reservations about it, but then again Aaron had been a dick to him since kindergarten. He could still remember the first day of school when his mom and Uncle Nate had walked him there and a fancy sports car had pulled up in front of them, out came Aaron and Lucas both laughing and joking around... now at the time Connor had known that Lucas was his dad but had a new family which meant he couldn't see him but that was the first time he'd actually realised that it wasn't so much that Lucas couldn't see him, he chose not to.

But again he had fallen into the usual trap of thinking that Aaron was just as bad as Lucas. For all he knew Aaron was a nice guy hidden under layers of evil (just like Uncle Nate insisted) or he was just confused (like his mom always said) or he was just misguided with a side order of total bastard (something Ally had told him)... but none of that really helped. If his tyres were going to keep getting slashed then what Aaron was feeling wasn't his problem as he had clearly hadn't thought about his feelings.

God when did he turn into such a girl with all these feelings about feelings? He blamed it on Ally being pretty much (unofficially) moved in. He shook his head before dumping all of the shopping in the boot of the car and made a mental note to ask Sophie about it... she would know. He couldn't stop the silly smile that crossed his face when he thought about Sophie. She was completely different from any girl he had ever met before, she was so fun and kind of wild but there was something else about her too. He knew that the more time he spent with her the more he would see how amazing her heart was.

The sound of a muffled struggle reached his ears and he looked around trying to locate the source, after a moment of silence he just assumed that it was a tramp or something... however, again the sound of angry voices followed by a thud and a female voice that sounded not only shaken up but scared.

Fear instantly pumped through his veins as he quickly tried to think up some kind of plan, he could hear his mom's voice spinning round in his mind saying that if he ever found himself in this position then his phone was the best weapon. That he should call for help right away... but from what he could hear the emergency services might be too late... he looked down and raised an eyebrow he spotted the golf club that was lying in the boot (something Nate had insisted that he keep by just in case...).

He reached in and grabbed the heavy metal golf club before slowly making his way towards the group, as he got closer he could hear snippets of their conversation. They sounded about nine all of them freaking out about what to do now that they had this poor frightened woman on the ground. Without hesitation Connor told them that unless they fucked off he would call the police, he heard them scoff – an action that fell as soon as they saw the golf club that he was clutching onto for dear life... he supposed it was a good thing he had aced drama, if he hadn't then these berks would have seen just how scared he really was.

The kids sprinted away and Connor let out a shaky breath of relief before looking down at the woman only to blink in surprise. It was Peyton Scott. Part of the reason his dad had run away and left them all those years ago. The woman who had been friends with his mom and then stitched her up... even as those thoughts swirled in his head he tried to shake them off knowing that he couldn't dwell on them not when she was in the state she was in.

"Mrs Scott?" Connor asked in shock as Peyton shrunk away from him in fear; "Hey relax, it's Connor Scott... those guys are gone now... are you ok?" he silently cursed himself for the stupidity of his question, she'd just been mugged, of course she wasn't ok!

"They just took me by surprise..." she mumbled before rising from the ground and swaying unsteadily on her feet.

"Hey don't worry about it. Did they take anything?"

"My purse."

"We should call the police!" he whipped his phone out and jumped in surprise when she wrapped her bony fingers round his wrist.

"Please don't, just take me home."

"But we have to report this! God knows how many other people they might mug!" he replied instantaneously but she shook her head.

"I just want to go home." She said and he shook his head.

"But-"

"Connor!" she snapped and he looked at her trying to disguise the shock he felt at her having a go at him right after he had just helped her... but then again she was probably still shaken up.

"Ok."

"Thank god I still have my keys." She mumbled reaching into her pockets and he shook his head right away.

"No way are you driving home!"

"Why not?"

"Look at you! You're shaking; you won't be able to drive safely so I'll take you."

"I'm sure Lucas or Aaron won't mind picking it up later, but right now you're in shock and in no state to drive. So I'm going to drive you, ok?" He said sternly and she smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

"Sure." He said as he led her over to his beaten down car and opened the door for her and helped into the car. He took a deep breath knowing that he had to be the calm one right now but inwardly freaking out wishing more than anything his mom or Nate were here to help right now, or just to tell him what he needed to do or say to make this all ok.

* * *

He drove them home in silence not really knowing if he should talk to her about what just happened or distract her by talking about the weather or what... so instead he just glanced her way every minute or so to check that she was holding up. He pulled up outside her house and looked at her; "Here we are Mrs Scott. Would you like me to walk you in?"

"Would it be really silly of me to say yes?" she asked and he could see she was embarrassed for needing company to feel safe.

"Not at all." He smiled warmly at her hoping that he had done enough and that she wasn't going to have a panic attack or something.

Connor climbed out of the car and walked round and opened the door for her and walked her to the door which was when he realised that his 'father' might be the one to open the door. Panic longed to set in, maybe he could push Peyton out of the car and make a run for it... god if there was one person he didn't want to see right now then it was spawn of Satan Lucas Scott. His legs longed to turn and run away from the drama that threatened to envelope him with every step but somehow he managed to make it to the door without crying like a girl. God, why was he even doing this? He didn't even like Mrs. Scott!

He saw her looking at him nervously and fidgeting with her hands and knew that he was doing the right thing by staying there, someone needed him to be strong so unfortunately that was what he was going to have to do. He lifted his hand and for the first time in sixteen years he rang the doorbell to his 'fathers' house.

He heard signs of movement from behind the door and by the larger than Aaron silhouette that appeared at the door Connor knew that in a few short moments he was going to be face to face with Lucas. He sucked in a deep breath hoping that it would cure everything but it didn't... in fact it only made him feel even more nervous.

Slowly the front door creaked open to reveal Lucas who's eyes took in the sight of Connor with what could only be a mixture of shock and disgust, his eyes flicked from him (in what felt like quite a dismissive gesture) to Peyton and narrowed his gaze before turning back to Connor, his fists balled up.

"What the fuck did you do to my wife?" he hissed and Connor's mouth dropped open.

"Me?"

"Did you think that by attacking her you would get some attention from me?" he sneered and a growl slipped from Connors lips... by god he was going to get that golf club and shove it up-

"Lucas!" Peyton interjected angrily; "Connor hasn't done anything wrong, I was being mugged and Connor stopped them and drove me home."

"You stopped them?" Lucas asked Connor in shock and he nodded, his eyes burning with anger.

"Mom?" Aaron's voice floated through and Peyton walked into the house without a glance at Lucas or Connor.

Connor turned and was making his way to the car when he felt someone grip his arm, he spun round and his eyes darkened when he saw that it was his 'dad' who had hold of him; "Wait... erm..."

"What?"

"I wanted to err-" the awkward manner of Lucas' speech made it clear that he was trying to thank him or something, but rather than make him feel good it or acknowledged it made him angry... who the fuck did he think he was? Treating him like dirt all these years and then thanking him for helping the woman he abandoned them for? He could go right to hell!

"Don't worry Lucas... I learned not to expect anything from you a long time ago." Again Connor turned away and walked to his car only this time there was no one calling him back, Lucas hadn't bothered which was just what Connor had wanted... So why did he feel like this?

He climbed into his car took a deep breath and pulled away heading straight for his house. Time had never passed so slowly as it did during that drive home, he thought he was going to go crazy! All he wanted more than anything was to curl up in bed and believe it or not tell his mother about his crazy evening. He pulled up outside the house and pretty sprinted into the safety of his own home. Moments later his mother appeared all dressed up for bed, she looked at him for a mere moment before pulling him into a tight hug and asking him a million and one questions; what had happened, who was responsible, did she need to talk to someone's parents, did she need to call the police...

"Mom!" he finally managed to interject and she blinked at him, her cheeks kind of flushed from all her talking; "Do you want to hear the story or just keep asking questions?" he asked with a small smile and she nodded at him impatiently so he began to tell her everything; "I mean Mrs Scott was stood there like messed up and all Lucas could think to do was yell at me... well fuck him!" he declared angrily; "I don't need his shitty approval! I've done brilliantly without it!" he said and Brooke nodded patiently but he could see that deep in her eyes she didn't believe him.

"I'm serious ma... he doesn't deserve us!"

"You're right he doesn't. But that doesn't mean I'm fooled by your speech." She told him softly and he placed his hands in his head and rubbed his eyes before laughing bitterly.

"How the fuck do I still care what he thinks?" he asked brushing any trace of tears away before they could leave his tear ducts.

"Because for whatever reason... it's important to you."

"But it shouldn't be!"

"That doesn't mean it isn't." They lapsed into silence for a while, Brooke rubbing consistent circles on his back while Connor suppressed the tears that were aching to make their way down his face.

"Mom?" he whispered ashamedly and she looked at him.

"What is it honey?"

"Why wasn't I enough?" he choked out and Brooke sighed before pulling him close to her.

"Now you listen to me Connor Nathan Scott, you are more than enough! And if I had to do it all again I would, I wouldn't change a thing because even though we didn't have Lucas, we have each other and Ally and Nathan."

"But it's been shit..." he sighed and she smiled at him.

"Yeah there have been hard times but the good outweighs the bad honey. And believe you me Lucas is the one who'll end up regretting his choice not be a part of your life."

"You mean it?"

"With all my heart."

"Thanks ma." He mumbled and she nodded her brow still wrinkled in concern before sighing; "Now before you go to bed I need to say this."

"What?"

"I'm not glad that you didn't step in and help out but you could have been hurt!" she said worriedly and despite the gnawing feeling in his belly Connor couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked and he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"You are."

"Watch it son, you may have been a hero tonight but even heroes have to be nice to their moms." She said and he smiled.

"I might go have a bath and then get some sleep. Ally here?"

"Yeah she's already asleep."

"Ok."

He got up and went to leave the room when Brooke pulled him into another hug; "I love you so much." She said and he nodded finally feeling some form of stability returning to his life.

"Love you too mom."

XXXX

"Mom? What happened?" Aaron asked when he saw the state of his mom. It wasn't good, she looked a complete mess, her hair all over the place, make up down her face, her clothes slightly torn... he didn't know the details but all he did know was whoever had done this was going to pay Aaron Scott style.

"I was mugged." She said quietly and Aaron's blood boiled.

"By who?" he demanded angrily, his thoughts instantly rushing to finding whoever hurt her and killing them.

"I don't know some kids..."

"What happened?"

"They grabbed my purse and then Connor appeared." She told him in a daze and he blinked at her in confusion.

"Connor Scott?"

"Yeah he chased them away and drove me home."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

Aaron awkwardly sat down next to his mom, it was so strange that it took his mother being mugged for them to actually spend time together... most familys just had some kind of meal together but not the Scotts. It would take a near attack for them to suffer each others' company. "Are you ok?" he asked tentatively and she smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah, I think I just need a bath."

"Where's dad?"

"He had to take a work call." His mom growled and he could hear the bitterness in her tone and sighed. That was exactly the reason he avoided his parents! He couldn't stand the fighting and awkward tension that being in a room with them provided. Even now, his mom had just been mugged and she couldn't resist the urge to lash out at his dad. He suddenly felt an overwhelming need to get away from them all and their suffocating poisenous influence.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked finally stuck for anything else to say and Peyton shook her head.

"No thank you."

"Right... well I guess I'll make you some hot chocolate to have after your bath." He offered quietly before rising from the sofa.

"Aaron..." he turned around and looked expectantly at her; "I love you." she whispered quietly and he couldn't control the look of complete shock that creeped onto his face, he seriously couldn't help it, that was the first time she had said that to him in a couple of years and for the love of god he honestly didn't know how to reply. He surveyed her warily for a few moments before heaving a sigh.

"I'll be right back with that hot chocolate." He finally said nodding his head before leaving the room.

He wished he could say that he loved her back, but sometimes he didn't think that he did. And most of the time he doubted that his parents loved him, that they only looked after him because they had to.

XXXX

"_Hello_?" the familiar voice said as they picked up the phone.

"Hey Peyton its Brooke." Brooke said nervously, she had been debating all night and most of the morning whether to call her ex best friend. She knew that Peyton must be upset about being mugged and she just wanted to make sure that Peyton was ok but after years of no contact she didn't know if she could... but one look from Nathan had pretty much sealed the deal and gotten her dialling. That man knew her better than she knew herself!

_"Hey, is everything ok?"_

"Yeah... erm... so Connor told me what happened last night. And I know we haven't really talked in years but I just wanted to check that you were ok."

_"Yeah... I mean pretty shaken up I mean who knew that this could happen in Tree Hill."_

"I know it's outrageous!" The silence that stretched down the phone was almost painful... who knew that these two woman who had once been able to talk about anything now had absolutely nothing to say to one another.

_"How is Connor?"_ Peyton finally asked.

"He's ok; I think he just needed to come home."

_"I was going to come by at some point and thank him if that's ok, do you know if he needs anything?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"I mean he saved me from god knows what, what kind present do you get someone for that."_

"I don't know... maybe something for his car."

_"Ok. I'll ask Nate about it."_ Peyton said and Brooke smiled.

"That's a good idea."

_"Thank you for calling, I know what happened all those years ago was inexcusable but it means a lot that you called."_ Peyton said awkwardly after a moment and heard Brooke sigh.

"We were friends for such a long time, I couldn't not call." Brooke said honestly.

_"So how are you? I mean, I don't know if I can even ask you about this... I just... I miss how it was you know?"_

"Peyton is everything ok?" Brooke knew the woman well enough o know that when she started reminiscing about the past she definitely wasn't ok!

_"What makes you ask?"_

"We may have drifted but I used to know you better than anyone so I guess I can still tell when something's up."

_"I don't know... things just aren't good."_ She heard Peyton sigh heavily and though Brooke didn't really want to get sucked into Peyton's drama but she could feel that Peyton really needed someone to talk to.

"What sort of things?" she asked hesitantly.

_"Me and Lucas don't talk unless it's to argue... my son looks at me like he doesn't know who I am... and he doesn't respect me... hell I don't even think he loves me."_

"Of course he loves you! Come on Peyton he's your son!"

_"We just aren't like you and Connor."_

"What do you mean?"

_"You guys are really close, and I can see it in his eyes that he knows no matter what you're going to look after him and make everything better."_

"That's because it has always been me and him. And then when Nathan came home it was the three of us but from day one it was me and Connor against everyone."

_"I know."_ Peyton said softly and Brooke knew her old friend was feeling guilty for her part in that situation.

"Look I'm not going to go over the past and feel sorry for myself because it didn't go as smoothly as I wanted it to. But one thing I have learned is if things aren't how you want them to be... then change them. You and Aaron could have a great relationship. You just have to work at it."

_"What if he doesn't want to?"_

"Have you tried...?"

_"He probably doesn't even want to."_

"Just try it Peyton."

_"Ok."_

"Listen I have to go back to work now. But take care ok?"

_"Yeah, thanks B. Davis."_

"Bye Peyton."

Brooke looked round the half empty cafe and let out a sigh as a pang of nostalgia washed over her, it felt so strange to be called B. Davis again; it took her back to a time when everything was less complicated. When it had been just her and her friends, people that she would have trusted with her life... it was strange to think that only one of those people came through for her. And that was Nathan.

"Hey Davis." Brooke's face broke out of her dreamy haze as she spun round to see Nathan looking at her expectantly.

"I'm fine." She told him and he raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you called her then?"

"How did you know?"

"Because I know everything." He said smugly and she chuckled.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well then Mr. Know it all, you should know that that top looks ridiculous with those pants... and not to mention the shoes." She said with a smirk and he frowned at her before lifting up a packet of crisps opening them and pouring them out onto her head with childish smirk.

"NATHAN!" she squealed and he laughed.

"And you should know the 'wearing a packet of crisps on your head' look is sooo last season." He smirked at her before his eyes widened when he saw the full chocolate cake she was holding in her hands. Brooke giggled and revelled in triumph as she pressed the cake straight into Nathan's face.

XXXX

"Hey man, you got a minute?" Connor looked up from his locker to see Aaron looking at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, your mom ok?"

"Yeah she's fine."

"Ok... so what's up?" he asked a little confused as to why Aaron would want to talk to him.

"I just wanted to say thank you... for you know... bringing her home and looking after her and anything else you did."

"I only did what anyone else would have done." Connor said truthfully, and it was true, he had gone over to break up that fight without knowing who those guys were mugging... the fact that it had been Mrs Scott had just been a coincidence.

"I guess... but thanks." Aaron turned away before Connor let out a sigh of annoyance that he couldn't just leave it at that.

"Are you going to lay off me now?" He said looking Aaron in the eye and Aaron shook his head.

"You remember what I said to you on Friday?"

"Was that before or after you drugged me?" he shot back and Aaron sighed.

"I had nothing to do with all that... and if you don't believe me ask Sophie. But in fairness I told you not to mess with Eric and now you're dating Sophie, what did you think was going to happen?"

"I'm not dating Sophie."

"Yet... but it's obvious you guys have something going on."

"So you're telling me that you aren't the bad guy and its Eric that I need to watch out for."

"Yeah... but I get it if you don't believe me. I haven't exactly been nice to you in the past." Aaron said and Connor nodded.

"Right."

"Yeah... well thanks again." He said and Connor nodded it was weird how Aaron seemed to have more bottle than Lucas, after all Aaron had been able to thank him and apologise several times without stuttering, he supposed he just needed to know if what was said was true or not.

Sure he had seen Aaron and Eric arguing yesterday when he had discovered his tyres were flat. And it had looked like Eric was rather pleased with himself while Aaron had just looked pissed. Could it be true that all of this bad feeling towards Aaron was misdirected – like so many other bad feelings he had had towards him over the years. Feelings of abandonment and jealously and hurt... all of which Connor had blamed Aaron for rather than Lucas.

In reality Aaron couldn't help that Lucas had decided to stay with his mom, Aaron couldn't help that Lucas had chosen to help raise him; he had just been born and worked with what he had. But for so long he had blamed Aaron, mainly because he saw the sort of thing Lucas would buy for his son while his mom couldn't really afford to live in their apartment and feed them at the same time.

He figured the best way to work out if Aaron was lying about the tyres and drugs would be to ask Sophie, but as much as he wanted to see her now he didn't want to talk to her if Eric was around. Yes, he knew that made him sound like a pussy but he couldn't risk having his tyres slashed again or god knows what else. The guys had drugged him and slashed his tyres; he was clearly not someone to piss off. So Connor was going to take Aarons advice and try to avoid anything that could be seen as Eric baiting.

XXXX

"So we're agreed. Chinese for dinner?" Ally asked passing Connor the menu and he shook his head.

"No... I want pizza." Connor said with a frown, this was why the two of them should never be left in charge of arranging dinner. It always ended in a fight (something that they had done more and more since Ally had moved in, they were like actual siblings now) one that Brooke was normally there to stop but she had to work late tonight.

"I don't like pizza."

"You ate a pizza last week." He pointed out and she huffed.

"Fine I like it. But I don't want it. I want a Chinese!"

"Tough, we're having pizza." Connor said with a childish grin as he picked up the phone to order the food when Ally lunged forwards and jumped on him knocking him to the floor and then sat on him.

"Get off me!" Connor grunted and Ally smirked.

"Not until you say we're having Chinese."

"I don't want Chinese.

"Well I do... so either agree with me or I'll start bouncing." She said and he glared at her, annoyed that he didn't see this coming.

"Ally we are having pizza!" he pretty much yelled and Ally rose a little before slamming back down on top of his knocking the wind out of him.

"Quit it!"

"Quit it." She mimicked and bounced back down.

It was then that the front doorbell rang and Ally reluctantly stood up and Connor scowled at her; "You are such a douche bag." He said childishly and she poked her tongue out at him. He walked into the hall rubbing his stomach that still hurt from where Ally had jumped on him. He opened the door and saw Nathan stood there with a bag of take out.

"Uncle Nate?" Connor greeted while eyeing up the Indian food Nathan was holding.

"Connor, where's Ally?"

"Here." Her voice piped up from behind Connor. "Is that take out for us?" she asked with a grin and he nodded.

"Your mom called and told me that you two were in charge of ordering food..." he trailed off knowingly. Every time Ally and Connor had to order in they ended up fighting like a couple of two year olds.

"So you bought us dinner." Connor grinned as he dished out the take out onto four plates.

"Yeah, I didn't really want to risk one of you murdering the other." He said with a laugh and both teens looked at each other in unimpressed embarrassment before walking back into the front room with their plates full of food. Nathan sighed heavily wondering when he became the un-cool embarrassing uncle. He used to be the coolest guy in Tree Hill, and then he was in demand throughout the teams of America as a basketball player and now he was an embarrassment.

And thinking about it in really weird way he didn't mind, he liked being there for Ally and Connor. He loved that these two kids who didn't have a decent father figure could rely on him, but most of all he loved being there for Brooke. She was the most incredible woman he had ever known and he never wanted to leave her side... he loved her more than he ever thought he could love another human being.

"So guys, what are we watching?" Nathan asked as he walked into the front room.

"I want to watch 'Family Guy'." Connor said and Ally sighed.

"No way we watched that last night." She said and he shrugged.

"So?"

"I want to watch 'The OC'." She said and Connor looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Why?" he asked in genuine confusion.

"Because it's good, now put it on."

"No way."

"Let's find something we all want to watch." Nathan said and both teens completely ignored him and he laughed slightly.

"Yeah we've decided on 'Family Guy'..." Connor taunted and Ally huffed in annoyance.

"Uncle Nate!" Ally demanded and Nathan shook his head.

"Connor don't tease your sister." He said and both Connor and Ally looked at him open mouthed. "What? You're fighting like brother and sister!" he said and they both smiled at each other realising that it was true.

"Yeah. That's because she's got a rubbish taste in TV shows!" Connor said once he had regained his composure.

"Shut up butt munch!" Ally said and Nathan laughed before taking the remote control and putting 'Scrubs' on and was relieved when neither of them objected.

Nathan thanked whatever benevolent force there was out there that there was some kind of omnibus of 'Scrubs' which kept both of his knuckleheaded kids quiet. He stretched out his back and yawned as he settled in comfortably in the place that was pretty much his home.

* * *

An hour later they heard the front door open and Brooke strolled in, he couldn't believe it had only been about five hours since he last saw her as she looked completely exhausted. She made her way into the room and collapsed onto the sofa next to Nate and groaned.

"Bad afternoon?" he asked and she lent her head back and sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she muttered with a yawn and he smiled.

"How about some dinner?"

"That'd be great."

"Wine?"

"Yeah, a whole bottle please." She said and he chuckled.

"How about we start you off with a glass."

"I'll take one too!" Ally called out and Nathan shook his head in amusement.

"Nice try kid."

"Thanks Nate." Brooke said with a soft smile and he nodded before standing and going to the kitchen. "You kids have a good day?" Brooke asked and they both nodded not bothering to take their eyes off the TV screen and Brooke smiled, she loved having Ally live with them. And with Nathan here it felt like the four of them were a proper family.

"Here we are." Nathan said as he walked into the room with a plate full of food and a glass of wine.

"You're a god." She moaned before tucking into her food drinking her wine, the four of them sat in comfortable silence as they watched JD and the others get up to all sorts of mischief on screen. When the programme had finished Brooke and Nathan looked at each other knowingly praying that Ally and Connor didn't start fighting again.

"What do you want to watch now?" Ally said and Connor sighed.

"I don't know, what's on?" he asked and Nathan started flicking through the channels only to find that nothing good was on.

"Nothing."

"How is that possible? There are like a million channels!" Brooke whined and Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Quit whining Davis."

"Hey, be nice to me Scott!"

"How about we watch a film?" Ally suggested and Connor sat up and much to Brooke and Nathan's shock he agreed.

"Jonny lent me a film today." Connor said and walking towards his school bag and pulling out a DVD.

"What is it?" Ally asked in interested and Connor read the title.

"The Black Dahlia." He said.

"What's it about?"

"I don't know..." Connor said with a shrug.

"Let's see the box." Ally said and he handed it to her; "Oh my gosh it's got Josh Hartnett in it! He's so hot!" Ally gushed and Brooke laughed.

"Looks like Ally wants to watch it." Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Go on then, but afterwards both of you bed! You have school tomorrow." Brooke said and Connor nodded before putting the DVD on.

While the film played on Nathan smiled as Brooke snuggled closer and closer to his side until her legs were thrown over his lap and her head on his chest. He wrapped is arm round her bringing her closer and she looked up and smiled at him warmly before flicking her eyes back to the screen. Both of them revelling in how nice it was to be this close to one another without any awkwardness or excuses.

When the film was over all four of them exchanged glances of confusion; "I didn't understand any of that." Brooke stated unsurely and Nathan chuckled.

"Me neither but at least Bucky and Blight were hot!" Ally said with a dreamy sigh and Connor laughed while shaking his head.

"Ok so he killed those guys because they knew something about his girlfriend's ex who killed some guys. And she killed that first guy because he was blackmailing someone who had killed someone else... is that right?" Brooke asked turning to Nathan for confirmation her face scrunched up in confusion and he snorted with laughter.

"Something like that." He said leaning in and kissing the top of her head.

"Ok guys." Brooke said before she got caught in the stare; "Time for bed." She said and he nodded.

"Alright, see you in the morning." Connor said and he and Ally left the room.

"Bye Uncle Nate!" they heard both kids yell as they made their way upstairs.

"I should get going to." Nathan said and Brooke pouted.

"You can stay here tonight?" she offered not wanting him to be gone just yet. In fact if she had it her way then he would never be gone.

"Nah, I've got to be up early."

"Ok." She said reluctantly as she helped him up from the couch and made their way to the front door. "I'll see you soon." She said and he nodded, leaned in and kissed her cheek and both sucked their breaths in at being so close to one another. Just when she had built up the courage to turn her head so that her lips would graze his a loud bang followed by a succession of shouting exploded upstairs. Brooke and Nathan stepped away from each other, and was it her imagination or did he look just as disappointed as she felt?

"Bye Brooke." He said softly looking into her beautiful hazel eyes and she smiled at him before he left the house.

"Bye." She breathed as the door closed and lent against the wall trying to catch her breath.

XXXX

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit long! But hopefully it was alright. ****Please let me know what you thought about the Lucas Connor scene and the Peyton Brooke scene. I didn't want to make the P&B too friendly because too much stuff has happened for them to realistically get back to being friends. ****And as for Lucas and Connor I would really love to know what you guys think about Connor slowly coming round to the realisation that Lucas isn't the father figure he's always longed for. While an understanding with Aaron is slowly building up.**

**Hope you enjoyed the Brathan moments and sorry for leaving you with another near kiss!**

**Rosie.**


	8. Breakdown

**A/N - Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, you know how life gets in the way!**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, please keep them coming as it helps to know people are liking (or hating) this story. ****Sorry if this chapter feels a little disjointed as I wrote certain bits of it recently and others ages ago! But hopefully it'll read ok.**

**In this Chapter; In light of the Breyton talk Peyton tries to make things right with Aaron, Sophie and Connor go on a date, there is a Brucas moment... but not a good one which sparks a Brathan moment - which is a good one!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey honey, are you busy?" Peyton asked her Aaron who looked up from his laptop expectantly. She took a deep breath and walked into her son's room and gingerly sat down on the bed feeling completely awkward and uncomfortable. She couldn't believe that she had let her relationship with her son deteriorate to such a state where she not only felt awkward in his company but she knew absolutely nothing about him.

"Sure what's up?" he asked coolly and she smiled at him.

"I was thinking that maybe we could spend the day together on Saturday... what do you think?"

"You want me to give up my Saturday to hang out with my parents?" he asked with an air of disdain and she gulped, why had she let Brooke make her think that trying to repair their relationship was a good idea?

"Not your dad, just me and you." She said and noticed that the idea seemed to be more warmly received. She guessed it was because she didn't want to spend the whole day listen to her and Lucas bicker about something or other.

"We don't have to be seen in public." She offered and was relieved when a small smile graced the corners of his mouth; "I just thought we could spend some time together."

"I have a party I got to go to." He stated and she nodded.

"Ok well maybe another-"

"But I guess we could chill during the day." He shrugged nonchalantly and she felt her whole heart lift, and she smiled brilliantly at him.

"Great." She said happily and he nodded.

"So what did you want to do?"

"I don't mind, maybe we could just talk to each other... and find out about each other's lives." She said and he shrugged.

"Why now?" he asked after a moment of observing her and she looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on mom, we never talk ever... except for when you're nagging me. What's with the sudden interest in my life?"

"Someone helped me realise that you and I could have a great relationship and the reason we don't is I stopped taking an interest. And not because I don't love you but because things with me and your father always seemed to complicate things." She explained feebly and he raised an eyebrow and she didn't know if that was because he was unimpressed or because she was making sense.

"Why did you let it?"

"Because I was being selfish and stupid... and it's taken a long time to realise that our relationship has suffered because of it. And that's something I never wanted to happen, and I'm sorry." She said and he nodded; "But I think that this could be the start of us mending things."

"One step at a time mom." Aaron mumbled softly and she nodded knowing that although their relationship wasn't good they were working on it. And for the first time in a while she was feeling positive about her and her son.

She walked into her bedroom and lay down on her bed thinking about the conversation she had had with Brooke. She was amazed that even though they hadn't talked in so long all it had taken was one conversation with Brooke Peyton was already trying to mend her relationship with her son. She looked over at the family portrait, her eyes lingered on Lucas and she sighed heavily wondering what she should do about him? It was painfully clear that they weren't happy she just didn't know why they were both reluctant to let go and move on. She would never have thought that things would have ended up like this all those years ago.

XXXX

Brooke glanced up at the clock and yawned, when had she become the woman who was ready for bed by eight in the evening? She couldn't believe it! She was completely exhausted and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed (admittedly with Nathan) with a hot water bottle and a cup of hot chocolate for a long nights sleep.

She had wanted to wait up for Connor to see how his first date with Sophie – who she had to admit she loved... the girl was pretty much how she used to be. Only Sophie seemed to be slightly tamer than Brooke had been – well from what she knew anyhow... and it wasn't like Connor was going to tell her all the bad stuff that Sophie might have done. She just prayed that Connor and Sophie's first date was less eventful as her and Lucas'. She didn't know what she would do if he returned with a tattoo.

She knew that Ally was out with a few friends from her music class and wouldn't be home for a while and she sighed in boredom. There was nothing on the TV, she knew Nathan was out with his work mates (something he rarely got to do so she didn't want to break it up just so she could invite him round and stare dreamily at him) so what was left to do? She'd already done all the washing, ironing, shopping, and preparing for the next week... she finally decided upon taking a bath. She locked the back door and began switching off all the lights before making her way upstairs. She started her bath and began undressing when she heard the front doorbell ring.

She frowned as she wasn't expecting anyone before grabbing a robe and wrapping it round herself and went downstairs to answer the door. She blinked in shock at the person on the other side of the door, she couldn't believe it... she even had to pinch herself to be convinced that it wasn't a dream (or more accurately nightmare) as Lucas Scott really was stood at her door with an irritating smirk on his face.

"Lucas?"

"Hey." He said smiling warmly at her and she felt not only confusion but frustration creeping into her... what was this guy's deal? Why was he here? And why the hell couldn't he just leave them alone... after all he had been doing such a good job of it for sixteen years why was he trying to ruin that now?

"What do you want?" she asked harshly – not that he seemed to notice.

"I thought I'd come round to see you."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to come round and see you?" he asked sweetly and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes... so what was it you wanted?" she spat and he sighed.

"I told you I want to make things better between us." He said and she could tell that his words were anything but genuine and she didn't miss the way his cool blue eyes (which were much colder than his brothers) swept lustfully over the curves of her body.

"If you want that then make it up to your son. Not me." She said and he shook his head before pushing the door aside and stepping into the house.

"But I want to talk to you." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so. You can leave now." She said feeling uncomfortable at how he was looking round the hallway of her house obviously unimpressed with what he saw.

"So this is where you live?" he asked with a smirk which sparked not only anger but shame. She had always felt like a failure as a mother because she couldn't afford the best for her son, pretty much everything that they owned was second hand – and she had had to sweat blood to get the money for that.

"I think you should leave." She said and he smiled cockily at her before making his way further into her house. She angrily closed the door and followed him into the front room; "I'm serious Lucas. I want you to go."

"Wow... you don't even have a flat screen." He said pointing towards the huge bulky television set that took up the corner of the room. "No bloody wonder the kid was so desperate for me to acknowledge him... after all... the kid gets next to nothing living with you." He smirked and she bit the inside of her cheek determined not to let him see how deep his words were cutting her, but something told her that this was exactly what he wanted, Lucas Scott always had had an uncanny ability to read her.

"Get out." She ordered coldly and he chuckled softly.

"You know Brooke, I could always help you out with this sort of stuff." He said nodding towards the TV and she glared at him.

"What do you mean you could help me? You were supposed to be helping me from day one... but no... You were far too busy fucking my best friend to do that!" she growled and he sighed.

"In the past." He said waving his hand dismissively and her eyes widened in disbelief; "I'm talking about now...and what I'm saying is I'm sure we could work something out."

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a mixture of anger and exasperation, she knew whatever it was wasn't going to be good.

"I can't stop thinking about you and me... and what we used to be like." He said and she stared at him like he had just grown another head.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a sinking feeling in her gut.

"You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively and paused for a moment trying to work out if he was seriously suggesting that she sleep with him for money. She looked over at him and realised that he was serious and without a second thought she walked up to him and slapped him so hard that her hand shook from pain afterwards.

"What the fuck was that?" he demanded in outrage.

"You just asked me to prostitute myself for you! What do you think it was for!" she spat.

"So I'm guessing that's a no?"

"Get out..."

"That's a real shame." He said with a heavy sigh before looking round the room one last time; "I just thought you would be the sort of mother who would do anything to make sure her kid had nothing but the best. And your kid deserves a hell of a lot more that this kind of second hand crap... but I guess you're just not a good mother."

Before she could respond he was out of the door leaving her stood there shaking with anger. Who the fuck did he think he was? How dare he come to her home and start insulting it, saying it wasn't good enough for her son... he had absolutely no right to do that! He wasn't Connors father, hadn't been from the moment she had told him she was pregnant and yet he had the nerve to stand there and talk about what she couldn't provide for him! At least she had done her best for him and loved him no matter what... that was more than Lucas had ever done!

She looked around the homely room and her eyes landed on the bulky television set that sat in the corner and felt a prickle of shame run through her... it had taken her about a year to save up for that. She had been so proud of herself the day she had finally been able to afford it... and yet no one else had televisions like this anymore, no one except for Connor, Connor who had never been able to have a bike when he was younger because there was no money, Connor who had never been able to play on an x box or anything like that because she couldn't afford it, Connor who had had to get his first car from his uncle because his useless mother couldn't provide it for him.

A sob of pain exploded from her as everything she hadn't been able to give the one good thing in her life flooded her entire being. He must be so ashamed of her, he must think she was the worst mother ever...

XXXX

"So where are we actually going?" Connor asked the stunning blonde who just smiled secretively at him and he sighed knowing that he wasn't going to find out anything until they were there.

"Just trust me." She said and he shook his head.

"Well as long as it doesn't involve pigeons then I'm up for anything." He said honestly and she looked at him strangely. "I'm scared of them." he said sheepishly and she giggled.

"Oh don't worry baby, I'll save you from the harmless birds..." she teased and he blushed.

"Hey it's not my fault... ever since one bit me and then stole the sandwich I was about to eat I just haven't liked them!" he said and she laughed.

"When was that?"

"I was like six... my mom, Uncle Nate and Ally all went to park..." he said smiling slightly at the memory and Sophie smiled too.

"That sounds like such a family thing to do." She said and he looked at her questioningly.

"My parents are never around. They just wire me cash every month... everyone thinks it's great... and in some ways it is... but it just gets-"

"Lonely." Connor finished for her and she nodded amazed that he knew.

"Not to mention making me feel unwanted."

"Well if anyone gets the feeling unwanted vibe then it's me." He said with a half laugh and she sighed.

"But you have your mom... and you're pretty close with your uncle right?"

"Yeah." He agreed and she looked at him.

"You're lucky to have them." she said wistfully as she pulled into a parking space, but Connor being so absorbed in their conversation that he didn't notice.

"Just so you know, you aren't alone anymore." He said quietly.

"What now that I have you?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yeah... anytime you need anything, just call me." He could see that she was about to laugh again but then caught sight of how serious he was and her eyes softened as the walls she built round her heart lowered.

"Thanks." She said softly and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at her before looking out of the window and noticing that they were on a deserted strip of beach and he glanced at her in shock.

"I come here sometimes." She said; "And I bought us some stuff to eat and drink and I thought we could just hang here. How does that sound?" she asked biting her lip and he could tell that she was nervous.

"That sounds perfect." He said honestly and she grinned brightly at him.

"Great! I've never had a picnic on a beach before! This will be so much fun." She said excitedly as they climbed out of the car.

* * *

A few hours later Connor pulled up outside his house his mind reeling from how amazing his date with Sophie had been. The fact that he had gone the furthest he ever had with any girl that night paled in comparison to them agreeing that they both wanted to be together properly and were now 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. He grinned thinking back on the skinny dipping and thorough exploration of each other's bodies ending in both of them moaning loudly in complete and utter bliss. He had loved every single moment that he had spent with her and really couldn't wait for Monday when he would see her again.

One thing he didn't really look forwards to was the reaction of certain people in the school... namely Eric. It would seem that Aaron Scott had been telling the truth when he had told him that Eric was responsible for all the hardships that he had been going through lately. Sophie had told him that Aaron had been one of the few that had helped her deal with him when he was unconscious and how pissed he had been when he heard about the tyre slashing incident. He just hoped that Aaron would be on his side when Eric dished out his next 'punishment' maybe they could even deal with it as a team. But it was probably too soon to be thinking like that.

"Jeez... you smell like..." Ally paused to sniff him again before wrinkling her nose; "the sea..." Ally's voice sounded from behind him and he spun round and grinned at her.

"That's because me and Soph went skinny dipping." He said getting lost in his thoughts again and he heard Ally shudder in disgust.

"Ok you totally can't do that right now!" she ordered and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Think about sex when I'm around... it's just too wrong!" she said and he chuckled.

"Sorry." He said and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just get inside its frickin freezing out here!" she said and he opened the door holding his breath for the inquisition that his mother was sure to spring on him.

However, when he walked inside there was no sign of life at all. He looked round at the dark silent house and instantly something felt wrong. His mind burst into panic mode and he looked round for any sign of a break in or anything sinister while keeping Ally at his side at all times in a protective gesture.

"Your mom's probably gone to bed." She reasoned and Connor sighed.

"I don't know Ally, something just feels wrong." He said honestly and Ally shot him a concerned glance before taking his hand and leading him upstairs and gently knocking on Brooke's bedroom door. They heard movement on the other side and when Connor tried the handle he was disturbed to find it locked.

"Mom?" he called out.

"Hey sweetie, everything ok?" he heard her muffled reply and instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, how was your date?" she asked and he looked at Ally who looked uncomfortable as well.

"It was really good. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah... is Ally home yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll see you guys in the morning." She said and the two teens exchanged a look before making their way down the stairs and calling the only other person on the planet that they could not only rely on but the only person who had a bloody good chance of finding out what was wrong with Brooke.

XXXX

"Dude, that woman over there has been checking you out for past hour." Nathan's college and friend Clay said and Nathan glanced up at the girl who was indeed undressing him with her eyes.

"How did you notice that?" he asked.

"Because I was checking her out... only to find that she was checking you out!" he said and Nathan chuckled.

"I don't blame her, I'm prettier than you." He smirked and Clay laughed.

"So are you going to go over and talk to her?" Clay asked and Nathan shook his head while downing the rest of his drink. "Why the hell not?"

"Not my type." He stated simply and Clay looked at the gorgeous blonde at the bar and looked back at Nathan incredulously.

"What about that;" he gestured to the girl; "Isn't your type."

"I'm just not interested." He said honestly and Clay sighed.

Nathan knew that most of the guys at the garage hated going out with him for simple fact that he was rich (due to the severance pay he had received when he left the NBA) and good looking. Nearly all of the girls stared at him and yet he was never interested in them... no the only woman in his life that he was really there for and wanted to be with was Brooke. He smiled thinking about her; it was almost funny how many nights he must have spend thinking about that woman. And god the things that imagined her doing were just enough to send his body into melt down.

He wondered if he would ever find the courage to tell her how he felt... he knew that she felt something for him too. He had known for a good few years, but always held back on account of her being Lucas' ex and all that she had been through. He never wanted to take advantage of her, especially as there always seemed to be some kind of drama that took precedence in their lives.

But most of the time it took every ounce of self restraint and decency to stop himself ripping off her clothes and making her see bright lights...

"You going to answer that?" Clay's voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up in confusion before realising his phone was ringing.

"Oh yeah sorry... hello?"

"Hey Uncle Nate, can you come over?" Nathan could hear the anxiety in his nephews tone and instantly felt worried.

"What's going on Connor?" he asked trying to remain calm.

"I think something is wrong with mom." He said sounding shaky and Nathan gulped trying to still the fear rising inside of him.

"Ok, I need you to tell me what's going on." He ordered softly, his throat instantly felt tight, the thought that something might have happened to her terrified him.

"Well me and Ally came home and it was pitch black and when we knocked on her door she wouldn't open it just told us to go to bed... and when we went into the dining room all the photo albums from when I was a baby were gone." He explained and Nathan frowned. That was definitely weird.

"Don't worry kid, just put a film on for you and Ally or get some sleep and I'll be round right away."

"Thanks." He said and Nathan could already hear the relief in the boy's voice.

"No problem, I'm on my way." He said as he hung up the phone made his apologies to Clay – who was already making his way over to the blonde – and left the pub. His heart felt like someone was squeezing it as he thought about what could be wrong with the woman he loved. He just prayed that it wasn't anything too serious.

* * *

Nathan flinched, that must have been the third red light he had just sped through, god knows how many points he was going to have on his licence! But all of that barely touched him; all he could think about was Brooke and what could be happening, he knew that there was a chance he and Conner were overreacting but he would rather not take the chance. After all it was Brooke... and she, Conner and Ally meant everything to him. They were his family and there was no way in hell he was going to let this slide.

He pulled up outside Brooke's his mind still racing, his mind gone through every possibility of what could be wrong with Brooke... and he did mean everything. He could honestly say that his mind had never driven him more crazy in his life... he just couldn't stop thinking.

He opened the door and heard the TV in the front room and popped his head round the door; "Hey guys, you ok?" he asked and they both looked up relieved to have him there.

"Yeah."

"Good date?" Nathan asked and chuckled when Connor blushed.

"It was awesome thanks."

"Good night out Ally?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Yeah it was ok."

"Right, well I'm going to go and talk to your mother, but don't stay up too late ok guys?" he said in a fatherly voice and both kids nodded in agreement making him smile.

He closed the door and made his way upstairs his heart pounding harshly in his chest; he could hear a quiet sob coming from behind Brooke's door. He knocked on the door; "Brooke its Nate, open up." he called softly. He could hear movement behind the door and a few muffled sobs and he sighed; "Either open the door or I break it down. Your choice." He warned and there must have been something in his voice that showed how serious he was as moments later he heard the lock of the door scrape.

He opened the door and saw that Brooke had walked back to her bed and was sat cross legged looking down at several photo albums. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, moved the album and sat down opposite taking her hands into his. "What's going on Brooke?"

She looked up at him and he was amazed that even with red puffy eyes and tears pouring down her cheeks she was still one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. She sniffed loudly and looked at him her bottom lip quivering.

"Do you think I'm a bad mother?" she asked softly and he looked up at her in shock.

"Why on earth would you ask me that?"

"Answer me."

"Brooke, I think you're the best mother on this earth. Look at how much you've done for Connor! And Ally too, if you were a bad mother you would never have gone to the lengths you have for those two." He said and she sniffed.

"You really really mean it?"

"I really do. And being raised by an alcoholic and the spawn of Satan I have a pretty good idea what makes a great parent, and you Brooke are a fantastic mother. And if I'm honest, how much you love and care about your family is one of the things I love the most about you." He whispered and she looked up at him and he could see a spark of hope in her eyes. "Now are you going to tell me what made you doubt that?" he asked as he reached up and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You remember the first time you saw me when you came back?" she asked sadly and he nodded.

The truth was it wasn't something he could easily forget. He had been back in town for a couple of hours when he found out about Lucas' treatment of Brooke and instantly found out where she lived and gone round to see if there was anything he could do to help. However, when he got there he saw a rundown tiny shambles of an apartment and felt sick knowing that this was probably all Brooke could afford for her and her child.

It was then that he had heard raised voices and he saw Brooke stood there looking pale, sad and completely exhausted arguing with a man. Turns out that that was her landlord and she hadn't been able to pay her rent for the last couple of months and even though her landlord liked her and wanted to help her he needed the money. Within seconds of seeing this he had whipped out his wallet and handed over a cheque– despite Brooke's protestations that she didn't need his 'charity'. Ever since then he had made it his business to look after her, and it hadn't taken long before it had no longer been his business but something he loved to do most in the world.

"Yeah, you were arguing with your landlord."

"Because I couldn't afford to live there."

"Are you having money problems?" he asked her in a mixture of concern and confusion, relief shot through him when she shook her head.

"I'm just so tired of always working so hard and not even being able to give my son what he deserves." She cried out dejectedly, he frowned at her and squeezed her hand hoping to convey some kind of comfort.

"What does he deserve?" he asked hoping to work out what made her so upset.

"More than what I can give him! He should be able to have all the things that Aaron has... the car... and the gadgets... and I can't even afford... a... flat screen!" she gasped out breaking off into a sob and Nathan raised an eyebrow. As soon as Aaron's name had been mentioned alarm bells went off in his head warning him that Lucas was probably involved in upsetting Brooke in some way.

"Have you seen Lucas today?" he asked and the flash of pain in her eyes told him everything that he needed to know. "What did he say?"

"Nothing..."

"Brooke... what did my idiot of a brother say to you?"

"I can't tell you..." she whispered in shame.

"Why not?" he whispered back as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because..."

"What?"

"You'll..."

"Just tell me I promise I won't do anything."

"He said that I was a bad mother because I wouldn't sleep with him for money... money that could be spent giving my son everything that I can't afford." Nathan's blood boiled as she admitted the last part. His first urge was to run out and beat his brothers face in but he knew that that wasn't what Brooke needed right now so somehow he managed to keep his cool and be the person that she needded him to be.

"Brooke look at me." He ordered softly and she raised her eyes to meet his; "You want to know the only thing that differs between Connor and Aaron that matters?"

"What?"

"Connor has never had to doubt that he's loved, no matter what he could do. You love him so much it bugs him;" he said and his heart lifted when he heard a weak chuckle come from her; "And I love him like he's my own. But Aaron... sure he has the fancy car and all the money but if you asked him if he thought his parents loved him I bet he'd say no."

"Why?" she asked in confusion and Nathan smiled sadly at her.

"Because he's exactly like I was before I met Haley, my parents never took the time to show that they loved me. And my relationship with them suffered because of it... and sooner or later Lucas is going to realise that both of his sons don't want anything to do with him and he has no one to blame but himself."

"I just feel like I've failed him." She said.

"Because you don't have as much money as other people?"

"I used to feel that all the time... you know never being able to afford anything and everything he had was second hand. And even though it's not so bad now it always there, and Lucas coming round and picking holes in my life... it was too much." She said honestly and Nathan nodded.

"I get it. But you have to know that Connor has everything that he could ever need, and he has you to thank for that. You've done an amazing job." He said as he bought one of her hands to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded.

"Anytime."

"And just so you know... I wouldn't have gotten far without you over the past few years." She said and he grinned cockily at her.

"I know." He said and she laughed. "That's better." He said caressing her cheek gently.

"I'm glad you came round." She said staring down at their entwined fingers with a smile.

"Me too, and you know, I'm always going to be here for you Brooke. No matter what." He promised and she leaned forwards and curled her body round his and he held onto her tightly. He closed his eyes at the feel of her tiny body wrapped around his and felt like now would be the perfect moment to tell her he had been in love with her since he came back. Just as he was about to open his mouth the door banged open revealing two worried looking teens.

"Mom? Uncle Nate?" Connor called somewhat sheepishly from the door and Nathan looked over and smiled encouragingly at him.

"Come on in."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah sweetie I'm fine."

"I knew you could fix it! You totally rock!" Ally told Nathan with a smirk and Nathan shook his head at the young girl.

"We were kind of freaking out about you." Connor spoke quietly but his eyes never left Brooke's face and Nathan could see that he hadn't liked Brooke's mini meltdown one bit... Brooke had always managed to be strong for him and seeing her weak had knocked him for six.

"I know I'm sorry, but I'm ok now sweetheart." She said opening her arms out to him and Connor wandered over and sat down next to his mother and let out a huff of pretend annoyance when she wrapped her arms around him and began a thorough questioning of his date with Sophie. Nathan chuckled at the pained embarrassed look on Connors face

"Enough! I'm not answering more question about Sophie." He stated before causing Ally to break into a childish rendition of 'Sophie and Connor sitting in a tree, doing what they shouldn't be...'

"Ally stop teasing your brother." Brooke warned and Ally rolled her eyes before pouting.

"But it's so much fun."

"Bite me." Connor growled.

"Is that what you said to Sophie?" Ally shot back and Connor let out a hissing sound of annoyance causing Ally to giggle.

"Guys!" Nathan interjected loudly and both Connor and Ally quietened, Nathan looked over at Brooke who winked back at him and he couldn't help but beam back at her, words couldn't describe just how good it was to see Brooke with some colour back in her cheeks and sparkle in her eyes... all he had to think about now was what he was going to do to his prick of a brother...

"Oh hey guess what I did find out tonight?" Connor suddenly stated and everyone looked at him.

"Sophie's bra size?" Ally joked causing Brooke to whack her with a pillow.

"No, I found out that Aaron wasn't the one who slashed my tyres." He smiled almost proudly and Nathan watched as Ally pale slightly before a proud little smile sat on her lips.

"So he was trying to look out for you..." she added softly and he nodded.

"See, he's not all bad." Nathan said and Connor nodded thoughtfully while Ally's smile turned into a full blown grin, he glanced over at Brooke who was frowning again.

"You ok there Davis?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"What's this about someone slashing my sons tyres?" she asked almost angrily -both Ally and Connor flinched under her gaze while he positively cowered (Brooke Davis was one terrifying woman) - all of them cursing themselves internally for forgetting that Brooke hadn't known about Connors slashed tyres. Nathan let out a tense breath as he waited for the repercussions – whatever they may be- to come, one thing he was certain about was Brooke was going to make them all pay for keeping it from her.

XXXX

**There we go! ****I hope that the Lucas and Brooke, Nathan and Brooke scenes came off ok, I feel kind of insecure about them... like they weren't harsh enough (Brucas wise) and loving enough (Brathan wise). ****Am in the middle of rewriting the next chapter, so any thougths on what would you like to see happen between Nathan and Lucas next? And what about Ally and Aaron? I'm toying with the idea of Connor finding out about what Lucas said to Brooke and that having it's own repurcussions.**

**Christmas is coming up (in this fic) and I promise it will be a very good time for Brathan!**

**Rosie.**


	9. Showdown

**A/N - Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out! You know how life always seems to get ridiculously busy all in one go!**

**A huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far especially NaeNae 1495, boothimyours, mcgirl6541!**

**In this chapter, two Brathan moments (mostly fluffy), Connor finds out about what Lucus said to Brooke and confronts him about it and there's an Ally and Aaron scene that could cause future complications!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_2 Weeks Before Christmas._

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me!" Brooke stated with her ever perfect pout firmly in place and Nathan groaned. He couldn't believe that she was still harping on about the whole tire slashing incident! He got it! He should have told her sooner… but he didn't… and now it would seem that she was going to torture him to death by continually telling him off.

"Oh come on Brooke! I've apologized like a million times!" he whined and she smiled slightly before pouting again.

"Only another million to go then." He let out a huff of annoyance; "Hey you were the one who promised you would keep apologizing until I was satisfied." She pointed out and he sighed.

"Well I didn't think you'd be able to keep it up this long." He frowned and she grinned.

"Never underestimate Brooke Davis."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Oh but you would dare to hide the fact that my son's tires were slashed from me..?" she asked with an innocent wide eyed grin and he moaned.

"Oh come on! How long are you going to keep using that?" Nathan moaned in frustration and she grinned.

"Only till you learn that you never hide things from me!"

"You know I tell everything…"

"Except that my sons-"

"Yeah, coz I didn't want you worrying." He insisted passionately and she smiled somewhat tenderly at him.

"I know." She agreed softly and he nodded; "And just so you know, I tell you everything as well… which I think we proved last week." She stated referring to her mini meltdown over Lucas and he sighed and pulled her towards him without a thought.

He hated that his asshole brother had said those things to Brooke… he hated that even after everything he had already done to her he was still out to cause more pain. And the worst of it was Nathan knew Lucas probably wouldn't even be sorry. He would just see it as trying to get what he wants, who cares if it upset someone along the way… because sadly that was the kind of person Lucas Scott had become. And Nathan hated it the most because it was the people that he loved above all else that stood to get crushed because of his attitude.

"What are you thinking?" Brooke mumbled and he sighed.

"That I hate who my brother is now."

"You're not going to…" she trailed off and he knew she was wondering whether he was going to break the annoyingly annoying promise he'd made her about not doing anything to Lucas when he knew what had happened.

"No… though I might have to have words with him…"

"Nathan. I don't want you to get involved!"

"Brooke you're involved, and when you're involved I'm involved." He told her honestly and she smiled sadly at him.

"I just don't want your relationship with to suffer anymore." She sighed and he nodded knowing full well that over the past few years what had once been a close friendly brotherly relationship had morphed into that of acquaintances…

"I know. But I'm not going to let anyone get away with saying the things that he said to you."

"You won't do anything stupid though right?" she pleaded and he sighed.

"Brooke he tried to get you to have sex with him for money! Frankly if I do anything stupid then he deserves it." Nathan muttered darkly and Brooke reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I just don't want you to have to deal with any consequences; you've already had to go through so much because of me." He hated it when Brooke got that pensive 'I'm holding you back' look on her face.

"Hey you listen to me Brooke Davis, I would do anything for you." He said sincerely and she smiled; "And that includes beating up my ass of brother."

She let out a small laugh before their eyes locked and both of them realized just how close their lips were to the others. All Nathan would have to do is lean closer just a fraction and he would finally be kissing Brooke… god the moment he'd been fantasizing about for all these years… his eyes focused in on her perfect lips, he watched as her eyes fluttered closed and his heart soared as it dawned on him that she wanted this just as much as he did. Ducking his head slightly he leaned in and was about to brush his lips against hers when a shrill voice rang out…

"HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN MY JUMPER?" Ally yelled causing them both to blink out of their hazy trance and somewhat awkwardly move away from each other before Brooke busied herself with making the coffee…

"NEVER MIND! FOUND IT!" Ally screeched out again and Nathan suppressed a growl of annoyance...

Was it wrong that Nathan was now cursing a teenage girl to hell?

XXXX

Conner felt like he had been frozen... like he had literally become a living statue. The words Nathan had just uttered to his mother whirled around in his head at such a fast pace that it made him nauseas; _'he tried to get you to have sex with him for money'._ After everything Lucas had already done to his mother Connor just couldn't get over the fact that he had now done something else...

'_He tried to get you to have sex with him for money'._

Anger bubbled inside of him as he thought about someone propositioning his mother in that way. Who the fuck did Lucas Scott think he was? Why the fuck did he have the right to continue to try and mess with his and his mother's life? All Conner knew right now was that it was going to end today. This was the last time that Lucas Scott was going to upset his mother.

It was high time that someone took Lucas Scott down a peg or two... and if that didn't work then at least punch the fuck out of him... and Connor Scott was finally ready to have it out with his 'father'.

XXXX

Ally had been sitting outside Aaron's house for the past ten minutes trying to work up the courage to go and apologise to him. She knew that she didn't have to apologise to him for suspecting the worst but she felt like she should because she hadn't believed him... she had once again let his jerky persona trick her.

For all she knew he might not even be home... oh god Lucas Scott might open the door. The thought of that was almost enough to make her turn round and leave... but no... She was there for a reason and she couldn't leave until she had done what she had come to do. She picked up the small parcel from the wall next to her and made her way up the pathway her nerves growing stronger with every step she took until she was face to face with the front door. She raised her hand and knocked on the door and waited patiently for it to open.

She wiped her hands on her jeans and breathed out shakily trying to dispel the nerves... he probably wouldn't even remember who she was or care about why she was there... oh god what if he shut the door in her face?

No... he wouldn't do that... would he? Oh god what if he just closed the door in her face? She might as well turn away now before he humiliated her like that... Just as her feet were about to turn around and run in the opposite direction the door opened and she looked up and saw Aaron's mom stood there looking at her expectantly; "Can I help you?" she asked politely and Ally nodded.

"Hey Mrs. Scott... is Aaron there?" she asked nervously and Peyton nodded before stepping to the side granting Ally entrance.

"Sure come on in." Ally nodded obediently and stepped into the house and looked around in awe at all of the wealth and grandeur that was on display from every inch of it. The house simply reeked of perfection... and as nice as that was it didn't feel homely, it didn't have character like Brooke's did... there was no life in this place and if Ally were a betting person she'd put everything she had on the fact that there was no laughter in the place either.

"Aaron! Someone's at the door for you!" Peyton yelled and gestured for Ally to follow her further into the house.

Ally stood in the kitchen and took the opportunity to really survey Peyton Sawyer now Scott; her first thought was she certainly wasn't as beautiful as Brooke. Sure Peyton was pretty... but she seemed to lack the kindness in the eyes that Brooke had... not to mention there seemed to be an air of selfishness and superiority about her. But then again a person would need to have that sort of disposition in order to do what she did to her best friend... but then that might just be Ally's own prejudices leaking through.

"So how do you know Aaron?" Peyton asked politely and Ally sighed as she tried to think up a reason as to why she would just pop by... after all she barely knew Aaron Scott!

"We go to school together." She said and Peyton nodded.

"Who is it?" Aaron asked stepping into the room and stopping at once when he saw Ally, confusion, surprise and flicker of annoyance all plastered on his ridiculously good looking face.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" he asked calmly and Peyton excused herself stating she needed to go to the shops leaving Ally and Aaron on their own with nothing but an awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry I just dropped by without a warning..." she eventually said when the silence became too much for her and he nodded while surveying her carefully.

"So what's up?"

"I came to apologise." She said hurriedly and he looked at her strangely.

"For what?"

"Sophie told us what really happened you know at the party with Connor being drugged... and none of it was your fault and I didn't believe you when you said it wasn't... in fact I was kind of mean to you... very mean to you actually so I came to say sorry..." she trailed off before biting her lip nervously waiting for some kind of reaction from him.

"I don't blame you for thinking it could have been me... I have been out of order to Connor over the years." He said and Ally shook her head.

"But after that night you gave me a lift home I knew that there was more to you than just some bully and when I heard about the drugging I just dismissed that part of you and made you into the villain and that wasn't fair of me." She rambled and he smiled slightly.

"It's ok."

"No it's not! So I'm sorry and here." She said honestly and he smiled warmly at her, his eyes twinkling and she blushed before holding out the small parcel.

"What's that?" he asked kind of surprised.

"It's an I'm sorry slash Christmas present." She stated brightly and he chuckled in surprise before stepping closer to her and the smell of his aftershave surrounded her and she fogged up her mind, it was all of a sudden kind of hard to think clearly.

"I don't have anything for you." He mumbled kind of guiltily before taking the present.

"That's not why I got you a gift." She told him looking up into his clear blue eyes and feeling butterflies in her stomach; "I just wanted to do something nice for you." She said and he smiled and leaned down and placed a lingering kiss her on the cheek.

The moment his lips touched her she closed her eyes amazed that such a small simple kiss could spark so many feelings inside of her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him slightly and saw that he was looking down at her; she smiled at him before stepping back kind of awkwardly.

"I should probably go." She said and he nodded before taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by." He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back.

"Have a good Christmas Aaron."

"Yeah you too." He said locking eyes with her.

A loud crash followed by raised voices broke the intense eye contact between her and Aaron, Ally frowned; "What's that?"

"I've no idea." Aaron shrugged unconcernedly and she listened in closely and swallowed heavily when she recognized one of the voices; "Sounds like my dad's fighting with someone." Aaron muttered with a shrug as though Lucas Scott being in a fight was a daily occurrence.

"That sounds like Connor."

"Connor?" Aaron repeated in shock and Ally nodded slowly; "Connor and my dad." Aaron's eyes widened in alarm before he bolted out of the kitchen with Ally close behind.

XXXX

'_He tried to get you to have sex with him for money'._

The longer he spent with those words the more the anger he felt seemed to burn in his blood. He wanted to break Lucas Scott in half for saying those things. Who the fuck did he think he was? Why did he think he had the right to talk to his mother like that... he honestly had no clue all he did know was that Lucas' involvement in both his and his mother's life would end tonight. He had walked out on them 17 years ago and had no right to come back.

He pulled up outside Lucas' house and smiled slightly when he saw Lucas climb out of his car clearly fortune was smiling down on Connor, it would appear it too wanted to see Lucas Scott pay for the things he had done recently. Connor jumped out of the car and without hesitation yelled out his 'fathers' name. Lucas spun round just in time for Connors fist to smack into it, it was as though Lucas hadn't quite worked out what was happening yet as he just stood there and blinked in confusion giving Connor the perfect opportunity to hit him again. Holy crap did it feel good to punch Lucas and expel some of the anger currently eating away at his insides.

"What are you doing!" Lucas demanded once he had snapped out of his trance and pushed Connor backwards.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago!"

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Lucas sneered.

"Kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You're in luck then... because not only have I got 17 years worth of resentment and anger to keep me going there's now the added fact of you trying to pay my mom for sex!" he yelled before leaping forwards and punching him again... only this time Lucas punched back. Connor stumbled backwards and felt a pair of hands grab the back of his shirt and steady him; he looked round and saw Aaron behind him scowling heavily.

He stepped forwards to hit Lucas again but felt Aaron's hands yank him backwards and step in between him and Lucas. Anger ran through his body... of course Aaron would stick up for Lucas, after all Lucas stuck around for Aaron, raised him, bought him all the shit that Connor could only ever dream of, Aaron was the perfect little daddies boy... he lashed out and shoved Aaron away from him only to receive a shove with a good deal more force from his 'brother'.

"Walk away!"

"You'd like that wouldn't you! The bastard son walks away leaving you alone with your perfect father and perfect life..."

"Just leave it Aaron... let Connor hit me if that's what he wants." And although it sounded like a simple almost accepting thing to say the tone in which Lucas' said it was nothing short of malicious. Even so, even knowing that if he continued to beat Lucas there would be severe consequences he simply couldn't help himself, his body seemed to be moving of its own volition and just like that he was advancing on Lucas again.

"Dude stop!" Aaron ordered as he grabbed Connor by the shirt and pushed him backwards.

"Are you sticking up for this piece of shit?" Connor demanded angrily and Aaron shook his head.

"Believe it or not I'm looking out for you."

"I don't believe it!" Connor screamed and Aaron shook him roughly.

"Whatever he's done it ain't worth getting done for assault over… which is exactly what'll happen if you keep hitting him!" Aaron pointed out and Connor let out a hiss of annoyance… what Aaron was saying made bloody sense to his brain but his heart was still breaking with hatred and that overpowered any logic.

"I don't care! Do you hear me! Are you listening… I don't care! I won't let him get away with doing this!"

"No Connor you listen to me!" Aaron shouted and Connor felt himself flinch; "He is not worth it!" Connor locked eyes with Aaron and it felt like the anger and hatred was slowly draining from his body, he didn't know how or why he just knew that it was over… all of it. The 'father' 'son' drama the half 'brothers' drama… none of it meant anything anymore… Connor looked over at Lucas who was surveying him with a smug expression on his face almost waiting for the next blow to fall.

"You know what you're right." Aaron's hold on Connor loosened; "He's not worth anymore of my time. Not one minute, not one second… not a thought… because I've wasted so many hours wishing that you would walk through my door and tell me that you wanted to be a part of my life. That you wanted to be my father. But you never did... and for the first time I'm glad. I'm ashamed that I came from you. And I am more thankful that words could ever say that you chose not to be a part of my life. Me and mom don't need a piece of trash like you in our lives... you're less than nothing." He gritted out in a cold voice that was completely unlike his own and was pleased to see that Lucas' expression had faltered.

"But if you ever come near my mother again I will end you." He swore seriously and watched as Lucas shook his head.

"Are you quite finished?" Lucas asked and Connor nodded.

"Completely."

"Ally take him out of here." Aaron ordered and Connor blinked in surprise when Ally grabbed his hand lightly and pulled him away from his 'brother and father'. He looked over to see his best friend looking at Aaron intensely and felt ill when he realised that he was looking back at her...

"Come on Connor let's go." She muttered and he nodded. As they made their way off of the Scott property.

* * *

"Here." Ally handed him an ice pack to place on the welt that had appeared on the side of his head from where Lucas had hit him.

"Thanks."

"So are you going to tell me what caused that car crash back there?" she asked lightly and he shook his head. If Ally knew then this whole situation would never get closure. He just wanted Lucas out of his life for good.

"It was just time."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Positive."

"Ok then." She muttered reluctantly and he thanked god that she had let it go so easily; "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah... it's weird... I kind of feel like a load has been lifted off of me you know? I don't have to think about being his kid anymore because I'm not. In fact I don't know why I didn't see it sooner."

"Just because our brain can rationalise things it doesn't mean our heart can." She pointed out and he nodded.

"Well I think my heart has finally realised Lucas isn't my dad. He was just a guy who got my mom pregnant."

"That's really it?" she asked in astonishment and he nodded, Ally knew better than anyone how much Connor had craved Lucas to step up and become the father Connor had always dreamed of having so to be told that he had accepted that it was never going to happen must be hard for her to accept right away.

"He was never going to be there for me Al, and from now he never will be... even if he wants too."

"But what about him coming to watch you play and pick up and take you out to shoot some hoops, all that stuff that normal fathers do with their sons... have you really given up on that happening?" she questiond in disbelief and he sighed.

"It already does happen."

"What do you mean?"

"My father does that with me." He stated resolutely and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Your father?"

"Yeah. Nathan. That man's more of a father to me than anyone ever could be." He stated proudly and Ally smiled before nodding.

"That is true."

"So what if he's not biologically my father... in every other way he is... and it's time that I let go of the dream and thank god that I have Nathan." He said seriously and she smiled.

"I think that's awesome... and I know it would make your mom happy."

"Yeah."

They lapsed into silence as both of them became swept up in their own thoughts, Connor felt like he was going to burst from all of the emotions currently whizzing inside of him... not very manly he knows but at the moment he just couldn't stop himself. The turmoil he had been through today was enough to make anyone exhausted so he felt no shame in what he was currently feeling. It was then that a thought struck him, one that made him frown; _what the hell was Ally doing round Aaron Scott's in the first place?_

"Ally?"

"What?"

"What were you doing with Aaron Scott?" he asked as he turned to face her, the guilty look on her face told him everything he needed to know. Somehow when his back was turned his best friend had bonded with the enemy...

"I just wanted to apologise to him. I said some pretty bad stuff to him about you being drugged at that party... so finding out that he didn't have anything to do with it made me feel bad."

"And that required you going to his house?" Connor asked sharply and ignored the prickle of guilt he felt as he saw the flicker of hurt flash on Ally's face.

"Look I know that things aren't-"

"I don't like it." He said firmly and she blinked at him in shock.

"What?"

"I don't want you round him. He's just like Lucas."

"I think he proved earlier that he wasn't..." she stated defensively and he let out a growl of annoyance, why was his best friend sticking up for Aaron Scott?

"I don't like him, I don't trust him and I know that given half the chance he'd hurt you!"

"Well isn't that my decision to make?"

"Ally I am asking you as your best friend. Stay away from him." Connor ordered and Ally let out a huge sigh before nodding slowly.

"Fine."

"Thank you." He said sincerely and she shrugged, he could see that she wasn't all that happy about this but was doing it anyway... and even though that thought was meant to comfort him it really didn't, it only made him feel worse.

XXXX

"Ok let's go through the list again!" Brooke ordered and suppressed a smirk when she watched Nathan sigh heavily.

"Fine."

"Turkey?"

"Check."

"Cranberry sauce?"

"Check."

"Vegetables?"

"Check."

"What else do we need?" She asked wonderingly as she chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"How do you not know, it's your house!" he pointed out with a laugh and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know you're the chef guy... I just live there." She reminded him as a little spark of excitement shivered down her back, she loved Christmas. Everything about it made her happy, presents, snow, and cheesy films on the television but most of all the people. Nathan and his mother Deb had always spent Christmas round hers and since the age of nine Ally had become a permanent fixture as well.

"Very true." Nathan stated as he let out a grin that only meant one thing... he was reminiscing about the disaster that was Christmas dinner 2001 when the very nice men from the fire brigade had to come and sort out the fire that was quickly spreading through the kitchen. Now it wasn't that she couldn't cook, she was brilliant at cooking cakes and breakfasts and all the things that they sold at the diner... but there was just something about the turkey that beat her every time which was where Nathan and Deb stepped in (they also barred her from the kitchen – much to Connor and Ally's relief).

"Stop it!" she ordered and he laughed.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You didn't need to... I could see what you were thinking!" She said and he laughed. She couldn't help but smile happily; she was really looking forwards to next week. She loved it when Nate and Deb stayed round, it was in those times that she felt like a full on family unit. Something she only ever felt when Nathan was around... she just hoped that Santa bought her what she asked for this year... Nathan Scott.

In fact her hopes on her and Nathan finally moving into a relationship after years of her pining for it seemed to be finally happening. After her little breakdown concerning Lucas and her fears about being a bad mother last week Nathan had spent the night and she had fallen asleep in his arms. And the most amazing part about it was when they had woken up it hadn't been awkward, the look he had given her that morning had made her feel like she was most special and perfect person in the world. It was a look no one had ever given her before and it had made her feel incredible. She wished for that to be how she spent every day waking up next year.

"Oh I know what we need, Brussels sprouts." Nathan stated breaking into her trial of thought and she pouted.

"Do we have to have them? They're gross!" she whined and he laughed again.

"You're worse than the kids Davis."

"Yeah because I really think I'm allergic to them."

"Nice try, now got and pick out some wine while I sort the veg."

"I can do that... if there's one thing I know then it's my wine."

"Don't I know it!" he said and before she could hit him for saying that he was down the aisle leaving her to admire his perfect ass.

She walked into the wine section and began staring at the mass of bottles when a small blonde figure caught her eyes. She looked over and saw Sophie Parker – her son's girlfriend – stood there looking at the spirit section. There was something in the dejected way that the younger girl was stood that made it abundantly clear that she was sad, and when Brooke glanced at her basket and saw all of the junk food and ready meals she knew that Sophie must be spending the holiday on her own.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking that?" she asked loudly causing Sophie to jump slightly and look upwards, her pretty face screwing up with guilt.

"Hi Miss Davis." She said almost shyly as she put the bottle back on the shelf.

"How are you Sophie?"

"Good thank you, and yourself?"

"Fine."

"So what are you doing for the holidays?" she asked and saw the same look of upset and rejection in the young girls eyes that used to occupy her own eyes when she talked about her parents.

"I don't know, just watching movies and eating junk food I guess." She mumbled and Brooke let out a sigh of sadness.

"Are your parents not home?"

"No."

"Well that won't do will it?" she asked causing Sophie to blink in confusion; "That won't do at all. How would you like to spend Christmas with us?" she asked and Sophie's face lit up in excitement.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"I don't want to intrude..."

"You won't be, we'd love to have you, my son in particular." She said and Sophie blushed and Brooke laughed. "So what do you say?"

"Ok, that'd be really nice."

"Great, so how about Connor picks you up Christmas Eve morning?"

"That would be so cool... thank you!" Sophie said as she rushed forwards and hugged Brooke who laughed at the younger girl who really did remind her of herself at that age.

"What's going on?" Brooke heard Nathan's voice and she pulled away from the younger girl and saw the amused look on his face and she grinned at him.

"Well, looks like you'll be cooking for one more." Brooke said and Nathan looked at a rather nervous looking Sophie and smiled.

"If that's ok?" she added and he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"One condition... make sure you keep Brooke as far away from the kitchen as possible and we have a deal." He said and she giggled.

"I'm sure Miss Davis' cooking isn't that bad..." she said politely and Brooke could see that Nathan was about to recount his favourite Christmas tale of her messing up badly and decided to changed the subject before he opened his big mouth.

"Ok stop with the Miss Davis stuff makes me sound old, call me Brooke." Brooke said and Sophie nodded.

"Cool, so are you guys sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all... more the merrier. Only try to leave my nephew's virginity intact." Nathan said cheekily causing Sophie to blush bright red and look down in embarrassment and Brooke to laugh and cringe at the same time.

"Oh be quiet for goodness sake!" Brooke scolded and he laughed.

"Is there anything you want me to bring?" Sophie asked still kind of red in the face and Brooke felt for the girl.

"Just yourself."

"Thank you Brooke, and you too Uncle Nathan, this Christmas is going to rock!" She gushed excitedly before hurrying her goodbyes and making her way out of the store – no doubt to go and call Aaron and tell him the good news.

"Did you have to embarrass her like that?" she asked and he smiled.

"I was just setting some rules... I don't know about you but I don't want to hear them getting up to anything." He said and she closed her eyes trying block out his words.

"You need to stop talking!" she groaned and he laughed.

"That was really nice of you to invite her." He said after a moment of quiet and she looked up at him.

"I know what it's like to spend the holidays alone... and I wouldn't wish that on anyone." She said softly and when she looked at him she knew that he understood what she meant.

"You're lovely Brooke Davis, you know that?" he said softly and she stared up at him in shock while a warm feeling spread through her body causing tingles.

"I had an inkling." She said once she had recovered and he rolled his eyes in mock exasperation.

"Just pick out the wine woman!" he ordered and she giggled before they immersed themselves in choosing wines.

XXXX

**So there's chapter 9! What did you think?**

**How did you think the Aaron, Connor and Lucas scene went? Do you really think Connor has let go of the idea that Lucas will never be his father? ****And how about him banning Ally from seeing Aaron... good, bad or not bothered? ****I upped the Brathan in this chapter as Christmas time will be epic for them... and those of you reading will be happy to hear that the next few chapters are all based around christmas and I plan to get them all out before xmas this year!**

**Rosie.**


	10. Old Friends Return and New Plans Formed

**A/N - A huge thanks to everyone who's read this story and an even bigger one to those who reviewed, so thanks to NaeNae1495, boothimyours, bdavisrulz and neshabharly... you guys rock!**

**Ok so in this chapter; Peyton finds out about Lucas's recent treatment of Brooke and it causes a major fallout - especially for Aaron. Nathan confronts Lucas about what he said to Brooke as well only to find out that Connor knows... Two people return to Tree Hill, and while 1 is just for xmas another is set to move back and Sophie spots the chemistry between Nathan and Brooke and decides its time to set plan brathan into action!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_1 Week to Christmas._

"Merry Christmas everyone… time for parties and celebrations… la, la, la, la, la, la, la, time for singing Christmas songs…" Brooke hummed along to the ridiculously chirpy Christmas song blasting out of the radio and internally cringed at how she always ended up singing along to them.

She glanced up at the clock and grinned excitedly, she couldn't wait, Deb was flying in from Florida today to spend Christmas with them and Brooke was simply brimming with excitement! She placed the finishing touches onto the cake she was making before setting it to one side and leaving it to dry. She let out a long sigh of boredom as she wondered what to do next when the front door banged open.

"Knock, Knock anyone home?" a cheerful female voice rang through the house and Brooke's face broke into a huge smile.

"Deb!" she said happily as she ran towards the blonde woman and pulled her into a tight hug; "Oh my god we weren't expecting you for another couple of hours!" she gushed and Deb smiled.

"I know I finished early so I decided to come straight round, is Nathan here?" she asked and Brooke shook her head.

"No he's at dinner with the 'Scotts' right now but he'll be here soon." She said and Deb nodded wordlessly, she knew how awkward it still was for everyone involved. Nathan in particular as he was the one that was smack bang in the middle of his brother and his brothers ex.

"What about my grandson?" she asked and Brooke smiled – when Deb had reappeared in their lives (a year or two after Nathan had) she and Connor had instantly taken up a grandmother grandson relationship so it just made sense for them to use those terms for one another.

"He and Ally have gone to pick up some last minute bits from the shop, they should be back soon. Now let's get rid of those bags and then get you a cup of coffee."

"That sounds heavenly!" Deb said and Brooke grinned before taking the bags from the older woman and pushing them to the side deciding that Nathan could deal with them when he arrived.

"So how are you Brooke? Nathan mentioned that you were thinking about expanding the café into a chain of restaurants?"

"I am yeah, but still a little iffy on funding so it might have to wait another year. But you never know!"

"I'm so proud of how you turned that place around, I think Karen will be very impressed when she sees it."

"What do you mean? Is she coming back?" Brooke asked excitedly, although many things had strained the relationships between Brooke and Karen they still shared a great bond – one that seemed to have grown stronger over time.

"She's planning a trip for February; I think Andy finishes teaching or something."

"That's great, I miss her." She said and Deb nodded understandingly.

"So what else has been happening since we last spoke?" Deb asked interestedly as she sipped her coffee and Brooke frowned as she tried to think.

"Connor has a girlfriend…"

"Ally?" Deb asked hopefully and Brooke laughed.

"They are too much like siblings to think of each other like that."

"That is a shame; she's such a lovely girl." Deb said and Brooke nodded; "What about his girlfriend then? What's she like?"

"The few times I've met her she's been very nice, but after the next few days we'll know what she's like for sure!"

"What do you mean the next few days?"

"Well I kind of invited her to stay with us over Christmas."

"Interesting… but I still think he's a little too young to be dating…" Deb said after a moment of thought and Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"Says the woman who was pregnant when she was a teenager!"

"Point taken…"

Brooke could see why the older woman was still a little worried. She supposed it was due to the amount of teenage pregnancies she had seen in this town and she didn't want to see her grandson become part of that. Something that Brooke could totally understand as the idea of having the 'talk' with her son seemed to become more and more pressing as the days went by.

"I know what you're thinking and yes… I have to admit I'm a little concerned but I just hope that he is careful and has more sense than I did." She said and Deb leaned over and squeezed her hand.

"After being raised by you I don't think he could be anything but!" Deb said reassuringly and Brooke smiled but that didn't erase the little voice that said Karen raised Lucas… and he didn't turn out to be quite what everyone had hoped he would.

"Let's hope so." She said and Deb nodded with a smile.

"And how about my son?" Deb asked with a smile and Brooke looked at her in confusion.

"Nathan?"

"Has he told you how he feels about you yet?" she asked with a huge smile and Brooke's mouth dropped open.

"DEB!"

"Don't look so surprised I've seen the way you two look at each other…"

"I don't look at him!" Brooke said defensively but Deb simply waved her hand in dismissal.

"I may be old but I'm certainly not blind… or stupid. You two have been dancing around your feelings for each other for so long and I don't understand why! All a person has to do is look at you and him and see how incredibly happy you could make each other." Deb said softly and Brooke bit her lip reluctant to admit her true feelings for Nathan.

"It's not that simple Deb…"

"Are you in love with him?" Deb asked and Brooke's head shot up and she looked at the older woman suspiciously before sighing.

"Yes."

"Then make it work." She said.

"I don't know ever know if he feels the same way and even if he did what would I do about Connor and Ally? How would they take it…? I mean he's Lucas' brother… that's complicated and what if…"

"Brooke if I know anything about my son it's that he's in love with you. The rest will work itself out. But if you want to be with him… and I know you do…" she looked at Brooke who nodded; "Then one of you is going to have to be brave enough to make the first move."

Brooke sighed before taking another sip of her coffee, she wondered if Deb was right. Was it really that simple? Could she really get everything that she wanted just by making the first move? Well there's only one way to find out… she thought grimly.

XXXX

"So Nathan, what have you been up to lately, it feels like forever since we last saw you?" Peyton said warmly and Nathan felt a surge of guilt flood through him, he hadn't meant to neglect Aaron and Peyton by flat out refusing to see/answer his phone to Lucas.

The truth was he was kind of worried what he might do if left on his own round his brother… he was still seething about how he treated Brooke. However, his promise to her meant that he couldn't do anything to Lucas… no matter how much he wanted to.

"Yeah sorry, I've just been busy at the garage and with Brooke." He said nonchalantly and felt a stab of satisfaction at the look on Lucas' face. He was amazed that Lucas could even sit there and have a reaction – other than guilt – when Brooke's name was mentioned.

"How is she?" Peyton asked with an unusually wistful voice.

"Yeah she's doing really well, my mom's down this week so she was kind of looking forwards to that." He said and Peyton smiled.

"God I haven't spoken to your mom in forever, how is she?"

"She's fine, just busy. What about Karen is she coming down for Christmas?" he asked and instantly regretted it when he saw the looks on Lucas and Peyton's faces.

"No not this year." Lucas said shortly and Nathan sighed he glanced over at Aaron how was staring down at his beer with a bored look on his face – one that Nathan suspected masked a serious amount of hurt and anger at everything that was happening in his life at the moment.

"I'm just going to go check on dinner… Aaron could you help me?" Peyton asked and her son nodded as they made their way into the kitchen; Nathan looked over at Lucas who seemed to glaring at him.

"You and Brooke seem… close…" he said and Nathan nodded.

"I'm in love with her." Nathan said boldly and Lucas glanced up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You heard me.

"Wow… playing house with my leftovers… real classy." Lucas snorted as he downed his beer and Nathan let out a hiss of anger.

"You want to talk about class? How about you going round her house insulting her ability as a parent and then asking her to have sex with you for money… that classy?" Nathan growled and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I had an itch that needing scratching." He stated coldly.

"After everything you've already done to her-"

"Oh save it, I've already heard it before!"

"What?"

"Connor. Came by a few days ago…"

"He knows?"

"Yep and took real delight in hitting me and disowning me." Lucas stated and Nathan blinked in shock when he realized that not only did Lucas sound kind of sad about Connor disowning him but Connor knew what Lucas had said! Holy fuck!

"What happened?"

"Just what I said, he hit me and he left."

"Good."

"I get hit and that's good?" Lucas demanded in annoyance and Nathan nodded.

"I'm glad because I promised Brooke I wouldn't hurt you, so to hear Connor punched you makes me feel whole lot better. However, there is something I can do, and that's make this really clear. If you upset her one more time I will make it my personal goal to destroy you. Got it?" he growled menacingly and was pleased to see the flicker of fear in Lucas' eyes.

"Yeah… it's probably best anyway." Lucas said with a sigh and Nathan nodded firmly, as much as he wanted to ask Lucas what he was thinking he didn't.

Nathan looked up and felt his stomach drop when he saw both Peyton and Aaron stood there, frozen in both shock and horror. He waited for Lucas to sit up and go through the usual groveling process and was stunned to see him staring uncaringly at Peyton, whose mask of hurt was quickly changing to one of anger.

"You piece of shit I can't believe that after everything you've done to her you would go and do this!" Peyton screamed at him and Nathan sighed, he knew that Lucas deserved this bollocking but Peyton didn't deserve to hear all of this and Aaron certainly didn't deserve to listen to his parents arguing… not that he looked at all bothered by it; he had just slunk into shadows and made his way towards his room.

"Everything I've done… newsflash Peyton it took the two of us to break her heart…" Lucas spat back and Nathan grabbed his drink and took a long sip, it was going to be a long night…

* * *

After what felt like forever Nathan managed to slip out of the room and take a deep breath, he could still hear Lucas and Peyton arguing and he shook his head... how did they still have the energy to insult each other? He hadn't even had an active part in the argument, he had just been sat there watching in horror and yet he was totally exhausted. He let out a sigh as his eyes landed on the small Christmas present by the front door which he had bought over for Aaron. He picked it up and then made his way up the stairs in search of his nephew.

"Aaron? You in there?" he called tapping the door softly.

"Yeah it's open, come in." Nathan stepped into the room and saw Aaron sat on his bed watching a film; he paused the film and sat up. "Uncle Nate what's up?"

"Just thought I'd drop your Christmas present by." He said and Aaron sighed.

"Thanks… so I take it you'll be spending Christmas with… them…" he trailed off unsurely clearly not quite sure about what to call his half brothers family, Nathan was just relieved that Aaron was no longer insulting Connor and Brooke.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's cool." He stated indifferently and Nathan could see that Aaron was getting used to people overlooking him. Sure Aaron had all the fancy clothes, games, cars but attention? Not so much. Nathan let out a minor curse towards himself, he really needed to stop overlooking Aaron, something that was sadly easy to do considering the blonde haired Scott son never asked or even hinted if he ever needed help.

"But hey it'll be nice to spend time with your parents?"

"Yeah we're the very image of domestic bliss." Aaron snorted with sarcastic laughter as the sound of a plate smashing against the wall sounded out, there was a lull in screaming voices before Peyton started screeching at Lucas again; "Does that sound blissful to you?" he asked and Nathan shook his head.

"Do they argue a lot?" Nathan asked and Aaron shrugged.

"Only like 40% of the time."

"And the other 60%?"

"Moms at work." Aaron deadpanned and even though the situation was awful for Aaron to witness (and Nathan knew better than anyone as this pretty much mirrored how he was raised) he couldn't help but smile at the kid's humor.

"Does it bother you?" he asked feeling incredibly guilty that he hadn't paid Aaron much attention lately. The kid was obviously needing a bit of attention and understanding right now… even if he wasn't willing to admit it.

"I'm used to it."

"That's not what I asked Aaron."

"Yeah well it's the only answer you're getting." He snapped and Nathan nodded knowing that Aaron wasn't going to let this conversation go any further. Deciding not to push it and make another argument break out in the Scott home he diverted the attention to the Christmas present lying abandoned on the side.

"Ok… so did you want your Christmas present now?" he asked and Aaron smiled slightly as Nathan passed the package over.

"What is it?"

"Open and find out." Nathan said with a grin which Aaron returned before ripping open the package.

Nathan watched as his nephew's eyes lit up as he took in every inch of the signed Knicks shirt that had come from the wrapped up package; "How did you… this is epic!" he laughed delightedly and Nathan chuckled.

"I still know some people, I made some calls, figured this was something you'd like." He said and Aaron stared at him for a moment and Nathan could see the genuine shock.

"Thanks Uncle Nate." He said sincerely and Nathan patted him on the back. The comfortable silence in which Aaron stared in wonder at the shirt was ruined when they heard something crash downstairs and the already raised voices grew even louder.

"Just so you know… if this ever gets too much and you need somewhere to crash I'm only a phone call away." He told him sincerely and Aaron nodded slowly but avoiding all eye contact.

"Could you give me a lift somewhere?" Aaron asked after a while and Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"My car's battery's died."

"Then let's go, where am I taking you?"

"Kyla's." he said simply and Nathan nodded before standing and making his way down the stairs trying and failing to block out the ever growing argument of Lucas and Peyton.

XXXX

_How could she have ever loved him?_ Peyton wondered as she mindlessly wandered throughout the lanes of the supermarket. God knows how she had ended up here, after storming out of the house and driving round she had just found herself here. But she supposed it didn't really matter where she was as long as had the ability to wander and seethe about the prick that was her husband.

_Had he always been like this?_ She certainly couldn't remember him ever treating her with so little respect when they had first begun dating… but that was probably because he was too busy treating Brooke like she was nothing more on the bottom of his shoe. Peyton supposed it was only fair that it was now her turn for Lucas to treat her like this… it seemed to be a pattern with Lucas, once he had lost interest you meant less than shit to him.

She thought back onto what had happened this afternoon and sighed heavily, deep down she knew that there was no coming back from their arguments, finding out that he had tried to get Brooke to prostitute herself for him had just been the straw that broke the camel's back. But part of her knew that even if she hadn't found that out it wouldn't have prolonged their marriage… they were done with each other… she wondered if the people of Tree Hill would have some kind of parade now that their most selfish couple was defeated.

She looked up and found herself in the DVD aisle and she stared at the pictures on the covers for god knows how long until someone bumped into her jogging her from her thoughts.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there…" came an apologetic male voice that sounded incredibly familiar, she held her breath praying that it wasn't someone that she worked with or something as unpleasant. She didn't think she had it in her to be polite right now. She glanced up and felt all the breath leave her body when she saw who it was.

"Jake?" she asked in amazement and watched as his barely aged face broke into a huge smile… one that sent tingles down her spine and warmed her heart lifting her mood instantly.

"Peyton Sawyer! Wow... it's been a while." He said and she felt her heart skip a beat just looking into his beautiful brown eyes. He pulled her into a hug and she was amazed at how perfect and loved she felt there, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this... she guessed it was the last time she had been with him.

"It certainly has!" she said somewhat breathlessly and he grinned at her; "It's so good to see you, how come you're here?"

"Well my parents still live here and so we've come down for Christmas and we're actually looking for a house as well." He said.

"You're moving back here?" she asked in complete bliss, she couldn't believe her luck!

"Yeah I just got a job here as a teacher so I had to relocate. And I have to say it's kind of nice to be back" He told her kind of sheepishly and she beamed at the thought of him being around again, she couldn't believe how much she had missed him.

"It's so good to see you." She said and he smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah you too… so how have you been?" he asked and she bit her lip… for some reason she really didn't want to tell him about being married to Lucas… or god help her… Aaron. Was that wrong? That she wanted to keep her son a secret?

"Fine, what about you?

"Really good yeah... oh hey are you married now?" he asked when Peyton crossed her arms and he caught sight of her ring and she smiled awkwardly feeling annoyed that she had been caught out. "Who's the lucky guy?" he asked and she repressed a sigh.

"Lucas." She said and he nodded.

"I'm really glad it worked out for you." He said genuinely and she smiled wondering what he would think if she knew how unhappy she was, would he want to change that? Would he want to be with her?

"What about you... are you seeing anyone?" she asked hesitantly praying that he says no.

"Yeah, actually I'm engaged." He said his whole face lighting up and her hopeful smile faltered as she felt like she had been kicked in the gut.

"Wow... and how's Jenny?"

"She's doing really well, she's around somewhere actually." He said looking up and down the aisle.

"I'd love to see her." She said and he nodded.

"Jagielsky just so you know Jenny has put most of the shop into our trolley." A soft voice said and Peyton looked up to see a stunning woman smiling cheerfully at Jake. Peyton felt a stab of annoyance at how beautiful the red haired emerald eyed woman standing in front of them was. Not only did she look like she belonged on front covers of magazines but the way Jake had just lit up by looking at her she knew that they loved each other… so this was Jake, her Jake's fiancé…

"Hey." He said grinning madly at her and she looked at him lovingly before smiling at Peyton curiously obviously looking for an introduction; "Oh sorry... this is Peyton Sawyer. Peyton this is Rachel my fiancée." He said and Rachel rolled her eyes at how proud he sounded.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Rachel said extending her hand causing her coat to shift slightly and Peyton caught sight Rachel's stomach which was slightly rounded with a bump. "So how do you guys know each other?" she asked interestedly and Peyton felt her stomach drop... Jake hadn't even mentioned her!

"We used to date." He said awkwardly and Peyton looked at Rachel expecting to see some kind of jealousy or anger but instead she saw a serene smile and longed to slap it off her face.

"Really?" she asked looking at Jake with an amused smile obviously enjoying how Jake was squirming uncomfortably.

"Hey dad? Can I borrow some money to get this CD?" a voice piped up and Peyton forgot all about Rachel and only saw the beautiful nineteen year old brunette girl stood in front of them. She looked just how Peyton had always imagined she would.

"And what about the twenty you already owe me?" Jake asked Jenny who shook her head.

"Come on dad I think you and I both know I'm not going to pay that back." She said and he chuckled.

"I can't believe this is Jenny." Peyton said softly and Jake nodded fondly while Jenny looked at her dad expectantly.

"Peyton and I went to school together; she used to look after you when you were a baby." He explained and Peyton felt a stab of disappointment at the fact that Jenny no longer knew who she was.

"Cool, it's nice to meet you." she said with a smile that said she wasn't really that interested. Peyton found her feelings change jealousy when Jenny shrugged and made her way over to Rachel who took the CD and looked over it. "So about that CD?" Jenny asked hopefully and Jake smiled.

"It's Christmas in a couple days I think you can live without it." He said sternly and Jenny scowled at him and Rachel shook her head.

"Why don't we just get it for her for Christmas?"

"Ok I love that idea... come on dad!" Jenny pleaded and Jake shook his head.

"Babe, stop being such a Grinch!" Rachel said and Peyton seethed at the nerve of this Rachel woman… calling Jake babe… and making him do something he didn't want to do… who the hell did she think she was?

"Fine." He muttered defeated and Rachel and Jenny grinned conspiratorially at each other causing another wave of envy in Peyton.

She hated that the little girl she had once been so close with was now so close with this Rachel woman. She hated that this Rachel woman was carrying Jake's child, she hated that this Rachel woman seemed to have the perfect life with one of the only men that Peyton had ever loved. This should have been Peyton's life! She should be the one getting the happy ever after… not in the middle of the worst marriage in history!

"Can we go now?"Jenny whined and Rachel nodded.

"Me and the baby could do with a nap." She mumbled and Jake instantly looked concerned.

"You ok?"

"Just tired, oh and by the way your mom called, apparently our kid has eaten her out of cookies and we need to get some more." She stated cheerfully and Jake grinned both missing the look that Peyton was wearing... Jake and Rachel already had a child!

"Sounds like my girl."

"So how about we get the cookies and make our way to the checkout and we'll meet you there?"

"Sure, see you in a bit."

"It was nice to meet you Peyton" Rachel smiled warmly at Peyton who didn't make a move ot smile back; "Say bye Jen." She ordered and Jenny huffed in annoyance before turning to Peyton.

"Bye." Jenny said before taking Rachel's arm and dragging her over to the biscuit aisle happily chatting about her new CD.

"She's so grown up now!" Peyton said wistfully and Jake smiled.

"I know… the time just flew right by didn't it?" he asked her and she nodded feeling a stab of triumph over the fact that she was there when Jenny was baby, that she was the first one to help Jake out, loving that that was a piece of Jake that this Rachel woman couldn't access.

"It sure did."

"Well I should probably head out."

"So I'd love to catch up with you." She said and he grinned happily.

"Yeah me too, here's my number just call me whenever you're free and I'm sure we can sort something out." He handed Peyton a small card on it with his number and she grinned giddily feeling the butterflies swarm through her stomach.

"That sounds perfect."

"Great so I'll see you around then."

"I hope so."

"Have a good Christmas Peyton." He said and she nodded knowing exactly what this year's Christmas wish was going to be…

XXXX

Aaron stomped into his girlfriend's room and threw himself down onto her bed sighing heavily; he was in a bitch of a mood. He guessed it was because he could already see how this Christmas was going to go, his parents would be fighting like mad (just like always) and there would be Grandma Karen or Uncle Nate to diffuse the tension. Which meant he would become the piggy in the middle, the toy that both his mom and dad use to get one over on the other.

He stared up at the ceiling and thought about his life, something he had been doing more and more lately. Between his dad being a dick every chance he got and his mom being an emotional mess he felt like the only thing he could really rely on (besides himself) was basketball… it was the only thing that hadn't messed him about. The rest of the world however, wouldn't stand still, one minute he had Ally and Connor talking to him the next they were bitching him out, Eric and his lackeys needed constant reminders of who was in charge and his relationship with Kyla had completely fizzled out… it was all whizzing around his mind a million miles an hour…

Somehow he was no longer the guy to drug people or slash tires anymore – the tire thing used to be his signature move. But now all he could see was the heartbroken expression of the victim and it made him feel dirty. He had also been thinking about his relationship with Kyla… or how it was more of sex with a fringe of conversation… and to be honest he didn't know if it was what he really wanted anymore. He couldn't be assed to put up with all of her mood swings, constant drama and need for attention. Especially when he had enough drama in his life already…

Which bought him onto the subject of Connor, they were no longer enemies but they weren't friends or brothers… but they weren't enemies which was definitely an improvement. He supposed that was a good thing… but he couldn't bring himself to really care about that, all he did know was that for whatever reason he found himself sticking up for Connor more and more and also siding with him like he had done a few weeks back when he had found out about yet another asshole move that his father had pulled. He honestly couldn't tell you how it had happened it just sort of had… admittedly with a little pushing from Ally who seemed to be popping up in his thoughts more and more. She was different from all the other girls he knew… she was sweet and kind and she certainly didn't seem to care about his past as long as his future was good… and surprisingly that made him want to be good. "Baby?" he heard Kyla break into his thoughts and he frowned. Why had he come here? What was he expecting Kyla to do? After all they were pretty much strangers now.

He heard Kyla's light footsteps on the ground and felt the bed dip as she climbed on top of him straddling his hips, her dark hair clouding round her face and her blue eyes twinkling mischievously. There was no denying that she was beautiful, because she was… but she just wasn't what he wanted anymore. He felt like they had reached the point where they were no more than fuck buddies.

"What's wrong?" she pouted and he sighed hoping that he might be able to talk to her about everything that's going on and prove that his just fuck buddies thing was wrong.

"Things are just messed up at home." He told her and she nodded.

"Yeah things just aren't right at the moment!" she said and he looked at her in confusion, maybe she knew more than he gave her credit for, maybe she had read his mood and knew that he was seriously upset about something and was trying to comfort him. He felt his hopes rise slightly as he leaned up on his elbows and looked into her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sophie!" she said and he shook his head falling back onto the bed and brushing away the disappointment he felt

"I don't want to talk about Sophie right now I want to talk about my parents." He said seriously hoping that someone he had known for years would listen to him and his problems.

"But she is acting so weird babe, I mean first she dumps Eric over that whole drugging thing and then she starts dating Connor Scott! I mean what is that about?"

"Kyla please can you just listen for a moment?" he asked almost desperately but to no avail Kyla wasn't listening as usual. She was too swept up in her own world and problems.

"But she and Eric were so perfect for each other… I don't understand why she would throw that away for a loser."

"I really don't care about Sophie and Connor, can you just stop for a moment?" he said in an almost pleading way and then it hit him… he was actually begging someone he cared about – and at one time loved – to listen to him.. That wasn't right. That wasn't how it was meant to be, and he decided that it wasn't how it was going to be from now on.

"… He doesn't even hang out with us! And he's your dad's bastard for god's sake! What was she thinking…?"

"Who gives a shit whether Sophie is porking someone who isn't in our social circle! What the fuck does it matter?" he snapped and she looked up at him blinking in shock.

"Aaron baby calm down!"

"No! This isn't on. I came over here because I was pissed and I wanted to talk to you but all you've done is made it worse. You know what? Screw this I'm done." He said and she nodded with a scowl.

"Alright fine I'll just see you after Christmas."

"No Kyla… I'm done with us." He said and she stared at him in shock. He knew that this wasn't the first time they had broken up but it was the first time that he had done the dumping. It was normally him doing something stupid that ended them… but this time it was very different. It was different because it really was over.

"You're breaking up with me?" she asked in horror and he nodded.

"I'm sorry to do this just before Christmas but there's no point in dragging it out."

"You're breaking up with me?" she asked again and he nodded; "Just because I talked about Sophie."

"I'm breaking up with you because I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm sorry. I'll see you around." He said before leaving the room.

He felt like shit for being so blunt and harsh with her but he knew that if he was anything but she would lean on him and then he would end up fucking her… and he didn't want that. He wanted to get out of the emotional hell hole and have at least one part of his life that wasn't a total mess.

He reached his car and climbed inside and closed his eyes, he could hear her sobs from there… he started his car and let out an anguished sound, it was for this very heart wrenching crush of frustration and upset that made basketball the only thing that he could rely on. He sat there silently contemplating if his life could actually get any worse…

XXXX

"Connor don't be such a dick!" Ally whined and Connor laughed delightedly as he continued to taunt her, god ever since he had found out Sophie was staying for Christmas he had been more unbearable than usual.

But she supposed it was better than wallowing over the other dramatic events that had taken place recently. In fact the only thing about Connor that suggested he had been through some kind of emotional upheaval recently was his sudden protectiveness around Brooke. Sure Connor had always been very quick to take offence when his mother was bought up, but that was down to years of 'that's Brooke Davis and her bastard child, you know, the one that Lucas Scott didn't want'. But now Connor acted as though he was some kind of guard dog around Brooke, he'd always seemed to be on the lookout for something that could upset his mom… it was kind of weird… thankfully thought, Brooke didn't seem to have noticed any change in behavior though.

"Why should I?" Connor asked and Ally huffed in annoyance.

"Because it's a gift for your girlfriend who is gate crashing my Christmas!" She hissed and he grinned.

"So..?"

"So I don't have my I.D on me and I won't be able to buy it without I.D. So I need you to take the money and go into the shop and purchase the film… do you think you can do that?" she asked patronizingly and he rolled his eyes.

"Give me the money then." He ordered and she held out the tenner which he grabbed before turning and storming towards the shop.

Ally let out a small sigh and she wrapped her coat around herself as the cold winter air began nipping at her skin. She glanced around the busy square that was bursting with Christmas lights and smiled, she couldn't help but like Christmas, normally she was against anything that required any form of effort and yet there was just something about Christmas that brightened up her miserable world. She let out a small sigh as the cold continued to numb her body and shivered violently… her eyes landed on the café on the corner that looked so cozy and before she knew it she was making her way inside. She looked round the small café and felt her breath catch when she saw Aaron Scott sitting by himself staring gloomily out of the window.

Without a second through she made her way over to him and plonked herself down opposite – feeling very aware of the group of giddy teenage girls who had been eyeing Aaron up who were now giving her evils. Aaron looked away from the window and frowned in shock when he saw her; "Ally?" he asked somewhat disbelievingly and she nodded.

"Hey, don't mind if I join you do you?"

"Nah… be glad of the company." He said and she laughed slightly.

"You do look like someone just ran over your puppy." She pointed out before rubbing her arms hoping to warm them up slightly.

"Here;" Aaron pushed his coffee towards her and she gratefully picked up and sipped it, she could literally feel the warm liquid making its way down her body and it felt amazing.

"So what's up?" she asked as she continued to drink his coffee.

"Just having a bad day."

"You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to say? I broke up with Kyla and my parents are attempting to kick off world war three." He stated and she frowned. If there was anything she could understand then it was fucked up parents… after all she lived with Brooke for a reason.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He stated coolly and she bit her lip.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be."

"Well if you need a friend or just someone to talk to… I'm around." She told him quietly already realizing that this was going against everything she had promised Connor she would do… but she honestly couldn't help it. It was like seeing Aaron upset like this made her insides hurt too… how messed up was that? She had spoken to him like three times and yet she was willing to risk the friendship with Connor (who she had known forever) for him…

"Thanks." He mumbled before coughing awkwardly, his piercing blue eyes locked with hers and she felt tingles run right down to her toes; "Am I actually going to get any of my coffee?" he asked after a moment of intense eye contact and she flashed him a full smile.

"Snooze you lose!" she stated happily before handing back the empty mug, she couldn't help but laugh at the look of disbelief, amusement and outrage all sitting on his pretty face.

"I can't believe you drank it all!"

"You offered."

"To share!" he shot back and she rolled her eyes, it was then that her phone started ringing, she glanced down at the screen and saw that it was Connor and instantly felt guilt crash into her… god he'd kill her if he knew that she was here fraternizing with the enemy! The only problem was he wasn't really her enemy… and by god did she want to fraternize with him!

"You going to answer that?"

"No, but I do need to go." She stated sadly and he sighed before nodding.

"Well have a good Christmas."

"Yeah you too… I'll see you around?" She asked almost tentatively and he nodded before smiling warmly at her.

She hurried out of the café after one final glance and made her way towards Connor who was holding his phone to his ear clearly waiting for her to pick up. She shoved him to gain his attention and he spun round and insulted her causing her to laugh. The easy banter between the two best friends started up easily again… Ally tried to ignore that little voice in the back of her head that was asking her if she was willing to give this up for Aaron… and the scary thing was she just didn't know…

XXXX

Today had officially been the longest most draining day Nathan had experienced in years. Caught in between the ridiculous amount of Peyton Luke drama and the ignored indifferent son he was completely wiped out. He just couldn't wait to be at Brookes and relax in not only her presence but that of his mother and practically children Ally and Nathan. He pulled up outside of Brooke's house and smiled when heard Christmas songs blaring out.

They had clearly heard his car pulling up as the front door flew open and his mother rushed out of the door and down the steps. "Nathan!" Deb screamed enveloping her son into a tight hug and he laughed, clearly she hadn't waited for him to arrive to crack on with the party.

"You been on the eggnog already?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I've just had some wines…" she said with a giggle and he laughed before guiding her back into the house.

"Ok then, where's everyone else?"

"Through there…" she gestured in the general direction of the living room and he walked through and saw Brooke, Sophie, Connor and Ally all sat together talking about something, he honestly couldn't help but stare at Brooke, she looked like a bloody goddess in the fire lit room. She looked up and met his eyes and smiled widely.

"Look who finally made it!" his mother teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a bit late." He said apologetically and Brooke beamed at him before walking up with a huge smile plastered on her face – clearly his mother hadn't been the only one on the 'wines'.

"Guess what!" she said and he laughed before shrugging sucking in a breath as she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggling up to him.

"I don't know… what?"

"I'm a M.I.L.F!" she said excitedly and he looked at Sophie and Ally who were laughing and Connor who was rubbing his eyes embarrassedly.

"What is that? Some kind of infection?" he asked worriedly and the teens burst out laughing.

"No, it means a mum I'd like to..." Ally trailed off and Conner scowled disgustedly while Nathan laughed loudly before looking at Brooke who was still glowing from the compliment.

"Don't act so surprised Davis, you know you're gorgeous." He said softly and she blushed bright red and both teenage girls cooed and awed while Connor groaned in mortification.

"Come on Uncle Nate!"

"Sorry kid, I was just stating the truth." He said with a wink at Brooke who grinned at him as her grip around his waist tightened.

* * *

"Ok so how long have Brathan been crushing on each other?" Sophie asked excitedly and Connor and Ally looked at her as if she had just spoken in another language.

"What are you talking about?" Connor asked.

"Brooke and Nathan = Brathan. Now answer the question. How long have they been in love with each other?" she demanded as she watched them as they talked happily in the kitchen, there was something in the way that they were both just standing around each other that made it so obvious that that they were completely head over heels for each other.

"Since I can remember." Ally said honestly and she giggled when she saw Connor shift a little uncomfortably.

"Well I think it's high time that we got those love birds together don't you?" she asked and Ally clapped her hands excitedly.

"That's such a great idea!"

"I know. It's because I'm brilliant." She said with a grin and Connor wrapped his arm round her and kissed her on the cheek.

"That you are."

"Hey Connor can I borrow you?"Nathan asked and Connor laughed at the look on his girlfriends face, she looked like she had just been caught doing something she really shouldn't be. He supposed she was just worried that Nathan had overheard the match making plan…

"So what's up?" he asked as the two of them made their way from the house and into the back garden.

"I had an interesting chat with Lucas today." He said and Connor felt his blood run cold.

"He told you…"

"Yeah, what I want to know is why you didn't tell us. Ok I can understand you not wanting to talk about it with your mother I mean it's an awful situation but me… you know you can talk to me about anything. It shouldn't have been down to Aaron to pull you off of your father." He stated and Connor looked down in shame.

"I know. I just snapped."

"And I can understand that but maybe next time you should talk rather than race round to throw punches and say things you might not mean." Nathan warned and Connor sighed realizing Nathan must think that he regrets disowning Lucas.

"I meant what I said to Lucas. It was the last straw."

"He's still your father."

"Biologically yeah. But if I've learnt anything over the past 12 years that's family isn't defined by blood." He said softly and Nathan nodded understandingly.

"I know what you mean, and it's amazing you've realized it so young I'm just worried tha-"

"Don't be. Because Lucas he wasn't really my dad… he was just someone that slept with my mom…"

"And you're ok with that?"

"I'm not happy about how he treated her but yeah… I'm ok with him not being my dad because the man that raised me. The person who really deserves the title of dad… he's right here." Connor said truthfully and the next thing he knew he was being pulled into a hell of a bear hug by Nathan. He supposed it was down to the fact that Nathan not only understood where he was coming from but also felt the same.

"Hey what are you two doing out here? Is everything ok?" Brooke asked worriedly and Nathan let go of Connor and pulled Brooke to his side.

"Stop worrying Davis. I'll tell you another time." He promised and she nodded, Connor felt a pang of relief at the fact that this whole nightmare wouldn't be raked up anytime soon, though he knew his mom would have to find out one day… just not today.

"Your tires weren't slashed again were they?" she questioned and both Connor and Nathan chuckled slightly.

"No, nothing like that."

"Then what's with the secret meeting?"

"Well if we told you it wouldn't be a secret!" Nathan pointed out and she poked her tongue out at him. Connor watched in amazement as his mom and uncle started flirting like a couple of teens… he couldn't believe he hadn't realized just how loved up the two of them were before now.

"How about we play some ball?" Connor said distracting his parents who split apart reluctantly and Nathan picked up the basketball lying on the ground and juggled it from side to side.

"You think you can take me?" Nathan challenged and Brooke laughed before calling Deb, Sophie and Ally over. Both Nathan and Connor were team captains and it soon became a match between father and son… only this time it was actually an enjoyable experience.

Sophie couldn't help but laugh as she watched Nathan constantly go for Brooke finding any way possible to touch her… setting plan Brathan into motion was going to be easier than she had ever imagined!

XXXX

**Sorry about the ridiculously hefty chapter there! I got a little carried away... ****Also don't shoot me for the lack of Brathan interaction in here, Chapter 12 will make up for it! ****So I know that Nathan didn't seem to react to Lucas all that much but he was only honoring his promise to Brooke... did you like that? Or would you prefer he went crazy? ****How about Jake's return? Do you think it'll make things better for Peyton or will she go mad and try and split up the currently happy Jagielsky clan? ****Hope you enjoyed this chap - next one will be of xmas day round the Scotts, and let's just say it won't be so merry!**

**Rosie.**


	11. So This Is Christmas

**A/N - A huge thank you to Callison, boothimyours, NaeNae1495, mcgirl6541 for reviewing you guys totally rock!**

**Ok so this chapter is set on Christmas day but with Lucas, Peyton and Aaron so as you may guess it's not going to be a happy one! There is some serious Lucas and Peyton bashing in this chapter so be warned if you like these two.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Christmas Day._

_Scott household._

Peyton lay awake in bed listening to the sounds of her husband's breathing; it was amazing how even that annoyed her. But if she did something to stop him breathing she would be in quite serious trouble with the law. She sighed heavily not being able to believe that it was Christmas day and she was unhappier than she had been last year.

She supposed what was even worse than that was not being able to remember the last time she had had a happy Christmas. She wondered when this magical holiday that used to evoke so much happiness and hopefulness for the year ahead became a chore… one that she simply didn't have the energy – or good will - to do this year.

A memory flashed through her mind of a Christmas that had been the best of her life, it was pre Lucas when she and Brooke were closer than sisters. Her father had come home and surprised them on Christmas Eve (as Brooke's parents were once again absentee), she could still remember Brooke's excited insistence – even though she had been fourteen at the time - that it was Santa. And the bit that still made her smile now was she had almost believed her crazy friend's explanation. The three of them had spent the next few days watching Christmas films and eating themselves stupid and just relaxing.

She longed to go back to the simplicity of those days… days when her biggest problem was whose house she and Brooke were hosting their next sleepovers in. The days when boys were nothing more than something to tell your best friend about or play kiss chase with.

Her thoughts then drifted to Jake, her first real love. Sure Nathan had been the first guy she had dated properly and had sex with – but that had mainly been down to Brooke having lost her virginity and she wanted to know what it was like so they could talk about it. And even though she had had her fling with Lucas – while he was seeing Brooke – she didn't love him at that point… she was just blinded by what he felt for her.

But Jake… Jake had been different from those two; he hadn't treated her badly like Nathan nor made her friendship with Brooke crumble like Lucas. He and Jenny had just wandered into her life and her heart and it had made her feel complete. She had loved him with everything she had and seeing him the other day and knowing that he was coming back had made her wonder if there was still a chance for them… Sure he was now engaged to another woman but Peyton was his first love… that had to count for something. After all he could be thinking what she was thinking… she felt a bubble of hope and excitement at the thought of everything that Jake could offer her. She could go back to being the mother type figure to Jenny and maybe even have a child of her own with Jake. That thought gave her a hell of a lot more strength than she thought possible.

She looked at the clock next to her and smiled widely now in a very jolly mood and was determined to make this Christmas good, after all it was sure as hell the last one she was going to be spending here with Lucas! She climbed out of bed and made her way down the stairs and looked at the Christmas tree piled up with presents for Aaron to open, she smiled hoping that he was going to like the gifts she had gotten him. She felt quite confident that after spending some time getting to know him over the past month that he would like them.

"Mom?" she heard her sons voice from behind her and she turned round to see him rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking at her curiously.

"Merry Christmas." She said walking towards him and giving him a hug.

"How come you're up so early?" he asked mid yawn.

"It's eight in the morning!" she said and he grimaced.

"Yeah but we don't have to be anywhere, so how come you're up?" he asked and she smiled at him.

"Just couldn't sleep any longer, I guess I'm just excited about today." She said knowing full well that it was certainly going to be a day to remember.

"That's cool I guess." He said and she smiled.

"So do you want to open your presents?" she asked and he frowned at her.

"I know we've never really been one for traditions or stuff but shouldn't we wait for dad to do that?" he asked with a frown and Peyton suppressed a sigh, she didn't want him to be a part of this! She wanted to open the presents for her and her son and just forget Lucas existed!

"He won't mind."

"Are you sure about that? Or is this just some mind game?" he asked suspiciously and she rolled her eyes and plastered on her most convincing look.

"You know what he's like when he's asleep, won't wake up for anything!" she said with a laugh and she watched her son sigh, she just hoped that she had persuaded him to do this.

"Ok, fine… but if he's pissed I ain't taking responsibility!" he said and she grinned.

"Deal! Now let's go and see what Santa bought you!" she said happily and he laughed.

"Hey mom you know I'm over seven now right? I know Santa doesn't exist!" he said and she shrugged not really bothered, she was just pleased that she and Aaron were doing this without Lucas.

* * *

Peyton watched Aaron with a happy smile as he worked out how to assemble the Wii he'd been given. She heard the sounds of her 'husband' stirring and she couldn't help but smirk slightly knowing full well that within moments he would be angry and maybe even hurt at being excluded… what an excellent Christmas present that was! She sucked in a deep breath when she heard him make his way down the stairs; she leant back on her chair and waited for the inevitable fight.

"What the hell is this?" Lucas demanded as he stepped into the room and saw all of the presents unwrapped. Peyton looked up and smiled sweetly at him before gesturing to all of his presents. "Come in and open some presents." She offered and he glared at her.

"I can't believe you guys opened the presents without me." He hissed angrily and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't see what the big deal is Lucas, you were asleep and we just couldn't wait!" Peyton stated defensively in mock distress that she knew he could see right through, but she couldn't help it she just wanted to piss him off.

"And you couldn't have woken me because?" he asked and she huffed in annoyance.

"I didn't think to." She said completely ignoring Aaron who was sat there shaking his head in complete disgust.

"Well thanks a lot Peyton. You've already cut me out of this chunk of Christmas day, are you sure you don't want to lock me outside during Christmas dinner?" he asked sarcastically and she grinned.

"That's not a bad idea."

"For fuck sake where is all this let's exclude Lucas shit coming from!" he snapped ad she glared at him.

"Do you really want me to go there?" she asked feeling her blood start to boil… who the hell was he to say that to her? What an asshole… after everything he had done to not only her but Brooke too… she had every right to do this to him!

They were both so wrapped up in screaming at each other and trying to get the upper hand neither realized that Aaron had tossed his new things down in complete contempt and walk out of the room.

XXXX

Lucas glared down the table at his wife who was happily humming some Christmas tune off the radio. He knew that some people could have accused him of overreacting this morning when he saw they had opened their presents without him but it had been a tradition that he had loved doing since Aaron had been born. He knew that he wasn't always the best kind of person or father but nothing made him want to be better more than watching his son be happy.

And yes he was well aware that lately he hadn't shown it, in fact all he had done lately was upset people. But the fact that Peyton had knowing excluded him from a 17 year long tradition for her own malicious pleasure had really gotten his goat. When had she become so spiteful towards him? and not only that but what upset him the most was she had just used their son as weapon, by encouraging Aaron to open his presents and not wait for him she had effectively cut him out of a part of his sons Christmas day… he was actually amazed that she had allowed him to sit at the table with them and he hadn't been sentenced to eating a can of tuna in the basement.

He looked up to see Aaron pushing his food round his plate and sighed, when he and Peyton had finished earlier he had realized that Aaron was no longer in the room and his newest presents had been discarded. It had genuinely made him feel sick to know that his argument with Peyton had overshadowed his son's presence. He decided that he wasn't going to let this misery continue - even though he wanted Peyton miserable he didn't want to inflict that on Aaron.

"How's that new basketball game on the Wii coming?" he asked Aaron who shrugged minutely refusing to lift his eyes from his plate.

"I haven't played it yet." He said simply and Lucas nodded.

"Well maybe we could play a game this afternoon." Lucas said hopefully and Aaron shrugged again only this time he made eye contact.

"I guess I could beat you if you want." He stated confidently and Lucas grinned.

"You really think you can beat your old man?"

"Please dude I could beat you with my eyes closed!" he shot back with a laugh and Lucas chuckled as well, a small pleasant smile lingered on his face until he locked eyes with Peyton... his smile turning instantly into a snarl.

"What's wrong Luke?" she asked sweetly and he felt his blood boil. He honestly couldn't remember the last time his heart had held such hatred for another human being… In fact it hadn't been since Dan had been in their lives. He couldn't help but blink in shock as he realized that he now had the same feelings for Peyton as he did for the man who murdered the man who raised him… what a joke.

"Nothing." He grunted back and she smiled almost victoriously at him… what the fuck was she looking so smug about?

"Are you sure?" she asked again he breathed out trying to stop himself from snapping for Aaron's sake, he wouldn't let himself be blinded by hatred again.

"I wouldn't have said it was nothing if it was something." He said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure? I mean we all know how careless you are with your words." She said lightly and he stared at her and before he could stop himself the words tumbled from his lips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he snapped and she shrugged in an 'oh so innocent' way that made his blood boil.

"Oh you know… this and that… but if you need examples of when you have betrayed your word you just have to look at Brooke." She pointed out in a light tone and he felt white hot anger (and shame) pulsate through his veins.

"Just leave it Peyton!" he growled and she smirked at him.

"Well first you say you love her and then you cheat on her with me… twice… and then you say you'll always look after her and never let her down… and you leave her to raise a baby on her own with no support or money- and then-"

"Yeah I didn't exactly hear you uttering many protests at the time."

"I was too blinded by love to see who you really are!" she reasoned innocently and he shook his head wondering how long she had been working on that little piece of fiction. In reality she was every bit as guilty as he was… maybe not now because of his recent 'attentions' towards Brooke but 17 years back Peyton had wanted him as much as he had (for some unfathomable reason) wanted her.

"Who I really am? What about you? You betrayed your best friend of god knows how many years for me… you betrayed her not the other way around so don't sit there acting like the victim when it was your knife that made the first incision in her back."

"Only because I didn't know what I was wanted!"

"You seemed to know what you wanted when you were cheating on Brooke and Jake with me… face it Peyton… if you weren't such a slut none of this would have happened." He spat out seriously and she stared at him in horror… oh here we go… he thought to himself with a sigh… here come the waterworks.

"You're such a bastard."

"And you're a whore."

"I hate you!" she pretty much screamed and he laughed.

"Yeah well the feeling is mutual! No bloody wonder everyone leaves you Peyton… underneath that flawless beautiful exterior of yours your ugly as hell!" he growled with a smirk and he could see the tears begging to tumble out of her eyes.

"I can't believe I ruined my life for you! Falling for you and getting pregnant with you was the biggest mistake of my life!" she said and he shrugged… he honestly couldn't care less that she felt this way.

"Well it's too late to take it back now!" he said with a self satisfied smirk and she glowered at him. He was actually pretty impressed that she hadn't cried yet, after all it was what she did best.

"No but I can decide what I'm going to do about it!" she said suddenly and he raised an eyebrow interestedly at her.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do?" he asked and she grinned almost evilly.

"I'm going to divorce you." She said and he couldn't describe how light he suddenly felt… it was as if he had just escaped the death penalty… and in some ways he supposed he had, seeing as being with her one more year would definitely have bought on some kind of heart failure that or a suicide attempt… or a murder charge… now that he thought about it it probably would be the murder charge. There was only so much bile a man could take.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" she asked smugly and he nodded.

"I did, and I can honestly say that it's the first good idea you've ever had. Well done!" he said as he raised his glass to her and she glared at him.

"You Lucas Scott are going to end up dying alone in pool of your own bitterness!" she snapped and he chuckled bitterly.

"And you Peyton Sawyer are going to die of some kind of STD that only the most repulsive sluts can catch!" he shot back and smirked when she stormed away from the table. Moments later he could hear her sobs reverberate through the house and he wondered what life was going to be like when he was free…

XXXX

Aaron couldn't stay there… there was no way in hell he could stay there… it just couldn't be done… it shouldn't have to be done. Christ he was only 17, he shouldn't have to sit there and watch his parents try and destroy each other over Christmas dinner! He should be having a nice time, laughing and singing Christmas carols like they do in films… but no… his parents were way to dysfunction, bitter and selfish to do anything like that.

He tore out of the house and bolted down that driveway, it felt good to be running at a time like this, the physical exertion was expelling some of the anger he was feeling. The burning sensation in his heart and body was doing wonders at numbing the internal agony that was going to town on his insides. After running to the outskirts of town he stopped and stood there panting out harshly as he tried to catch his breath. But the second he had his breath back and his body was back to normal everything he was feeling rushed into his mind.

He wiped the lone angry tear that trailed down his cheek and blew out a deep breath trying to expel the feelings of anger and hatred that seemed to be in control of his body right now. All he wanted to do was punch something over and over until either it died or he died. He didn't think he had ever felt quite so low in his whole life.

He wandered over to lonely bus shelter and sat himself down letting the ice that had formed on the seats absorb into the material of his jeans. He glanced down at the bag he had hastily packed after they had started arguing… and yet even in his room he could hear what they were pretty much screaming at each other. His mother thinking that he was a mistake, his dad laughing and continually spewing out hurtful comments… and eventually the dreaded word divorce was bought up. And he knew it was for real.

In all the years they've argued never once had they bought up divorce and yet today was different. His mom had been going out of her way to provoke his dad something she had never done before… and something he seriously wished that she hadn't done. Because now they were really getting a divorce which meant one of them moving out… who would it be?

Where was he going to go? Would he get to choose? And if he did who would he choose? His mom or his dad? If he was perfectly honest he would say that he couldn't give a shit. They were both as bad as each other.

A month ago he would have said his mom hands down, but after she had said that he was a mistake and her biggest regret he couldn't stay there knowing that that was what she really thought. And yet the thought of living with his dad made him want to hop on the next bus and get the fuck out of this place for good.

The cold was really starting to set in now and he could barely think above the noise of his own chattering teeth. But what were his choices… he couldn't go to Kyla's – which would be his normal place to crash. He and Eric weren't exactly on good terms lately so that was out… he thought about his uncle Nate – who he would normally call without hesitation - was round Miss Davis' with Connor… and he couldn't impose on that… not after what his dad had said to Miss Davis and not after how Connor had made it clear that he was back to being enemy number two – the top spot already reserved for Lucas himself.

He looked around at the deserted landscape around him and sighed heavily as waves of helplessness crashed into him. It was funny how he, the Scott son that had been wanted, the one who had been given gifts and attention from day one was now the brother running away from home sitting alone in the cold with nowhere to go. He doubted that anyone would be looking for him either, his parents were probably too wrapped up in their own shit to spare him a thought… He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he wondered where he could take himself… the further away from home the better… but nowhere sprung to mind, he was, just like always on his own.

_Merry fucking Christmas Aaron Scott! _He thought bitterly to himself.

XXXX

**So there's chapter 11! Sorry it wasn't a happy one and sorry for the no brathan!**

**What are your thoughts about Lucas towards Peyton, was he too harsh or do you think he was really trying to keep himself calm but her provoking him was too much. ****And what about Peyton towards Lucas, her constant provoking him, excluding him and picking fights... do you think she was in the right or just being harsh? How about her thouhgts on Jake... do you think she's going to get her boyfriend stealing face on? ****And last but not least what about Aaron, spent the morning listening to his parents fight, used as a pawn by Peyton to get at Lucas and eventually being called a mistake by his mother and now he's set to spend Christmas alone at a bus shelter. **

**The next chapter is set in the Davis Scott household and hopefully it's the chapter you've all been waiting for and the good news it will be out before xmas!**

**Rosie.**


	12. Merry Christmas Everyone

**A/N - A huge thank you to sobreyra274, boothimyours, forever-alwaysB-Davis, loserbelle, Princess-Tequila and Nae Nae1495 for reviewing. You guys keep me going so THANKS!**

**Also I have to say I love how people are more for Rachel and Jake (after one appearance) than they are for Jake Peyton... but that might because I'm feeling very anti Peyton right now! ****Anyway in this chapter; this is Christmas day with the Davis Scotts. ****You should be warned! There is some serious fluff in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ally?" A very loud annoying whisper invaded Ally's pleasant dreams along with several sharp shakes on her forearms. She let out a low groan before opening her eyes; "You awake?" Sophie asked excitedly and again Ally moaned… she honestly didn't' know how she had pulled the short straw and ended up rooming with Sophie. The girl was like an excitable puppy and far too chirpy for Ally's taste.

"Yes I'm awake." She gritted out and Sophie squealed happily.

"Merry Christmas."

"Cheers." She grumbled before slowly sitting up in bed and blinking in shock at the fact that Sophie was fully dressed and had tinsel wound complicatedly in her hair.

"Oh my gosh can we go and wake Connor?" she asked and Ally rolled her eyes, Sophie and Connor really had become one of them couples that everyone hates; but Ally had somehow managed to put up with them for the simple reason that Connor has been happier than ever lately.

"I guess."

"Oh and we totally have to make Brooke and Nathan kiss today!" she said and Ally shook her head.

"Just because they kiss it doesn't mean they'll live happily ever after." She reasoned and Sophie pouted heavily.

"It's obvious they both want each other but are too worried to make the first move… so if we force them to just do it then…"

"Then what?"

"They can live happily ever after!" Sophie said delightedly and Ally shook her head while laughing in disbelief, it was clear that Sophie's mental age was that of a three or four year old… she supposed it was why she got on so well with Connor.

"Let's go wake people!" Sophie said bounding away and Ally groaned wondering where she got all the energy before dragging herself out of bed and making her way downstairs.

Ally pulled herself out of bed and didn't even bother to try and flatten her hair which looked like several thousand currents of electricity had passed through it. She wrapped her dressing gown around herself and ambled out of the room miles behind Sophie who was already in Connors room. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Nathan and Brooke play fighting over the bacon frying in the pan. She watched in amusement as they continually found ways to grab a hold of each other and keep the other as close as possible as the flirty banter continued... It was like watching two hormonal teenagers with huge crushes on each other.

"Morning guys." She stated loudly announcing her arrival and watched as the two spun round looking almost guilty before Brooke brushed him away and rushed over to her and kissed her on the cheek before hugging her.

"Merry Christmas!" Brooke grinned happily and Ally smiled back being enveloped into a bear hug by Nathan.

"Merry Christmas guys!" She beamed at the two people she considered to be her parents.

"Where's Sophie?" Brooke asked curiously.

"She went to wake Connor."

"Let's just hope she isn't using the same technique she was using on him last night." Nathan joked with a small laugh and Brooke groaned in disgust.

"Nathan I don't need to hear that!"

"Well I don't need to hear my nephew orgasm but I did!" he said and laughed when both Brooke and Ally groaned in horror…

"Please stop talking now!" Brooke pleaded and Nathan smiled.

"Whatever you want Davis." He promised as he pulled her to his side and pressed a kiss onto the side of Brooke's head while Brooke glowed with pleasure.

"Morning guys!" Deb's cheerful voice rang through the kitchen; she made her way round kissing them all on the cheek and wishing them a merry Christmas.

"So when are we opening presents?" Ally asked almost impatiently.

"We can't open them without Connor and Sophie!" Deb said in a motherly tone and Ally had a feeling she knew what was coming.

"Well shall we wait for them to finish up?" Nate said and Ally couldn't help but laugh at the look on Brooke's face.

"Why don't you go and see what they're up to Ally?" Deb asked and she felt her stomach drop… she glared at Brooke and Nathan who were both hiding small smiles. "Am I missing something here?" Deb asked in confusion and they all shook their heads… no one wanted Deb to march up those stairs and pull the two horny teens apart (something that they knew Deb would probably do).

"I'll go…" Ally said before leaving the room feeling as though she had just been sentenced to execution.

She made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door loudly; "Ok guys pants need to be on everyone!" she announced and closed her eyes in trauma as she heard them shuffle about – probably to get some clothes on. The door opened moments later to reveal a flushed faced Connor smiling happily.

"Merry Christmas!" he said leaning in for a hug but she backed away in disgust.

"Oh you are so going to have to wash before you touch me." She told him seriously and he laughed.

"Not a bad idea… me and Sophie are going to go shower."

"Well be quick because we are waiting to open presents!" she said and he nodded.

"We'll be down in ten." He promised before grabbing Sophie's hand and leading her to the bathroom.

XXXX

Exchanging Christmas presents was as brilliant as always, every single person in the room was smiling or laughing about a present they had received whether it was because the gift was perfect or completely awful. Brooke was sat next to Ally and Connor who were surprise surprise teasing each other about the worst presents they had gotten while Deb fussed over Sophie as though the girl was made of china – those two had been getting on like a house on fire ever since they had met something Brooke was very thankful for.

Brooke glanced over her shoulder and frowned when she saw Nathan hard at work in the kitchen and she slowly – careful not attract the others attention – and slipped from the room and made her way into the kitchen.

"Don't touch anything!" Nathan instantly ordered and she couldn't help but giggle.

"So… you haven't given me a Christmas present yet." She pointed out with a pout as she watched him open the oven door and check on the cooking bird.

"I know." He stated nonchalantly.

"Didn't you get me one?"

"I did… I just didn't want you to open it in front of everyone."

"Why not?"

"I'm kind of nervous you won't like it." He said honestly and she blinked in shock, in all the years she had known him he had never once admitted to being nervous.

"I'm sure I will." She promised and he stepped closer to her as he turned round and looked at her, god she loved his eyes….

"Ok then." He whispered sending shivers up her skin, she turned to look at him and saw that he was holding out a small box to her, she raised an eyebrow before accepting it wondering what could be inside; "Happy Christmas" he said quietly and she smiled at him before pulling off the badly wrapped wrapping paper.

She held her breath in excitement as she lifted the lid and gasped in amazement, there lay a tiny silver and diamond encrusted snowflake necklace, the very one she had been admiring for months on end now… she looked up at Nathan and smiled in awe.

"How did you-?"

"I do know you Brooke Davis." He stated softly and she nodded; "You want me to you put it on you?"

"Yes please." She breathed in as his fingers brushed gently against the nape of her neck and let out a small gasp as sparks seemed to shoot off of his skin and onto hers. She felt him lock the clasp and glanced down to see the beautiful piece of jewelry sparkling brightly and smiled up at him.

"Suddenly what I got you doesn't seem enough."

"Don't put it down… I love it."

"But maybe I should give you something else as well." She asked feeling nerves creep up on her but for once in her life she wasn't going to let them get the better of her.

"Like what?" She looked upwards towards the ceiling (silently thanking Sophie for hanging mistletoe everywhere in the house) and felt the corner of her lips tug into a smile as Nathan did the same, he too had now seen the mistletoe and there was officially no turning back…

With a shaky breath she reached out and curled her fingers round the material on the front of his shirt and slowly pulled him towards her waiting for him to push her away, but miraculously he didn't… in fact he closed his eyes and leaned towards her… Brooke's heart was racing a mile a minute and the closer her lips got to his the more nervous she became. She inched her lips forwards until they finally touched his… she pulled back after a moment when he didn't respond feeling completely embarrassed.

She looked up at him unsurely and felt herself fluttering when he smiled soothingly at her before he closed the gap between their lips again. He kissed her unhurriedly eager to explore every part of her, he slid his tongue into her mouth and danced lightly with hers and he tightened his grip round her waist... every part of her body seemed to be burning and humming... it was the best bloody kiss she'd ever had.

After continuing to kiss for the next few minutes they pulled apart gasping for breath, each gazing in the other's eyes before he broke the silence; "God I'm so in love with you." he whispered against her lips and she smiled at him feeling like her heart was about to explode.

"I love you too." She told him and he laughed happily but quietly, it was like he didn't want to shatter this peaceful euphoria they were currently experiencing.

She leaned upwards on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his, their tongues started wrestling once more and his hand made its way under her top and stroked the bare skin on her lower back. She wrapped her arms his neck tightly causing their mouths to crash against each other's even harder, she moaned when his tongue flicked hers gently... my god he was amazing at this and the taste of him was truly addictive!

"God I love you..." she gasped as his lips trailed down her jawbone and he nuzzled into her neck and she tipped her head backwards in pleasure. "Mmm... Nathan..." she moaned as his tongue slowly made its way up her neck and across her lips.

She opened her mouth giving him complete control again... as his lips brushed against hers... she felt his hands move upward under her shirt gently stroking the skin under his finger tips and she pressed herself flush against him and ran her fingers through his hair tugging at it lightly...

He was completely lost in the kiss... he couldn't believe how amazing every part of her was... her mouth fitted his perfectly, her skin was so soft against his and he could feel himself growing harder and harder with every kiss and caress.

Eventually he pulled away from her – knowing that he needed to go before he took her against the kitchen counter – and couldn't help but smile at the dazed look on her face... he couldn't help but feel proud of the fact that he had put that look on her face and he was the reason her lips were so swollen from kissing.

"What does this mean for us?" Brooke asked shyly still feeling dizzy from the kiss.

"It means I love you and I want to be with you forever… does that clear it up for you?" she couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across her face; it was every Christmas wish she'd ever made had just come true…

"Yeah and forever sounds pretty good to me Nathan Scott."

She leaned upwards once again and pressed her lips against his lightly both adults completely oblivious to small crowd at the doorway who were all grudgingly handing money over to Ally who was smiling happily due to both winning the bet and at the sight of the loved up couple.

XXXX

After another hour of intense present opening and small kisses between Brooke and himself (which were more amazing than he had ever thought) Nathan couldn't help but feel a nagging sinking feeling in his stomach. Now he knew that everything was ok here, in fact it was more than ok… so that just left him to conclude it had something to do with Aaron. And the more he thought about it the more intense that worry grew.

He absentmindedly stirred one of the pots on the stove as he tried to rid himself of all of these thoughts. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he turned around in her arms and leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"You ok?" Brooke asked and he sighed.

"I'm just thinking." He said and she tilted her head to the side and looked at him.

"Tell me."

"It's not important…"

"Hey if it's got you looking so gloomy on Christmas day… the day we finally got together… then I'd say it's important." She pointed out and he nodded.

"I'm just worried about Aaron." He told her and her own beautiful face twisting into a frown – having heard all about the poor kid having to listen to Peyton and Lucas argue all the time.

"So call him."

"He's probably fine." He said and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, probably… but you aren't going to relax until you know so call him." She instructed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone and handing it to him. She hopped up onto the table and watched him as he dialed the number.

"Hey kid." He said the second Aaron answered his phone.

_"Hey Uncle Nate_." Even though it was just down the phone he could instantly tell something was wrong.

"What's going on?"

_"They argued I left."_ He mumbled vaguely and even though Aaron didn't go into details Nathan knew it had to have been seriously awful for the boy to have actually run away.

"You left? Well where are you now?" Nathan demanded in a panic.

_"Bus shelter on the edge of town."_

"Ok I'm on my way."

_"You don't need to come-"_

"Don't be silly son, I'm on my way."

Nathan hung up the phone and looked over at Brooke who was eying him worriedly; "What's wrong?"

"He ran away."

"What?" she breathed out in shock and he nodded.

"Apparently Lucas and Peyton were fighting and I guess it got too much."

"That poor boy, is he ok?"

"I don't know."

"Where is he?"

"At the bus shelter on the edge of town."

"Who's at the bus shelter?" Connor asked as he walked into the kitchen and looked at them curiously while stuffing some food into his gob.

"Aaron Scott." She said softly and watched her son carefully for a reaction… she knew that things between him and Aaron had never been great but ever since Connor had clashed with Aaron over what Lucas had said to her (something Nathan had told her about a few days after it had happened).

"Why?"

"We'll explain Nathan gets back." She said and Connor raised an eyebrow while Nathan looked at her.

"I can't come back here Brooke." He said and she looked at him in confusion.

"Well why on earth not?"

"After everything that's gone on drama wise over the past month between Aaron and everyone I don't think it'll make him feel better to be here…" He trailed off awkwardly and Brooke looked over at Connor who shrugged, clearly he could see that he was the main reason Nathan was reluctant to bring Aaron here.

"I don't care; he can come here if he wants." Brooke looked over at Nathan who still seemed to be in two minds about bringing Aaron here, Connor clearly sensed this as well; "Honestly Uncle Nate, it's cool… I need to apologize to him anyway."

"You see all sorted. You are to bring that boy here; maybe we can still make this a good Christmas for him." She said sternly and Nathan looked at her in amazement sending tingles down her spine, he made his way towards her and pressed a loving kiss onto her lips and she smiled up at him.

"Now go." She ordered and he nodded before grabbing his keys and heading out of the door amazed at how wonderful his family really was.

XXXX

Nathan was simply humming with nervous energy, all of the fantastic warm feelings he had about Brooke and himself were currently on ice as his worry for his nephew grew more and more intense; he couldn't believe things had gotten so bad for Aaron that he had actually left home. What on earth had Lucas and Peyton been saying? Unfortunately it didn't take too much imagination on his behalf; he had after all grown up witnessing the car crash of a marriage between his mother and Dan Scott. It pained him to think that Aaron was going through something similar to what he had gone through… and what made him feel even worse was he hadn't really given it much thought.

He pulled up outside the bus station and saw the blonde hair teenage pacing outside it in a clear attempt to keep warm. He beeped the horn and Aaron looked up and grabbed his bag before heading over to the car and climbing inside.

"Hey Uncle Nate." He greeted smoothly as though he didn't have a care in the world and once again Nathan found himself stunned at how similar Aaron was to himself as a teen – pre Haley of course.

"How you doing kid?"

"I'm alright."

"Yeah and I'm a woman." He mumbled sarcastically and felt a pang of relief when he heard Aaron chuckle.

"You hide it really well." He joked in a deadpan tone and Nathan smiled.

"What happened?" he asked after a moment of quiet and Aaron sighed.

"They argued, dad said she was a slut, she said he was a prick and then they started throwing the word divorce around."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"You shouldn't have had to put up with that." He stated and Aaron shrugged indifferently as though to say he was used to it.

"So where are we going?" Aaron asked and Nathan smiled at him.

"I'm under orders to take you back to Brookes."

"Miss Davis'?"

"Yep."

"I can't go there."

"Why not?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Language!" Nathan scolded and Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Look I get that you want some kind of Brady bunch reunion to happen but it's not going to."

"And why not?" Nathan asked curiously and Aaron sighed.

"The last time I spoke to Connor wasn't exactly friendly."

"I know. But he did say you should come by so he can apologize." Nathan stated simply; "Just give it a try son, if you don't like or something happens I promise I'll take you back to my apartment." He promised and Aaron sighed.

"I know why you're doing this." Aaron stated confidently and Nathan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why's that?"

"SO you can get back to Miss Davis' and carrying on making out with her." He said with a small laugh and Nathan – believe it or not – actually blushed.

"WHAT! How did you-"

"Lipstick ain't really your thing." Aaron pointed out and Nathan glanced up in the mirror and laughed lightly when he saw Brooke's smudged lipstick on his own lips… he pulled away from the bus station and headed towards Brooke's house.

Today had marked the turning point in his relationship with Brooke and he just seriously hoped that it would mark the turning point in the warring half brothers relationship as well… and what better time of year to try and fix it than Christmas?

* * *

"Ok here we are." He said as they pulled up outside Brooke's elaborately lit up house – she tended to get a little overexcited when it came to decorating for Christmas. Nathan laughed at the look of disbelief on Aaron's face.

"That must be expensive." He stated and Nathan grinned at his girlfriend's craziness.

"Now, try not to worry about any of this Aaron, it'll be fine I promise." Nathan soothed and Aaron raised an eyebrow at him while wearing a look of disdain.

"Who's worried?"

The front door flew open and Brooke came rushing out closely followed by Deb and both women began fussing over Aaron who looked like he had never been so uncomfortable in his whole life.

Nathan watched interestedly as Connor made his way from the house and walked over to Aaron – whose back was suddenly ram rod straight. He couldn't help but smile when Connor extended his hand to Aaron who hesitantly reached out and shook it… the two teenage lads walked back into the house closely followed by Deb who was still fussing over how cold Aaron must be.

His eyes locked with Brookes who was smiling lovingly at him and he opened his arms to her and wordlessly stepped into them, she looked up at him and he leaned down to press his lips against hers and prayed that now that things seemed to be on the right track that nothing would happen to cause it all to fall to pieces.

XXXX

It was an odd feeling that Connor was currently experiencing. He was stood in the same room as his half brother – the one he had hated for years on end and vice versa – and yet they weren't fighting, they weren't screaming at each other, hell they weren't even insulting each other… he couldn't help but wonder what the protocol should be in this situation, do you make small talk? Do you apologize profusely for everything that you could have done better… what? What should you do..?

"Stop freaking out." Aaron ordered and Connor blinked at in shock.

"How did you know?"

"Because you were starting to look constipated." He stated and Connor stared at him before starting to laugh.

"You sure you weren't looking in a mirror?" he joked and Aaron let out one small bark of laughter.

"Ouch."

"Baby, you have to see this!" Sophie demanded excitedly as she bounded into the room and dragged Connor and Aaron over to the window.

Connor looked out of the window only to see his Uncle and his mom in a serious clinch… and he did mean serious… roaming hands… mouth eating… it was nothing short of gross! But to make it even worse –this was probably what was exciting his girlfriend the most – snow was beginning to fall thick and fast making the setting of his parents kiss even more romantic and Hollywoodesque.

"Can you believe this?" Sophie squealed and Connor looked at Ally and Aaron in despair.

"We couldn't believe it the first time we saw 'Brathan' kissing but now that they don't seem to stop kissing it's getting easier." Ally deadpanned but still Sophie squealed and Ally fell back on the sofa dramatically.

"Somebody shoot her!" she grunted and Connor watched as his best friends eyes flickered to Aaron who was chuckling at her dramatics; "Hey." She almost whispered and Connor frowned when he saw the small affectionate smile that Aaron gave her in return. The whole moment felt entirely intimate and Connor felt kind of intrusive for observing it.

It was then that Deb appeared in the doorway announcing that dinner was almost ready and they all needed to make their way into the dining room. Which they all did… Connor for one more thankful for a distraction from all of these new and bizarre changes currently taking place in his world.

* * *

"Ok, I've got one; what do snowmen wear on their heads?" Nathan asked and everyone paused and looked at him. "Snow caps." He said and the silence that filled the room was deafening.

"How did that get put in a cracker as a joke?" Ally asked seriously and Aaron couldn't help but smile, she had a point… all the Christmas cracker jokes so far had really been awful.

"I think this one is the worst of the lot!" Deb stated almost proudly and everyone shifted their attention to her; "What's the most popular Christmas wine?" she asked.

"Why are all the Christmas cracker jokes not funny?" Connor asked and everyone chuckled before Deb revealed the answer.

"I don't like Brussels sprouts." She said and everyone shook their heads.

"Wow… that was just…"

"There are no words…" Connor said and Aaron couldn't help but laugh at how surreal it felt to be sitting round like this and talking about something like Christmas cracker jokes with people who cared about him.

"What did you get in your crackers?" Sophie asked interestedly and Aaron could see that she was trying to see if she could scavenge anything.

"I got a comb." Brooke said waving about a pink thin plastic comb.

"I got one of them spinner things." Nathan said as he twirled it on the table and watched it until it fell off the table.

"I got some balls." Connor said looking down at the three bouncy balls that had been placed in his cracker.

"That must be a nice change." Ally teased with a sweet smile and he laughed along with everyone else before throwing all three balls at her head. "Quit it butt munch!" she yelled angrily.

"What did you get Deb?" Sophie asked ignoring Ally and Connors childish antics (she was obviously used to them arguing like five year olds).

"A ruler." She said holding up the plastic strip and everyone chuckled.

"What about you?" she asked Aaron who looked down at the bright pink plastic ring.

"I got a ring." He said and Sophie looked at it before shaking her head signaling that he could keep it for himself. Ally leaned over and picked up the pink plastic and looked at it. "You want it?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"Sure." He said before taking the ring and slipping it onto her little finger.

"Thanks." She said with a dazzling smile and he nodded.

"Don't say I never give you anything." He said and she rolled her eyes but the smile stayed plastered on her face.

"Oh listen to this one!" Sophie demanded and everyone looked over at her; "Why did the reindeer cross the road?" she looked round almost dramatically before continuing; "Because he was tied to the chicken…" she trailed off and everyone looked at her appalled for a moment before the angry jibes about the joke started yet again.

XXXX

Brooke was stacking the dishwasher up – again… as much as she loved Christmas Day there was no denying it, it meant a heck of a lot of washing up. She couldn't help but smile as she did so though, her Christmas wish had finally come true. Nathan Scott was her boyfriend! She almost couldn't believe it; it still felt like a dream.

"Miss Davis? You need some help?" Brooke spun round and saw Aaron stood there looking as cool as a cucumber but to the trained eye you could see the flicker of uncertainty that loitered in his posture.

"It's Brooke and I'm fine thank you sweetie but I could use some company."

"Err… ok…" he stated before making his further into the kitchen and leaning against one of the units she took a moment to look closely at him and she could see how much he resembled his father… though he had inherited his mother's cheekbones… but she had to admit he was a good looking boy.

"So I trust that you're feeling a little better now." She inquired softly.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me crash your day; it was pretty awesome of you."

"Look Aaron, I know that things between me and your parents aren't or haven't ever been great… but your parents actions do not reflect on you at all. You are a separate person Aaron; and no one blames you for their actions."

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"I can imagine. But you just have to remember it's their crap don't let them drag you don't let their countless issues drag you down." She told him wisely and he nodded while eyeing her somewhat suspiciously.

"Thanks and you know, when they get divorced I reckon it'll be easier."

"You really think they're going to split?"

"Honestly I don't care… either way I've had it."

"You know no matter what they say or do they are still you're parents and I'm sure they love you." She said gently and felt her heart break when he shrugged his shoulders, she honestly didn't know if he cared or not. Maybe he really had had enough…

"Yeah well, we aren't all lucky enough to have a family like yours."

"You do sweetie, Nathan is your uncle and Connor is your brother and you are always welcome here." She promised and he smiled slightly at her.

"If someone told me I would be having this conversation last year I would have hit them." Aaron stated and Brooke raised an eyebrow in amusement. "But now that I'm actually here… and with everything that's happened lately… it just feels kind of…"

"Right?" Brooke asked gently and he nodded.

"Yeah… who'd have thought?"

They lapsed into companionable silence as Brooke finished off filling the dishwasher when a very loud Christmas song blared out for the living room along with infectious laughter. Brooke looked over at Aaron who was wearing the same curious expression as she was; "What are they up to?" Brooke asked and Aaron stepped out of the room and Brooke watched as a genuine smile broke out onto the young lads face.

"Ally and Connor are having some kind of crazy dance off…" he stated and Brooke smiled as she stepped closer and watched from the doorway as Ally and Connor made complete tits of themselves as they tried to out dance each other. Brooke locked eyes with Nathan who was laughing at the two teens along with Sophie and Deb.

"Well if you can't beat them! Join them." Deb stated cheerfully as she made her way over to Aaron and held her hand out to him, Brooke grinned as Aaron stared at Deb like she was offering to sacrifice him; "Never keep an old lady waiting." Deb warned and Aaron groaned before taking Debs outstretched hand and letting her lead him further into the room where they slowly began dancing together.

Brooke looked over and caught eyes with Nathan who looked like he was about to pass out from pride at the sight of both of his nephews in the same room both laughing and yes dancing. Brooke couldn't help but marvel at how much younger Aaron looked when he was laughing, her eyes turned to Connor who was still dancing energetically with Ally and couldn't help but snort with laughter as they both attempted the robot dance move before turning into the hand jive. She couldn't help but beam with pride herself at her son, after everything he had been through in his short life – especially in these last few months.

He was growing into the kind of man that she knew she would always be proud of… she loved him to pieces and sure they may not have always had the best but seeing Aaron Scott in the emotionally scarred state he is in reinforced that material goods meant nothing really, it was all about being loved and secure and safe and for the first time in 17 years Brooke was finally able to let go of her insecurities. She had done her best and she knew that it had been more than enough.

"Hey Davis what are you thinking about?" She looked up and blinked in shock when she realized just how close Nathan was to her. She smiled sweetly at him as he pulled her closer to him and slowly twirled her in his arms.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am."

"Yeah, we did good didn't we?" he asked and she nodded before tightening her grip on him.

"I'm happy Nathan, for the first time in years I feel like this is how it's supposed to be, you know?"

"I do… the kids, our family, us together at last." He whispered against her ear and she shivered at the tingles it sent down her spine.

"I know." She gasped before smiling up at him; "And it only took us 15 years." She joked and he grinned before leaning in and capturing her lips in his own. Brooke Davis felt her whole being shattered with happiness, she could honestly say that she had never felt this free before and she knew that this was only the beginning of her happily ever after.

XXXX

**So there's the chapter you've all been waiting for Brathan are finally together! Hopefully the way they got together didn't disappoint! ****What did you think about Aarons arrival during the day and the way he interacts with the other characters? Connor, Brooke, Ally... ****I hope that this chapter had enough christmas fluff in it!**

**And I hope you all have an immense christmas!**

**Rosie.**


	13. Crashing Down To Reality

**A/N- Yes I'm aware I officially suck for taking so long to update! Real life has just been awful lately, so far 2011 is completely rubbish! If anyone is reading my BL fic Time to Start Again I am hoping to have an update for that by next weekend, so sorry if I've made anyone wait!**

**A mahousive thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter; DamonandBonne4ever, NaeNae1495, mcgirl6541, sobreya274 and Nadreth I'm talking to you guys! Thank you so much you guys genuinely keep me motivated. ****Also a big thanks to anyone who has got this as a fave story, means a lot!**

**In this chapter; Ok so this chapter is set like a week after xmas, Ally and Aaron bond, Brathan have some serious alone time (minor and I do mean minor smut but either way you've been warned!), Peyton and Brooke clash horns, Aaron and Peyton argue and then things take a turn for the worse...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ally pried her eyes open and squinted at how bright it was. She glanced over at the lock by her bed and groaned when she saw how early it was; she lay back and yawned while staring up at the ceiling. The past few days had been crazily hectic, Brooke and Nathan had finally given up the pretence and were officially together and then Aaron Scott had turned up and the two brothers seemed to have turned a real corner with regards to their relationship.

Knowing full well that she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep now that she was awake she rolled out of bed checking that she hadn't woken her roommate – how was it that even when Sophie was sleeping she still looked incredible? What a cow!

Ally stumbled down the stairs patting down her hair which was sticking out in all directions but to be honest she didn't care too much. After all it's not like she was trying to impress anyone… something she seriously regretted when she opened the kitchen door and Aaron Scott was sat there reading the newspaper while sipping on coffee… bloody hell he looked like some kind of god!

"Morning." He stated before looking up and blinking in shock, clearly he hadn't expected her to look so disheveled; "Nice hair." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Bite me." She shot back and he chuckled; "How come you're awake and dressed?" she asked as she grabbed some grapes from the bowl of fruit and popped a few into her mouth.

"I normally go for a run at six so this is late for me." He explained and Ally shook her head.

"Why on earth would you want to get out of bed at six in the morning? And if that's not bad enough you then go for a run?"

"I like it."

"There is something seriously wrong with you!"

"Why?" he asked with a laugh and she stared at him incredulously.

"Nobody likes exercise Aaron, that's just a myth… like the Loch Ness monster or the tooth fairy or-"

"A merry Christmas?" he asked and Ally frowned.

"You didn't have a good day?" she asked and watched him sigh.

"It got better when I came here… but I guess the bad stuff sticks with you more huh?"

"Yeah… so what actually happened with you and your rents?" she asked and he rubbed his face tiredly; "You don't have to talk if you don't want to." she offered but he simply shook his head.

"Its fine… my rents have always argued… and I mean really argued but they usually try and steer clear of each other but Christmas day my mom was just brutal to my dad. She cut him out from sections of the day and then picked holes in him over dinner and he after a while he snapped, not that I blame him, she was going mental!"

"And then what?" Ally prompted after Aaron grew quiet.

"She told him that staying with him and having me were the biggest mistakes of her life which was when I left the room but I could still the words divorce being thrown around."

"She said you were a mistake?"

"Yeah."

"God what a bit-" she paused mid word realizing that she was about to insult his mother, Aaron looked at her and started laughing and she let out sigh of relief that she hadn't offended him; "You know she probably just said it out of anger."

"I know… doesn't make it right though."

"No it doesn't."

"Either way it's done." He stated finally and Ally felt a pang of sympathy towards the youngest Scott brother, he was the one who was supposed to have had everything in life and yet here he was… miserable because of his parent's inability to put others first…

"So do you think they'll actually divorce?"

"Yeah."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I mean they've been arguing for years… the same hurtful phrases thrown round but never divorce."

"Maybe it will be better this way. You'll get to start again."

"I'll still be living with one of them so it won't be that much better." He pointed out and Ally nodded.

"Who would you live with?"

"I dunno… My dad's a lot of things; he always tries to get a rise out of people and usually succeeds because he's such a dick but… when he actually takes time to be a dad he's good… and he's never used me as leverage to win an argument. He's always really careful to keep me out of it."

"Unlike Mrs. Scott." She filled in softly and he nodded.

"Yeah."

The two teens lapsed into companionable silence, Ally could feel him becoming more and more withdrawn from her company so she let out a small sigh before turning to him with a smile on her face; "You want to make pancakes?" she asked and he stared at her in shock.

"What?"

"For breakfast… do you want to make pancakes?" she explained but it did very little to remove the look of complete confusion on his face.

"Ok…"

"Great, let's get to it then!" she stated hopping up and rooting around in the cupboards for ingredients. She could feel Aarons gaze on her so she turned to face him and saw that he now smiling once more and it spread a million butterflies through her body.

"Ok… so what do we do first?" he asked as he stared at the ingredients and Ally but her bottom lip trying to remember how Brooke always made them.

"Let's put it all in a bowl and mix it." She stated with more confidence than she felt.

"Are you sure?" he asked clearly sensing her hesitance and she sent him an unimpressed glare.

"Did I say question me? No I didn't, I said mix." She ordered and watched as the stunned look on his face curved into a smile.

"Wow… you're so dominant!"

"I know."

"I like it." He told her with a warm smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Well you can find someone else can dominate you buddy." She nudged him playfully and he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into him, she looked up into electric blue eyes and felt herself flutter slightly.

"What if I want you to dominate me?" he asked with a teasing smile and she shook her head slightly.

"Then you can dream on." She smirked at him before breaking out of his hold and turning to the bowl and stuffing heaps of flour and egg into it.

"Have you ever made pancakes before Al?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No… but how hard can it be?" she asked and he chuckled before adding in some more flour.

XXXX

Brooke woke with a smile snuggling herself further into the warm sleepy haze that was surrounding her. Her back hit the chest of Nathan who was currently snoring softly with one arm wrapped around her and his leg draped over both of hers. She nestled her body backwards and further into his warmth unable to believe how lucky she was.

It had finally happened, after so many years of wishing and hoping Nathan Scott was not only her boyfriend, but he was in love with her as well! When he had told her that he had wanted her for years but had been too worried about her emotional state to make a move she had felt like a complete fool! Why hadn't she just jumped him all those years back and saved them both a lifetime worth of angst?

But having said that she really wouldn't change that perfect moment on Christmas day for all the money in the world. It was a moment she knew she would carry in her heart forever.

She let out a small yawn and wriggled her body in contentment, Nathan's grip on her tightened unconsciously as if to prevent her from leaving his side. She looked up at him and smiled happily still struggling to believe that he was hers!

She lifted her head up from his chest and crinkled her nose as the smell of something hit her, she couldn't help but cough slightly at how overpowering it was. She gently shook Nathan who grunted in protest and tiredly tried to bat away her hand.

"Nathan!" she hissed and he moaned.

"What?"

"Do you smell that?" she asked and Nathan pried open one of his eyes before staring at her in confusion, seconds later he creased his nose.

"Is something burning?" he asked and she frowned, but before she could answer the smoke alarm blared out noisily.

She shared a look with a now fully awake Nathan before they both shot out of bed and sprinted down the stairs. They reached the kitchen and heard hushed voices and Brooke raised an eyebrow at Nathan who mouthed 'Ally and Aaron' to her. She nodded in agreement that those two were the teens responsible for setting off the smoke alarm, but what on earth were they doing!

Nathan wandered over to the noisy alarm and quickly deactivated it while Brooke swung open the kitchen door and stepped into the room trying to hide her amusement as both Ally and Aaron's bickering ceased as they froze and spun round to face her, both of them completely covered in flour and gunk – which Brooke supposed was the egg and flour mixed together – while looking incredibly sheepish.

"Morning Brooke!" Ally greeted and Brooke could tell the younger girl was praying that by being extra perky Brooke wouldn't take noticed of the pigsty the kitchen currently was.

"Don't morning Brooke me… what the hell happened in my kitchen?" she asked and both Ally and Aaron pulled a face. "Is either of you going to explain?" she asked when neither answered and Ally smiled widely.

"We were making pancakes."

"What part of that is supposed to be pancakes?" Nathan asked as he made his way into the kitchen and stared into the frying pan in amazement.

"Ally said she knew how to make pancakes… and clearly she lied." Aaron explained and Brooke couldn't help but laugh at the look of outrage on Ally's face.

"You are such a snitch!" she hissed and Aaron shifted towards Nathan clearly terrified of the now angry teen girl.

"Right, well whatever happened… never again." Brooke stated firmly and both teens nodded; "Right, let's see if we can salvage this mess." She made her way towards the pan and blinked in astonishment; "How on earth did you manage to turn it green?" she asked and Ally shrugged.

"Talent." She stated confidently causing Nathan and Aaron to laugh.

"So Brooke, what are the chances you'd make some pancakes for us." Ally asked hopefully and Brooke rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

"Fine, but you two are on tidy up duty when breakfast is over." she warned and both teens nodded somberly.

"What the crap is that smell?" Connor asked in disgust as he and Sophie walked into the kitchen.

"You're face." Ally spat back and in retaliation he scooped up a pile of flour on the side and threw it in Ally's face.

A stunned silence ensued only to be broken by the sound of Aaron's laughter ringing out through the kitchen. Ally turned to him with a glare before reaching into the bag of flour, grabbing a handful and tossing it at the younger Scott son. Brooke watched in horror as her already messy kitchen became completely covered in flour as Connor, Ally, Aaron and Sophie broke out into a full scale flour fight.

Brooke let out a small chuckle as Aaron dumped the full bag over Ally's head while Connor and Sophie were shoving handfuls of the stuff down each other's clothes. It was then that she felt a splatter of powder hit her. She blinked in shock before spinning round to see Nathan smirking at her.

"I can't believe you just did that!" she shrieked and he laughed.

Brooke spun round and grabbed the half empty bag of flour off of the side and began chucking handful after handful at him. Needless to say that by the time the flour fight was over they were only out of flour but they had some serious cleaning up to do!

XXXX

Brooke let out a small yawn as she towel dried her hair, she couldn't believe how tiring these past few days had been. If felt like they had all been on one big emotional rollercoaster. But having said that it was totally worth it just to see her son and Aaron finally getting along, sure they weren't close but it was a serious start!

She looked up startled as she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap themselves around her waist; she felt Nathan press his lips against the nape of her neck and shivered. Over the past few days she had grown addicted to his lips… his hands, his body… just everything about him. She was in love with it all.

"You know you really should have let me join you in the shower." He mumbled and she giggled.

"And why would I do that?" she whispered as he tenderly kissed any and all available skin.

"Just to help get the flour out of any… difficult… places."

"Well I can manage those places just fine on my own." She stated and watched as his eyes widened and she groaned realizing that it sounded like an innuendo.

"Really… and how exactly did you manage them?" he asked with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" she hissed and felt her cheeks heat up as he continued to stare at her in that way that told her he was clearly thinking about her 'managing' herself; "Stop thinking it!" she groaned and he chuckled as he pulled to him.

"Not possible, that thought is now burned into my brain… like a screensaver in my head." He mumbled against her lips and she giggled.

"You're such a perve."

"You love it Davis."

He crashed his lips onto hers and walked her backwards and lowered her to the bed and she pulled him down on top of her, their lips never once losing contact with each other. Feeling his weight on top of her made her insides fizzle with excitement, she hadn't had this in so long she had completely forgotten how good it felt. She let out a low moan that sounded more like a growl as his hand wound its way underneath her shirt and slowly stroked the soft skin of her stomach. Brooke moaned a little louder at the feelings of pleasure that he was evoking and trembled as his hand made its way upwards underneath her shirt.

Now she and Nathan had had some very thorough make out sessions where their hands had roamed over each other's bodies but he hadn't been this bold yet. As his hand inched closer to her breasts and she couldn't help but let out a tiny whimper as goose bumps spread out over her skin.

"Nathan wait!" she gasped and he pulled away from her and looked at her concernedly.

"What's wrong?"

"The kids… where are they?" she asked breathlessly not really wanting to engage in some heavy petting with her children in the house.

"They went to the river court about an hour ago." He murmured back and she smiled.

"All of them?"She asked and he nodded a glint of pride in his eyes.

"Well then Mr. Scott… where were we?" she asked and he smirked at her.

Nathan's lips reclaimed hers while his hand resumed its place just under her right breast; she arched her back in an attempt for him to touch her. She felt him chuckle sexily against her lips before his hand moved upwards and cupped her breast, she had never been more thankful that she had decided against wearing a bra.

"Mmm…" she moaned against his lips as his fingers slowly worked against her hardening nipple.

The way his hand felt on her touching her was better than words could ever describe, no one had touched her in this way for so long making this whole experience more intense. His hand squeezed her tightly and she couldn't help but buck her hips, as his thumb toyed with the now fully hardened bud. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, it felt like some kind of arrow was being shot straight through her body down to the very core of her. Their lips continued their attack in each others, it all just felt unbelievable.

* * *

Unfortunately it was not to last as mere minutes later the door bell sounded out and Nathan pulled back with regretful eyes and Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at how put out he looked.

"To be continued?" she asked and he nodded.

"Absolutely."

Brooke pulled herself off of the bed and made her way down the stairs amazed that the smell of Ally and Aaron's pancakes were still lingering. Even after all these hours. She reached the door and opened it only to wish she had stayed holed up in bed with Nathan. Because on the other side of the door there was Peyton Sawyer or Scott… whatever the hell she was calling herself.

Brooke felt a fresh burst of outrage pour through her as she thought about everything this woman and her selfish husband had put herself, her son and their son through.

"What can I do for you Peyton?" she asked coolly and the blonde woman had the good grace to look sheepish.

"Is Aaron here?"

"It's about time you came looking for him."

"So he is here… I knew he'd call Nathan and Nathan's with you… so I didn't want to pressure him…" she rambled on and Brooke wondered if that was really true, or could she just not be bothered to go out and look for her son. After all she hadn't bothered to phone.

"He's here."

"Great, thanks for looking out for him. I suppose he told you guys that things got a little out of hand over Christmas dinner." She stated while looking at Brooke expectantly.

"Well he ran away from home on Christmas day… explanations of misery weren't exactly needed."

"No. I guess not."

Brooke looked over at the girl she once thought to be her best friend and couldn't help but grow annoyed by Peyton's cold exterior. How could she be so frivolous about her son? About the argument that had driven him from his house, about the words her and Lucas had screamed at each other. It was a complete joke.

"So where is he?" Peyton asked while scrunching up her nose at the bulky television set sat in the corner.

"He's out with Connor." Brooke said and Peyton blinked in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah it would seem that now both of them have been screwed over by you and Lucas they've bonded."

"Screwed over… That's not fair."

"Isn't it? Because you may not have intentionally messed with Connors life but the choices you made all those years ago impacted him. And you know what? That's fine, well it's not but it's done and we've all moved past it. But Aaron… you consciously chose to drive your son away that day!"

"No I love my son and I would never hurt him!"

"So you all out attacking his father and then calling Aaron a mistake was supposed to what? Tickle him?" she snapped and Peyton glared at her.

"Look… you don't know how it's been! I'd just had enough…"

"And you think that's a good enough excuse."

"You don't know what it's been like with Lucas all these years!" she exclaimed pitifully… but she was seriously turning to the wrong person for sympathy.

"You're right Peyton I wouldn't know what it was like with Lucas all these years because I was raising my son alone." She growled and Peyton had the good grace to look away.

"And I'm sorry for that, you know I am!"

"Well that doesn't really make a difference, it's already happened. So has you calling your son a mistake, so no amount of excuses or apologies is going to take that from his mind."

"But Lucas-"

"I don't care. And I don't suppose Aaron cares much either."

"That's not true! Aaron knows he's loved." Peyton cried out defensively.

"Does he? Because the boy who had just spent the last week with me doesn't seem to know anything of the sort."

"I may not be perfect but I do love my son!" she snapped and Brooke sighed.

"Then why are you telling me that? I'm not the one who cares! You're son needs to hear that. He needs your support and love, he doesn't need to hear you and his father arguing over who's the most unhappy!"

"Well he won't have to anymore. Lucas moved out." She stated smugly.

"That won't solve it Peyton, that's just glossing over the issue."

"With him gone me and Aaron will be fine."

"For how long? Until the divorce starts getting messy? What? You think that just because Lucas is gone all of your problems are? Think about it Peyton, your relationship with your son may have struggled because of Lucas but it's not the reason it's in tatters."

"Well we can't all be one hundred percent right and perfect all the time! We aren't all like you Brooke." She spat her name out like it was something disgusting.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You think I don't know what everyone said about you? How people always made me out to be some kind of witch and you the innocent hard done by one! They actually called you saint fucking Brooke at one point!"

"And what they call you Seyton?" Brooke snorted to herself.

"People were always thinking about you that no one bothered to think about me!" She continued completely ignoring Brooke's contribution.

"That's probably because you were doing it enough for the rest of the world."

"Meaning?" she hissed and Brooke stared at the blonde completely unintimidated by the anger in her tone.

"Meaning you Peyton are selfish. You could have had such an amazing relationship with your son but you pissed it away! And that's what makes me SO CROSS, you act like this is everyone else's fault but at the end of the day you had everything. So there absolutely no reason - other than your inability to think of others - for your son feeling the way he does!"

"Oh so you would have done better if you had had Lucas' breathing down your neck all the time." Peyton hissed and Brooke shrugged.

"I certainly wouldn't have let the fact that Lucas Scott is an ass distract me from my son. And I would never let that interfere with my relationship with him… but you did, and Aaron is the one paying for it. Though I have to say I respect how tough he is… he clearly gets that from Karen." She smirked at Peyton before Peyton lashed out and smacked Brooke across the cheek.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. This?" A disgusted voice asked from the doorway and Brooke looked over to see Aaron (whose eyes were fixed solely on Peyton), Ally (who was struggling violently against Connors hold with fury all over her face), Connor (who was frowning worriedly at his mother while trying to restrain Ally from kicking Peyton's ass) and Sophie (who was watching with wide eyed terror).

"Aaron…" Peyton stated weakly but one look from her furious son shut her up; "Honey?" she asked and he shook his head.

"We're leaving." He spun round and wordlessly walked up the stairs closely followed by Connor.

"I think you should wait outside." Nathan's voice rang strongly through the room and Peyton looked up stunned that Nathan would talk to her like that but she nodded mutely before leaving the house.

Again an unbearable silence descended on them, Brooke reached up and rubbed the stinging skin on her cheek. Nathan walked towards her and placed his own hand atop hers and gently soothed her cheek with his fingers, she could see a mixture of fury and worry burning in his eyes and she smiled softly at him.

"Are you ok?" he whispered and she nodded.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm more worried about Aaron." She whispered back and watched as Nathan's face clouded over.

Before Nathan had the chance to talk Aaron and Connor were back in the room, Brooke rushed over to the blonde haired teen and pulled him into a tight hug. At first the young lad was rather unresponsive but eventually he wrapped his arms around Brooke and held onto her tightly.

"Now you listen to me, you are welcome here any time. Night day, whenever and you must never be afraid to call or-"

"Thanks Brooke;" Aaron cut her ramble off with a small chuckle; "But I already got the talk from Connor."

"You did?" she asked happily while gazing at her son whose cheeks had tinged pink.

"Well my version wasn't as girly." He mumbled causing Aaron to chuckle.

"So you take care and remember-"

"Davis relax, he knows!" Nathan stated firmly and she nodded while backing off; "Ok kid, me you and Connor, river court tomorrow night." He ordered and Aaron nodded.

"Got it." He shifted his backpack up onto his shoulder; "So I should go… thanks for everything." He said softly before heading out the door. Brooke however did notice the extremely subtle way he grabbed Ally's hand and squeezed it gently as he made his way out the door.

The kids all dispersed and Brooke was left standing there wearing a huge pout, Nathan wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss onto the cheek that had been slapped.

"What's on your mind Brooke?"

"I wish we could keep him." She said sadly and Nathan chuckled.

"He's not a puppy Brooke."

"No but he was so sad and he had such a nice time here! And now he has to go back to the house from hell!" she grumbled and he nodded.

"Yeah he does."

"Which is why I wish we could keep him!" she said and he smiled.

"Again, he's not a puppy." He said and she heaved a huge sigh and he pulled her close to him; "He'll be fine Brooke. And if he's not then he has all of us… right?"

"Right. It's just sad." She whispered as she snuggled closer into his loving embrace, taking a great amount of comfort from the man she loved.

XXXX

The ride home couldn't be described as anything but excruciatingly awkward. Aaron spent most of it looking out the window refusing to so much as glance Peyton's way. And on her behalf she was still fighting back tears on how coldly Aaron had received her at Brookes, and the way Brooke had spoken to her!

Brooke didn't even have a clue how hard things were in the Scott household, she saw what she wanted to see. And yes she knew she had had it easier than Brooke but that didn't mean she had been having the time of her life. Lucas Scott had been determined to stop that happening… and the fact that she and Aaron hadn't bonded all that well wasn't her fault either! She couldn't help it if they weren't the Brady's!

But what had really cut her deep about this whole exchange was when she saw Brooke hugging Aaron like he was her own son and he had responded with only a little reluctance. Whenever she had tried to hug Aaron all she was met with was reluctance and awkwardness.

She wondered how it was that someone like Brooke, who had been the school bitch and slut could have turned out to be a natural mother. Because no one could deny how good Brooke was… hell her own son seemed to be closer and more attached to Brooke than he was to her. But how had she managed that? Had she bribed them? Because it certainly wasn't for her personality, if Brooke had proved one thing this morning it was that she was still a total bitch.

Peyton pulled up in the driveway and parked the car; she turned to face her son who was resolutely staring out of the window clearly uninterested in anything she had to say.

"So I don't know if you heard me tell Brooke but you're dads moved out." She told him and Aaron shrugged at the news with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Where is he?"

"Hotel by the roundabout."

"But you don't need to worry me and you we'll be staying in the house. He's agreed to that much." She mumbled somewhat bitterly knowing full well that Lucas was going to make this whole process as hard as possible.

"Where's he going to live?"

"Hopefully far, far away."

"I'm being serious." He growled and she blinked in shock at the tone of his voice. He couldn't possibly still care about Lucas after everything he had done!

"He'll stay in Tree Hill… but if you want to know the details I suggest you go and ask him."

"Well I can see that this divorce is going to be amicable." He bit out and she frowned.

"Look Aaron just because me and your father are divorcing it doesn't mean I don't love you." She pointed out and he stared at her in complete amazement as if to say 'what the fuck?'

"And what about dad? Does he still love me?" he asked mockingly and Peyton sighed.

"I don't think your father is capable of love."

"Ok this is horse shit!" he grumbled before storming out of the car and heading towards the front door.

"Aaron!" Peyton gasped as she hurried after him wondering what she could have possibly said to upset him like this! "Honey talk to me!" she pleaded and he spun round and stared at her.

"Do you ever think about other people?" he asked and she blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been shit talking dad nonstop for god knows how long. Do you honestly think I want to hear that? Or did you just not think about me?"

"I just assumed that-"

"What? Because you feel that way everyone would?"

"I'm sorry I've upset you." She told him and he rubbed his face and let out a tired groan, it was weird Peyton thought, she could literally see the fight drain out of him. "You know I'm sorry-"

"I know." He mumbled and she looked up at him with a hopeful expression, if he knew how sorry she was then surely he would forgive her and everything would be fine again. This whole silly drama forgotten.

"You do?"

"Yeah I do, and you want to know how I know?" he asked and she nodded; "Because you always are." He elaborated and it broke her heart to see that disappointed look in his eyes, she felt like she was a teenager all over again being told off by her parent.

"Things will be different from now on I promise." She stated and he shook his head while chuckling bitterly.

"Yeah that's what you said last time. But you know what? I'm really finding it hard to care." He said grabbing his bag and making his way out of the door. Peyton sighed heavily before sinking down into the armchair, her head in her hands, trying to stop herself from crying at how much she kept messing up.

XXXX

For the second time in a week Aaron had walked out from his home in an attempt to get the fuck away from all the crazy drama that was happening in his life right now. He seriously didn't understand how his mom didn't get it; it wasn't like she was retarded or anything so there really wasn't an excuse for her not to understand that in bashing Lucas she was actually upsetting him…

Well maybe upsetting was too strong a word as he and his dad weren't all that close, but when they did hang out together they had an alright time. And when Lucas wasn't being a total ass he was actually a good dad…

And yet every time his mother insisted on opening her mouth and talking about him it seemed to tear down their relationship just that much more. He supposed some people would call him dramatic… but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't bring himself to be happy to be near her. He was sick and tired of all of these pathetic games and arguments that he had been thrown into because his parents were messed up.

He continued to let his feet lead him to wherever he was going as his mind ran away with itself. He didn't know how far he had walked but all he knew was he was officially frozen with the cold January weather. He looked upwards and blinked in shock when he found himself outside the hotel by the roundabout. The very hotel his father was staying in… was it fate?

Or was god just having a good old laugh at Aaron's expense?

Deciding it would only make sense to go and talk to Lucas about everything that was going on… and maybe even get some answers about what might be to come. He wandered towards the reception area and headed to the desk where a pretty woman was sat, he suppressed a smirk as he watched her eye him appreciatively.

"Hey have you got a Lucas Scott staying here?" he asked and she bit her lip awkwardly.

"I'm not supposed to give out our guests details."

"Come on I'm sure you could make an exception?" he pleaded and watched her resolve crumble slightly.

"Look…"

"Aaron." He filled in and she sighed.

"Look Aaron, I'd love to help you-"

"Then do." he encouraged before she could list off all the reasons she shouldn't tell him.

"Fine. Room 266." She mumbled and he winked at her.

"Thanks gorgeous."

He wandered along the gloomily lit corridor and wondered why on earth the designers thought this claustrophobic vibe that was so common in hotels seemed like a good idea. He turned around a corner and glanced at the door numbers and let out a huff of annoyance as he realized he was nowhere near his father's room.

Five minutes later an out of breath Aaron Scott was finally at room 226, he reached out and knocked on the door and waited expectantly. He looked around impatiently before knocking again, only this time more forcefully. He let out a grumble of annoyance before reaching down on the door handle, there was no way he was going home without talking to his father, not after he'd come all this way!

He pushed down on the door handle and his eyes widened in surprise when the door swung open. Instantly he felt on edge, this was just like in horror films, the door always swings open just when something tense or unpleasant was about to happen. But despite his gut telling him to run he stepped into the room.

"Dad?" he called out as he walked through to the main bulk of the seemingly empty room. He walked further into bedroom and looked around only see something that made his heart feel like it was sinking down through his chest and into his stomach. He fumbled around in his jacket somewhat desperately all the while frozen in complete horror. Finally his trembling hands managed to locate his phone and he whipped it out and dialed a number he never thought he'd ever have to use. He bought the receiver to his ear and waited all the while his eyes fixed on ground in front of him.

"_911 Emergency, which service do you require?" _A voice answered and he coughed slightly as if to coax himself into actually making any sound.

"Ambulance." He stated shakily… this wasn't happening… it couldn't be happening… not to him… this shit just didn't happen in real life… only in the films…

"_One moment." _The voice stated and he fidgeted slightly as he waited for someone to answer. That voice was replaced by another as quick as a flash_; "Hello, how can I help?"_

"It's my dad…" Aaron stated shakily, this all felt completely surreal; "He's collapsed…"

XXXX

**So I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and it didn't disappoint, please let me know what you thought!**

**There was a request for more Ally and Aaron so I upped their involvement in this chapter, please message me if there is anything you want to see happen in this and I'll do my best to try and include it! ****Also, what did you think of the Brathan relationship? Hot, naff? Let me know. ****And the Peyton Brooke exchange, I hope I got it right but please tell me what you thought. ****And as for Lucas... what do you thinks going on there? **

**Rosie.**


	14. The Waiting Game

**A/N - I know this update has taken forever but everything has just been awful lately so I'm so sorry if anyone has been waiting for this!**

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 13; Nadreth, sobreya274, DamonandBonnie4ever, NaeNae1495, BrathanXOXO, forever-alwaysB-davis, boothimyours and SaraBeth08. You guys actually keep me going so thank you!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"Hey kid, how are you holding up?" Nathan asked as he handed Aaron a cup of coffee and plonked himself down in the seat next to his. The blonde haired teen's bloodshot sleep deprived eyes stared up at him.

"Tired." He muttered and Nathan nodded.

"Did you get much sleep when you went home?" he quizzed and he shook his head.

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"This doesn't feel real. It's like I'm going to wake up at any point and realize that I'm still enemies with Connor, that my parents are still together and arguing… and my dad's awake." His voice cracked as he uttered the words about his dad and Nathan's heart clenched.

Lucas had been rushed into hospital three painfully long days ago after Aaron had found him. It turns out that his brother had stopped taking his HCM medication which had led to a heart attack… guilt trickled through Nathan's mind as he wondered if there was anything he could have done to try and stop this, maybe if he had paid more attention or asked after his health Lucas might not be in a coma right now.

"I can understand that. It's been a hard few weeks."

"It's been a hard few years." Aaron corrected him quietly and Nathan nodded in agreement.

"Everything is going to be alright." He stated soothingly causing Aarons head to shoot upwards.

"Alright?" He scoffed in disbelief; "My dad is in a fucking coma! They don't even know if he's even going to wake up… and your saying it's going to be alright?" he demanded and Nathan sighed before enveloping his struggling nephew in his arms.

"Calm down son." He muttered soothingly and the young lad let out an angry huff before pulling away and rubbing his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"Why don't you go home? Get some rest?"

"Home's worse than this place."

"Really?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow and Aaron nodded.

"My mom's floating around harping on about karma…"

"Karma?" Nathan repeated in disbelief and Aaron nodded with a bitter smile on his face.

"Apparently this is what dad deserves… and maybe he does. I mean, he's the one who stopped taking his meds."

"No, no one deserves this and your mom is wrong to say that." He pointed out and Aaron shrugged as though it didn't make the slightest bit of difference to him.

"I just want this over with."

"I know you do. And when your dad wakes up we can all finally move on." Nathan interjected firmly and Aaron sighed.

Nathan felt at a complete loss on how to comfort his nephew. It was clear that Aaron needed more than words… but that really all that anyone could give him right now. The doctors, himself, Brooke… no one knew for sure about Lucas' condition. Again he pulled his nephew to him hoping to give him some kind of comfort if nothing else.

But then what were the right words for his horrible situation they were all going through?

There weren't any, sure poets could describe the pain and soliloquize the angst but when it really came down to it they weren't much good, they didn't change anything or make the situation any easier.

"I know he's a dick but… he needs to wake up… you know?" Aaron muttered brokenly and Nathan's hold on him tightened.

Nathan did know. He understood completely, even through all of the stupid things his big brother hand done over the past few years he had never once stopped loving him because he knew that somewhere in there he was a good person. He honestly couldn't believe that Lucas' life was hanging in the balance right now; he'd give anything to be able to change it, to make it easier on Aaron. The kid had already been through so much it just didn't seem fair that this should happen. Words did not do this kind of horror justice.

XXXX

Peyton stared down at the wedding photo of herself looking like a hippo and Lucas smirking at one of the bridesmaids. She couldn't believe that she had spent so long with this man. She had stopped loving him years ago and yet she had stayed in that destructive cycle where no one ever achieved anything but more hurt. Neatly folding the picture in half she tossed it into the blazing fire and watched as his face melted. Pity that hadn't happened in real life, sure he was in hospital but it just didn't feel good enough!

He had put her through torture over past few years it was only fair that he get a taste of that!

She sighed and looked around the room wondering what would happen when Lucas died. Well it was certainly easier than all of the paperwork she'd have to suffer through with a divorce and this way she would get everything! She assumed he hadn't changed his will since he made it out leaving everything to her excluding a few bits and bobs to Aaron.

She couldn't wait to be a free woman again, at leisure to do whatever it is that she pleased. After all Aaron was old enough to fend for himself now, he barely needed a mother… and if he did then he always had Brooke (the self righteous harpy) who was consistently poking her nose in where it didn't belong! So Peyton really would be free to do what she wanted, and what did she want more than anything right now?

She wanted to talk to Jake.

She wanted to find out what kind of life he had, whether he was serious about that cow he had introduced her to before Christmas. And Lucas dying couldn't come at a better time really because now she could act the grieving widow – an act not many people in Tree Hill would buy these days, it was no secret how much she and Lucas loathed each other but it would work wonders with Jake.

Smiling wistfully she fisted another handful of photographs of herself and Lucas wearing 'happy' smiles into the fire. In truth she and Lucas had been doomed since they had started, if you steal your best friend's boyfriend and then abandon her when she most needs your help it highlights the kind of people you are. The only problem was she had gotten pregnant as well and had ended up spending far too many years with him, more than she really should have.

Deciding she had had enough of burning pictures she wandered towards the kitchen and pulled a bottle of champagne and pouring herself a chilled glass of it. She watched as the bubbles in the liquid whizzed around frantically and let out a self satisfied purr before raising the glass in a toast;

"To your life Lucas Scott… and your death." She muttered with a laugh before bringing the glass to her lips and sipping on it thoughtfully.

Life right now for Peyton Sawyer was very good indeed.

XXXX

Connor stared out unblinkingly at the sights the river court had to offer – which wasn't really a lot but it was giving him something to focus on rather than the complete disaster zone that was currently his emotional wellbeing. His dad who had never cared about him nor showed him any kind of positive attention who he had recently disowned was in hospital. How was he supposed to be feeling right now?

Sure it was sad; no matter who you are or what you'd done no one deserves to be in such a bad state of health that you need to be hospitalized. But what Connor really couldn't work out was why Lucas would purposefully stop taking his medicine; he had always assumed Lucas was far too in love with himself to do anything that might actually harm himself… guess not.

He let out a sigh as confusion swamped his mind once more, he couldn't make himself feel something he simply didn't feel. Why should he feel bad for not feeling guilty? It wasn't his fault and he really wasn't all that close with Lucas… it was alright not to be upset. He picked up the basket ball that had been sat beside him and stood and began practicing. It was amazing that this was the one of the few things in this life that he could safely say he would never have to doubt. It was a true constant in his world.

"Oh… wrong brother." A voice called out and Connor spun round to see emo grunge chick and Aaron's ex girlfriend Kyla King watching him play.

"If you're looking for Aaron he's probably at the hospital." Connor offered by way of explanation and she nodded.

"Yeah I'm sorry about Lucas."

"You should be saying that to Aaron, he's the one most cut up about it."

"But Lucas was your dad too." She pointed out and he shrugged.

"Sure by blood only."

"So you really aren't worried?"

"Sure I am, but I'm worried about Aaron and my uncle Nathan rather than Lucas. And if I'm honest I don't really know what to feel." He mumbled and she shrugged.

"That's understandable."

"Is it?" he questioned almost desperately; "Because I feel like I should be feeling more!" he threw the ball in his hands across the court feeling a sudden burst of anger shoot through him.

"You didn't have a relationship with the guy; it's easy to see why him being in hospital wouldn't affect you. You can't make yourself feel something you don't." she stated and he shrugged; "Anyway, I'm going to head on over to the hospital and see if Aaron needs anything." She stated and he raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you two broke up?"

"We did… but I just want to see if he needs anything." She explained somewhat sheepishly and he nodded.

"Well I'm sure he could use a friend right now."

"I hope so." She mumbled and Connor could instantly see that even though his brother and Kyla had broken up Kyla certainly wasn't over it.

"I'll see you around." He said and she smiled at him before turning back to her car and speeding out of there.

He just hoped that she didn't use this whole Lucas being in hospital and Aaron being vulnerable like a way of getting him back. The last thing Aaron needed was chick drama!

But then again having Kyla back in the picture could only mean that this whole Ally and Aaron friendship – which he knew was still happening even though he had asked Ally to steer clear – would take a back seat for a while. He seriously didn't want his best friend being used or hurt in the way girls always seemed to be whenever it came to his Aaron.

The man was like the epitome of a high school playboy.

Just liked Lucas had been back in his day…

The thought of Lucas sent Connors mind spinning back to reality, a reality where his father was fighting for his life, a reality where people he loved was hurting, a reality where there wasn't a thing he could do to make any of this better… but most of all a reality where he just didn't care that his father was in hospital.

Did that make him a bad person? Or was it understandable? Either way Connor didn't particularly like the fact that a part of him could be so closed off and cold about another human being, no matter what they had done. And yet when it came to Lucas Scott Connor's heart simply refused to summon any of pity or sympathy towards the man. He just didn't care.

XXXX

Brooke was worried, and a side effect of her being worried was she always made cakes. There was just something soothing about beating the eggs or rolling out the flour, something about the baking process helped put her at ease. The only problem now was she was officially out of tins, containers and space for by product of her stress… she let out a heavy sigh before dumping the bowl full of cake mixture onto the side.

Her mind was spinning for Nathan and Aaron who were both spent inordinate unhealthy amounts of time at the hospital as they waited for something to happen with Lucas. She felt pity pang in her heart, she had no idea that he must have been so unhappy that he had actually stopped taking his medication. She wondered what could have caused such an out of character move, he always seemed happy – and by happy she meant cocky – enough but then again looks could be deceptive.

Tapping her fingers nervously on the side her eyes landed on a picture of her son and again worry filled her insides. Her son had been very nonchalant about the fact of Lucas being in hospital, she didn't know if his indifference was genuine or if he was really worried deep down, either way she couldn't help but feel that he too was stressing out about everything and she hated that there was nothing she could do to help.

But just like Connor she felt very unsure about the whole Lucas nearly dying situation, she knew she had to be strong for Nathan and Aaron who were not coping but deep down inside she couldn't help but wonder what did she feel? After all Lucas Scott had ritually been attacking and demeaning her whole existence since she was 19 when he had walked out on her when she had told him she was pregnant. The continual snubs from him and Peyton and the way they had looked at her and Connor all through his life had done nothing but make her feel like she was the one who had actually done something wrong… and if all of that wasn't enough his interest in her recently when he had basically asked him to prostitute herself for him had not made her feel anything but repugnance for him.

So for all of those reasons it didn't really make much impact on her heart that he was in hospital… she knew it could sound kind of heartless but it was true.

However, there was a softer part of her that was genuinely upset because Lucas had once been such a big part of her life, he been her lover, confident, friend, movie buddy, everything. She couldn't stop herself from feeling sad that that guy who had once meant everything to her had gone through something so horrible. And she did hope that he came out of the other side of this and maybe manage to get himself back to how he was before, before the jerk years had kicked in.

Dipping her finger into the cake mixture she bought it to her lips and savored the sugary sweet flavor gratefully. She wished more than anything that Nathan would come home to her and just hold her, she really needed him right now and knew that even though he was too busy playing the family hero she knew that deep down he probably needed her just as much as she needed him.

And then, as if some unknown force out there had heard her wish a pair of strong arms enveloped her small body and she instantly leaned back into his touch.

"Hi." She whispered

"Hi." He mumbled back and she could instantly tell that he was exhausted, she really didn't want to bombard him with a million and one questions right now knowing that he needed to unwind before he could talking about his day.

Marching him into the living room she placed him down onto the couch and when she went to go and make him some coffee he shook his head and pulled her down on top of him and wrapped himself around her tightly burying his head in her neck, his arms lodged around her waist. She bought her hands to his hair and ran her fingers through it soothingly knowing that he needed to the comfort this action would bring him.

"I love you." He mumbled and she tightened her hold on him.

"I love you too." She told him honestly; "How is he doing?"

"Which one Lucas, Connor or Aaron."

"Well I know Connor is struggling with what he should be feeling, what about Aaron?"

"He's a mess."

"And Lucas?"

"No change." He said grimly and Brooke rubbed her fingers along his jaw line in an attempt to erase the frown there.

"And you?"

"I'm tired and I'm fed up because no matter what I do or say I can't change anything. Lucas will still be ill." He whispered brokenly and Brooke smoothed out the worry lines creasing his forehead.

"You are changing that, by being there for Aaron you're giving him the support he needs. And right now that is all you can do but do not put yourself down for that, do you hear me?"

"I just feel so useless."

"Well don't because it's you that is going to get Aaron through his."

"And it's you that's going to get me through this." He told her and she cuddled up closer to him as a comfortable silence descended on them.

God knows how long they sat there but as the time drew on Nathan's tight grip around her waist loosened slightly, as though his walls were building back up again and he didn't need her comforting any longer. He cupped her cheeks with both hands and bought her lips onto his and she let out a small sigh at how wonderful it felt.

"Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Not the only thing you're here for." He muttered as he lowered backwards so that her back was flat against the sofa and he leaned over her.

"Oh yeah? And what else am I here for?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow seductively and he rolled his eyes – not exactly the reaction she had been hoping for.

"Would you stop being all sexy for a second! I'm having a moment right now!" he whined and she resisted the urge to chuckle before staring into his eyes.

"Ok. Please continue." She said in mock seriousness causing him to lean back and shake his head childishly.

"Nope, I don't think you really want to hear it." He mumbled and she giggled.

"I do! Honestly."

"No, it's too late now."

"It's not! Please Nathan… please tell me?" she pleaded with an adorable pout on her lips and again he simply shook his head; "Oh come on I really want to know!"

"Well you should have thought about that earlier."

"If you tell me I'll give you a kiss." She bargained and Nathan leaned closer to her and brushed the hair from her face before dropping a light kiss onto her lips.

"What I was going to say is you, the boys and Ally, you're my world, you mean everything to me Brooke Davis." He whispered and she felt her heart flutter slightly at the sweetness of his words.

"Well guess what Nathan Scott?" she asked back and he raised an eyebrow; "You are the best man I've ever known and I really love you so much."

Their lips found each other's once again as they soaked up all the love and comfort possible from each other's embrace. Brooke couldn't help sighing in content and snuggle deeper into his body, she could hear that his own breathing had leveled out and when she looked over she saw that he was fast asleep –not surprisingly after everything he had been doing over the past few days. She closed her eyes and found herself falling into a deep blissful sleep in the arms of the man she loved.

XXXX

Ally paused her position; she felt like she was intruding on something really private… she watched through the glass as Aaron spoke with his ex girlfriend Kyla King. She had stopped by on the off chance that Aaron might need someone to talk to – though she knew that Brooke, Nathan and Connor had been with him a lot she just wanted to check in on him. Letting out a small sigh she wandered down the hallway towards the vending machine deciding to give the two exes some space to talk.

Pressing in the code for the biggest bar of chocolate in the whole machine she scooped it out tore off the wrapper and instantly bit off a huge chunk. She wondered how on earth everything had gotten so messed up lately, before their biggest worry had been awkward social boundaries being crossed and yet now they were worrying about the life of someone who meant a lot to the people Ally cared about.

Because assface or not; Lucas Scott meant a heck of a lot to people.

She hugged her jacket around her tighter as a cool breeze flew down the corridor and attempted to think about something that wasn't all doom and gloom… but sadly very little came to mind. Today was just another long day in which nothing good seemed to happen, and that was hardest for those people who were waiting for news like Aaron and Nathan and though her stubborn best friend wouldn't admit it he too was waiting for news. Preferably good than bad.

Ally wasn't too sure how long she had been stood there staring absently mindedly staring up at the leaflet about ball cancer, what she did know was she was probably an expert on the subject after reading it over and over. Rubbing her eyes she debated whether she should go or not, it was clear that Aaron was still in with Kyla and had company so her presence was not only redundant but kind of humiliating. She let out a small huff when her name was called.

"Ally?" Aaron's voice floated through and even with her back turned to him she could tell he was surprised that she was there. She spun round to face him and smiled at him as he motioned for her to come into the waiting room.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" he asked with wide eyes and she shrugged.

"I wanted to see if you were ok."

"Really?"

"No I'm here for the scenic view." She mumbled sarcastically while pointing to the poster about testicular cancer causing a small smile to flicker onto his lips; "Of course I'm here to see if you're ok! So are you?" she asked demandingly and he nodded.

"My dad is doing better they said-" he began but she instantly shook her head and raised a hand to cut him off.

"I didn't ask about your dad – though that is good news – I asked about you…" she pointed out and he blinked in shock at the bluntness of her words.

"I'm ok." He stated bravely but everything about him told her that those words were a lie but her instincts told her not to push him.

"That's good."

"Yeah." He breathed out as a silence descended down onto them.

"So… have you read any good books lately?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow tactic.

"Is this you distracting me from my thoughts?" he wondered aloud and she shrugged.

"Well I was going to suggest we make pancakes again but seeing as we don't have any of the ingredients or equipment here I had to think of something else."

"Well to be fair even when you had all the ingredients and equipment they weren't great." He mocked and she slapped his arm in offence.

"How dare you. I rock at cooking!" she stated with a pout and Aaron smiled widely at her and for a moment he looked like a teenager without a care in the world.

"If you say so." He mumbled and she grinned at him.

"I do say so, and what I say is like… law."

"Is that right?" he teased and she nodded with mock self importance.

"100%."

"So you never have off days?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No way, I'm fabulous like all the time." She stated certainly and he let out a sigh.

"And you don't ever have doubts or feel like… bad about stuff?" he questioned lightly but she could feel that their conversation had taken a turn towards the serious so she instantly dropped the act of being all superior.

"It's natural for everyone to… but you can't let that doubt rule your life because let's be honest a lot of time there wasn't much you could have done." She told him gently knowing full well that deep down he was assessing everything that had gone on between himself and Lucas before his heart attack.

"Wasn't there?" he asked and she shook her head.

"There really wasn't."

"I can't help thinking that if I had been there more, or maybe if I hadn't left Christmas Day… he might…" Aaron was instantly cut off by Ally.

"Hey don't do that. It was your dad's choice to stop taking that medication, there wasn't a single thing you could have done about it." She whispered and he let out a small sigh and nodded before burying his head in his hands.

"I was really messed up…. I didn't know what to do when I found him… I freaked out…"

"Aaron look at me;" she ordered and reluctantly he did so; "You did the best you could and you saved his life. Do not beat yourself up for have a well earned panic. You went through something horrible and you are entitled to freaking out about it!" she stated and he nodded with a frown etched onto his handsome features.

"I just really don't want the last time I see him to face down on the floor; I don't want the conversation we had to be the last. I should have said more you know?

"No. None of this is your fault!" she practically shouted at him and he stared up at her in shock; "Like you said to me earlier he's on the mend so you still have a chance to say everything you need to, he'll be ok Aaron." She stated confidently and he rubbed his eyes before leaning his head down on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly knowing that he needed the comforting right now.

Ally rubbed his back soothingly and allowed him to brood which she supposed was him coming to terms with everything that had been going on in the past few days. Neither of them broke the silence between them as they somehow created a bond between them that would always be there no matter what.

XXXX

The sound of consistent beeping caused a buzz of annoyance to twitch through Lucas Scott's mind. Though he couldn't open his eyes just yet his other senses felt like they were being flooded with information, his nose was being assaulted by the smell of disinfected, his ears picking up snippets of a conversation happening between Aaron and… a woman… a woman whose voice was incredibly familiar. His heart twinged slightly – something which was more painful than pleasant in his current condition when he realized it was Brooke.

Although he was still too tired to muster a smile he felt pleasure rush through him as he thought about her being by his bedside, worrying about him… even after everything he had done to her – something he seriously regretted now. He could see that in his actions he had destroyed a lot of people's lives. It was no bloody wonder that people called him Dan Scott Junior because his actions made him look a real insensitive bastard.

But no longer. Yes you heard that right, Lucas Scott was going to become better. He was going to win back the hearts of the people he had lost and never again would people need to doubt his sincerity.

"Aaron honey, why don't go home and get some sleep." Brooke's soft voice floated through his mind acting like an instant aphrodisiac.

"No, I'm ok…"

"You've been here nearly six hours now." She pointed out and Lucas felt pride ripple through him at the man his son was becoming.

"I know, I just want to be here when he wakes up. I mean the doctors gave him an all clear so… I've just got to wait."

"Ok, but if you're still here in an hour's time I'm driving you home myself." She said sternly.

"I just don't get it Brooke."

"What don't you get?"

"Why he stopped taking his meds."

"Your dad? It is surprising."

"He's just not the type to do this. He loved life too much."

"I thought so too… but sadly we can't always see what people are hiding under their smiles."

"Not my dad, I'm sure of that."

"And yet here we are, in hospital by his bedside because he stopped taking his medication." She spoke gently and Lucas felt shivers tingle down his spine.

He hadn't stopped taking his medication, he took the correct dosage every day, always had done. Ever since his diagnosis junior year… so had they stopped working? No, that couldn't be possible… he had only just had his prescription renewed… so what then, unless? No… was it possible that someone could have tampered with his medication?

That was a ridiculous thought wasn't it?

No one could hate him that much… right?

XXXX

**Ok so! What did you think?**

**I know someone tampering with Lucas' HCM medication is a bit of curveball which just came to me when writing the last few lines so I don't actually know if I'm going to run with it as a plot line BUT if people want to see it then I will write it, and if you want to suggest someone to be the tamperer that would also be helpful as like I said I haven't really given it much thought! So it's entirely up to you!**

**Rosie.**


	15. A Step In The Right Direction

**A/N - Thank you to everyone who has favouritted/ alerted this story so far you people totally rock.**

**And an even bigger thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review! So BrathanXOXO, TSJorSydPip, Callison, NaeNae1295, loserbelle, DamonandBonnie4ever and boothimyours you people seriosuly ROCK and YOU are the ones that keep me updating as often as I can.**

**In this chapter; Lucas is on the mend... though his mind is on whoever tampered with his meds, Aaron and Connor struggle with the first day back blues, Rachel, Jake, Nathan and Brooke hang out, and Brooke and Lucas talk... oh and at the end of the chapter there is brathan smut. Not a huge amount but you have been warned! So if you don't like don't read etc.**

**I really hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"And get this, I'm improving so much that the doctors reckon I'll be out of here by the end of the week." Lucas stated happily and Nathan felt relief flood through him, it was like a weight had been lifted off of his chest, one that had been pressing down on him really heavily.

"That's awesome. Do they know why you collapsed yet?" he asked and Lucas shrugged.

"Something to do with my meds so I've been reissued some new ones and as you can see they are doing the trick." He gestured to himself cockily and Nathan chuckled.

"Well you're still acting like a berk so there can't be much wrong with you." He teased and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You know what I did think though?" he asked seriously and Nathan raised an eyebrow curiously; "When I was lying there… I thought about the kind of person I am… it's really not who I want to be. Waking up to see that my brother and my son are the only people who could give a crap about whether I lived or died is the kind of slap in the face I needed."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Make things right."

"With?"

"Connor… Brooke, Aaron, you, my mom… and anyone else I've dicked over in the past twenty years."

"That isn't going to be easy."

"I know that, and I know that it may never make thing right with them. But I gotta try right?" he asked and Nathan nodded, impressed with his brothers sudden revelation.

"Yeah you do."

"And I also wanted to thank you." He said and Nathan looked over at him in confusion.

"For what?"

"Putting up with me, looking after my kids when I didn't… being there for Brooke when I refused. You're a better man that me."

"Well I did have my motive for looking after Brooke."

Nathan watched as Lucas' features softened at the mention of Brooke's name, as though she was something he completely adored. And though it may have been cynical of him but he couldn't quite bring himself to trust that Lucas now wanted the best for her. Either way it didn't matter what Lucas' intentions towards her was, because he would be by her side every step of the way, he would be there to support her through the fallout just like always.

"I'm always going to be there for her. I love her." He stated firmly and Lucas' dreamy expression faded.

"Right."

"And what about Connor and Aaron. You've got some serious damage control to do with those two… that's if Connor will even let you."

"Don't worry little brother; I won't give up on him so easily. Hopefully I haven't burnt all my bridges with him and that despite everything he might still want a relationship."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then he doesn't, but that won't mean I'll stop trying." He said determinedly and Nathan nodded impressed that Lucas was being so mature about all of this.

Was this whole change thing for real? Was his brother finally getting his head together and sorting out the mess he had made so long ago? God he hoped so.

"There is one thing I can't salvage though." Lucas mumbled and Nathan frowned.

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"My marriage. I don't care what could be if we tried, I've had enough of her. She's poison." Lucas' tone and face were completely hard as he spoke and Nathan couldn't help but marvel at the words he had used.

Poison?

"And what about Aaron?"

"He's free to be or live with whoever he wants but I promise that he's never going to get dragged into this crap again."

"How can I be so sure this isn't' just another one of your fancy speeches filled with empty words?"

"Because Peyton is the one who always goes on about making things right with him… I've never really thought about it. But now that I have I am going to make everything right. You just see little brother. I'm going to fix this."

Nathan smiled at his brother's determination to become the man he should be but deep down he couldn't help but query it all. He supposed it was because for so long everything Lucas had done had had an ulterior motive, it would take a lot of work to stop thinking about him in that way. But another part of his was worried for Aaron and Connor; those two boys had really been through enough because of Lucas' behavior, if this was just another stunt then that would have a serious impact on them both…

And then there was Brooke, the jealous boyfriend in him wanted to kick the crap out of anyone who clearly had some kind of feelings for her… and considering Lucas' track record with hurting her it made everything even more intense… but like he said before, he was always going to be there for Brooke, she was his girl no matter what.

He would just hate to have to break his brother's face for hurting her again…

XXXX

Aaron Scott took a deep breath as he looked up at the building in front of him. He hadn't really given school much thought lately but now that he was here again it dawned on him just how different everything was now. Before Christmas he was a completely different guy, he had been dating Kyla and even though he hadn't felt brilliant about it he had been best friends with all the right people and was basically god of the school.

But blow after blow in his private life had made him reluctant to resume that persona, he didn't really care about beating the shit out of other people for amusement or being the most popular guy in school, it just all felt so trivial when he thought properly about it. Just think about it, sure he had a million and one friends but when he had run away on Christmas day and when his dad had been hospitalized who had been there for him?

Connor and Ally… and he wasn't even close to those two… sure Connor was his brother and they were finally muddling through their messy private life… and Ally… well she was Ally… there was just something about her that he could connect to, it wasn't like anything else in the world… But the three of them had never exactly been buddies.

And sure Kyla had come to see him as well but she had been mainly interested in talking about them getting back together.

So to be here now, to be expected to just slip back into that mentality was hard… especially as it was something he really didn't want to do.

He climbed out of the car and was instantly greeted by a million and one people all desperate to be his friend so that they could have some kind of claim on popularity. He brushed them all away as he headed towards the building and saw that his 'best friend' Eric had wasted no time in humiliating someone who was wearing glasses, he watched as Eric and his friends continually tormented this poor little freshmen and felt his blood boil.

Where was the point in dragging this person down? There was enough foul shit happening in this world without creeps like this tearing into people who didn't deserve it. Finally having had enough he stepped forwards and walked straight up to Eric whose focus instantly left the poor girl and honed in on him, clearly he was still trying to take over rule as king of the school and in order to do that he needed to break Aaron…

"That's enough." Aaron gritted out and Eric smirked.

"No… I haven't even started yet." He drawled out and Aaron grabbed a hold of his shirt and flung him back against the brick wall, fear instantly flashed across Eric's face.

"I told you to leave it. So you leave it. Understood?" he barked out furiously and Eric nodded.

"Jeez man, relax I got it ok!" he groaned and Aaron let of him and stared at the rest of Eric's groupies who were now all staring at him like he was some kind of god.

"You ok?" he asked down at the scared freshman who was hurrying to put the spilled contents of her bag back and she nodded.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me… it shouldn't have fucking happened in the first place." He hissed towards Eric who looked down in mock shame but the anger in his eyes reflected his true feelings.

Aaron spun on his heel leaving behind a crowd of shocked onlookers and felt weariness flood through him, he knew that this was going to be a seriously hard year. Eric was going to be fighting him at every turning point for rule of the school – something Aaron would gladly hand over to anyone but Eric. That guy would literally tear apart anyone who didn't fit in with his vision of what a student should be. No, Aaron needed to keep a leash on Eric, make sure that he wasn't free to trash anything and everything that he wanted.

Aaron just wished that it didn't all have to be so fucking hard.

XXXX

Nathan walked into the café feeling like nothing in the world could tear down his current good mood; his brother was finally on the mend and seemed a good deal more together than he had been in years. His nephews were getting along so well that they had referred to each other as brothers and he was just about to greet his very sexy girlfriend with a kiss.

He slipped behind the counter and into the back room where Brooke was currently slicing up some bread and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her neck lightly inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. She relaxed back into him and he gave her waist a squeeze.

"Morning gorgeous." He whispered against her neck and she dropped the knife and spun round to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned up at him.

"Good morning to you."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers lightly, he suppressed a moan when she deepened the kiss and ground her hips against his with just enough pressure to get his lower half's attention. God his girl was such a tease! Their tongues lightly danced together and his hand moved down to her ass and squeezed on it tightly, she moaned into his mouth before pulling back slightly.

"I'm sure that's hygiene hazard." She mumbled against his lips and he chuckled.

"I don't care."

"Unlucky for you I do. So out you go." She ushered him backwards through the door before letting out an unholy shriek which made Nathan flinch slightly. He looked over to see Brooke dashing towards a guy and throwing herself into his arms. He would have found himself feeling incredibly jealous had he not recognized the guy in question.

"Jake Jagielsky?" Brooke squealed as she continued hugging him tightly; "Are you really here?"

"Yes Brooke I am really here, and may I just say, you look beautiful." He compliment and she beamed brightly at him, Jake looked over at Nathan and they both shook hands.

"How are you doing man?" Nathan asked and Jake nodded contently.

"Can't complain, how about you guys?" he asked and they both smiled huge smiles.

"We are very good indeed." Brooke stated happily as she wrapped her arms around Nathan's waist and Jake's widened in surprise.

"Wow you two are together? Really?"

"Yup."

"How did that happen, when I left you were with Haley and Brooke you were with Lucas."

"That was like twenty years ago Jake things have changed." Nathan told him and Jake nodded.

"Babe? Can we stop by the supermarket and get some chilies, and I'm talking proper burn your mouth off chilies?" A voice belonging to a stunning red head with a huge baby bump called out and Nathan watched as Jake's face lit up as he wrapped his arms around his arms around her tightly.

"Rachel this is an old friend of mine Nathan Scott and this Brooke Davis, I used to go to school with them." He explained and the redhead raised her eyebrows in greeting at them.

"Nice to meet you."

"Guys this is Rachel Gatina my fiancée." He explained proudly and Rachel rolled her eyes at the loved up look on Jakes face.

"So you own this place?" Rachel asked Brooke who nodded somewhat apprehensively; she was clearly a little worried about Jake's fiancés opinion; "It's really nice, not to mention that chocolate has got my name on it."

"You want some?"

"Totally."

"Coming right up."

"So you guys were about to talk me through all the changes Tree Hill has seen since I left." Jake said as he sat down next to Rachel who was currently stuffing chocolate cake into her mouth in record time.

"Where should we start, Lucas pulled a Dan Scott on both me and Peyton, he abandoned me and got hitched to her, we both had sons who grew up hating each other until recently when Lucas and Peyton decided to finally divorce because lord knows it hasn't been a happy marriage. Me and Nathan are happily together… Oh and Lucas had a heart attack a couple of weeks back but is now on the mend… that about sums it up… so what's new with you?" Brooke asked with a sweet smile.

"Wait… Peyton?" Rachel asked through a mouthful of food; "Is that that whiny thing that keeps calling you on the house phone and your mobile like every five minutes?" she asked Jake bluntly and Brooke and Nathan both stared at him in shock that he was still in touch with her.

"Yes I am in touch with Peyton."

"Why?" Brooke breathed out in horror causing Rachel to laugh.

"I bumped into her before Christmas and she's having a hard time and I am still her friend."

"Just to be clear, don't read too much into her 'I'm a victim spiel.' It's all fake." Brooke stated honestly and Nathan couldn't help but chuckle at the 'I told you so' way Rachel was staring at Jake.

"You see that Jake told you she was mental. I'm serious like seven phone calls in one day!" Rachel told Brooke who shook her head.

"So anyway! How come you're moving back here?" Nathan interjected in hopes of changing the subject to help an increasingly uncomfortable Jake.

"A lot of things, there was a job going at Tree Hill high, we needed a bigger house what with the new addition coming soon and the two already at home and there was one here, my parents are here… it just made sense."

"So are you like a teacher?" Brooke asked and he nodded.

"Music."

"Nice." Nathan said and Jake grinned.

"But the kids went back to school today, how come you aren't there?"

"I don't start officially until next week, what with the move and everything we just need a little longer to settle in. Plus the principal is an old family friend so he was willing to give me a little more time." Jake explained and Brooke nodded before looking from Jake to Rachel and then back to Jake.

"So how did you guys meet?" Brooke asked curiously and Rachel looked up from the nearly finished chocolate cake and smiled.

Rachel leaned in towards Brooke as they began talking about everything, Rachel told Brooke about her first marriage to a guy named Owen being a disaster and how supportive Jake had been. How the two had finally realized they were in love, how Jenny had been really against accepting Rachel as Jake's girlfriend but had eventually come around, how amazed they were when Rachel had found out she was pregnant with Amelia, how they were amazed at her being pregnant again, how they had ended up moving here… everything.

"Wow… they really are telling each other their life stories." Jake motioned over to the girls with a small laugh and Nathan sighed.

"Something tells me those two are going to be inseparable." Nathan said and Jake laughed.

"I think you could be right man." He agreed and both men zoned out and focused on the woman sitting next to them who were chatting happily while eating chocolate cake completely oblivious to the stares the men who loved them so much were giving them.

XXXX

There had to be some kind of unwritten rule somewhere that first days back had to be awful, everything about this day had just sucked. The piles of homework Connor had already accumulated, the fact that Soph had been moved from their only lesson together and now… due to coach Skillz not coming back because of family issues it meant that basketball practice was off indefinitely.

He wandered into the library and looked around for an empty table where he would be able to have five minutes peace but every single one was busy. He noticed Aaron sat on one tapping away intently on his phone and without a second through Aaron made his way over; "Alright if I sit?" he asked feeling incredibly aware of all the eyes in the room on him and Aaron nodded.

"Go for it."

Connor settled down and pulled out his books willing everyone to stop looking over at them, sure he knew that it was a very weird thing to see the two Scott brothers in the same room without scrapping. So to see the two of them sitting together talking amicably must have been a complete mind fuck!

"Did you hear about practice?" he asked and Aaron looked up from his phone and nodded.

"Can't believe it, the only thing I actually like in school is cancelled."

"I know."

"Just another joy of life huh?" he grunted and Connor nodded before looking down at his book; "It was the only thing I was looking forwards too."

"And you know what sucks more is that I bet there is someone about who could take on the role of the Coach till Skillz gets back… I mean he isn't the only one in this town who knows how to play basketball!" Connor whined and Aaron looked up sharply.

"He isn't… and there is someone in town who plays basketball brilliantly and could run practice."

"Who?"

"Uncle Nate." Aaron said with a wide smile and Connor grinned at his brother.

"That's brilliant! He'd be perfect."

"Sorted, we just need to get him on board which won't be a problem and run it by Principal Reynolds and practice will be back in motion." Both boys smiled happily at each other before returning their focus back to their books; after a moment of comfortable silence Connor found himself wanting to talk about the serious elephant in the room which went by the name of Lucas Scott.

"Hey… so how's your dad?"

"He's your dad too." Aaron pointed out and Connor shook his head.

"Yeah, not so much."

"Whatever you say man… but he's better… he was actually asking after you the other day." He said and Connor looked up in shock.

"I can't imagine why."

"He's changed man… he seems nicer." Aaron commented airily and Connor raised an eyebrow.

"I guess having a heart attack reminded him he had one… and of how to use it." Connor sniped and Aaron shrugged.

"So would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Go see him now he's a changed man?"

"I don't think so… too much has happened you know?"

"Yeah I do. But if you don't let it go then you're just as bad as him." He mumbled and Connor blinked in surprise, before he could say anything like a huge tornado someone bolted onto the chair next to him wearing a huge scowl.

"This day beyond blows!" Ally hissed angrily as she picked up Aarons sealed packet of crisps out of his bag and tearing them open and munching away on them moodily.

"What's going on Al? Oh and please help yourself to my food." Aaron stated sarcastically causing her to stick her middle finger up at him; Sophie walked over to them and plonked herself down onto Connors lap.

"She's probably still sour about her run in with Mr. Holmes." Sophie told them with a chuckle before leaning towards Connor and pecking him on the lips. They broke apart when a handful of crisps hit their faces courtesy of a very annoyed Ally.

"Do I want to know what's happened?" Connor asked Sophie who shrugged.

"Basically they had an argument, and I'm talking full on shouting argument."

"I was only pointing out why the topic he had set for this entire semester was stupid! Apparently that's rude so guess what the douchebag did in retaliation? He gave me detention!" she scowled and Aaron chuckled.

"Yeah teachers don't really like being insulted Ally, I thought you would have learned that in third grade." Connor reminded and she rolled her eyes.

"What happened in third grade?" Sophie asked in amusement and Connor chuckled at the memory.

"Ally was caught doing an impression of the head teacher by the head teacher. And it wasn't a nice impression." He told them and Aaron grinned at Ally who was smiling slightly as she lost herself in the memory.

"I remember your mom picking me up;" she said to Connor who smiled; "She was so angry with me, I swear she was going to crucify me."

"Yeah she was not happy."

"Wait why did Brooke pick you up?" Sophie asked and Ally frowned in confusion.

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I mean like where were your parents?" she asked with wide eyes and Connor felt his gut sink, Ally always avoided talking about her parents at all costs.

"They were too out of their faces on smack to pick me up." she stated bluntly and Connor couldn't help but laugh at the looks on Aaron and Sophie's faces, they couldn't have been more shocked if she had said they were out feeding monkeys weetabix.

"Seriously?" Sophie asked and Ally snorted with laughter.

"No not seriously, back then it was only coke… the hard stuff came later." She joked but the seriousness in her eyes told Aaron and Sophie that she really wasn't joking.

"So it blows that you got detention huh?" Connor interjected when the awkward silence that had followed Ally's revelation became unbearable.

"Totally. I was only trying to help!" she whined and he smiled at her.

"I suggest next time, you don't."

Ally pouted heavily as she slumped back against her chair and continued to eat the rest of Aaron's chips, now, Connor knew that it might sound silly or hypocritical and all that but he really didn't like how comfortable Ally and Aaron seemed around each other. He knew that things between him and Aaron were slowly getting better so in some ways he should be a little more at ease with the idea of those two being friends… but it really didn't.

Everything about the way the two of them interacted screamed more than just friends, the looks, the gestures, the body language… and all of it made Connor increasingly uncomfortable. Just because he and Aaron were finally headed in the right direction he really didn't want his best friend getting too close to the blonde haired Scott… and not because he had any kind of romantic notion towards her himself but for the simple reason of, he didn't want to see her get hurt.

XXXX

Lucas let out a yawn as he glanced up at the clock, the days in hospital always seemed to drag beyond belief, he was just thankful that his extra fancy medical insurance placed him in a private room where he was literally free to do whatever he chose. However, the annoying thing about being on your own with nothing but his thoughts made it impossible to avoid thinking about the fact that someone had tampered with his meds. And of course there was only one prime suspect, Peyton Sawyer.

Not that he would ever be able to prove it but deep down he knew that she was the only one who was unhinged enough to actually try and murder him.

Everyone else had something else in their life to live for, Brooke had Connor, Connor and Aaron had everything ahead of him, Nathan didn't hate him… so it only left Peyton, and she had nothing but her hatred of him left, Aaron had given up on her months ago, her company was failing… all of it combined made him more convinced that in her depressed unstable state she had tampered with his meds in hopes that he would die… It would eve surprise him if she had been toasting to his death when he had been in a coma.

They were so divorcing.

"Hey." A voice from the doorway called out and Lucas looked up to see Brooke Davis standing there somewhat sheepishly. God she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Hi." He settled himself upwards in bed and gestured for her to come into the room; "What are you doing here?" he asked in amazement and she shrugged.

"I wanted to see how you were; Aaron and Nathan said you were on the mend so I guess I just wanted to check for myself. That and Nathan drove me here insisting that I see you. Apparently you're a changed man."

"Not changed but better I hope... and I think the reason my little brother wanted you to talk to me is to get the apology I've owed you for years. For everything."

"I'm really not the one you should be apologizing too, that's Connor."

"No I mean yes I need to make it up to him as well… but I owe you an apology, for how I handled finding out you were pregnant, the things I said before leaving. And then returning with a pregnant Peyton more loved up than ever… everything I put you through. I am so sorry Brooke… but you know what? In some really sick way I'm really glad that I walked away from you."

"Why?"

"You've seen what happens when I'm involved with raising a child, it's a miracle Aarons got the good sense he has, something he clearly got from my mother because all me and Peyton ever did to him was mess him about. It kills me to say it but Connor got the better end of the deal because he had you. You're amazing… how you coped and raised our son…" he trailed off and stared at her, he could see that she was struggling to deal with his words.

He supposed it was down to the fact that for years he had been ridiculing her for bringing up Connor on her own, trying to tear her down any chance he had gotten. So to hear the complete opposite followed by compliments had to be really hard to accept… but it was the truth, she was amazing, she was so beautiful and strong that he had absolutely no idea what possessed him to break up with her all those years ago.

He couldn't help but wonder, would they still be together now if he hadn't acted like such a tool?

"Are you going to try and make things right with Connor?" she asked quietly and he nodded.

"I don't know how… I've really pushed him to the edge but… hopefully one day… he'll think of me as his father in a more than just DNA kind of way." He explained; "Do you think I have a chance to change things with him?"

"If you work hard enough you might be able to work something out, but it's going to take a lot of time and I doubt you'll ever have the perfect relationship."

"I'm not looking for perfect. I'm just looking for something better than my son absolutely hating me." He whispered shamefully knowing full well that he was the one who let it get to this point.

"And maybe one day you will. But it's all up to you Lucas." She stated before she rose from her chair and Lucas stared at her and smiled.

"I'm going to make it up to both of you. I promise." He vowed and she smiled sadly at him before she left the room and he knew right away that she simply didn't believe him.

But that was ok; they could disbelieve him all they wanted because he was going to prove them wrong, he was going to prove to Brooke that he was still a good man who deserved her time and he was going to prove to his boys that he was a good father…

But before he could focus in on being a good person he had one last thing to take care of, and sadly it would sort of be against his new nice guy code but he had to teach Peyton Sawyer a lesson, and he was going to do it in a way that would hurt her most.

XXXX

"And?" Nathan prompted as he sipped his beer, clearly delighted at the change in his big brother right now.

"And he said that I'd done a great job with Connor and that he wants to make things right with us both." She told him and watched his smile dim slightly; "What is it?"

"Nothing." He denied but she shook her head, there was no way in hell her boyfriend was keeping secrets from her!

"Tell me."

"I just… didn't like how he looked when he talked about you."

"What do you mean?" she asked and he groaned awkwardly.

"I think he might still be carrying a torch for you."

"So what?" she asked in amusement.

"So… I love my brother but I love you… and I don't want-"

"What? Do you think I'm going to run off with him?" she asked incredulously and as he turned red and mumbled something she couldn't help but giggle.

The fact that she might leave him at all was hysterical.

But the idea that she would leave Nathan for Lucas… was just a riot!

She stood from her seat and walked towards him and climbed onto his lap and looked down into his deep blue eyes and smiled slightly. "I'm never going to leave you Nathan Scott. Not now not ever, you hear me?" she asked him sternly and he nodded.

"I know… I do… I just don't like others guys looking at my girl. Especially when the guy is my brother and you have a beyond complex history with him."

"I get that, but my non complex future in which there will be a lot of happiness is with you! And that is what I'm going to be focusing on. Ok?"

"Ok… now… I do need to know something about this future we're going to share."

"And what would that be?"

"What will our sex life be like?" he asked with sexy grin and she rolled her eyes and went to move herself off of his lap but his arms wrapped around her tightly preventing her from moving. "Ok ok we won't talk about it!" he chuckled and she couldn't help but smile too; "Maybe we should just act it out instead!"

She let out a loud laugh as he started tickling her sides, she tried to bat his hands away but he was too quick for her, she couldn't stop the hearty felt chuckles slipping past her lips because damn it! Nathan knew exactly how ticklish she was and exactly where she was most ticklish. Tears poured down her cheeks as she begged him to stop.

"Please!" she wheezed out and Nathan's hands stilled.

"Only if you kiss me." He bargained and she leaned into him and pressed her lips against softly, his grip around her waist tightened and all of a sudden she found herself flat on her back pressed against the sofa cushions as she looked up at Nathan who was staring down at her in adoration.

He bought his lips down to hers once more and she let out a content sigh as his fingers slowly brushed over her torso pausing ever so slightly at her breasts. She let out a breathy moan as his hands squeezed them tightly and her hips jutted upwards.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips and felt him smile.

"I love you too… my beautiful girlfriend."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against an incredibly sensitive spot on her neck and nibbled on it lightly, she threaded her hands through his hands and sighed as his hand slipped underneath her top and trailed lazy circles around her hardening nipple. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations being created throughout her body. His lips felt like they were everywhere, all over her neck, her lips her cheeks, collarbone, everywhere.

Brooke's eyes shot open when one of his hands slipped from beneath her shirt and snaked its way down her stomach before resting itself in-between her inner thighs. Her breathing sped up at the feel of his hand pressed against her firmly causing her to stare up at him nervously, trying to ignore the sensations flooding through her.

"Um… Nate?" she mumbled and he nodded.

"Yes babe?"

"I… haven't… not anything in a long time… and I just…"

"I know you're nervous." He soothed and she bit her lip; "And we don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"No. I do want to do stuff but… it's just been so long that I think I've forgotten how to do it. And I'm really worried that…" She told him with bright red cheeks and he pressed his lips against hers lightly.

"That what?"

"I'll be rubbish at it." She sighed and he cupped her cheeks and stared down at her, his eyes filled with love and passion.

"Not possible." He said firmly and she couldn't help but wriggle slightly under the intensity of Nathan's gaze. "You set the pace, ok?" he asked and she nodded, reassurance sweeping through her.

It was amazing how just those few words and one look of love was enough to ease her body of any tension she had been feeling.

Again their lips met only this time she was sure, it felt good to have his hands on her body and not be panicking about a million and one things, she knew that Nathan loved her and that he would look after her so this time when his hand slipped down underneath the waist band of her jeans her eyes widened for a completely different reason.

The friction of his hand being so close to her core made her moan slightly, his lips claimed hers once more while his other hand idly rubbed her nipple, before she knew she was actually pushing herself onto his hand, almost forcing him to touch her. He chuckled against her lips but she was too lost in the feel of him against her to really care.

"Nathan." She gasped out before reaching down and unbuttoning her jeans and grabbing his hand, he stared at her curiously before smirking in a way that made her insides quake. She pushed his hand underneath her thong so his fingers were against her bare flesh.

"Are you sure?" he whispered and she nodded.

"Touch me please." She moaned lightly and he nodded.

She honestly didn't think that any other man had ever had this effect on her; one touch from him had her whole body literally shaking, she would have felt completely ashamed of herself if she had any sense of proportion right now but all she could think about was the way Nathan ran his fingers up and down her slit, or dipped them inside her… or her personal favorite lightly rubbed over her extremely sensitive clit which had been sorely neglected for too many years now.

How could she have forgotten how much she loved doing this?

"g-god… Nathan… don't… stop…" she panted out as her his bucked against his fingers and she felt her climax build inside of her.

"Cum for me Brooke." He whispered into her ear.

The feel of his hot breath on her neck, his eyes burning into hers intensely, his fingers slowly thrusting into her at a steady pace while his thumb toyed with her swollen bud… all of it was too much… she felt a million and one sparks of glitter explode behind her eyes as her body trembled and shook and moan after moan of pure ecstasy flew from her.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly and pressing herself flush against him, she kissed him lovingly and he pulled back smiling at her, she felt all lazy and satisfied like a cat that got the cream.

"I haven't had one of those in years." She mumbled contently and he chuckled.

"Well I'm glad I was the one to break the dry spell."

"Me too… but now that I remember how amazing it is, from now on you Mr. Scott are going to have to do that to me a lot." She warned him with a hazed out smile and he grinned.

"I don't think that'll be a problem Miss. Davis."

"Good, because I intend on having my wicked way with you." She told him and he laughed before kissing her gently.

"Anytime, anyplace, you just say the word."

"Well saying the word is going to have to wait because Connor will be home soon and I don't think he'd appreciate seeing you with your hand down my pants." She teased and he groaned slightly before pulling hand from her underwear and buttoning up her jeans.

"Tease."

"Yeah but you love me anyway." She pointed out and he nodded as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear lovingly.

"You're right I do and I always will."

XXXX

**So there's chapter 15, I really hope it didn't disappoint.**

**I asked a few chapters back if people wanted smut and those that replied said they did so that's for you guys! If people want me to keep the story clean then I won't write anymore smut but please let me know if you want more Brathan scenes like that.**

**On the whole what did you think? Lucas seems on the mend but he's planning on making Peyton pay in a way that will hurt her most, that doesn't sound all that reformed to me, what would you like to see happen? And what about Ally's confession about her home life? Do you want more info on that or should I just leave it? It's up to you!, **

**I really hope you liked the Brooke, Jake, Rachel and Nathan scene, it didn't feel quite right to me but hopefully it came off ok, and there will definitely be more Rake and more Brachel in the upcoming chapters! **

**But any ideas you want send are more than welcome, message me and it might get put in!**

**Anyway... the next chapter might take a while to get out as I have absolutely nothing written for it... so I hope that this extra long chapter makes up for it.**

**Please REVIEW and thanks for reading!**

**Rosie.**


	16. Getting What You Deserve

**A/N; I know I suck for taking so long to get this chapter out but life has just been ridiculous lately! Anyway, thank you to everyone who took the time to review so a huge shiny sticker to; loserbelle, NaeNae1495, DamonandBonnie4ever, Callison, boothimyours, Luv2Live and TomsAngel4610. You are the reason I keep updating!**

**In this chapter; Lucas shows he isn't as reformed as he is stating, Brathan spend some time together, Brachel talk, Ally and Aaron hang out and Connor and Sophie get even closer. It's pretty much a filler chapter. ****Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

_2 Weeks Later._

"I'm afraid I still can't let you in."

"What do you mean I'm not allowed in…? I own this place!" Peyton Sawyer demanded angrily at Joel the man in charge of security.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sawyer I'm just following orders."

"Set by who?" she hissed thought deep down she really didn't need to ask that question she knew exactly who would have banned her from entering her own studio… Lucas bastard Scott.

"Mr. Scott mam."

"And does Lucas Scott work here?" she growled as she took a step towards Joel who shook his head.

"No but he does own this place, and he made it perfectly clear to me that if I want to keep my job then I keep you out."

"Unbelievable! I fucking hired you! So much for company loyalty!" she screeched at the terrified security guard before storming out of the building towards her car.

She slammed her car door shut and shot out of the car park determined to find her 'husband' and find out what the fuck he was playing at. Cutting up several lanes of traffic she pulled into the car park of his hotel and headed towards the reception where she ordered Lucas' room number off of a rather timid receptionist who after looking at the screen bit her lip anxiously. "I'm sorry Miss but Mr. Scott checked out about fifteen minutes ago." She stated apologetically and Peyton's eyebrow shot upwards.

"Did he say where he was going?"

"I'm pretty sure he said he was going home." The young girl explained and Peyton could feel all the blood drain from her face, there was no way he was going back to her house was there?

Yes it was their marital home… but when they had separated he had agreed that he should be the one to move out not her.

Peyton rushed from the building and once again she drove like a woman possessed in the direction of her house. Her blood boiled in her veins as she noticed Lucas' car parked outside alongside a huge white van. She scrambled out of her car and headed towards the house only to be greeted by her son who looked completely unfazed (or perhaps the right word is unbothered) by the whole scenario.

"Aaron!" She yelled and he looked over to her and pulled his white headphones from his ears and he looked at her in an unimpressed mannor.

"What?"

"What is going on?" she ordered and he shrugged.

"Dad's moving back in."

"He's what?" she gritted out and he sighed; "Can you believe the nerve of-"

"No way, you ain't dragging me into this; take it up with him… I'm out of here." He grunted bluntly before jamming his headphones back into his ears and jogging out of the driveway.

Spinning on her heel Peyton made her way inside before stopping dead in her tracks when she saw what was piled up by the door. Anger flowing through her she kicked the box in front of her the contents spilling out of the floor and she stepped over him and she barged into the kitchen where she spotted Lucas leaning casually against the counter while sipping on a scotch. He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked and she flared her nostrils.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" she hissed and he chuckled.

"Hello to you too Peyton. What can I do for you?" he asked conversationally and she felt her blood pressure go through the roof.

"You can leave."

"No I don't think so… gosh it's been so long since we last talked…" he stated in a meticulous voice and she felt uneasiness stir inside her; "It was before my heart attack that we last caught up. I'm kind of disappointed you didn't come to the hospital though… you didn't even send cards or flowers." He sang in a light voice and she growled.

"That's because I was hoping you would die."

"Well sadly for you I didn't, so your pathetic little plan of switching my meds didn't work." He shot out and she raised her head defiantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She spat back and he snarled at her; "However, I do want to know what you're doing in my house."

"Actually it's my house."

"No it isn't!" she defended and he smirked a cold smile.

"According to the divorce papers you signed via your lawyer last week, it is."

"What are you talking about?" she snapped irritably and he sighed.

"Well because it was my money that funded everything and all the contracts were signed under my name… everything belongs to me. The house, your car, your business, the bank account. All of it."

"That's bullshit; you can't take any of it from me!"

"Wrong again." He gloated happily and she felt like ripping his face off; "For the past few years I've allowed you to come and go freely, using whatever you pleased at my expense. Heck, when we decided to divorce I allowed you to stay here for the sake of our son but not anymore. You poisoned me, nearly killed me… and that rids me of any obligation or kindness I may have felt towards you." He snapped and she gulped; "You can leave now." He instructed but her feet refused to move.

"Where will I go?" she asked weakly and he shrugged.

"I suggest you check into a hotel and try to find a job before your money runs out." He taunted and she felt tears rise in her eyes.

"You're such a fucking asshole!" she screeched and he smirked.

"And you're homeless. Now get out." He ordered, she didn't move.

"You can't do that!"

"I already have." He stated matter of factly and the superior calm look in his eyes told her that he wasn't lying. Her eyes landed on a picture of her son and decided that he was going to be her only hope of winning this argument now.

"And what about Aaron huh? What are you going to tell him about why you kicked me out!" she snapped and he raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt he'd care. After all, it's not like you two are actually close now is it?" he sneered and she gulped fearfully knowing she had lost; "Now get out of my house before I call the cops on you for trespassing." He ordered and numbly she turned and stumbled from the house feeling sobs burn up inside of her.

She couldn't believe it, she had just lost everything.

XXXX

This officially sucks Brooke thought with a pout. Tonight she and Nathan were supposed to be going on a date, one that they had been planning for weeks and what happens? One of her employees calls in sick! So instead of getting to spend the evening with her amazing boyfriend she was going to be lumbered with the late shift! Letting out another irritable sigh she walked towards a table in need of cleaning and set to work.

"Mommy? I want some of that cake. And that one. And that one!" a squeaky little voice demanded and Brooke couldn't help but smile slightly at the child, she looked over and saw a gorgeous little dark haired girl whose face was pressed up against the glass.

"You can only have one." A familiar voice stated firmly and Brooke looked up at the mother of the little girl and grinned when she realized that it was Jake's fiancée Rachel.

"Rachel?" Brooke asked in amazement and the red head spun round a smiled widely.

"Hi Brooke."

"Mommy, who is that?" the little girl asked and Brooke bent down so that she was level with the confident young girl who was eyeing her interestedly, her eyes the exact same shade as Jakes.

"I'm Brooke Davis and I own this place, who are you?"

"I'm Amelia Jagielsky. Can I please have some cake?" she asked and Brooke laughed.

"Of course you can. And there is some colouring pages over there if you want to colour." She offered and Amelia beamed at the prospect.

"Yes please. Can I mommy?" she asked and Rachel nodded.

"As long as you-"

"Stay where you can see me, yes I know!" the young girl who couldn't be more than six years old uttered impatiently and Brooke sniggered.

"Off you go then."

"Wow… she is so like you!" Brooke stated in awe and Rachel nodded.

"I know, she's going to be a total cow when she's older but I love her."

"Mommy look they've got SpongeBob pictures!" Amelia yelled and Brooke laughed; "I'm gonna colour Patrick!"

"Kids hey?" Rachel chuckled and Brooke nodded.

"Tell me about it."

"How's your boy doing anyway?"

"He's fine, a little freaked out that Lucas is trying to get in contact with him. He's even called round the house a couple of times claiming that he's totally reformed."

"That's gotta be weird."

"Weird isn't the word I'd use… and Connor is totally freaked out over it all. Not that I blame him. I mean Lucas' motto in life for so long was 'Connor is a bastard' and now… it's just… weird." She tailed off and Rachel laughed.

"Ah well at least you have that serious hunk of hotness Nathan to kiss it all better." She snorted cheekily and Brooke couldn't help but blush.

"Anyway, how are you finding Tree Hill?" Brooke asked and Rachel shrugged.

"It's ok, quiet though. I actually find myself looking forwards to when this little guy is born just so we can have some noise around the place." Rachel explained while placing her hand on her rounded bump and Brooke smiled lightly.

"Do you know it's a boy?"

"No… but I kind of feel like it's going to be, I mean I had no idea with Amelia but with this one… I don't know. Call it mother's intuition." She said and Brooke nodded; "But it doesn't really matter too much, as long as it's healthy."

"How far along are you?"

"6 months. I can't wait to be thin again." Rachel whined with a pout and Brooke smiled.

"Yeah but at least you have an excuse to eat all the food you want." She pointed out and Rachel nodded.

"Good point, I'll have some of that chocolate cake that my daughter seems to have enjoyed so much that she's smeared it all over her face." Rachel said and Brooke snorted with laughter as she looked at the young girl whose face was indeed completely covered in chocolate cake.

The two women dug into the chocolate cake that Brooke had placed in front of them both feeling a million times happier for the instant boost that came whenever eating chocolate. It took them a record of three minutes to polish off the cake completely before both sitting back happily, neither one of them giving a toss about how many calories they had just devoured. It was then that Rachel sat up slightly and stared at Brooke.

"Can I ask you something?" she wondered and Brooke nodded.

"Of course."

"When Jake was here in school did he have many girlfriends?" she asked and Brooke paused for a moment.

"No, I mean he had a lot of attention but because of the whole Nikki Jenny thing he had going on he never really dated. Except for Peyton." She explained and watched as the girl who was fast becoming her friend frowned. "Why?"

"That's what I was afraid of."

"She still calling the house?"

"Every night, Jake insists that it's just friendship but… am I crazy for not liking this?" Rachel asked and Brooke shook her head understandingly.

"You aren't, what with Peyton's boyfriend stealing history and the fact that she's clearly still into Jake I'd say you're not overreacting." She said and Rachel sighed.

"I know Jake loves me and our family... but he just... he loves her too."

"But not in the way she wants him too. He's not going to leave you guys."

"I know I do... I guess I'm just hormonal and having a slut chase after my guy isn't helping." She said and Brooke impulsively leaned over and gave her a tight hug.

"Well don't worry because Jake loves you. I've only seen you two together once and I am certain that he's never going anywhere! Ok?" she stated and Rachel nodded before smiling slightly.

"Thanks B."

"No problem R." she shot back and Rachel rolled her eyes; "Now, what do you say to another piece of chocolate cake?" she offered and Rachel laughed slightly before whole heartedly agreeing.

XXXX

Aaron glanced down at his watch and let out a small sigh, there was no way in hell he was going home until he was absolutely certain that the battle of the bastards was completely over. He seriously couldn't believe that his mom and dad were back to arguing over the house, part of him had hoped that when his dad had suffered heart failure his parents might grow up slightly… but once again he was to be disappointed in them as their childish stubborn behavior never failed to amaze him. He looked around the empty town and groaned in annoyance at the lack of things to do in Tree Hill.

He couldn't wait to move on and go to college, to a place where he wouldn't be Lucas' son nor Connor's brother but a person in his own right. Something he had been completely stunned to find out that Connor felt too. It would seem that even though their worlds were miles apart the more time they spent together the more they realized they were alike. It was just a pity that their father's actions had made it impossible for them to have struck up a bond when they were younger possibly preventing the stupid rift and enemy status they ended up developing.

So wrapped in his own thoughts Aaron didn't see the person coming towards him and ended up knocking them flat down onto the ground. In doing so he knocked his own footing as well and in a very Hugh Grant Hollywood-esque kind of way he landed on top of this poor person. He looked down apologetically mortified at having been so clumsy and realized that he actually knew the person he was currently on top of.

"Ally?" he asked in a rather high pitched voice and she snorted with laughter.

"How the hell did you manage this?" she asked referring to him tripping both himself and her over.

"I'm not really too sure… too busy thinking I guess." He explained and she snorted with laughter.

"Let me guess basketball?" she teased and he shook his head as he gently pulled her upwards.

"I wish." He mumbled and she frowned.

"Everything ok?" she asked and he shrugged.

"My parents are having yet another competition on who's the biggest bastard so I figured it would be best to get the crap away from the house." He explained and watched as Ally pouted slightly before rubbing his arm in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I guess I just thought after my dad's heart thing things would get easier with them."

"That sucks; do you know what they were fighting about?"

"Probably something to do with who's going to live in the house and whose going to be homeless."

"I thought your mom got the house."

"So did, but my dad turned up this morning with all his stuff so… guess nothings certain."

"Do you care which one wins?" she asked and shrugged.

"Either way I'm living with a jerk."

"True."

The two teens lapsed into an easy silence as they wandered away from main centre of town towards a more suburban area of town which was when Ally let out an excited gasp; "What is it?" he asked curiously and she cocked her head to the side and gestured for him to listen, it was then that in the distance he could hear the sound of an ice cream van, from the distant sound of the cheesy music blaring out Aaron guessed it had stopped a few streets away.

"Can we get an ice cream?" she asked in a whiny voice and he laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"But we don't even know where the truck is!" he pointed out and she shrugged.

"First off it's an ice cream van, not a truck." She stated and he smiled; "And second off let's go! I want my ice cream!"

He watched as she dashed away from him leaving him no choice but to follow after her. Well this was certainly a first, Aaron Scott had never once chased after a girl but there was just something about Ally that drew him in. he jogged along at a comfortable pace loving the fact that this was her running at her fastest, when they finally tracked down the ice cream van he bought them both an ice cream and they settled down in the park nearby comfortably.

Briefly Aaron thought about his parents and wondered what was going on right now. He looked over at Ally and wondered what her relationship was like with her parents. It was then that Aaron had a flashback of Ally talking about her own family and how things there really weren't right. He thought for a moment about whether or not he could ask her about it before deciding to just go for it and if she didn't want to talk about it then they could just move on from it.

"So what about you and your parents?" he asked and she raised her eyebrow.

"Is that you're not so subtle way of asking about my situation with them?" she shot back and he blushed feeling slightly caught out.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it…"

"It's ok. What would you like to know?"

"I dunno… err… what are they like?"

"I don't know. I don't think I've ever actually met them when they aren't off their heads." She told him bluntly and he blinked in shock.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"And are you close to them?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Brooke, Connor and Nathan are all the family I'll ever need. Same for you too, the rest of the world isn't important." She told him wisely and he couldn't help but smile.

"Agreed. So… what are you up to for the rest of the day?" he asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, why?"

"I don't know." He mumbled as he stepped closer to her and smiled at her, feeling completely stunned at how gorgeous Ally actually was, he'd always noticed it but each time they hung out and he learned something new about her he thought her even more beautiful; "Fancy hanging out?" he asked feeling somewhat nervous… something he had never felt before in his whole life.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Movie?" he asked and she smiled at him widely.

"Ok… but only if I get to choose the film." She ordered and he chuckled before nodding, linking their fingers together and allowing her to lead him towards the cinema. Amazingly a day that Aaron had thought was going to be a total disaster seemed to be getting better and better with every passing moment he spent in Ally's company.

XXXX

Initially it had started as a boyfriend complaining at his girlfriend about Lucas Scott and his new obsession of trying to interfere with his life which had become a simple sweet kiss had suddenly turned into a full blown make out session… leading to a major groping opportunity and all of a sudden Connor and Sophie were now lying in her bed completely naked. Connor looked at his beautiful girlfriend and kissed her lightly before breaking apart breathlessly and she smiled coyly at him.

"You ok?" she asked sweetly and he nodded somewhat nervously, he wasn't stupid (no matter how much Nathan, Ally and Aaron tried to convince him he was) he could see where they were headed.

"What's on your mind?" she asked and he sighed.

"You." He said and she giggled before leaning over and kissing him.

"What about me?"

"Just how much I love you and how hot you look right now." He told her and she giggled.

"Well guess what boyfriend? I love you too… and I really want to…" she broke off and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him and he chuckled.

"What?" he teased and she crawled up his body and kissed him.

"This?" she asked as she raised her leg and bought it over him so she was straddling his waist. He gulped at the sight of his beautiful naked girlfriend on top of him feeling his already painful erection grow even harder.

"Wow… you're fucking gorgeous" he managed to say as she shifted her hips backwards hovering over him; "Wait!" he said just as she was about to sink down on him.

"What's wrong?" she asked in surprise and as much as he wanted this he had to be sure.

"Are you sure?" he asked and her eyes widened at his concern.

"Yeah… you?"

"Yeah… but err… we're going to need a condom." He said and she smiled at him.

"I'm on the pill let's just go…" she said and he groaned.

"I can't…" he said in annoyance, he wouldn't let himself go in without wrapping up (something he had promised his uncle when they had had the excruciating bird and the bees talk.)

"Well do you have any?" she asked and he paused.

"Wallet." He said with a smirk and pulled out a box of condoms which she grabbed from him and rolled it onto him causing him to moan loudly.

"You ready?" she asked with a devious smile and he nodded settled down on top of him and slowly joined their bodies together.

* * *

"So that's sex huh?" he panted breathlessly and Sophie placed her chin on his shoulder and looked up at him with a smile; "I like it." He concluded seriously and she laughed.

"Teenage boys like sex… who knew?" she asked lazily and he smiled before pulling her close to him.

"You want to know something?" he asked and she tilted her head.

"Oh I already knew you were a virgin." She said and he laughed.

"Well that doesn't make me paranoid about my performance at all!" he said and she laughed before kissing his bare chest.

"What were you going to say?" she asked and he smiled.

"I think this whole sex thing was better because I really really love you… you know?" he asked shyly and she nodded.

"I do know… and believe me it makes a difference." She said softly and he looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… it's just I've slept with a lot of guys, and none of them really mattered to me. It was just sex you know, I never cared… but with you… it's different…" she said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Good different or bad different.

"Good different." He pulled her into deep long kiss; she wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him on top of her, he smiled down at her and she kinked her eyebrow; "Round two?" she asked and he laughed before kissing her once more.

XXXX

Ten minutes to closing time Brooke thought with a relieved sigh, she honestly couldn't wait to go home and crawl into bed, hopefully with Nathan, and just sleep. She thought back on her day and couldn't help but smile as she thought about Rachel and Amelia, amazingly she and Rachel were becoming fast friends. They had both been through a lot and had such similar characters that they just got one another. And on her part Brooke was seriously grateful that there was another female around Tree Hill as she had seriously missed having a female friend over the past years. She glanced up at the clock and saw that there were still 7 minutes to go so in a rebellious mood she decided to close up early and walked towards the door when a familiar figure burst forwards wearing a huge smile and leaned in to kiss her and she could feel a dazzling smile spread onto her mouth the sort she only ever got when Nathan was around and let out a small giggle as his lips pressed against her once more.

"Nathan! What are you doing here?" she gasped and he grinned.

"Well you said you had to work… so I thought I'd take you to dinner after you close up." he stated in a chuffed voice that made her laugh, clearly he was pleased with himself for thinking up his little plan. Not that she was complaining, she was more than happy to have him around.

"That's perfect. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now hurry that cute ass of yours up, because our table is booked for half past." He explained and she frowned before looking down at the state of her work clothes.

"Am I going to get in looking like this?" she asked worriedly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Looking like what?"

"A mess." She pouted and he laughed before pulling her close to him.

"Davis, you look perfect, now come on!" he ordered and she nodded before turning towards the cash register and set about counting out the till and transferring the money to the safe. She couldn't help but steal a glance over at Nathan and smiled at how thoughtful he was to go ahead and plan something for them even though she had had to cancel.

"Ok… I think that's pretty much everything." Brooke stated fifteen minutes later as she eyed the diner skeptically trying to remember if she had forgotten anything.

"I'm sure it is, now let's go!" he said before taking a hold of her arm and guiding her out of the café and locking up for her. She snuggled into his side as they walked down the road towards the restaurant and Brooke smiled happily, she seriously couldn't wait until they were eating.

"I'm so hungry!" she groaned and he smiled.

"That's what happens when you skip lunch." He stated in a non sympathetic tone and she pouted.

"How do you know I skipped lunch?" she asked wonderingly and he chuckled.

"Because whenever you work you always forget to eat."

"Not true! I ate today… Rachel came by and we ended up spending most of the afternoon hanging out. I met her and Jake's little girl Amelia who is totally gorgeous!" she told him happily.

"It's nice having Jake back huh."

"It is and Rachel, I really like her you know. Now, enough about the Jagielsky clan… let's talk about you. What was your day like?" she asked curiously and he smiled before launching into a story about one of the people who had tried to wriggle their way out of paying him for repairing their car.

They made their way into the restaurant and were seated the moment on arrival and much to Brooke's delight they were being fed just as quickly. She was literally famished and had ended up eating most of Nathan's chips as well as her own… not that he minded… well even if he did mind then that was tough. He was her boyfriend and he was just going to have to put up with it!

"You ate everything but the plate there Davis." He said and she smiled sheepishly.

"I can't help it… it was like there was an orgy happening in my mouth!" she groaned just as the waiter appeared to take the plates away. Nathan laughed at the look on the young waiters face while Brooke turned bright red at being caught saying something so silly.

"Did you guys want to look at the dessert menus?" he asked and Nathan looked at her and she nodded furiously.

"Sure."

"This place is really nice." She said leaning toward him and he took her hand across the table and squeezed it. "I'm really glad you decided to come and take me out tonight." She said softly and he smiled at her; "How did I get so lucky huh?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Out of everyone I know I think you're the one who most deserves a little luck." He told her before leaning down and kissing her hand; "Which is why…" he trailed off and she looked at him expectantly.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Yet. I just wanted to run an idea by you first, just to see what you think." He said and she bit her bottom lip.

"What's the idea?"

"Well there's this place up in Charleston… a weekend getaway type thing and… I thought me and you could go there... if you wanted too…" he said nervously and she blinked at him in disbelief.

"You want me to go away with you?" she whispered excitedly and he nodded.

"Only if you want to."

"I'd love to go with you!" she squealed happily and leaned in and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

"Great, so I will book out a suite for us."

"And I'll go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah. Well I'm going to be needing a certain kind of clothes for this weekend away." She trailed off suggestively and couldn't help but giggle at the way his eyes widened before turning a little darker with lust.

"Are you sure?" whispered and she nodded happily.

Absolutely, I think we've waited long enough. And this mini-break away together will the perfect romantic time, don't you think?" she asked him in a teasing voice and smiled at the look on his face.

"I think I need to book this holiday really quickly." He shot back and she laughed before pulling him close to her and kissing him soundly on the lips. Brooke didn't think she had ever been happier in her entire life, she and Nathan were happy, Connor was in a very good place in his life and Ally was safe and well. Things finally seemed to be going her way after years of drama and heartache. She just hoped that it stayed this way for a long time to come.

XXXX

**Sorry it was such a hefty chapter! But I hope it read ok, I have to admit that I feel kind of unsure about it, but I needed to get something out, I'd kept you guys waiting long enough.**

**Please reveiw and let me know what you thought. Anything you'd like to see happen in future chaps? Let me know and it might get put in!**

**Until next time REVIEW!**

**Rosie.**


	17. A Bad Dream

**A/n; A huge thank you to all my lovely reviewers, you guys made my week! So THANK YOU to; Callison, Isabelle camilla Scott, NaeNae1495 and boothimyours. You guys rule! **

**I did have ****a request to up the drama for Brooke from Isabelle camilla Scott and I've added a little something in at the end for that, so credit goes to you for the last chunk and I really hope you like it!**

**In this chapter; Lots of Brathan, Ally gets partnered with Eric, Jake finds himself between a rock and a hard place. There is minor smut and some bad language in this chapter so you have been warned!**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

"Brooke. Brooke. Brooke." Nathan chanted her name as though he was trying to cast some kind of enchantment.

She knew his body well enough to know that with only a few more slow jerks of her hand and he would reach his release, she sped up the movement and seconds later he spilled himself into her palm and over her fingers. Nathan buried his head in her neck one hand still grasping her breast while the other gripping onto her hair tightly. He let out series of moans and his face contorted with ecstasy as he continued to climax while she used her unspoiled hand to stroke his hair in a loving manner. She absolutely adored being able to give him this kind of pleasure.

"Nice?" she asked with a cheeky smile and he sent her a mock glare.

"God what do you do to me." Nathan moaned out as he slid back down against the cushion and grabbed a tissue from the side and gently began wiping away his release from her hand and fingers. She looked up at him and smiled lazily and he chuckled back at her while cleaning him off of her.

"The same thing you do to me." She told him honestly and he smiled briefly before pressing a deep kiss onto his lips, one that spread fire throughout her own body.

How was it possible that just one touch from this guy got her going? No one had ever been able to do that to her before, only Nathan.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly 9." Brooke said with a pout as she pushed the covers back; "Which means I have to get up now."

"No you don't." Nathan protested as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her back to the bed and hauled the covers back over them.

"Nathan!" she squealed; "I have to go to work! Mandy still isn't back!"

"Don't care." He stated as he pulled her body underneath hers effectively pinning her to the mattress, she looked up at him and couldn't help but smile at the feel of his hard body pressing against her soft one and she felt herself grow a little feverish.

"Nathan I really have to go!" she whined in an unconvincing voice as his lips brushed over her collarbone causing a low moan to slip from her.

"Nope." He stated before burrowing his head underneath the covers, she felt his teeth graze over her stomach and she ran her fingers through his dark locks sighing in contentment, her eyes widened when she felt him part her legs slightly and settled his head between them.

"Nathan..." she moaned half in anticipation half in frustration that she was losing the argument really really badly.

The feel of his breath against her caused her to gulp heavily and the first touch of his tongue on her made her moan in bliss before she finally accepted defeat... There was no way in hell she was going to make it in on time this morning.

XXXX

"Right now class! Please pay attention!" Rickety old Mr. Palmerton called out and the class settled down reluctantly, Ally looked over and saw Connor and Sophie sat together whispering sweet nothings to one another.

Those two lovebirds had been more irritating and sickening that ever since they had finally done the deed... and the second Sophie had gone or whatever Connor had texted Ally a grand total of thirteen times and called her six times… all saying 'I've just had sex'. Naturally she hadn't replied because to give any kind of response to that information was just weird. And now all they seemed to do was sneak off into dark little corners with each other something Ally was excessively grateful for.

"As you know your latest assignment has been set and I am going to placing you into partners so that everyone in the class gets to work with someone new." A collective groan in unison around the classroom at the prospect of having to socialize with someone outside of their friendship group and Ally was no exception; she was usually paired with some tosser from the 'coolest' group in school.

"I'll have Sophie Parker with Aaron Scott." Ally's heart sunk slightly at the possibility of not getting to work with Aaron but she guessed it was probably for the best... she didn't know how much work she'd get done if she spent the whole time daydreaming about her partner. She listened without interest as Mr Palmerton rattled off name after name of who was to work with who until she eventually heard her own name called.

"Ally Sheppard and Eric Tomkins." He announced and she felt her blood go cold.

Eric was the biggest jerk in the entire school, he had once dated Sophie until she dumped him for drugging Connor and he had also been good friends with Aaron until Aaron had started acting like a human being... however, Eric was still as obnoxious and awful as ever. He regularly started fights with those unable to fight back and usually sought out the most vulnerable girls in the whole school to 'seduce' and then dump in a humiliating style.

Overall he was just a total cock... she didn't know how on earth she was going to survive working with him.

"Ok then people move to your partners and discuss the card I have placed on each table as that is what your project is going to be about!" he ordered and there was a shuffle of people as they moved around, seconds later Eric trudged towards her and plonked himself down besides her and sent her a cocky smile.

"Well it's your lucky day?" he grinned self importantly and she rolled her eyes not even bothering to engage him in conversation; "Hey gorgeous I'm talking to you!" he snapped, his tone a little harsh and she glared at him.

"Listen Eric." She growled at him and watched with satisfaction as his eyes widened; "We have the unfortunate task of working together and while this torture goes on I'm going to lay down to some rules, we are going to split this project up meaning I won't have to talk to you, I won't have to even look at you and you will certainly not touch me, understood?" She hissed as she slapped away his hand which was edging not so subtly towards her breast.

"Fine bitch." He grumbled as she wrote out her section and shoved the other part of their project over to him deciding that even if their project failed it would be worth it just to stay away from him; "HEY LADS WE'VE GOT A RUG MUNCHER OVER HERE!" Eric yelled out to all his friends as a response to her little speech and a small cheer emanated from them.

Ally flushed red in mortification at the way the whole class stared at her and out of the corner of her eye she saw that both Aaron and Connor were on their feet, their faces filled with anger ready to defend her when Mr. Palmerton stood up.

"What is going on?" he demanded and Aaron and Connor reluctantly lowered themselves back into their seats.

"Nothing sir." Eric lied smoothly and the old teacher nodded.

"Fine then. Settle down class." He ordered weakly and Ally was more than happy for the distraction.

* * *

"How on earth were you ever friends with him?" she demanded at a rather scared looking Aaron at lunch and he gulped before shrugging.

"Well once upon a time I was just as much of a twat as him." He stated with a hint of embarrassment on his face and she pouted.

"I do not know how I'm going to work with him!" she groaned in frustration and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Just stay out of his way and then you shouldn't have a problem."

"Even though I bitched him out in front of everyone?" she asked with a hopeful expression on her face and she could see the certainty in Aarons face flicker some.

"I don't know... it depends on how much of an asshole he wants to be." He conceded before they settled down opposite Connor and Sophie – who for once weren't joint at the lips.

"Speaking of assholes, how is things going with daddy dearest?" Connor asked in a gravelly voice and Aaron shrugged.

"Just the same as always... though he keeps trying to spend time with me."

"Is that really a bad thing?" Ally asked and she ignored the look on Connors face and watched Aaron struggle with whatever it was he was thinking of.

"In some ways it's cool... but then I don't expect for it to last."

"The less you expect from that man the better off you'll be." Conner interjected and Ally rolled her eyes.

"What about your mom?" Sophie asked and he sighed

"That's another reason I don't trust my dad. He's completely ruined her... and I may not love her but... that doesn't mean I like what he's done."

"I'm sure it'll be ok." Ally said gently and he locked eyes with her and once again there was that little shiver ran through her and she smiled at him inwardly cursing herself for getting so affected by just one look from him.

"If it's not you know we've got your back." Connor promised and Ally couldn't help but feel ridiculously proud of her best friend and the guy she seriously liked, somewhere along the line they had completely transformed their relationship and they had started acting like brothers.

XXXX

Jake blinked in disbelief as he finished listening to Peyton explain that she had literally lost everything, Lucas had pulled a nasty trick with the divorce and now she was homeless and on her own. Anger flew through him at the man he had once called his friend; he seriously couldn't believe he was doing this to Peyton. Sure they may not have ended amicably but it took a really heartless bastard to pull a trick like this.

"I really can't believe he did that." Jake mumbled and Peyton nodded while wearing a huge pout, she looked up at Jake and he felt a rush of pity flow through him for his old friend; "Can he get away with it?"

"I checked it with my lawyer... it seems he's well within his right to do that."

"But that's unfair!" he burst out feeling seriously angry towards Lucas.

So much for being a changed bloody man.

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What can I do Jake? I've lost my home, my business... and it's only because some of my old sketches are selling well that I can afford to have a room here." She snapped and he sighed.

"Do you not have any friends you could stay with?" he asked and she shook her head.

"People stopped trusting me after everything that happened with Brooke. And I buried myself in the record label... there was just no time for friends."

Jake paused in thought as he realized that she probably had no friends because people weren't willing to socialize with her after everything. Not that he could blame them, Peyton and Lucas' treatment of Brooke would put anyone off... but it had been nearly twenty years since that scandal he would have thought people might have become a little more understanding after all this time. But then his gorgeous wife was just proof that it wasn't always the case. He loved his girl to death, she and their family were the most amazing things in the world to him but Rachel was always wary of new people... and she already absolutely loathed Peyton. Between a mixture of Peyton's constant reliance on his friendship (which sure was a little over the top but he figured she was just lonely) and her treatment of Brooke and Connor there was no way in hell that Rachel was ever going to like or trust Peyton.

Something he had to admit he couldn't fault her for. If it wasn't for his previous tie to her he might not have been particularly crazy about letting her into his life either.

"I just don't know what to do." She moaned and he sighed as his thoughts drifted back to Lucas and his outrageous behaviour.

"It just seems so unfair that Lucas wins... he's the reason for so much upset in this town..." he trailed off and looked around the crummy motel that Peyton was currently living in and he knew that pretty soon she wouldn't even be able to afford this.

"I know... but because he's a total bastard he always seems to get away with it!" she growled and he sighed; "Which fucking brilliant if you're him... or Aaron who he's suddenly interested in looking after!" she seethed and Jake couldn't' help but frown at her resentful tone when she spoke about her son, but he supposed she was just too angry to think about that right now; "What am I going to do!"

"I don't know Peyt, but I do know that you'll figure it out." He promised somewhat optimistically and she frowned; "And if you ever need anything, you know I'm here for you."

"You are?" She asked with big doe eyes and he nodded already feeling a sickening feeling in his gut... something told him he was going to regret saying that.

"Yeah... I mean as long as it's within reason you know." He joked but the look in her eyes didn't change.

"Good... because I really need your help."

* * *

Jake was literally shitting himself. Well not literally... but you get the idea. He had had no idea that offering his help to a friend was going to get him in such trouble, now he was pretty sure that Peyton hadn't asked this of him to make him uncomfortable but either way it had. But he couldn't have turned her down, not when she had nowhere else to go. Only now... now he had to tell his fiancé that the woman she absolutely loathed had pretty much invited herself round to stay for the next couple of weeks.

Oh yeah, there was no way around it, he was a dead man. And he really couldn't blame her because this was all his own fault, all because he was too bloody nice.

He trudged gloomily up towards his house wondering how on earth he could tell Rachel (and to some extent Jenny, who was already wary of her) without her bashing his head in. He slipped the key into the lock and the second the door was open he heard his little girl scream his name and rush towards him, he scooped her up and kissed her on the forehead, it never failed to amaze him at just how much she looked like both him and Rachel. With dark reddish brown hair, bright intelligent eyes and nose just like her mother's Amelia Jagielsky was one the greatest loves of his life.

"Daddy I hurt my knockers!" Amelia's announced in a loud voice and Jake blinked at his five –nearly six – year old daughter in astonishment.

"I'm sorry what?" he asked as he looked at her.

"My knockers." Amelia stated impatiently as she held up her clenched fist and he chuckled.

"Do you mean your knuckles?" he asked and he gorgeous little face screwed up before she burst out laughing. She scrambled down from his arms and turned round to Rachel who was waddling into the room, god he loved how she looked when she was pregnant.

"Mummy I called my knuckles knockers!" she said with a loud giggle and Rachel smiled.

"You're a crazy girl!" she said as she leaned in and kissed her tiny hand.

"I'm going to go tell Jenny!" she announced before flouncing out of the room. Rachel looked over at Jake who was smiling in amusement.

"She really is a crazy one." He told her and she nodded.

"Takes after her father." She shot back as she walked over to him and he pretended to look offended.

"What exactly are you saying?" he asked and she shook her head causing her mop of long red locks to fly everywhere.

"Nothing." She said and he nodded before leaning in and kissing her on the lips… mmm… how he loved these kisses… his hands moved to his current favorite place on her body, her stomach that was rounded in a perfect little bump.

"What's with you?" she asked with a crinkled eyebrow as she drew back and he blinked at her.

"How do you mean?"

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"Because I'm the best... now answer the question."

"I agreed to something that I'm certain you won't like." He mumbled with some shame and she stepped back from him and folded her arms and stared at him expectantly, _well, here it goes_, he thought; "I saw Peyton this morning and she's practically homeless-"

"Jake please tell me you didn't invite her to stay?" she growled and he gulped.

"She more invited herself but... you got the idea." He trailed off with a weak smile and she glared at him.

"Do you like the sofa?" she asked and he blinked in confusion at her sudden change in her tone and content and he nodded.

"Sure it's great."

"Good because that's where you'll be spending the next few nights." She spat out before storming away. He chased after her and wrapped his fingers around her wrist and gently spun her round to face him, he literally cowered at the look of complete anger on her face.

"Come on Rach what was I supposed to say?"

"How about my fiancé hates you and doesn't want you anywhere near our house?" she suggested darkly and he sighed.

"She has nowhere else to go."

"That is her own fault... she might have friends if she wasn't such a bitch." She snarled and Jake sighed.

"But she is... and she's running out of money because Lucas completely screwed her over... what did you want me to do... let her get thrown out of that hotel and end up on the streets."

"She knew that wouldn't happen because she turned to her saviour Jake."

"She's just my friend." He reassured her but she shook her head.

"Look I know you might think of her as just your friend but I bet she's got a million and one scenarios in her mind on how to get you back." She grumbled.

"Rach you're being paranoid."

"And your being an asshole. Oh and by the way, when she does decide to hit on you I'm not only going to kick her ass but I'll kick yours as well." She warned him and he sighed knowing full well that she wasn't going to accept Peyton in any way shape or form.

"It'll only be for a couple of weeks, just until she gets herself sorted." He promised and she stared at him, her eyes mixed with defeat and complete anger at him.

"She's never going to get herself sorted as long as there are mugs like you around to take advantage of." She snapped before storming off to their room and Jake rubbed his face exasperatedly.

How was it trying to do the right thing always ended up coming back to bite him in the ass?

XXXX

This had to be a dream. No a nightmare. There was no way that something like this could happen. Not to him. Was the mantra running round Nathan Scott's mind and had been ever since he had received a message from the hospital stating that Brooke had been in a car accident but they wouldn't tell him anymore than that.

It had felt like his heart had literally stopped, he felt utterly sick with nerves, his mind was completely jumbled and he literally didn't know what to think. He had absolutely no idea of how badly she might be hurt... that very thought made his heart drop at the very thought of it, he didn't think he could take it. How could this have happened? It was only hours ago that she had been in bed with him. He just couldn't believe any of this was actually real.

He blew into the hospital like a hurricane he rushed around, his mind desperately trying to stay calm and collected but it was just impossible, it was racing just as rapidly as his heart was. He rushed towards the front desk and demanded that the woman tell him where Brooke was right away, his nerves making him feel sick.

"Miss Davis is just having an x-ray to make sure that there is no internal damage."

"But she's ok?" he asked desperately and the woman smiled reassuringly at him.

"That's something you'll have to check with the doctors."

"When can I see her?" he shot out desperately and the young woman at the desk glanced up at him annoyance flickering on her face.

"When she's ready. Please take a seat over there and wait." She ordered in a soft but firm voice and he found his feet following numbly.

He sank down onto the chair his shaking legs relieved to have the pressure off of them and he buried his head in his hands, and fought off the urge to scream, shout, panic or cry, all of which were incredibly tempting right now. However, he somehow managed stay calm and when the troop of teenagers rushed through he was seriously pleased he had done because he was now he had to the responsible adult and reassure the kids that everything was going to be alight... a hard thing to do when all he wanted to do was throw up.

"Where is she? Where's my mom?" Connor asked, his face pale and drawn and voice fraught with worry and unshed tears lighting his eyes.

"Relax guys, she's just having an x-ray but soon enough she'll be out here."

"What happened then?" Ally asked, she took looked like she was ready to cry.

"From what I can tell another car bumped into hers and your mom hit her head. But that's it... I'm sure she's going to be ok."

"But you haven't actually seen her?" Connor demanded in a panicked voice and Nathan stood up and a pulled his nephew into a tight hug.

"She's going to be fine son; she's going to be absolutely fine."

"You're sure?" Connor asked desperately and he nodded soothingly even though deep down he was just as panicked and worried as the rest of them, but he knew he needed to be the adult here, they needed him.

They all settled down on the uncomfortable chairs and Nathan saw Ally quietly crying while Aaron looked helpless as he tried to comfort her by engulfing her up tightly in a bear hug, he glanced over to see Connor completely wrapped up in Sophie's arms and felt a pang of longing even greater for Brooke. He wanted her here with him, now! It just felt so wrong to even consider something could even take Brooke away from him and from the world. It made him feel completely sick and horrified at the thought that cars which lulled you into the sense of believing they were harmless could cause so much damage.

"Family of Brooke Davis." The long awaited sound of a doctor's voice rang out and Nathan shot upwards from his seat alongside the teenagers.

"That's us, is she ok?" Connor burst out and the doctor looked somewhat uncomfortable about talking to someone so young about Brooke, he locked eyes with Nathan who stepped forwards.

"What's going on?" he demanded and the doctor smiled reassuringly.

"We just wanted to double check that the trauma Miss Davis sustained in the accident was nothing serious."

"And it wasn't right?" Nathan asked with baited breath and the doctor nodded.

"She has a slight concussion and some bruising to her left side but other than that I'm happy that she can be released. I just wanted to hand you the medication she'll need to take before going to sleep tonight and also a prescription for medication she may need if she has any light aches or twinges. But I really must stress this; if her headaches persist or she complains of feeling nauseous it's vital that you make an appointment to see me right away, because they could be symptoms of some internal injury that the scan didn't pick up on. Do you understand?" the doctor stated in a firm clear voice and Nathan nodded.

"Absolutely." He vowed; "Can we see her now?"

"She's just signing some papers; she should be with you in a few moments."

The relief clogging up the atmosphere was almost suffocating, knowing that Brooke was going to be ok made Nathan feel like he could breathe easily again but nerves were still plaguing him, he needed to see her in order to actually believe that everything was going to be solved this simply. And judging by the looks on the kids faces they too felt like that. They settled back into the chairs all of them watching the door leading to where Brooke undoubtedly was fixatedly, every time it swung open all of them held their breathes hoping desperately that it was the woman that they were all waiting on.

"I bump my head and they call the cavalry." An amused voice called out from behind them and Nathan spun round to see Brooke smiling there at them.

"Mom!"

Connor – closely followed by Ally, Sophie and Aaron – flew over to her, Nathan watched as she pulled her son into a gentle hug and frowned when he saw her flinch at how Connor wrapped his arms around her waist. He studied her face and noticed a nasty gash with several stitches through it on the side of her forehead but other than that she seemed completely fine. But still doubt clogged his mind, he had been so completely freaked out that there was no way he was going to be able to simply forget about the scare he had just been through.

"You ok?" Brooke asked him softly and he blinked at her.

"You're the one who's been into the accident and yet you're asking about me." He mumbled as his eyes raked over her forehead worry pooling inside his gut; "That looks pretty nasty." He whispered and she smiled before stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nate, I'm going to be fine, now could you please take us all home?" she asked and he nodded mutely before taking her hand and leading her over to his car somewhat dazedly.

He supposed he was now the one in shock... but the idea of what could have happened this afternoon, of things not turning out as well as it had was haunting him... how could he possibly be ok when this afternoon he had come so close to losing the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with?

XXXX

Brooke let out a small yawn and she looked around at the four teens who were utterly engrossed in the film in front of them. Every now and then one of them would glance over at her as though to check she was still breathing, honestly, you get in one little accident and everyone starts freaking out. Like Nathan for example, he had barely spoken three words to her since the hospital earlier and every time he looked at her he looked like he wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool... that or bawl like a baby.

"Jack Sparrow is sooo hot!" Ally commented absentmindedly and Brooke raised her eye brow as she looked over and saw the way Ally was practically another limb of Aarons. Seriously, she was so close she could be in his pocket – not that he seemed to mind, in fact he looked like he was having a wonderful time.

"No way he's too dirty! Will Turner all the way!" Sophie replied from her spot on Connor's lap – who also didn't seem to mind.

"No way… he's such a pansy!"

"He went all pirates on their ass to get Elizabeth back! How is that pansyish?" Sophie asked incredulously and Aaron looked at Connor who couldn't help but chuckle.

"Bitch fight." Connor said and Aaron laughed but quickly stopped when they saw the looks on the girl's faces.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" Sophie demanded and Connor gulped obviously scared of his girlfriend.

"Are you agreeing with him?" Ally asked Aaron who couldn't help but feel a little scared of this girl that he didn't know what he felt for… he had to admit she had one terrifying stare.

"I can't believe you'd call us bitches."

"That's so uncalled for!"

Brooke couldn't help but chuckle at the way her son and his brother instantly went about trying to make things right with the girls – who were both exchanging little smiles of amusement at how easily it was to wind up the boys. Brooke looked over to the door and wondered where Nathan was, he had promised he would be back about half an hour ago and she was starting to get a little worried about him. She stood upwards and instantly all eyes were on her.

"Mom are you ok?" Connor asked worriedly and she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek – something he was still too panicked after today to look bothered by her loving motherly attention towards him.

"I'm fine my boy. Now stop fussing and go and watch the rest of the film with your friends!" she ordered and Connor nodded somewhat reluctantly before returning to grovelling for Sophie's forgiveness while Ally and Aaron had somehow engaged in an arm wrestle.

She lightly rubbed against her side as she left the room wincing slightly at the pain resounding off of her ribs, as she made her way into the dark kitchen. She saw Nathan stood looking out of the window, his whole being illuminated by moonlight and she wandered closer to him, she slipped her body right against his and wrapped her arms around his waist and she looked up at his face which was creased into a frown.

"What is it?" she whispered and his dark blue eyes gazed down on the cut on her forehead.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" His frown deepened and she looked at him in concern; "Nathan baby, talk to me." She urged and he sighed.

"You know earlier... when I got that call from the hospital saying you'd been in an accident." He paused as his voice clogged up with emotion and her grip on him tightened; "I haven't been scared like that in a long time. I'm telling you Davis, I nearly shit myself." He muttered and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well you don't have to worry Nathan, I'm here, I'm safe and I'm fine."

"I know that... but the idea that you might have been more hurt than a bump on the head, I just can't stop thinking about it."

"Which is driving you crazy! So put it out of your head! Because it doesn't need thinking about, ok?" He still maintained his broody look and she sighed; "Please Nathan." She begged sincerely and he let out a long tired sigh.

"I'll try." He promised and she smiled before bringing his lips down to hers and caressing them gently together.

She felt his grip on her waist tighten– though with more care than usual, mindful of her bruised side – as he kissed somewhat forcefully and she could feel the tension eeking out of his body, as though by kissing her he was expressing the love and worry he had been overwhelmed with all day. His tongue swirled into her mouth and slowly danced with hers as her fingers wound their way into his hair and tugged on it lightly as his mouth devoured hers.

"I'm sorry." He muttered against her lips and she blinked at him in shock.

"For what? Caring about me enough to freak out when I get hurt... don't ever apologise for that." she ordered and he chuckled.

"I guess... I'm just sorry I got a little emo."

"A little?" she teased and a reluctant smile.

"Fine a lot." He mumbled and she giggled as he pulled her to him and reclaimed her lips and gently lifted onto the table behind them. She locked her legs around him holding her against as her lips sucked against his pulse point and his fingers ran gently through her hair as he whispered that he loved her.

"Ok enough parental PDA already!" Connor's voice demanded from the doorway, his tone a mixture of mortification and amusement.

"Yeah, seriously guys, get a room."Aaron chortled as he paused besides his brother and Brooke chuckled at the way Connor spun round to face them incredulously.

"Don't tell them to get a room!"

"At least that way if they get frisky we won't have front row seats." He teased and Brooke flushed bright red.

"My parents aren't going to do that!" he hissed.

"Really? Cause it looks to me if we hadn't have come in just now that table would be getting the polish of its life." Aaron smirked and Nathan let out a bellow of laughter while Brooke turned bright red and instantly began giggling as well – much to her son's disapproval. She rested her head against Nathan's chest and watched as Aaron and Connor playfully bantered as they topped up their drinks and felt her heart swell with emotion at how fortunate she was.

"You ok Davis?" Nathan asked as he gazed down into her eyes lovingly and she nodded.

"Yeah, never been better."

XXXX

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought about it all though as I'm a little unsure! Whether you thought it was Good? Bad? Ugly? I want to hear from you! If there is anything you'd like to see included in this story please let me know because it may just happen! **

**Thanks for reading and Please Review!**

**Rosie.**


	18. Making A Move

**A/N; First off my sincerest apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out, everything has been crazy lately, I've had work, exams as well as a death in the family going on so my stories kind of got a little neglected! Anyway, thank you so much to my lovely reviewers, DamonandBonnie4ever, alysef, CAllison, Luv2Live and boothimyours. You guys are the reason that I always (no matter how long it takes) will update.**

**In this chapter; Brachel go shopping, Lucas and Connor come face to face, Ally and Aaron discuss Eric and things at the Jagielsky household are struggling! As well as a little Brathan fluff at the end.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked in complete outrage and Rachel nodded grimly and Brooke shook her head at the situation now being forced upon her friend.

"As a heart attack."

"So when is she…?"

"She's moving in this morning. Jake has vowed it's only going to last two weeks, I have promised to be civil unless she does my head in. Jenny on the other hand has vowed that she is going to make these two weeks the worst of Peyton's life and Amelia's agreed with her big sister."

"You being against Peyton gate crashing on your life I get, but Jenny?"

"She's never been great at accepting new people into her life; I mean it took a year for her to even be civil with me…"

"How come?" Brooke asked in shocked curiosity and Rachel sighed.

"Thanks to that selfish bitch of a mother who has blown in and out of Jens life ever since she was a baby the girl has some serious trust issues. She's only just completely happy and settled with me and Jake being together and now she has Peyton storming into her life with all her baggage."

"What does Jake think about that?"

"I think he's trying not to. He hates that doing the right thing for a friend is causing him so much backlash."

"Well anything that involves Peyton will undoubtedly piss someone off. She's like a terrorist or something."

"I think you might be exaggerating slightly." Rachel said with a snort of laughter and Brooke sighed.

"I guess… I just can't believe she's forcing her way into another relationship."

"Well she's not going to win this one. And if she does then there is going to be a double homicide happening."

"Rach, there is no way in hell that Jake is going to do anything with Peyton. That boy loves you."

"I know… I do… I just wish that he wasn't such a doormat!" she whined and Brooke giggled.

"Oh please, if Jake wasn't a pushover then you and him would never have worked out." She teased and Rachel huffed in mock offence.

"Right that's it; I'm not going to help you anymore!" Rachel shot back and Brooke's eyes instantly widened.

"Oh no please don't not help me! I totally need you right now…" she begged and Rachel grinned.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I need lingerie too." She conceded and Brooke grinned.

The weekend getaway Nathan had suggested a couple weeks before her accident was fast approaching and Brooke had decided that it was the perfect time for her and him to finally have sex. And part of her was more excited that she'd ever been at the prospect of finally being together with Nathan in that way… but then there was another part of her that was seriously worried. She hadn't had sex since Lucas. And that was nearly 20 years ago… shocking she knew, but oh so true.

"You know what I think I might get, some of those fluffy handcuffs and then I could tie Jake to our bed and just leave the door open wide enough for Peyton to see that she stands no chance!"

"Ok first off Jake in fluffy handcuffs is an image I never needed in my mind and second off nothing will happening between Jake and Peyton!"

"I know… but I might get some fluffy handcuffs anyway, we broke our last pair and I really miss them… god I swear I'm never hornier than when I'm pregnant!"

"Well at least you have Jake there to help out." Brooke joked and Rachel grinned.

"He is a very keen helper."

"Ewww… gross!" she said and both girls started giggling.

They made their way into a lingerie shop and Brooke instantly blushed when Rachel pointed out the section that had been curtained off due to the kind of items it contained, vibrators, porno's etc. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the inexplicable embarrassment that flooded her! God what was wrong with her? Since when had talking and thinking about those kinds of things bothered her? Oh that's right, when she got old.

She internally groaned as she looked at the skimpy array of lingerie and baby-doll under garments available and felt a flash of panic shoot through her. Could she still pull of this kind of look? Her figure wasn't exactly what it used to be… did she still have what it took to make a man melt? God she doubted it, the likelihood is she'd probably end up scaring Nathan away if she wore something like that. Deciding to play it safe she picked up several black, red and gold silk nightdresses knowing she would feel comfortable in these and waited for Rachel to return.

"Seriously silk night gowns?" Rachel whined and Brooke bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable in anything else!"

"What are you so worried about?"

"I haven't had sex since Lucas!"

"So?"

"What if I'm not attractive anymore?" she whispered and Rachel stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh please Brooke you're gorgeous!"

"Not naked I'm not..." she mumbled and Rachel chuckled and Brooke knew it was at how petulant she was sounding.

"If Jake can do me when I look like a beached whale;" Rachel pointed out as she gestured to her baby belly; "Then Nathan will sure as hell have no problems doing you!"

"I just so nervous!" she said and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Once you're back in the mood of it all it'll just come naturally. Just like a riding a bike, only you'll be riding Nathan instead."

"Rachel!" Brooke gasped out and the red head grinned as she snatched away the nightgowns and stuffed them back on the shelf.

"You're hotter than lame nightgowns Brooke, and I'll prove it, even if it takes me all day… Now let's find you something that will make Nathan want to cum in his pants but also make you feel sexy."

"You're disgusting!" Brooke chuckled out and Rachel smirked; "Fine, I am in your hands!"

Half an hour later Brooke was weighed down with a million and one sets of lingerie, some she was hopeful about while others she simply knew wouldn't be right for her. She dutifully changed into each set and then – much to her embarrassment – Rachel would charge into the changing room and either point out what was good about it and what wasn't. Much to Brooke's surprise there was more good than bad; at least Rachel thought she still had a good figure!

Eventually she decided on this incredibly black baby-doll with lace on the bustier and a lacy thong, it also came with a matching silk robe so if Brooke felt uncomfortable at any point she could simply slip that on and still look sexy. She headed towards the cash desk and paid for her purchases, both girls left the store, Brooke with one lonely bag while Rachel was flagged down with about thirty, Brooke didn't dare ask what Rachel had splashed out on in that store because she had no doubt that if she found out she'd have nightmares about her friends sex lives for the rest of her life.

They made their way back to the café where they both collapsed in an exhausted heap, who knew lingerie shopping could take it out of you so much?

XXXX

Connor Scott let out a huff of annoyance as he bounced the basketball in his hand hard against the ground reveling the forceful way it shot back into his hands. He'd had a crap day, all he wanted to do was crash out in front of the telly by he couldn't because he had lost his house key and no one was home. Nate wasn't answering his cell, Ally was out with Aaron and his mom had been gone all day with Rachel. So instead he was here at the river court, his second home, the only other place in the world he felt safe in.

He turned towards the net and shot the ball, watching in satisfaction as it swiftly sunk into the net with a smoothness that only years of training could bring. A smile lit his lips as his mind wandered back to the first time he came here, he must have been about five and though he didn't remember it all that clearly his mom and Nathan never stopped talking about it. Apparently seconds after seeing a basketball hoop he had wanted nothing more than to play and that was exactly what he, Nathan and his mom had ended up doing, all afternoon.

"Good shot." A voice called out and Connor looked over to see Lucas Scott stood there, his posture the exact same as his own. They eyed each other for a moment before Connor broke the silence.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was driving by, saw you playing… thought I'd stop and say hello."

"You should have carried on driving."

"Connor I was that guy for 17 years, I want to change." Lucas insisted and rather than feeling any kind of hope or happiness Connor just felt plain mad.

"Can't you do that somewhere that's not near me?"

"I don't want to, I want you to know that I understand what you've gone through because I went through it with my father, only he never wanted to make things right with me. I do, I've realized that I made a mistake and I really do want to make things up to you."

"Why now?"

"I guess my heart attack opened my eyes."

"Made you realize you actually had a heart?" he snapped and Lucas nodded.

"I suppose it did, it also reminded me of how to use it."

"Is that why you booted Peyton out of your house, why you took everything away from her? Because that doesn't sound too much like a new improved version of you to me. In fact it makes me think that you're still the same heartless bastard you have been my whole life."

"There is a reason for my treatment of Peyton, one that I don't want to get into… suffice to say… it was a lot kinder than what she had had planned for me." He mumbled cryptically and Connor blinked at him curiously.

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"No, I don't expect you to believe anything I have to say, not now anyway. What I do hope is that you give me chance."

"I don't think so."

"Connor-"

"Look man, you walked away from me and my mom 17 years ago with no good reason, now I'm just doing the same to you."

"I understand." He said in a soft yet disappointed voice and Connor felt a tug in his chest that made him more determined than ever not to face his so called father, only this time the tug wasn't to do with anger or hatred, it was to do with pity and sadness.

_Was he actually feeling remorseful for saying what Lucas needed to hear?_

"All I will say is if you ever need anything, I will be there for you, or try to be." Lucas offered and Connor spun round to face him.

"Is that supposed to make you sound like you're a decent person? I shouldn't need to hear that pretty speech from you! You should have been there doing that shit since day one! Since the moment I was born and you gained the title as dad, it shouldn't happen just because your heart suddenly decides to kick back into gear." He growled and Lucas looked down shame filling his features.

"You're right I'm sorry. I have no excuses for my actions back then."

"Which is why I have no time for you now."

"That's your choice and I respect that."

"You know what? I don't care, I really don't. I told you not so long ago that you weren't my father, never would be… and I meant it. All I will say is I don't buy this whole good Samaritan vibe you're working right now, I don't trust it… but while everyone else is off their tits with adoration for your new found heart I'm going to let it be. But the second you hurt my brother, or my uncle… or my mom…" Connor practically growled the last part feeling a flare of protectiveness shoot through him at the thought of the woman who loved him so much; "You will find out just how similar I am to you. You aren't the only Scott who can destroy people."

"I promise you'll never have cause to turn that vengeful mindset on… and I hope you never do, because take it from someone whose cruelty nearly got him killed it's slippery slope, don't get dragged down like I did, be better than me Connor, be like your mother." Lucas urged and Connor blinked at him in astonishment as he watched the man who was supposed to be his father walk away from him.

Connor watched as Lucas drove away from the river court feeling both sad and angry all in one go. And the most annoying part was half of the anger wasn't even directed at Lucas, it was directed at himself, he hated that he was feeling sad after that bastard simply waltzed into his life, made a few pretty speeches and all of a sudden Connor's resistance towards the guy was crumbling? What the hell was that about? So what if he realized he had made a mistake, who cares?

And that's when it hit him like a lightning bolt, he cared. Yes, for some ridiculous, inexplicable reason Connor Scott still cared about what his father thought.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

XXXX

"So how are things going with Eric?" Aaron asked Ally as they browsed through the shelves of their local DVD shop, Ally shrugged her shoulder as she thought about the guy who she was currently partnered with, amazingly things between her and Eric had been strangely ok lately. He hadn't bothered trying to break the rules she insisted on when they had first been paired and he was even surprising her with how seriously he seemed to be taking the project and how nice he was being to her.

"Fine actually."

"Really?" Aaron asked with raised eyebrows and she nodded.

"Yeah, he's actually been alright to work with. I mean after that first day he's really stepped up…"

"How so?"

"Well he actually does the work, and he brings sweets to our mandatory study session together and he also…"

"What?" Aaron asked curiously at the way Ally's sentence had trailed off.

"He texts me."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, text messages, sent by mobile phones."

"No I know what it is, but I just don't get why he'd message you. It's to get to me I know it… me or Connor." He muttered with a low furious mutter and she frowned feeling a flicker of anger and hurt pool in her tummy.

"What so he can't message me because he likes me? It has to be some kind of game?" she demanded though she couldn't stop the little tremor in her voice that conveyed the wound his words had caused her. Did he really think that the only reason a guy would be nice to her was to upset someone else?

Sure she had already figured that Eric had some kind of ulterior motive but to hear that the guy she was full on mad out crushing on had instantly dismissed the idea that anyone could possibly like let alone fancy her was so unimaginable stung. In fact it kind of crushed her.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying!" Aaron agreed enthusiastically and she stared at him, unable to stop the hurt flushing through her.

"Is that what you really think?"

"Of course it is!"

"Right."

"You want to watch out, there is no telling what he'll do to get at me or Con, I mean he's already trying with you."

"You know what I gotta go."

"Wait what?"

"I'll see you later." She grumbled and shoved the DVD that she had in her hand onto the shelf and hurrying towards the exit, she furiously brushed at her burning eyes determined not to let loose on her emotions until she was in the safe confines of her own room.

The second she was out of the door he was after her, she could feel it, she quickened her pace in hopes that she might out run him but it was totally useless, he was a fit basketball player with much longer legs than her. His hand closed around her wrist and he turned her back round to face him, his features filled with concern and worry; "What's going on?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Tell me the truth Al."

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me; just tell me what I did wrong..." He pleaded and she rolled her eyes; "Please." He added in a desperate soft voice and she sighed sadly.

"I guess I just found it kind of hard to hear that you think the only reason someone would like me would be to get to you or Connor."

"When did I say that?" he demanded, his face all screwed up.

"When you told me that Eric couldn't possibly want to be friends with me, it had to be a game."

"Yeah, with Eric it is a game, because he doesn't want to be friends with anyone, ever. But everyone else they talk to you because they think you're awesome. Especially me." He added in a soft kind of voice and she looked up at him with what she was certain was a ridiculously vulnerable expression on her face.

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean I wouldn't hang out with you if I didn't like you." He pointed out and she nodded feeling that familiar swarm of butterflies fly through her tummy; "So do you think we could go back into the store and look at all the films we can't afford?" he begged and she found herself nodding slightly, he reached out his hand for hers and she entwined their fingers and allowed him to lead her back towards the record store feeling a little silly for her outburst.

As they reached the curb of the pavement Ally felt her ankle give way and as she tumbled down two strong hands wrapped around her waist and lifted her upwards, she looked upwards and saw that she and Aaron were mere inches apart, she stared up into his beautiful cobalt eyes and felt her heart flutter, was this the moment she had been dreaming off for months? Was she brave enough to do the one thing she had been fantasizing about ever since he showed an interest in her all that time ago? Deciding it was a now or never kind of deal she went for it, she leaned upwards and pressed her lips against his…

And it felt better than she ever imagined.

XXXX

Dinner in the Jagielsky household was awkward to say the least, Amelia was pouting about having to eat at least three lots of peas, Jenny who was newly returned from college was glaring at Peyton, Rachel was leaning back in her chair attempting to work out the knots in her back while Jake was trying to initiate conversation with his family and failing miserably. In fact, the only person present who didn't seem to feel the tension was Peyton who seemed to be in her element as she played the perfect hostess.

"Can I get anyone anything else?" she asked sweetly only to be greeted with a stony silence; "I guess not."

"Actually I could take a huge helping of you leaving." Jenny chipped in with a low voice.

"Jenny." Jake warned and Rachel couldn't help but smile slightly at the victimized look on Peyton's face.

"What it's true."

"You need to apologize now!"

"No way."

"Apologize or leave the table." He warned and Rachel could see the young girl literally digging her heels in, there was no way in hell she was going to apologize, and for the first time ever Rachel reckoned she was happy for her kid to be so blatantly rude to an adult.

"Why the hell do I have to go when she's the one who isn't wanted?"

"Jenny!" Jake barked and she glared at him.

"Fine, you know what, I'm not even that hungry anyway, something's putting me off." She growled with a cold stare towards Peyton as she stormed out of the room banging every door in the house shut on her way.

"How come Jen Jen gets to leave without eating all her vegetables and I don't?" Amelia whined with a pout that was just like Rachel's.

"Because Jenny has just been sent to her room." Jake stated with a warning tone and the little girl cast her eyes down and glared at her peas.

"I'm sorry about that." He offered to Peyton who shrugged.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her, you know? Let her know that this is only a temporary thing. What do you think Jake?" She asked hopefully.

"Actually I think that would make things worse." Rachel added and Jake nodded slowly and she felt relief that he had taken her side over Peyton's in this mini power struggle that had just ensued.

"Rach is right, Jenny determined not to like you, if you want an easy couple of weeks staying here then the best you can do is just back off from her."

"I might go and check on her though."

"Ok."

Rachel eased herself to her feet with Jakes him and sent him a stern look as if to warn him not to be too friendly when he was left alone with Peyton, he smiled lovingly at her and pressed a kiss onto her forehead and placed a hand on her rounded tummy before he let her go. She made her way towards her eldest's room and chuckled lightly when she heard the music blaring out from the speakers and she knocked on the door and though she heard no sign that Jenny wanted her to come in she opened the door anyway.

"Hey bug." She called from the doorway and the mop of brown hair tossed upwards as she looked up with a sour expression on her face as she raised the remote for her the stereo and lowered the volume.

"You don't have to call me bug anymore you know." She mumbled as she dragged herself upwards so that she was in a sitting position.

"Hey, I've been calling you bug since you were nine, do you really think that's going to change just because you've decided to grow up." she explained as she settled herself down next to her and she bumped shoulders with hers. "So, are going to tell me why you bitched Peyton out like you were on some kind of soap?" she questioned and Jenny sighed.

"She's not going to be here for long right? Peyton I mean."

"You're dad said she could stay for a couple of weeks at most, and I'll tell you what, if she isn't gone by the end of next week then I'll be personally removing her."

"Is she… causing problems with you and my dad?"

"Is that what you're so worried about?"

"I heard you arguing about her last night… and you know I'm not good with the mushy stuff but you're the only real mom I've ever known and I don't want that skankoid ruining that." She admitted with the sorriest expression Rachel had ever seen.

"It'll take more than someone like Peyton Sawyer to ruin me and your dad. I promise."

"You're sure?" she asked in a way that reminded Rachel of just how young and vulnerable her girl was.

"100%. So for an easy life how about you lay off the bitchiness?"

"Fine, I'll be less catty, but that doesn't mean I like or trust her."

"That makes two of us."

The two girls sat idly in Jenny's room for the next couple of hours, Rachel braided Jenny's hair just like she had on the first time she had stayed over all those years ago, they talked about all their family memories including that disastrous trip to Disney world that had ended with the whole Jagielsky clan being escorted out by a security guard. With every passing minute she could see the tension leave her daughter just in time for her other baby to burst into the room with chocolate ice cream splattered all over her face.

"I can see you had ice cream for pudding." Jenny teased and Amelia nodded as she climbed into bed with her and wiggled in between her mom and sister.

"Did you eat all your vegetables?"

"Yes… and then I watched Dora but I got bored so I had to come and find you."

"Well I'm glad you did, we missed you."

"Hey there are my girls." Jake called from the doorway and Rachel, Jenny and Amelia all looked his way; "What's going on?"

"We're just hanging out, you know, as a family." Jenny placed great emphasis on the word family so that he couldn't mistake who was allowed to join their party and who wasn't.

"Well since its family time, am I included?"

"Depends;" Jenny answered; "Are you alone?" she asked seriously and he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Then yes _you_ can." She agreed and he stepped into the room and settled himself down next to Rachel who leaned back against him and laughed as Jenny started playing with Amelia she felt Jake press a kiss onto the side of her head and for the first time all evening Rachel felt utterly content in her own house.

XXXX

"What is with the kids, they've got faces like smacked asses in there." Nathan commented as he walked into Brooke's room and she chuckled slightly as she hastily stuffed the bag full of goodies she'd bought for this weekend on a shelf behind the towels, she spun round to see him watching her with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well Ally is pouting because she kissed Aaron and he pulled away and then ran away… and Connor is sulking because he and Lucas had a talk earlier."

"Lucas as in my brother?"

"No the other Lucas." She quipped and he smiled.

"Is everything ok between them though, Luke didn't do anything stupid right?"

"Don't worry from what Connor disclosed it would seem Lucas was trying to be the good guy this time. Apologized and everything."

"Do you think after his heart attack they actually gave him a heart bypass?" Nathan joked and Brooke sighed.

"I don't know, but whatever he's up to I just hope it isn't a game, because Connor's been played too many times."

"Well whatever happens, he's always got us." He stated confidently before pulling her close to him and pressing a loving kiss onto her lips; "And now that's sorted I think it might be time you tell me what you're hiding behind the towels."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Fine! But you can't know because it's a secret."

"Couples don't have secrets." He pressed as he walked her backwards towards the shelves where the bag of sexy lingerie was hiding.

"Ok well then it's a surprise!"

"I don't like surprises." He murmured against her lips and a gasp caught in her throat as she realized he had her backed up against the wall. His lips crashed onto hers and she moaned lightly when his tongue slid into her mouth and danced lightly with her own, she loved kissing Nathan, he had this amazing ability to just make everything else in the world disappear with just one kiss.

"Hmm… what's in here then?" he stated with a smirk as he successfully pulled out the bag and she blinked in surprise as it dawned on her that their little make out session was simply to get at the bag.

"Nathan!"

"Whoa, what is this for…" he asked with wide eyes as he twirled the little black thong around on his index finger by the string of the material.

"Give it back!" she growled reaching forwards for the scrap of material which Nathan quickly wrenched out of her reach.

"No way, not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Fine it's for this weekend." She mumbled with red cheeks but her embarrassment quickly changed to amusement at the look on his face, he looked like someone had just told him Christmas was coming early.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Rachel took me lingerie shopping earlier today. So could you put my underwear away so it remains uncreased until the big unveiling?" She whispered brushing her lips against his seductively and giggled when he groaned against her lips.

"You'll be the death of me Brooke Davis."

"Hell of a way to go though."

He bought his mouth back to hers and kissed her fully and wrapped her arms around his neck holding her body close against his with only one thought in mind. She simply couldn't wait for this weekend.

XXXX

**I am sorry for the lack or Brathan in this chapter but I'm hoping the Brachel scenes at the start kind of makes up for it. Other than that what did you think about the Lucas and Connor interaction, Jagielsky meal time and the Ally and Aaron as I really feel like this chapter was kind of naff! Anyway, next chapter will be Brathans big weekend away and I need to know if people want to read a smutty version of the weekend or a clean version. **

**Please let me know what you'd like to see, and I hope not to take so long to update next time!**

**Rosie.**


	19. A Break From Reality

**A/N; Sorry for the wait and thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this chapter. haleydavisbaker, DamonandBonnie4ever, alysef, NaeNae1495, Callison, shellbee64, sarabeth08, Luv2Live, boothimyours, SammWamm, you guys absolutely rule!**

**alysef; I'm pleased you're enjoying the Brathan in this story, I would love to have seem Brooke and Nathan together in the show (and not in the lame way they did it), they would have been hot hot HOT! Thanks for the lovely review an I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**boothimyours; Thanks for the review it's a relief that the Connor and Lucas scene came off, as for their relationship I have a plan worked out for them which will come into play in the next couple of chapters.**

**Just to say that the last Brathan section in this chapter is rated M as the majority of people wanted to read a smutty version of their weekend away!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Now, numbers of the hotel are on the counter, you have both mine and Nate's mobile numbers but just to be safe I've left them on the side as well."

"Hey Brooke, is there any chance you might be panicking slightly about going away with Nathan?" Ally asked in amusement as she watched Brooke flutter around the kitchen like a woman on crack.

"No why?" she asked with a crazy kind of look on her face.

"You've left the number for the emergency services as well… 911 isn't that hard to remember, even in an emergency." She snarked out sarcastically and exchanged a smirk with Connor and groaned internally as she saw Brooke's eyes widened drastically.

"Oh… do you think there is going to be an emergency… maybe I shouldn't go away this weekend… you know what I'll just call Nathan and tell him that this was a bad idea!"

"Don't you dare!" Ally growled as she pried the mobile out of Brooke's hands; "You're going to go with Nathan, have a great time, some seriously hot sexy time while we stay at home safe and sound. Got it?" she warned and Brooke nodded before grinning at the look on Connor's face.

"Shut it! My parents aren't going to do that!" he spat out and causing both Ally and Brooke to giggle.

"Of course they are Con, that's the whole purpose of them having a dirty weekend away."

"La la la, not listening." He sang childishly while placing his hands over his ears.

"Quiet both of you! Honestly! Now… there is one thing I do need to check and this is serious." Brooke stated and both Ally and Connor instantly sobered knowing that she meant business; "I'm not an idiot, I know that leaving two teens alone for the weekend is the perfect recipe for a party so all I'm saying is if you have friends over please be careful, be sensible and on pain of death do not break anything. Got it?" she warned and both Ally and Connor nodded.

"Sure thing mom."

"You can totally trust us Brooke."

The sound of the front door opening followed by Nathan shouting; "HELLO!" invaded their senses and moments later he made his way into the kitchen and honed in on Brooke, giving her one of those disgustingly loved up smiles that only proper couples give each other before kissing her sweetly on the lips.

Ally couldn't help but smile at how loved up the two were, even if they were nauseating it was so nice to actually see Brooke and Nathan so happy. She briefly wondered if it would that long for her to find the same happiness they had found together… well one thing she did know for certain that it wouldn't be Aaron she found it with. He had made that perfectly clear when he had bolted mere seconds into their lip lock, she didn't think she had ever felt quite so hurt before… which was why she had promptly ignored him ever since. Even when he had attempted to talk her (on all those occasions) she had just walked on by.

"Hey kids." Nathan greeted breaking Ally from her reverie and both she and Connor smiled.

"Right… I guess that's us ready… now are you sure you'll be ok?" Brooke quizzed once again causing both Ally and Connor to groan in frustration.

"Am I going to need to carry you to the car?" Nathan teased and Connor nodded.

"Please take her away."

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother!" Brooke demanded as they made their way outside towards Nate's car.

"Bye mother." Connor grunted as she pulled him into an impossibly tight hug and then grabbing a hold of Ally and holding onto her just as tightly.

"Now remember, no raging parties ok?" she vowed and they both nodded dutifully, she sent them a final look before climbing into the car and both Connor and Ally continued waving until Nathan's car was out of sight.

"We're having a party right?" Connor asked uncertainly and she looked up at him with a wide smile playing on her lies.

"We are so totally having party." She agreed and they both whipped out their phones and sent texts around to everyone they'd ever met in their lives.

It was just like Brooke had said, free house, two teens, that was just spelling out the word PARTAY!

XXXX

Nathan couldn't stop the chuckle bursting free from him as he listened to Brooke slaughter the song currently blaring out for the radio station that she picked herself. He continued chortling to himself especially when she attempted to reach the high notes, my god did he love this woman but there was no denying it, she couldn't sing for shit. Her screeching continued and at one point Nathan found himself a little worried that his windows might shatter… but Brooke seemed happy enough and that was what this whole weekend was about.

"How long till we get there?" Brooke asked moments later and he glanced over at her as he slowed down in front of a set of traffic lights.

"Not far now babe. Something my abused ear drums are very thankful for." He teased and she poked her tongue out.

"What are you saying Nathan Scott?"

"That you have many wonderful talents but singing is **not** one of them."

"Why am I dating you again?"

"It's because I'm hot."

"Nope…I don't think that's it."

"Fine it's down to my awesome sense of humor."

"No… oh I remember! It's because I pity you." She teased and he frowned at her pretending to be offended.

"That's just mean." He grumbled relishing the sound of her laughter though he still pretended he was upset, he felt her edge across her seat towards him and felt her soft plump lips press against his cheek.

"Actually it's because I love you." She whispered into his ear and he smiled turning his head slightly so that he could kiss her properly; "And I can't wait to show you just how much." She uttered in a voice like silk and he felt a shiver tingle through him.

"Sounds amazing." He agreed before kissing her lovingly once again it was only when a car in the queuing traffic behind them bleeped it's horn noisily did Nathan pull away realizing that the red light had now changed and that he had held up the traffic just to kiss his girlfriend… well worth it in his opinion but he doubted people in the cars behind agreed.

* * *

Half an hour later they pulled up outside the most beautiful resort Brooke had ever seen, it looked like some kind of modernized castle. The front wall was painted white, the windows were large and glossy, the surrounding wildlife looked primped and lush, the flowers contrasting the white colour of the castle perfectly. It honestly took Brooke's breath away; she couldn't believe that he had picked this place out for her.

She felt like the luckiest woman alive.

"So, did I do good?" Nathan whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled widely at him before pressing a loving kiss onto his lips.

"The best."

"Come on Davis; let's see what it look likes inside."

She nodded wordlessly as she allowed him to guide her into the large reception area which was decorated in the most lavish style she'd ever seen. The whole place screamed sophistication and class; it was the kind of place her parents had spent her childhood years in while consistently forgetting her existence. Her eyes caught sight of a small wedding taking place and she edged closer and saw the exchange of rings and felt a burst of excitement swarm through her stomach, one day she knew it would be her and Nathan.

She didn't know how she knew she just did.

"Hey, come on, our room's ready." Nathan called and she tore her gaze away from the wedding and smiled at him before following him towards the elevator.

"God Nathan this must have cost you a fortune." She breathed out and he shrugged.

"Yeah but it was worth every penny."

"Thank you. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before!"

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Not right now it's not, but it will be." She promised sexily as she leaned upwards and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Her tongue lightly flicked against Nathan's bottom lip in a sexy teasing way and a low growl from the back of his throat escaped him, he backed her up against the wall of the elevator attacking her lips frenziedly. He could feel all the blood rushing down to his length and he pushed her thighs apart settling in between them. His hands moved upwards to her breasts and cupped them, squeezing the hardening nipples harshly.

"God I want you." She breathed into his ear as he sucked on that sensitive spot behind her ear as his hands raised her dress, his fingers lightly caressing the skin of the upper thighs.

Their lips found each other once more and Nathan pressed one finger against the mound of her panties, her eyes shot open and he could see the blackened look in her eye that told him just how much she wanted this. He slowly circled that finger over and over that highly sensitive bud causing a whimper to leave her, the feel of her hips starting to move against his hand made him groan lightly as with each push forwards she brushed against his more than hard member.

_BING!_

The doors to the elevator burst open and Nathan and Brooke tore their lips from one another to see an elderly couple staring at them in horror. Feeling slightly like naughty teens who had been caught at it by their parents Nathan gently let Brooke down to her feet as the old couple walked into the elevator. He could see Brooke frantically smoothing down the skirt part of her dress and a smile broke onto his lips as he heard the old woman tut angrily.

An uncomfortable silence crowded over the elevator and Nathan avoided looking at Brooke but he could from the way her shoulders were shaking that she found it as funny as he did. Thankfully they stopped at the next floor within seconds and the moment the doors shut closed behind them both Brooke and Nathan burst into peals of laughter.

"I can't believe that." he choked out.

"God that was like being a teenager again!" Brooke cried as she brushed tears of laughter out of her eyes as they clasped hands and made their way towards their room.

XXXX

"Mommy can I watch Nemo?" Amelia yelled from the front room and Rachel wandered back into the room idly rubbing her aching back and she smiled indulgently.

"Of course you can, go and get the disc."

"Will you watch it with me?"

"For a little while, I think mommy might need a sleep." She mumbled as her girl cuddled up tightly to her placing her small hands on Rachel's waist.

"But it's daytime!"

"So?" Rachel whined in a mock sad way and Amelia laughed.

"So you can go to bed when dinners done and I had my bath and Jenny is home and so is daddy."

"Not before?" she asked hopefully and Amelia shook her head fiercely.

"Nope. But you can stay with me and watch my film."

"Thanks baby." She chuckled at her daughter's concession and the girl smiled.

"That's ok mommy."

The film went on and fifteen minutes in Jenny came flouncing in dumping all of her stuff in a noisily dramatic way before she plonked herself down next to Rachel while Amelia was playing with Lego on the floor. Rachel's eyes flickered over to where her eldest girl was sat and smiled, she ran her fingers through her long dark locks and Jenny glanced over at her with a frown.

"Any sign of the witch?"

"Not yet, I'm kind of hoping she got in the shower and melted." She whispered back causing Jenny to laugh.

"Well fingers crossed."

"Anyway, how was your day bug?" she questioned and Jenny perked up.

"You know how I told you about Josh?"

Rachel sat back and listened to Jenny ramble on about the complex relationship that Jenny and her friends all had. She knew this made her sound old but she honestly couldn't help but wonder whatever happened to finding one person you liked and just being with that person, why did so many people and so many social networks have to interfere? It made absolutely no sense to her, life was complicated enough without all that added drama.

"So anyway, Josh then dumped Lucy on face book so she's been tweeting a load of crap about me. I mean how unfair is that? I wasn't even a part of that whole thing… it's not my fault that Josh doesn't like her anymore."

"Well honey she's probably jealous."

"I know. But that doesn't' mean it's ok for her to act like a t total b.i.t.c.h." she spelt out mindful of the little girl in the room and Rachel nodded.

"You girls are young, and young girls can get silly about boys."

"Mommy it's finished!" Amelia yelled from her Lego breaking into their conversation and Jenny smiled.

"Did they find Nemo sis?"

"You know they did Jen Jen!" she huffed in an impatient way; "We watched it together the other day!" she reminded and Jenny tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh that's right."

"You're silly." Amelia giggled and Jenny poked her tongue out at the young girl.

"I'm home!" Jakes voice called from the hallway and he wandered into the living room and Rachel smiled at the sight of her fiancé, no matter how much he annoyed her with some of the choices he made she couldn't deny that she loved him; "How are my girls?" he questioned as Amelia bounced off the sofa and into his arms, he kissed her on the cheek and listened as she rambled about her day causing Rachel and Jenny to exchange a smile.

"Are you making my dinner then Jen?" Jake teased as he settled down in-between Rachel and Jenny with Amelia on his lap.

"Jog on dad."

"Oh that's my fault, I couldn't really be bothered to cook so…" Rachel trailed off and Jake shook his head.

"That's fine." He reassured and she smiled at him.

"Does this mean we gets a pizza?" Amelia asked hopefully as she shared a pleading look with Jenny causing Rachel to smile.

"I think it does. What do you say?" Jake asked Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I say anything that means I don't have to stand and put more pressure on my back is a very good thing." She huffed out and Jake frowned at her.

"You ok?"

"Just back ache, I forgot how hard being pregnant was." She mumbled and he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll rub it for you." He offered ands he smiled lovingly at him.

"You're a god."

Jenny and Amelia left the room to go and choose their pizzas and Rachel moaned lightly, leaning back into Jakes magical hands. He just knew exactly where was aching and managed to work out the kinks, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this good. Even when the aches had lessened slightly he didn't stop and soon enough she felt like she was about to fall asleep she shuffled backwards into his arms and yawned lightly, god being pregnant really did mess with your body… she was just thankful she had Jake and her girls and this little one to keep her smiling.

XXXX

Peyton Sawyer slotted the key into the lock letting herself into the Jagielsky household, a household that with every passing day she becomes more and more envious off.

This family was just the ultimate description of familial bliss, the kind of family Peyton should have had. The family she would have had if she hadn't made the biggest mistake of her life and married Lucas. Instead she was all on her own, her son never returned any of her calls or messages, her divorce had completely destroyed her… and all because she made one wrong choice. Had she just stayed loyal to Jake she would have this now.

Instead Rachel was in her place.

Just the name of the redhead bought a sneer to Peyton's face, the woman was a full on tramp. Sure she acted the part of loving mother and fiancé well enough but Peyton could see through all of that. Rachel had shown her true colours whenever they were alone and had actually been a full on bitch to her something which was totally uncalled for as Peyton had never done anything to her, Rachel had obviously been listening to Brooke way too much.

She wandered through the hallway and paused briefly to look in on the family in the front room; Jenny and Amelia were stuffing pizza into their gobs while Jake rubbed a dozing Rachel's back… they looked like they belonged on some kind of advert. It was sickening. Especially because it was supposed to be her being looked after by Jake, it was her who Jenny was supposed to adore, it was her and Jakes child that should be eating pizza… it was like nobody had told them that Jake belonged to Peyton so he had replaced her with the cheapest piece of nothing he could find.

But her jealousy went deeper than just her hatred of Rachel getting everything that should be hers. It was Peyton's complete and utter lack of familial security; it felt like she had no one. It just wasn't fair, she was a good person, she didn't deserve everything that had happened to her, which was why she was absolutely determined to get that back. She just needed a little more time and then she'd have it. There was no way she was going to lose again.

XXXX

"Ok, should I wear the blue or black?" Sophie Parker quizzed as she flicked her long blonde locks and Ally shrugged.

"I don't care."

"Al, it's your party! You have to care."

"Fine… go with the blue." She huffed and Sophie let out a girly squeal before chucking on the navy blue dress.

"What are you going to wear?" Sophie asked as she plonked herself down on the bed next to the Ally who shrugged.

"I'm thinking clothes."

"Ally!"

"Look I'm not aiming to impress anyone so why exactly do I need to get dressed up?"

"That's not what I heard." Sophie mumbled causing Ally to glance at her.

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me what you heard." Ally insisted and Sophie heaved a huge sigh.

"Well I heard that you invited Eric the asshole tonight."

"So?" Ally asked with a shrug and Sophie blinked in shock at her.

"It's true?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe you'd do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because he's an asshole! And anyway, I thought you were into Aaron?"

"Yeah I don't really know what's going on with that guy."

"How do you mean."

"I kissed him."

"YOU WHAT?" she screamed in a drama queen way causing Ally to let out a snort of laughter.

"I kissed him last week and he just walked away…"

"Honey I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"And is that why you've invited Eric, to piss Aaron off?" Sophie asked with a clap of her hands and Ally reluctantly nodded her head, she really hated those girls who always played games and manipulated their guys but she knew that this would be the only way of making Aaron admit the truth; they had been dancing around each other for long enough.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad that you're doing it for that reason and not because he's fooled you. All I will say though Ally is watch out, Eric's a bad person and I don't want to see anything happen to you. Ok?"

"Got it." She promised with a serious nod because even though she thought that they were all just being drama queens/kings she couldn't be bothered to have this talk again and again.

* * *

Ally took another pull on her drink savouring the weird fuzzy feeling it bought her, she could feel her legs and arms grow even heavier and though the words spewing out of Eric's mouth barely registered in her brain she managed to nod along. She could feel the eyes of Aaron, Sophie and Connor burning into the back of her head and part of her actually reveled in the attention, it was probably the first and last time she would be the centre of their conversation.

"And that is why I'm going to go pro you know, it's all about the strategy. That's were people like Aaron Scott fail… the guy has no plan." He growled and Ally found herself nodding along, it was true Aaron was useless and so completely irritating that Ally was completely into him; "C'mon let's go upstairs." Eric whispered and though Ally wanted to bat him away and tell him to get lost she found herself unable to actually protest.

His hand wrapped around hers and he pulled her upwards guiding her towards the staircase. She stumbled over her own feet and were it not for the strong grip he had on her she would probably fall flat on her face, by the time they reached the stairs he was basically carrying her. Eric maneuvered her into her room and placed her down on the bed, she felt like she had melted into mattress like butter on toast. Her eyes fluttered shut and just as she was on the brink of sleep she felt a hand place itself on her chest.

A frown flickered onto her features and she attempted to raise her hand to push him off of her and panic settled in when she couldn't move it, she tried to speak but her tongue felt like it was dead in her mouth, she desperately tried to move any limb in her body but it was no use. A sob caught in her throat as his hand slid underneath her top and fear and panic settled into her mind clouding her rational thought. She should have listened to Aaron or Sophie and this was the world's way of punishing her for being so god damn stubborn.

Suddenly the door burst open and light streamed into the room, far away Ally could hear the sound of loud angry male voices and then a lot of crashing. If she was in any kind of frame of mind then it would be obvious to her that someone had interrupted and they were now beating Eric into a pulp, but all Ally could feel was relief, so much relief in fact that a couple of tears trickled out from the corner of her eyes.

"Ally, honey it's Sophie, it's ok. We've got you." Sophie's soothing voice penetrated her mind and she tried to look around; "Aaron, Connor, please don't kill him!" Ally couldn't help but smile lightly when she heard that before she passed out.

XXXX

Brooke honestly felt like a princess, she had never been so pampered in her whole life. This entire day had just been divine, after being caught in the elevator by that elderly couple she and Nathan had headed to their rooms which were like something out of Hollywood movies. He had then insisted that she go down to the spa for the afternoon – which she had done – only to return that evening to see the most beautiful romantic meal ever. While she had been getting primped and polished he had been setting up a romantic setting for them.

She had nearly forgotten to breathe she felt so overwhelmed.

And even now she had to remind herself to breathe, that was just how much Nathan Scott swept her breath away. He really was the perfect most loving man in the world and she knew now without a doubt she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. They just fit together like a jigsaw puzzle, seamlessly. It was then that it dawned on her just how much she wanted everything with him. This was their moment to fully be together and she wasn't going to let it slip by.

"What's gotten you in so deep?" Nathan quizzed and she smiled at him.

"Just thinking."

"About?" he prodded and she smiled before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Give me 5 minutes, ok?"

"Ok." He nodded easily, his handsome features furrowed in confusion.

Brooke headed towards their room and she grabbed the bag full of lingerie and headed towards the bathroom. When she had finished freshening up she pulled on the baby doll lingerie set and its matching lacy thong and surveyed herself in the mirror. She knew she didn't have the body she once did, but that wasn't necessary a bad thing. Her breasts were still perky enough, her body curvy and petite; she just hoped that Nathan saw it that way.

"Are you ever coming out of there?" she heard him call and she took one final look at herself before opening the bathroom door and stepping into the bedroom, Nathan was over by the bed with his back to her and she felt her heart thud loudly in her chest; "I thought you got lost, I was about to send out a search party." He teased before spinning round to face her, his features rapidly changing for amusement to lust and shock; "You look amazing."

"And you look overdressed." She replied causing his lips to twitch into a small smile.

"Well we can't have that now can we?"

Brooke shook her head as she watched him pull his shirt up over his head leaving his upper torso bare, he looked like something out of Greek mythology, all rippled muscles and toned skin. She felt her pulse speed up and she took a step closer towards him. She ran her fingers lightly over his skin, her nails tracing over the muscle in his ridiculously muscled stomach. She heard him take a sharp breath as her hands threatened to go deeper.

"You're still way too clothed." She whispered against his lips as her hands unfastened the buckle of his trousers and wrenching the material down his legs letting her hand graze over his hardening member as she did.

Nathan bought his lips to hers in a blazing kiss that knocked all reason from her, she wound her arms around his neck and purred lightly as his hands slid down her back and squeezed tightly on the firm globes of her ass. His tongue slipped into her mouth and danced lightly with her own, how was it Nathan Scott knew exactly what to do to make her loose her mind. He backed them up to the bed and when she felt the side of the frame hit her knees she fell backwards onto the mattress, she gazed up at him relishing the look on his face.

He looked like he wanted to rip off her underwear and fuck her right now.

He lowered himself downwards so that he was hovering on top of her, his lips reclaimed hers as is hands moved down to her breast. Through the lacy material she could feel her nipples harden under the caress of his fingers, she moaned softly at the tingle it sent straight down her belly towards her core. He trailed kisses down from her lips to her neck paying extra attention to the spot behind her ear which caused goose pimples to break out all over her skin.

"mmm… Nathan…" she mumbled as he tugged down the top of her lingerie and enveloped her nipple into his hot mouth, his tongue swirled around the hardened nub sweeping over it in a torturous way.

His hand trailed southwards, over the smooth planes of her stomach towards her thong, she let out a guttural animal like moan as his fingers caressed the mound beneath the material. Already she could feel her centre growing hot and wet and she longed for him to touch her properly. But it would seem Nathan was in the mood to tease, he kept his fingers rubbing over and over that sensitive little nub hidden in her folds until her legs twitched only to change how he touched her.

"God Nathan just do it!" she hissed as both pleasure and annoyance burst through her.

His darkened eyes locked with hers and he smirked at her before he shifted down her body, he placed butterfly kisses all over her stomach, letting his tongue trail along the waistband of her panties, just when she thought he was where she wanted him she felt his mouth sucking in the flesh of her inner thigh. His hands drifted up the inside of her legs and pushed them as far apart as he could, Brooke felt like she was literally about to weep with frustration.

"Nathan, take them off…" she begged and heard him chuckle at her tone.

"Patience Brooke." He sung softly causing her to groan.

However, he must have heard the desperation in her tone as she felt her thong slowly being removed from her body, once again he spread her thighs apart and kissed the top of her stomach or her inner thigh, she wiggled her hips downwards in an attempt to get him to touch her but her actions were soon stopped when his fingers curled around her hips stopping her from moving at all.

"Pleezeeee." She moaned in frustration only to let out a scream of pure bliss when his tongue trailed along the length of her slit.

Her hands buried themselves in his hair as his tongue rubbed over and over her clit, she couldn't feel anything other than his mouth and the pleasure it was bringing her. Every nerve cell in her body seemed to be shaking or on the verge of combusting. She continued to grind herself against his mouth as every touch of his tongue bought her closer to the edge.

"Oh… god… I'm gunna…" The second he entered his finger inside her core she felt her mind explode. Glitter burst out behind her eyes, her back arched upwards while her hips continued to buck into his mouth, she let out a string of long moans and nonsensical words as her world shattered over and over.

She collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily, her body trembling as his tongue continued to lap away at that hard little pearl that bought her so much pleasure. He eventually placed a chaste kiss onto her lower lips before making his way back up her body; she cradled his body in between her thighs and gazed at him with both lust and love.

"You turn?" she whispered as her hand gripped a hold of his dick and jerked on it slowly.

God she loved the faces he pulled whenever she touched him.

"Baby I'm not going to last if you keep doing that." he grunted out and she couldn't help but smirk at him.

"Well then I think it's time…" she trailed off suggestively and he stared down at her, reason and seriousness clouding his eyes.

"We don't need to do anything if you're not ready."

"I am more than ready." She promised as she guided the tip of him towards her entrance and they both moaned at the feeling; "Just gently." She warned him and he nodded, his eyes burning with a love and intensity that put all of her worries to ease.

Brooke closed her eyes at the strange sensation of him pushing up inside of her, her core stretching to accommodate him, when his full length was embedded in her she closed her eyes and sighed shakily. She could feel his tongue gently pushing between hers and his fingers rubbing over her breasts causing her to moan lightly and forget the intrusive feeling of having him inside of her; in fact it started to feel kind of good.

The second his hips started moving gently she rocked her hips back against his, her eyes fluttered shut as pleasure seeped through her veins. He thrust a little harder a low moan burst from her as the head of his dick rubbed against a magical spot inside of her she didn't even know she had. She dragged her nails along his back in an attempt to make him hit that part of her once more. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as he hit it again and again.

"Keep going… harder." She begged breathlessly as her core felt like it was about to combust.

"God Brooke you feel so good." He moaned and she clung onto him tightly.

The intensity of the moment nearly overwhelmed her, her mind felt like it was spinning, her heart was pounding in her chest… it all felt so god damn good she didn't know how much more she could take. His full length slid in and out of her with ease, his hands and lips worshipping every bare piece of skin he could reach. She could feel Nathan swelling inside of her and she knew that they were both close to reaching their ultimate releases.

With a few final hard pushes Brooke felt her sight blur as glitter sparkled behind her eyes. Waves of pure heaven pulsed through her body and she clung onto him tightly, she could feel his orgasm coating her inner walls. Her back arched at the feel of it and another tremor ran through her causing her to let out a little satisfied moan.

She hadn't felt this complete and loved in her whole life.

"You ok Davis?" he whispered as he pulled her close to him and she smiled widely.

"I got a question for you." She asked and he nodded.

"Shoot."

"Why haven't we been doing that for the past 16 years?" a chuckle broke free from him and he leaned in to kiss her.

"That is a very good question. And my answer is we've got a lot to make up for." Brooke let out a squeal of laughter as he pulled her on top of him, his found hers once again and soon enough laughter was the last thing on both of their minds.

XXXX

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and that the Brathan was good enough. I have planned out the rest of this story and there are only 3/4 chapters left as the majority of this story has been done already, there are just a few more plotlines and loose ends that need sorting and the kinks working out of them. BUT if there is anything you want to see happen let me know and I will do my best to include it! **

**Until next time - I'll try not to make you wait too long - please review!**

**Rosie.**


	20. Opportunities Arise

**A/N; Thanks a million times over to my lovely reviewers from last chapter, you guys totally rule! NaeNae1495, DamonandBonnie4ever, alysef, Callison, SammWamm, I love you guys for reviewing! **

**Warning; once again there is a Brathan smut scene at the end of this chapter, so the last section of this chapter is rated M! Don't like that kind of thing feel free to skip over it!**

**Other than that hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke let out a content hum as she scrubbed down the counter and picked up the pile of dirty plates and took them into the kitchen area and headed back out to the main front of the café. The bell above the door tinkled and Brooke glanced upwards and felt a wide smile tug onto her lips as Rachel Gatina flounced into the room as dramatically as she could with her baby bump standing out proudly. The red head slumped downwards before pointing towards the chocolate cake behind the glass with the hugest pout Brooke had ever seen.

"That bad huh?" Brooke questioned sympathetically.

"I look like a fat cow!"

"What? No you don't!" Brooke instantly protested and Rachel sniffled.

"Yeah? Then why does my husband keep choosing the company of a skinny blonde over mine. Because it's sure as hell not for her personality!"

"Is she still at your place?"

"Yeah… and she's getting worse, I mean her false sweetness was real annoying but now she's not even bothering to act nicely!"

"Dare I ask?"

"It's been 2 weeks and 1 day and the bitch is still living in my house, making googly eyes at my husband."

"Yeah but Jake has always turned her down!"

"Jake doesn't even realize it's happening… yesterday I came home to find her spoon feeding him ice cream… and he just blinked at me as if I had grown another head when I called him on it."

"Have you talked to him about her moving out yet?"

"I mentioned it last night in front of both of them… but Peyton just sent him a pout and that butter wouldn't melt look and he said that they would talk about it after! But you want to know what really got me about the whole thing?" Rachel demanded and Brooke nodded; "It was the look she gave me when Jake didn't agree with me… like she had won or something!"

"Bitch!" she mumbled as a familiar stab of loathing flare up inside her, if anyone knew how underhanded and two faced Peyton Sawyer could be then it was Brooke Davis.

"I know right, but I just don't know what to do now!"

"Have you talked to Jake about how upset she's making you?"

"I totally did that."

"Did you?" Brooke questioned skeptically; "Or did you just sit him down and slag Peyton off?"

"The latter."

"Exactly. And I know Jake; he would do anything to make sure that you're happy and if you told him just unhappy she's making you then he'd boot her out for sure." She reassured and Rachel nodded, the pout on her lips lifting upwards slightly.

"Ok."

"Now, did you want a huge chunk of cake before you go and talk to your boy or not?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Brooke smiled as she shook her head and lifted out cake tray and cut out two pieces of her chocolaty masterpiece and handed one to Rachel who instantly began shoveling it into her mouth until the plate was completely clean, crumbs and all, Brooke however, was slower with it, enjoying each part of the cake as it came. It was only then that she realized that the red head was staring at her, she lowered the fork and quirked her eyebrow.

"What?"

"You know ever since that weekend away you've been like a completely different woman."

"How do you mean."

"I'm thinking you used to have 17 years of tension bottled up in you and every time you and Nathan screw each other's brains out you get a little calmer. Seriously Brooke, you're like Mrs. Serene!" she pointed out and Brooke giggled at her friend's bizarre analysis of her.

"Or maybe he just makes me happy."

"Yeah by giving you orgasms!"

"Does everything have to be about sex?" Rachel stared pointedly at her and she rolled her eyes; "Fine, if you really want to know he's the best I've ever had. Ok?"

"Whoa there Brooke, that was too much information!" Rachel stated with an insufferable smirk – as though she never over shared! "I have to go and meet my fiancé and tell him to get rid of Peyton before I go down for murder!"

Brooke shook her head at her best friends dramatics as she swanned out of the café, Brooke picked up the plates and reluctantly headed back to work.

* * *

It had been a very slow day, but then, that wasn't unexpected for a Wednesday afternoon, however, the longer Brooke stood there waiting for a distraction the more her mind drifted towards the unfair way Peyton was acting at the moment. She knew that the blonde hadn't had it easy since Lucas divorced her but that was no excuse for Peyton attempting to steal another man from a relationship.

Now Brooke was 100% certain that Peyton was going to fail this time around, there could be no way that she would ever be able to interfere with Jake and Rachel, that boy was head over heels for Rach something Lucas never had been about Brooke. So Peyton didn't stand a chance… but that wasn't really the point, the point was she was once again thinking about no one else but herself and what the consequences of such actions could be.

Brooke simply didn't understand how Peyton believed she was going to get so far in life with such a small minded selfish view of the world. It utterly baffled her.

The bell above the door rang out clearly and as though she had somehow summoned her by thought there in front of her stood Peyton Sawyer.

It took every inch of self control in her to smile politely at the woman.

"I'll take a coffee please." Peyton said agreeably and Brooke nodded before making her way towards the machine; "So how have you been Brooke?"

"Fine… you?"

"Ok… just trying to find a new place within my budget… something that's easier said than done. But I can't stay with Jake forever, I mean he's been so lovely but it's not all that comfortable with his girlfriend there…"

"Right." Brooke muttered in annoyance at the sly dig at Rachel being the problem in that household and not herself, the tone didn't go unnoticed by Peyton who looked up with narrowed eyes.

"You got something to say Brooke?"

"Actually yeah, I do."

"Well then say it." she challenged and Brooke sucked in a deep breath, _now or never_…

"It just seems to me that you've always been pretty comfortable forcing your way in between relationships."

"That's in the past."

"And yet here you are, living with Jake and his family."

"A friend is helping me out… that's all." She retorted in a pleasant tone but the look in her eye couldn't be mistaken, it was clear that Peyton knew exactly what she was doing to Rachel… and it actually looked like she was enjoying it.

"You need to stop what you're doing and move on."

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything?" Peyton stated coolly, the amused glint in her eyes rapidly hardening.

"You aren't fooling anyone but Jake and the second you step up your manipulation even he is going to realize what you're about… I want you to stop before you alienate the only person you have left."Brooke growled causing Peyton to blink at her in both shock and annoyance.

"I am just hanging out with an old friend, so what if old feelings return? Why is that a problem?" Peyton demanded and Brooke frowned wondering if Peyton really did believe the crap she was currently spouting.

"Because what you're doing is wrong! On some level you have to know this!"

"I'm just following my heart Brooke. What's so wrong about that?"

"The part where you're willing to tear apart a happy family to get what you want."

"If they get torn apart by my presence then they obviously weren't meant to be together anyway. I'd be doing them a favour."

"Is that really how you see it?"

"He's Jake Brooke." Peyton suddenly burst out, her voice filled with desperation and loneliness, it somehow felt like she was the girl Brooke had once been friends with; "It's my Jake." She whispered causing Brooke to shake her head, pity rising within her.

"He isn't yours anymore, and he isn't going to solve all of your problems like he once did! Time has moved on Peyton, I think you need to move on as well."

"I can't."

"Can't or won't."

"Pick one, either way I have to try."

"Fine pursue him, but when he finds out what you've been doing... and trust me he will... you're not going to have anyone to turn to." She warned still feeling rather sympathetic towards the sad woman in front of her.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" she retorted as she rose from her seat and headed towards the door causing Brooke to shake her head in disappointment.

"Unfortunately Peyton I do and you know it."

The blonde stared at her, and for a moment it looked like she was going to say something, maybe reconsider her current actions, or promise to back off. However, she lowered her eyes and headed out of the door leaving Brooke sigh dejectedly, she knew that Peyton was determined to do this, it was what she thought she needed right now and short of physical intervention there would be no stopping her. It seemed that the brooding blonde was once again hell bent on following a destructive path… Brooke just prayed that the devastation that lay in wait would be minimal. She reckoned they had all seen enough drama already.

XXXX

"Am I really the only one who is excited about this?" Ally demanded as she turned to face Aaron, Connor and Sophie who all looked like they had just been told that Christmas would be cancelled this year.

"Yes." They all answered in unison and she huffed in annoyance.

"It's a chance for us to look at colleges guys, you know, a chance to break away from Tree Hill."

"That does sound good." Aaron agreed and she sent him a warm smile, one that he returned in full force sending butterflies down to her very toes.

"I like Tree Hill." Sophie mumbled and Ally rolled her eyes and kinked her eyebrow at the petulant look on Connor's face.

"Hey butt munch, what's with the frown?" she asked and he shrugged.

"I don't know… it's not like I'll be able to get far away from this place."

"And why not?"

"Because of my mom." He answered and Ally glared at him before leaning close to him and booting him in the leg.

"Don't you dare use your mom as an excuse to not go to the college of your choice! She would never expect you to put your life on hold for her!"

"I'm not… its just money's tight."

"Why not just get a loan?" Aaron asked and Ally watched as Connor's face hardened, he had grown up with money troubles and she knew the last thing he ever wanted to do was land himself with more.

"Oh sure and build up an even greater debt… that sounds like a good idea." Connor grumbled grumpily causing Sophie to take his hand.

"Come on let's go inside." Sophie interrupted sweetly as she led him inside, Ally turned to Aaron who was watching her with a smirk.

"So you looking forwards to this?" He asked with a gesture towards the hall and she nodded firmly.

"You bet I am, I have so many questions for the guy at duke… I don't think he'll ever recover." She joked and Aaron smiled.

"I love it when my girl takes charge." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his lips to hers.

"Well in that case get in there and start looking out for your future."

"Only if you come with me." He pleaded in a mock desperate way and she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a loser!" she slipped her hand in his and together they made their way towards the school hall which for this week had turned into a college fair.

The second she and Aaron stepped into the building she was sure every pair of eyes in the there turned to focus in on them, the school hadn't exactly adjusted to them being a couple yet. And if Ally was totally honest, she hadn't adjusted fully herself, it was all so new and exciting… and he was being so lovely towards her, a far cry to the awkwardness a few weeks back, in fact she was almost grateful towards Eric and his stunt at the party because in the end that was what actually bought her and Aaron together.

_Flashback._

_Ally's eyes flickered open and she let out a low groan at the throbbing in her head, her throat felt like a desert, dry and like it had a million cactuses stuck in it. She glanced around the bedroom she was in and felt a flicker of uncertainty when she realized that she must have slept in Brooke's room last night. But why? What was wrong with her room? Had someone hooked up in there at their party last night making it inhabitable? She honestly couldn't remember._

_Pausing for a moment she rolled her mind back to what she could remember, she remembered getting ready with Sophie and then people arriving, she recalled attempting to make Aaron jealous by dancing with Eric… Eric… her pulse rate instantly quickened as flashes of what had taken place flooded her being. He had drugged her. That son of a bitch, the mother fucking ass wipe… he nearly assaulted her… and he would have had it not been for her friends diligent watch on her. _

_She shook her head trying to wipe away the panic that was still threatening to overwhelm her as memories of how helpless she had felt last night plagued her. Picking up the glass of water on the side and the Tylenol someone had thoughtfully left for her; she downed both of them and crawled out of bed feeling the need to wash last night from her she headed towards the shower._

_The feel of the lukewarm water cascading down onto her cleared her head slightly allowing humiliation and embarrassment to creep up on her, she should have listened to her friends, but she had listened to her own pride and determination to get back at Aaron instead. _

"_Ally?" Connor's voice called out and she sighed._

"_What's up?"_

"_I just wanted to check you're alright."_

"_Give me a minute." She replied, she climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself before opening the door and looking at her best friend who was eyeing her worriedly; "So I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." She mumbled and he shook his head._

"_That's not important, what matters is that you're ok. You are ok aren't you?"_

"_Other than embarrassed I'm fine." _

"_Hey don't worry, we all make mistakes."_

"_Yeah but most mistakes don't end up getting you roofied."_

"_True… but you're ok."_

"_Only because you and Aaron stormed in and stopped him!" she pointed out and Connor smiled lightly._

"_First off, you know I'll always storm in and stop anyone from hurting you." He stated sincerely and she smiled back at him; "And second… I have a confession to make. It was mostly Aaron wailing on Eric, I didn't even get a look in! I ain't never seen him like that before. Not even when it was me that he was fighting."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean he was like a man possessed, I had to drag him off Eric in the end."_

"_Why would he react like that?"_

"_Because he cares about you." Connor pointed out in a no nonsense kind of way and Ally sighed._

"_No."_

"_Yes he does, actions speak louder than words and I'll tell you something Ally that guy would die before he let anyone touch you."_

"_But-"_

"_If this is about the kiss then you need to go and see him and talk this out."_

"_But he thinks I'm undateable." Ally pouted and Connor raised his eyebrows in amusement._

"_I can understand that."_

"_Connor!" she whined and he sighed._

"_I don't really know what advice to give you Al, generally speaking I don't snog my friends."_

"_Thank god."_

"_Hey I'll have you know I'm a catch." Connor mumbled with a pout causing Ally to grin._

"_Well if I caught you I'd throw you back." She teased and he nudged his shoulder into hers before staring at her seriously._

"_Go and talk to him Ally. It's the only way you'll ever know for sure."_

"_Whoa is this you retracting your order for me not to be with him?" she questioned and he sighed before nodding slowly._

"_He's not so bad… and I want you to be happy… so if being with Aaron is what it takes then that's what it takes." Ally's face broke into a wide smile as she flung her arms around his shoulders._

* * *

_That was exactly how she found herself outside Aaron Scotts house an hour or so later. She stared up at the building in front of her nervously and found that all she really wanted to do is turn and run in the opposite direction but deep down she wasn't a runner, not on the track and not in real life. Like it or not, she had no choice but to do this. She headed up the steps and knocked the on the door and waited anxiously for an answer._

_Finally the door swung open revealing the boy that held her heart tightly in his grasp._

"_Hey." She muttered awkwardly and she smiled softly at her._

"_Hey, how are you?" he asked as he stepped aside allowing her to step further into the house._

"_I'm ok, mostly embarrassed though. I just wanted to come and say thank you, for you know… helping." She trailed off and he nodded understandingly._

"_There's nothing to thank me for. I'm just sorry it went as far as it did."_

"_Yeah well that was kind of my fault."_

"_Hey you weren't to know he was going to drug you!" Aaron sweetly defended her and she smiled at his attempt to make her out to be a completely innocent victim in this._

"_I didn't believe he would but I wasn't ignorant that it might happen. You, Sophie and Connor warned me. I was just too pigheaded to really listen."_

"_You were just looking for the best in him." he justified but she shook her head no._

"_Yeah that wasn't it either."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I wasn't with Eric because I thought he was a good guy deep down… I was with him because I thought he would change how you feel about me." She admitted weakly, unable to meet his eyes._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I thought if you saw him with me then you might realize that you liked me the way I like you." She whispered and she heard him sigh heavily; "I know it's silly… and it ended up being kind of dangerous but I just wanted to call your bluff."_

"_Ally."_

"_I know I know, you don't have to say it." She grumbled disappointedly._

"_You're right, I don't have to say it." _

_Seconds later his lips were colliding with hers and she utterly lost herself in his touch._

_End of Flashback._

Not long after that kiss Aaron had told her that he had been scared the day she kissed him, scared of the overwhelming emotions she was making him feel – of course it hadn't been quite that eloquently put, after all she had been talking to boy not a poet. However, he had asked her out on a date, and they had hung out nonstop since then so Ally was pretty damn certain that he wasn't scared any more. In fact he seemed happier than he had ever been… and that went for her as well. She couldn't remember a time when she had felt this completely happy with her lot in life. She guessed it was finally her turn for things to fall into place.

XXXX

As a rule Lucas Scott did not get nervous. And yet right now he was completely bricking himself, he had never done anything like this before… he supposed part of the nerves came from guilt. After all, this was something he definitely should have done years and years ago. Instead he had been way too busy being an asshat to bother. He let out a loud sigh of impatience and received a glare from the secretary who had a face like thunder.

"Lucas Scott?" a voice called and he looked up to see the disapproving secretary looking at him with disgust.

"Yup." He replied standing up and straightening his jacket.

"Miss Strauss can see you now." She gestured for him to go in and he nodded before making his way over to the door and opening it.

Lucas stepped into a pristine looking office and felt a smile work its way onto his lips when he noticed all of the personal touches darted around the blank room, little teddies, medals and pictures. He supposed it was her way of making her office seem like it had a little more personality than it really did. He looked over to the desk to see the dark blonde haired woman – who was talking on the phone- smile at him and gesture for him to sit, which he did.

"No problem I hope that helps." She replied to the person on the phone; "Anytime." She hung up the phone, tapped something into the computer in front of her before spinning to face him with a warm smile on her face. A smile that he was compelled to return; "So, Mr. Scott, what can I do for you?"

"I need to open a bank account."

"And what kind of account would that be?"

"A savings one, for my son." Miss Strauss nodded before tapping away at the keyboard.

"I see here you already have two saving accounts with us, one of them is for yourself and the other is for Aaron Scott."

"That's my son."

"I'm sorry? I thought it was for your son you were opening an account."

"My other son." He explained with a mixture of amusement at her and pride at doing the right thing for Connor.

"You have two sons. Of course, that would make sense." She muttered with a pink tinge on her cheek that she hadn't considered the idea that he might have more than one son.

"Also how much is currently in Aaron's account balance?"

"It currently stands at $31,592 and 35 cents." She stated and he nodded.

"Can I transfer that amount from my own saving account and into this new one?"

"Of course, I'll just need draw up the paperwork." She reached into her drawer and located a wad of papers that she needed and Lucas wondered if this was going to take all night? "Ok, first question what is the purpose of this new account?"

"It'll be for his college tuition."

"Lucky him… I think I'm still paying my student loan off." She joked and Lucas cracked a grin.

For the next hour they made their way through the thick pile of paper and amazingly Lucas found himself talking more freely with Lindsay than he had with anyone else in a long time. It felt like he had a clean slate with her, she didn't judge him when he briefly talked over what an ass he had been before his heart attack in fact she simply pointed out that he was now turning a new leaf and that was the most important thing.

The longer they talked for the more drawn into this woman he felt, she was beautiful in an understated kind of way, her features were soft and gentle, there wasn't a cold air about her… everything about her just screamed kindness. And in turn that made his own inner nice guy surface even more; she just somehow bought it out in him. She was unlike anything he had known in a long time; after all he had been living with a cold hearted bitch for the past 18 years.

"Ok… I think that's everything, if not then I will call you and get you back in. Was there anything else I can do for you?" she questioned sweetly and he shook his head feeling a little dejected that their time was up.

"Thanks for your help. And feel free to call… anytime." He offered with a smile and on his way out he was sure he saw her blush. God, who would have thought the afternoon would have turned out this way?

XXXX

"Alright lads, good job, hit the showers and then get the hell out of here!" Nathan yelled in his usual cool demeanor and Jake couldn't help but chuckle, it still amazed him at how grown up Nathan was and at the same time how similar he was to high school Nathan.

The boys on the basketball team rushed over to their water bottles and towels before heading to the changing rooms all talking about the upcoming game. Jake noted the look of utter pride of Nathan's face as he noted the interaction between Connor Scott and Aaron Scott. Though Jake hadn't been here when this had happened these two used to be just as bad as Nathan and Lucas had once been, thankfully they seemed to have grown out of such drama now. _If only he could be that lucky._

"…what do you think?" Nathan's voice suddenly penetrated Jakes brain and he blinked; "You didn't hear a word of that did you?"

"Sorry man."

"What's going on?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Blonde and curly?"

"That about sums it up."

"How are things going with Peyton and Rachel and you all under one roof?" Nathan asked as he sat himself down next to Jake who let out a long winded sigh before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Do you ever do something nice for someone, you know, out of the kindness of your heart only for them to totally take advantage of that?"

"Not good then."

"Understatement, Rachel is breaking her heart over this; Jenny is ready to take a machete to Peyton, and Peyton is reveling in the tension."

"What about you?"

"I am in-between a rock and a hard place. I don't want to kick Peyton out because I know she genuinely has nowhere else to go but at the same time I have to think of my family. And she's damaging them."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What can I do?" he asked with a hint of desperation in his voice and Nathan sighed.

"I don't know… but you better think of something fast." A third voice interrupted and Jake looked over to see his very beautiful fiancé stood by the door, god how did she always manage to make him catch his breath?

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" he asked pleasantly surprised and she quirked her eyebrow.

"Coming to convince you to get rid of our 'guest' but seeing as you two are already plotting I figured I'd just join right in. Any idea's yet?" she asked hopefully and Jake loathed the way she deflated when they both shook their heads.

"Couldn't she just stay in a motel?"

"She doesn't have any money."

"And that's our problem how?"

"Because we aren't heartless enough to kick her onto the streets." Jake reasoned and she groaned irritably.

"Well what is the answer then?"

"I've got it." Nathan announced with a proud smile and both Jake and Rachel turned to him with expectant and optimistic expressions on their faces. Thank Christ his idea didn't disappoint.

* * *

Rachel pressed her back further against the wall as she listened intently to Jake explain that Peyton needed to move out. As predicted the blonde had acted all understanding and grateful that they had put her up for so long already, and then the water works had come which was when Jake had unleashed Nathan's mighty plan… thankfully it had prevented Jake from feeling any more pity for his one time girlfriend as the deal she was getting was a lot sweeter (on the surface anyway) for Peyton than crashing with the Jagiesky's any longer.

"So when you say staying with Nathan you mean at his apartment?" Peyton asked skeptically.

"Absolutely, and he's pretty much living with Brooke these days so you'll have the place to yourself, rent free."

"I don't know…" she trailed off and Rachel sucked in a deep breath, was she seriously trying to chuck this offer back in their faces?

"Well you don't really have a choice Peyton." Jake put in firmly and Rachel felt a flash of love and utter satisfaction at her fiancé standing up to his ex; "Because we need to start converting this room into a nursery… which means."

"You need me out of here." She growled and Jake sighed and Rachel could tell that he was already feeling sorry for Peyton; however, he had already made his point in a way that brokered no argument so Rachel didn't really care whether or not he pitied the blonde.

"It's not like that Peyton and you know it. But this was only just a temporary arrangement and I think you'll probably be a lot more comfortable at Nathan's."

"It might be more spacious but I doubt I'll be happier."

"Why not?" Jake asked softly and Rachel frowned as she heard Peyton sniffle lightly, brilliant, here come the water works again. _How could Jake not see through this?_

"Because I'll be all alone."

"Peyton you're not alone."

"Yes I am." She whined.

Rachel looked through the crack in the door and watched as the witch through herself into Jakes arms. A smile made its way onto her lips as she noted the uncomfortable almost awkward way Jake was holding onto Peyton, he looked like he was holding a cat or something, and he didn't even know that Rachel was watching! God, she felt her heart swell with pride and love, it felt utterly amazing to know that Jake's heart completely belonged to her… and sure, deep down she already knew that but it was nice to have it confirmed.

But then she saw it.

Anger boiled within her… as she literally saw red.

Peyton fucking Sawyer was kissing her husband!

And yes Jake pulled back almost instantly but the damage was done… or at least it would be done to Peyton's face in a minute.

Rachel swept into the room like a hurricane, she was honestly so lost in rage that she was shaking and had absolutely no control over her actions. Next thing she knew she was punching Peyton right in her treacherous face, she bought her fist back to swing again when Jake promptly interceded and grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into him pleading with her to calm down.

"This stress isn't good for the baby! Honey you need to calm down. Get the hell out of here Peyton." He snapped in the same breath.

The blonde didn't need telling twice as she scarpered out of the door pretty damn quickly, Rachel felt a flash of pleasure flow through her as she saw her clasping a hold of her jaw on the way.

"Bitch." She growled towards the retreating figure and Jake stroked her back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." He whispered after what felt like a life time of silence and she raised her head from his chest and blinked uncomprehendingly at him; "She kissed me."

"And you pulled away."

"I know but… still… it was wrong. The only lips in the world that I want to feel against mine are yours." He vowed sincerely and she grinned.

"Yeah well buddy boy if you want to kiss me ever again then you're going to have to wash your face and teeth with bleach after having that skank all over you." She warned with a smirk and he chuckled before puckering his lips hopefully only for her to push his face away from hers. A grin lit her face as she realized that Peyton Sawyer had burnt her bridges in this house once and for all… she just prayed that it was all going to be over now.

XXXX

Brooke let out a low moan of relief the second the elderly couple left the café, she knew it made her look like a bitch but she honestly couldn't help it, one of her evening staff had called in sick and there had been no one else there to cover so she had ended up doing a 12 hour day. And now that the couple had left it was finally closing time which meant that it was nearly home time also! God, what she would give to be in her own bed right.

Just as she made her way towards the door to lock up the bell overhead tinkled and she looked over in dread, the last thing she wanted right now was another customer. Breathing out a sigh she turned round to the door and felt relief flood through her when she saw that the person who had just walked into the café wasn't a customer but her lovely boyfriend. She made her way towards him and snuggled into his arms, her tiredness already overwhelming her.

"How come you're here?" she whispered and closed her eyes when his lips pressed against her forehead.

"You know I hate you locking up on your own."

"Mmm… I am glad you're here."

"Well I have something to tell you that will make you even gladder." He promised and she looked up at him with expectant eyes.

"I helped Rachel and Jake solve the Peyton problem." He stated proudly as he took the keys from her fingers and placed her down into a chair while he proceeded to lock up.

"How did you do that?"

"Well she's going to be staying in my apartment."

"What?" Brooke asked, her brow creasing in confusion.

"Well I was thinking, I spend most of my time at your place so she would pretty much be alone there. And that way she is out of everyone's hair!" he explained and she smiled softly, loving that he man was such a good person.

"Are you sure this isn't just a rouse to try and have a bit on the side?" she teased and he shook his head.

"Damn you caught me!"

"Seriously though Nathan, that is a great idea."

"I thought so too." He agreed before eyeing the now darkened café with interest; "You know what's another great idea?" he whispered and she shrugged.

"What's that?"

"You and me and an empty café?" he pointed out and she blinked at him in confusion before noting the devilish look on his face, the look that never failed to get her to agree with what he was saying.

"You want to have sex here?" she asked incredulously and he grinned as he made his way towards her.

"It's actually been one of my fantasies since I came back all that time ago. I used to drive myself crazy imagining us fucking on that counter over there." He told her in a hypnotic kind of way and she licked her lips. Already she could feel heat flooding through her.

"But someone might see us."

"Then they'll get one hell of a show."

"Nath-"

But he didn't let her finish her sentence as his lips were already on hers; he lifted her out the chair she was in and she let out a squeal of surprise before clinging onto him as he walked her towards the counter by the cash register. He plonked her down onto the cool surface and she gasped when his hands tore apart her shirt, the sound of buttons scattering around the café made her groan.

"This is my favourite work shirt-" she whined but quickly stopped as his hand pulled down the cup of her bra and his liquid hot mouth took a hold of her nipple and sucked on it slowly.

Her hands moved to the back of his head and she let her head fall back at the sensations that pooled within her. Even though she was completely exhausted and was feeling unsexy and gross one touch from his mouth turned her into a horny school girl, she honestly didn't know how he did it but all she wanted right now was to feel every thick inch of him inside of her.

He turned his attention to the other nipple and bit down on the hardened nub only to soothe it by tracing light patterns with the tip of his tongue, her hands drifted down his shoulders and towards his jeans where she attempted to loosen his belt… although it became increasingly harder with every flick of his tongue, it felt so good that she thought she might already lose it. But that wasn't possible was it? To cum from just that? Well apparently it was as she felt herself shudder with pleasure as an orgasm shot through her.

"That's my girl… did you just cum?" he whispered and she nodded slowly, her eyes wide and unfocused from the unexpected force that had taken a hold of her.

"I've never done that before." She panted and he grinned.

"What can I say? I'm good…" he flashed her a cocky smile which made her roll her eyes.

"Well why don't you show me just how good you are then." she challenged and he flashed her a wide smile.

"My pleasure."

He made incredibly quick work of yanking his jeans and boxers down while stripping her lower half completely; the breeze hit her making her smile lightly. She felt him rub the head of his dick against her core which was soaked from her release. Her head lolled backwards as he dragged his member up and down her slit circling over her clit, a sensation which made her jerk upwards in utter bliss. She heard him let out a strangled laugh at her response before he made those quick little circles over and over again. Her whole body seemed to tense upwards, her inner muscles clenched violently as her body heaved and convulsed as yet another blast of ecstasy overwhelmed her.

"Do you have any idea how god damn sexy you are when you cum?" he breathed into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Please put it in me now." She whispered and he grinned before grabbing the base of himself and lining it up with her entrance, he thrust upwards and she hissed loudly as she was suddenly filled with his full length.

She felt like she was one fire with pleasure, her blood was boiling beneath her skin and her hands were tightly gripping onto his muscled biceps. He was pushing into her with short little thrusts that were driving her crazy, with each passing second she could feel herself growing even closer to cumming once again, this was crazy, he just knew exactly what to do to make her fall into oblivion, it was like every touch, kiss or thrust was designed for her and her alone.

He changed the angle of his hips and pounded into her with greater force pushing him even further into her silky depths than before, a loud moan spilled from her as he pressed against the hidden treasure inside of her and bucked her hips upwards desperate for him to do that again, as though he could read her mind he stayed in that position. Her hands moved to the counter and she pushed her body upwards so that her whole body would move each time he drove into her.

"fuckk… it's… soooo…good…" she breathed out as he grabbed her hips tightly and stilled their movements and slowed his pace so that he was fucking her at steady pace.

"I'm gunna cum soon baby…"

"Don't stop…" she begged as she watched his muscled form tense up and the moment she felt his release splash against her inner walls her mind went utterly blank as the most intense orgasm swept through her like a tsunami.

When she finally came back to her senses she realized that they were slumped on the floor, clearly neither of them had been able to hold themselves up, she locked gazes with Nathan who already had a smile playing on his lips. She couldn't believe that they had lost themselves so deeply that they hadn't even felt falling to the ground, laughter bubbled from her lips and soon enough Nathan was laughing along with her.

"I think you should help close up more often." She said with a grin and he nodded before capturing her lips. Best night ever.

XXXX

**So I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Would love to hear what you thought about the Rake and Peyton, the Lucas and Lindsay and Brooke and Nathan! Good news is that I'm going to be working extra hard on this story over the next couple of weeks to get the final 2 chapters out! Bad news means that will be the end of this story!**

**Until next time thanks for reading and please review!**

**Rosie.**


	21. What A Difference A Day Makes

**A/N; Massive thank you to my lovely reviewers! NaeNae1495, haleydavisbaker, SammWamm, Callison. You people guys are fantastic. ****Really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The far of sound of a nonstop shrill ringing snapped Brooke from her warm sleepy haven, she cracked one eye open miserably and paused for a moment to see what was making the noise. However, total silence greeted her, she lifted her head upwards and glanced around the room heaving a sigh when she realized it must have been the phone, she inwardly cursed the object which had woken her from her sleep only to stop ringing when she was awake.

_BRRRIINGGG!_ Brooke jumped upwards as the tone rung out once again.

"Who the hell calls at 3am?" she whined quietly.

"Babe, phones ringing." Nathan muttered unhelpfully into his pillow and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I'll go then shall I?"

"Hmm." He grunted in response.

She let out a tiny smile as she clambered out of bed thankful that they were near summer and that the night time air was cool rather than cold, she made her way towards the phone in the hallway and lifted it from the cradle wonder who on earth would be calling at this time of night; "Hello?"

"Brooke?" a distraught voice called down the line and she instantly frowned, her heart felt like it was somehow dropping from her chest to her stomach. Something had to be wrong.

"Jake? What's going on? Why are you calling so late?" she questioned anxiously.

"I'm at the hospital."

"Oh god, what happened are you ok?"

"Erm… Rachel was bought in… there's something wrong with the baby." He revealed in choked up voice and Brooke nearly dropped the phone in fear.

"Are they ok?"

"I don't know… no one will tell me anything… but god Brooke she woke up in pain and there… there was so much blood." He whispered and she swallowed heavily.

"We're on our way."

"No you don't need to come-"

"We're on our way, hold tight ok Jake."

She heard him mutter a faint 'ok' in response before she hung the phone up and dashed towards the bedroom. The second she was inside the room she shook Nathan's chest impatiently as she attempted to pull on some clothes at the same time, Nathan however, was having none of it and just kept batting away her arm in resistance.

"Nathan wake up!" she demanded as she slapped him on the chest with more force than before and his eyes shot open and he groaned at her.

"Why? It's not morning yet…" he grumbled tiredly and she felt another wave of nausea sweep through her.

"Rachel's in hospital."

As though someone had electrocuted him Nathan jumped out of bed and instantly began pulling on his own clothes. The two whirled around the room like tornados as they desperately attempted to get everything they needed as quickly as possible. For Brooke it was the perfect opportunity to distract herself from worrying what might be happening with the girl she had been growing so close with lately. The idea that anything might have happened to Rachel or her baby was unfathomable. It just made her want to throw up in utter worry.

"I've left a note for the kids, let's go." Nathan instructed and Brooke nodded dumbly, she turned towards the door and stumbled slightly as his hands locked around her wrists and pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. She closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest and for a moment they stood there cuddled together comforting one another knowing that when they got to the hospital they were going to have to be strong for Jake and Rachel.

"Why has this happened?" she whispered to Nathan who shook his head.

"Davis, we don't know what's happened yet, everything might still be ok." He soothed and she nodded clasping a hold of those hopeful words tightly as they made their way out of the house.

* * *

Tensest car journey ever was the only way to describe it, Brooke's heart felt like it was lodged in her throat, her fingers nervously tapped against her knee as she fought off the tears which repeatedly threatened to overpower her. She simply couldn't stop herself from thinking about what might go wrong, she knew she had to be strong and think positively… but it's not always easy to do when someone you love has been rushed to hospital.

"You ready?" Nathan asked softly as he pulled into a car parking space and she nodded, an unwilling tear splashing down her cheek; "Remember, it might be nothing to worry about." He reminded her and she nodded, grateful for his strength.

"And if it is?" she whispered and he sighed.

"Then we'll deal, like we always do." he promised and she nodded before reaching for the door handle only for his hand to stop her, she turned to look at him expectantly; "I love you." He told her with a serious look in his eyes and she leaned into him and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I love you too."

Reluctantly they climbed out of the car and headed into the hospital, Brooke waited by the door while Nathan wandered over to the reception desk and quizzing the receptionist as to whereabouts in this place their friends were. He walked back towards her and grabbed her hand before directing her towards the maternity unit of the building, Brooke could still remember coming here when she had Connor in her belly and how scared she had been that night, and how often Karen had had to reassure her. And that was with a healthy mother and baby ready for the labour ahead… lord knows how terrified Rachel and Jake must be feeling right now.

The elevator pinged open and she and Nathan sprung out of there and made their way down the sterile stark environment, every step bringing more apprehension and worry with it. Finally they made their way to a small waiting area and Brooke's heart nearly broke at the sight of Jake – still clad in his pajama's – pacing up and down the tiny room, concern and anxiousness pouring off of him in waves. She sprinted towards him and instantly engulfed him into a tight hug.

"Guys you didn't need to come." He mumbled brokenly but Brooke shook her head firmly effectively closing that subject.

"How is she?"

"They won't tell me anything… they just took her away." He whispered with wide eyes, his voice choked with emotion.

"They're doing what they need to do to make it right." Nathan soothed and he nodded.

"But I should be in there with her. She hates being alone… I should be with her."

"No honey you need to be here so that the doctors can work."

"You wanna tell us what happened?" Nathan asked and Jake let out this whimpering kind of sound that reminded Brooke of a wounded animal.

"We got rid of Peyton last night… and we went to bed and then Ray woke up screaming and there was all this blood and her waters had broken…"

"Do they know why she started bleeding?" Brooke asked as she attempted to rid herself of that image.

"Stress… it made her release progesterone or something and that triggered labour…"

"So are they going to do a C-section or what?"

"I don't know… she passed out and they whisked her away and then I called you. This isn't supposed to happen." Jake muttered softly as Brooke rubbed his back trying to offer him some kind of comfort but knew that there wasn't a lot she could do.

"She's going to be ok Jake." Nathan answered causing Jake to look up at the ceiling, the bright light of the room bringing out just how bloodshot his exhausted eyes were.

"This should be a happy thing... not a nightmare"

"It's not going to be a nightmare, she's going to be ok and you two are going to have another baby. We just have to wait." Brooke told him and both Nathan and Jake nodded as a heavy silence descended upon the unhappy, apprehensive threesome.

XXXX

Jenny carefully peeled off the stained sheets from her parent's bed, her heart tugging with pain as she did so. She couldn't understand how this had happened, they hadn't done anything wrong, they deserved to have a full and healthy pregnancy… but thanks to stress… a stress caused by Peyton Sawyer the woman who had raised Jenny was now in hospital... She threw the soiled sheets into the bin and washed her hands feeling tears threaten to overwhelm her.

They had been gone hours now and she still knew nothing of what was happening. She longed to just go to the hospital and sit with her dad and Brooke and Nathan but she knew that she needed to be here with Amelia.

But that was killing her.

How could she pretend to be cheerful when all she wanted to do was scream?

"Jen Jen?" Amelia called as she hurried into the room and settled herself in her bigger sister's lap.

"Are mommy and daddy coming home soon?"

"No baby they aren't."

"Why did mommy need to go to the hospital?"

"Because she is going to have your new baby brother or sister." Jenny explained praying to god that it would be as simple as all that.

"But why can't they come home?"

"These things take time honey."

"Can't we go and see her?" the little girl pleaded and she nodded in agreement, that was what she longed to do as well. But it was impossible right? Everyone she knew/trusted to look after Amelia was at the hospital. Right?

Wrong.

As though she had been struck with lightening she realized that there were some people around who could help her out… she stood up and ordered Amelia to go and grab her favourite toys and a DVD, after packing a bag of supplies for her little sister she grabbed her little sisters hand and together they made their way towards Brooke's place. She might be in but Jenny was sure as hell that Connor and Ally would be able to babysit for her.

* * *

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Jenny asked Ally as Aaron swept Amelia into the house listening to the little girl describe what film she was going to watch first.

After getting her brain way Jenny had made it to Brooke's at record breaking speed, she was pretty sure she had completely worn out Amelia but she was just filled with impatience to be by Rachel's' side. However, it was only when she turned up that she realized that the teens had already had plans and felt a bit like she was gate crashing but they had all instantly offered to look after Amelia knowing what was going on at the hospital but Jenny still felt like she was being a bit of a cow.

"We've got it, you should go." Ally encouraged.

"I wouldn't ask but I need to be there." She explained and Ally nodded reassuringly.

"I know. Now get out of here!"

"Thank you."

"Come on, I'll drive you there." Connor offered as he stepped out of the doorway with his car keys in hand and she looked at him filled with gratitude.

"Are you sure?"

"Just get in the car." He ordered and she grinned at him already feeling a million times better knowing that soon enough she was going to be able to comfort her dad and find out exactly what was happening with her practically mother.

XXXX

"Family of Rachel Gatina?"

As the doctor's voice floated through the waiting room Jake shakily rose to his feet in acknowledgment. This was it. He was absolutely terrified right now, words simply didn't do justice how scared he was right now, his heart was racing against his chest, his blood pounding in his veins, he was so close to crying with the overwhelming emotions threatening to floor him. Brooke and Nathan both placed a hand on his back in an action to comfort him but it only made him want to cry more… their being here meant more than words could say.

Finally the doctor was in front of him and though he longed to burst out with the million and one questions boiling around in his brain he couldn't speak. He couldn't do anything but stare pleadingly at the man, praying to hear that the woman he loved with all of his heart was alright and their little one was doing perfectly as well.

"I am relieved to say that both Miss Gatina and the baby are in recovery right now."

"Their ok?" he whispered, his brain barely processing the news.

"Fortunately yes, we had to perform an emergency caesarian during which your fiancé was sedated, but she should wake up soon. And as for your son, he's doing incredibly well, and though he is a little underweight his lungs are properly developed and there has been no reason to incubate him."

"My son?"

"Congratulations Mr. Jagielsky.

"Can I see them?"

"You certainly can. Down the hall to the left. I will ask though that until Miss Gatina is awake that it be family members only." The doctor said as he eyed Brooke and Nathan but Jake was too wrapped up in his thoughts to even notice it.

"Thank you doc."

He spun round to face Nathan and Brooke and was enveloped into a bear hug from both sides as tears of joy poured down his face. He couldn't care less what it looked like, his heart felt like it was about to fly out of his chest, he thank god and every force out there for listening to his prayers and giving him what he had asked for. He let out a small sob of relief as his friends let go and encouraged him to make his way towards Rachel's rooms, he sent them a grateful smile before tearing down the hallway and entering the room just to the left.

The room he entered was completely still and quiet other than the repetitive beeping of the heart monitor. He rushed towards the bedside where Rachel was resting motionlessly, her face pale and drawn, deep purple coloured bags underneath her closed eyes. He gently lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it with all the love and devotion he had in him.

"God baby I love you so much, and I'll be right here when you wake… but take your time ok, I know you need the rest. It's been a hard couple of hours… but our son is here and he's safe… and you are never to scare me like this again." He murmured before kissing her forehead and heading towards the small crib in the corner.

The second he clapped eyes on his son he fell for him, the newborn baby was lying bundled up in millions of layers and Jake carefully lifted the little guy from the crib and into his arms and surveyed his tiny pink wrinkly features. He was absolutely perfect, even though he was a little on the small side. But that was to be expected, after all he was three weeks early, but there was no doubt that he would grow. He was strong one, just like his mother.

"Hey there little man. Welcome to the family." He muttered to the sleeping infant feeling his heart swell with emotion.

No feeling could ever top this.

"Dad?" Jenny's voice called from the door and Jake glanced over at his eldest daughter.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had tom come, Melie is with Ally and Aaron." She explained and he nodded before extending out a hand to his beautiful grown up daughter.

"I can remember when you were this big." He murmured as they both looked down at the tiny baby causing Jenny to roll her eyes as he carefully placed the tiny infant into her arms, he smiled proudly as he watched her gaze down at her little brother in adoration.

"He's lovely dad… did you ever decide on a name?"

"Not yet, that's what we were still trying to decide on." He explained and Jenny nodded before grinning down at the baby.

"I guess until you're named you'll just have to be known as the little man." She whispered and chuckled at the face he pulled in response.

"There is no way in hell my son is going to be called that." a tired voice growled from the bed and both Jake and Jenny's face lit up as they realized that Rachel was alright. Jake rushed forwards and pressed his lips against his girls as true relief spread through his entire being. For the first time today he truly believed that everything was going to be ok.

XXXX

"For fuck sakes!" Connor grumbled as he shoved the vending machine in front of him angrily. He had put his money into the bloody thing only for it to jam and not give him his chocolate bar… that was just the limit!

"You need to kick the side of it." A familiar male voice called out and Connor's head shot upwards and blinked in shock as he found himself face to face with his father, Lucas Scott. The older man made his way a little closer and booted the side of the vending machine, Connor blinked in shock as the rickety piece of crap seemed to jump to life and out came his chocolate bar.

"How did you know how to do that?" he asked as he leaned down and picked up the bar and Lucas shrugged.

"When I had my heart attack I used to sneak out here and buy myself the odd thing. You pick these things up."

"Right… well thanks a lot." Connor said with a small smile, one that Lucas reflected.

"That's ok, what are you in here for?"

"I'm not… it's err… Rachel? You know, Mr. Jagielsky's girlfriend, she just had her baby and I bought Jenny in." he explained and Lucas nodded understandingly, it was then that Connor felt a flash of curiosity as to why he was there; "And you?"

"Just a checkup. I'm in here all the time after my heart failure, but that's ok. Whatever needs doing right?"

"But… your hearts ok right?" he questioned feeling a bizarre flash worry towards his father, a feeling that was totally foreign to him.

"Perfect health."

"Good… that's good…" Connor looked down at the ground somewhat awkwardly desperately trying to think of something else to say.

"I might be out of line asking you this but it's my birthday next weekend and Aaron has already agreed to spend the day with his old man, but I was wondering if you wanted to join us." Lucas asked hopefully and Connor blinked at him unsure.

"I don't know…"

"Well have a think about it, either way it's your choice… but I'd really like you to come." The sincerity in Lucas' words made Connor feel kind of shaky. He couldn't believe that Lucas was finally trying to include him in family life. But was that what the older man actually wanted? He didn't know. Instead he offered Lucas a small shrug at which the older man looked a little disappointed but not overly surprised.

"Maybe."

"Well you let Aaron know and I'll see you around."

Connor watched as his father made his way down the hallway, his body filled with conflicting emotions. Part of him was totally thrilled to finally have the acknowledgment and approval of the man he had tried to please for so long… but another part of him was still on guard. After all Lucas wasn't exactly a saint… he didn't know if he could trust the man yet, it could be yet another one of his games.

Although this time he wasn't sure, and there was only one way to find out… he just didn't know if he was brave enough to do that yet.

XXXX

Brooke bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet impatiently, it had been a little while ago that the fantastic news that both Rachel and the little one was alright and yet she and Nathan still hadn't been able to go and see them! Now Brooke knew that could sound a little bit selfish but all she wanted to do was be in that room and giver her best friend who had already been through so much trauma a loving hug.

"Davis, you need to calm down."

"But I want to go and see them!" she whined and Nathan sent her a handsome smile.

"Yeah well you're just going to have to wait a little longer."

"But it's already been… like… forever!"

"Stop being so dramatic, Jake only went into that room half an hour ago!" he pointed out before pulling her close to him and pressing his lips against hers. Mmm, boy did she love those kisses.

"Brooke, Nathan, my dad says you can go in now." Jenny called from the hallway and Brooke sprinted forwards not even bothering to check whether Nathan was behind her or not. Though she was pretty certain he would be.

She pushed open the door and bounded into the room where her heart nearly exploded at the sight of Rachel wide awake and holding onto her new born son, Brooke's eyes met Jakes and he sent her that same relieved same. Words weren't needed to communicate just how lucky they were right now. She made her way further into the room and looked down at the tiny infant and let out an 'aww' noise at the sight of him.

"God you guys, he's absolutely perfect!" she whispered and Rachel nodded.

"Totally worth all the drama." Rachel agreed and Brooke locked eyes with her best friend and smiled at her.

"Never do anything like that again, do you hear me?" Brooke warned and Rachel nodded.

"Don't worry I don't plan to… now would the godmother like to hold him?"

"Really? Godmother?" Brooke asked as emotion caught in her throat, happiness filled her that they had asked her.

"Sure, you're my best friend. And Nathan that goes for you as well, you're the god daddy." She explained and Brooke chuckled at the way his chest seemed to puff up with pride.

"Thank you guys. Means a lot."

"Well come here to your auntie Brooke little one, you decided on a name yet?" she asked as she shuffled him in her arms expertly and rocked him gently as he began to wail at being woken from his sleep.

"Alexander Jacob Jagielsky." Rachel whispered and Brooke grinned down at the little guy.

"Hey Xander, I'm your Aunt Brooke and I'm going to spoil your rotten." She cooed and she felt Nathan wrap his arms around her waist perch his chin on her shoulder and gaze down at the baby.

"And I'm your uncle Nathan; I'll be the one teaching you how to play basketball, because between you and me, you're dad totally sucks at it." He joked and the Alex pulled a face at them that caused them both to giggle and gaze lovingly at one another.

"This takes me back to those sleepless nights when Connor was little."

"The good old days." He whispered the look in his eyes unmistakable.

"Yeah they were good days." She answered both of them were thinking how right it felt to have a little one with them. Something told her that the discussion of having a family would soon be on the horizon.

* * *

Reluctantly Brooke had handed baby Alex back to his parents as the nursing staff had basically told them to leave, she let out a huge yawn as she and Nathan settled into the car they had arrived in all those hours ago. Back then she had been totally messed up and worried and now she couldn't feel any more elated if she tried. She leaned back against the hair and groaned, she was completely exhausted, both the good and the bad parts of today had totally drained it out of her.

"You ok baby?"

"Long day."

"Yeah, I love you." He murmured as he bought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, and she knew deep down that he was reveling in the relief that everything had turned out ok and that the two of them were both perfectly happy and healthy.

"I love you too." She replied before her eyes slinked shut and she heard the rumble of the engine.

She must have been out for the full car ride as when her eyes flickered back open they were pulling up her street, she let out a sleepy sigh wanting nothing more than a shower, something fatty to eat and then to fall asleep in Nathan's arms. However, fate seemed to have other plans for her because sitting on the front step outside her house was the last person Brooke ever thought she'd see there. It was Peyton. She shared a look with Nathan who shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully and as they climbed out of the car the blondes head shot upwards.

"Brooke can I talk to you please?" she begged and Brooke stifled a groan at dealing with another emotional outburst today but nonetheless she nodded her head and made her way towards her ex best friend. Like it or not, these two would always be linked together by the past, both the good stuff and the bad.

"I never thought to see you at my doorstep again."

"I'm sorry to just turn up like this… I just had no one else to talk to." she whispered shamefully and Brooke sighed as her words from yesterday hung heavily over them, she had warned Peyton not to push things with the Jagielsky's and Peyton hadn't listened… and just as the brunette had predicted the blonde was now without anyone. She'd pretty much blown it. And they both knew it.

"Is Rachel alright." Peyton whispered and Brooke blinked in surprise, she hadn't realized that she had known that Rachel had been rushed to hospital.

"They both are."

"Good…"

"Peyton why did you do it?" Brooke questioned in a desperate attempt to understand anything that had gone through the other woman's brain.

"It was like you said, I was pinning everything on Jake being the band aid to piece me back together and I was so focused on trying to mend things with me that I didn't even see what I was doing to everyone else." She uttered with a good deal of self contempt and Brooke sighed sadly.

"And now?"

"Now I realize how wrong I was, and how much of a mess I've made of everything." Tears pooled in the other woman's eyes and Brooke wrapped an arm around her shoulder knowing that Peyton probably didn't deserve to be consoled after everything she had done recently but the sight was just heartbreaking.

It would take a colder woman than she to deny comfort from another person who was as damaged as Peyton was.

"Yes you have made a mess Peyton." She mumbled and the other woman let out a strangled sobbing noise that cut through to Brooke's heart.

"You were right… why didn't I listen… why did I have to go and wreck everything! What is wrong with me?"

"You've just gotten yourself into a self destructive rut that's all." Brooke sympathized and Peyton stared at her with wide eyes.

"What do I do? How do I fix this?"

"Break the cycle."

"How?"

"Only you can work that out. But when you do you'll find that amazing person who is still lurking somewhere inside you and once you do that the rest of the world will fall into place. And you'll finally be able to be happy again."

"I don't deserve it." She gritted out devastatingly and Brooke smiled reassuringly at her.

"Of course you do, everyone deserves a second chance Peyton."

A silence fell upon the two old friends as they both thought about everything they had been through. Peyton rested her head upon Brooke's shoulder and the brunette rubbed her back praying that Peyton would find some kind of path that would lead her in the right direction. After all the blonde had stumbled off the right path some time ago and had been struggling ever since it was about time she started getting her life back.

"I think I need to get out of Tree Hill. This place just seems to drag me down… I've been labeled here and I've never escaped it. And rightly so… but the past is the past… I'm ready to be someone new, someone who is worth something." She muttered and Brooke smiled.

"I think that could be a good way of breaking the cycle."

"If I go… you'll look after him right? Aaron? I know I shouldn't abandon him but I'd harm here with him than I would by leaving." She grieved and Brooke nodded.

"He's part of my family already Peyt, it goes without saying that I'll look after him."

"Thanks B. Davis." She whispered gratefully and Brooke nodded.

"Take care of yourself P. Sawyer."

Brooke stayed sat on that step and she felt a wave of sadness wash over her as she watched Peyton walk out of her life, although the two women had been living in very different worlds for a long time admitting that things were finally done between them was more upsetting that Brooke had thought it would be. It truly marked the end of an era.

* * *

Brooke Davis was finally at in the place she wanted to be most in the world, the place she had been dreaming about all day. She was snuggled up in bed in a warm cocoon like environment with Nathan cuddling her, his warm body acting like a human mattress for her. She stretched out contentedly and yawned lightly as she glanced over at the clock by their bed. It was 3 am in the morning, god this time last night Jake had been calling and the drama of yesterday had just been about to ensue.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan grumbled and she sighed.

"Just yesterday."

"Yeah it was a hard day but we got through it."

"Yeah we did. In fact we get through everything together. Even when we weren't together we kinda were, ya know?" she whispered and his eyes cracked open and he nodded; "And we always will be right?"

"Of course. You'll be my girl forever." He vowed before lying back and closing his eyes, Brooke nibbled on her bottom lip and she let out a small 'hmmm' kind of sound, Nathan groaned in response as he opened his eyes once more and looked at her; "What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"But you want to. So spill it."

"Only… I'm your girlfriend and girlfriend isn't really that permanent a title." She hinted causing a smile to creep onto his face.

"What you think you're ready for an upgrade?"

"Are you?" she shot back and the two stared at one another praying that they were both being serious. Brooke's heart thumped in her chest as she thought at this could be the moment she had been praying for since he walked back into her life.

"Fuck it Davis, you wanna get married?" he asked with an excited grin and she let out a squeal of complete joy before flinging herself onto him and capturing his lips with her own. After a long breathless kiss she pulled away from him and stared lovingly into his eyes.

"I really do." she breathed out blissfully as he rolled on top of her and Brooke felt the world around them fade into nothingness. It was just her and Nathan lost together in ecstasy.

XXXX

**Thanks for reading and please let me know what you thought about this chapter! Next chapter will be the last one and I'll try and get it out to you soon! In the meantime please review!**

**Rosie.**


	22. Wedding Day Bliss

**A/N; Thank you so much to my lovely reviewers, CallMeGeneralAwesome, SammWamm, NaeNae1495, DamonandBonnie4ever. You guys totally rock!**

**This is the final chapter and because you guys wanted to read about the wedding that is what I wrote! ****I really hope you enjoy this, it's full of Brathan goodness with the other characters mixed in. And please review!**

* * *

**1 Year Later.**

The Scott house was a flurry of activity, excited people were rushing in and out rooms holding onto flowers or dresses or god knows what else. Brooke Davis sat in the bedroom that she now shared with her soon to be husband, she honestly couldn't believe that this day had finally come. She was getting married today! Her dress had been chosen, the location picked, everything had been planned and worked through so that their day would be perfect.

But it didn't really matter if everything went totally tits up; all that really mattered was ending the day as Mrs. Nathan Scott.

She stared into the mirror opposite her and smiled excitedly, her hair and makeup looked just how she wanted them too; she hadn't over done it at all. She had wanted a very natural minimalist look, one that hid all the flaws (and wrinkles), her eyes shadow was a green kind of colour that bought out the green flecks in her hazel eyes, her lip gloss was just a little darker than her actual lip colour. Keeping with the minimal yet pretty kind of ideal her hair was swept backwards into a white pearl hair clip and the rest of raining down her shoulder in ringlets. Overall it was just what she had imagined.

"Knock knock." Rachel's voice called from the doorway and she spun around to find her best friend – and matron of honour – stood there looking amazing in a green dress which bought out her eyes.

"Hey."

"Brooke! You haven't even gotten your dress on yet! Unless you're planning on getting married in your dressing gown?" she questioned causing Brooke to grin.

"No, I've just finished make up… I didn't want to run the risk of getting foundation on the dress."

"Yeah that would be a bitch." She agreed as she made her way into the room and plucked the gorgeous ivory coloured dress from the hanger and handed it over to Brooke who with Rachel's help managed to slip into it with no hassle.

Just like her makeup and hair the dress too looked relatively simple, though on closer inspection you could see the hundreds of beads sewn into the corset giving it a lovely texture and glimmer. There was one strap which swept over the shoulder elegantly and from the waist down the dress swept outwards down to floor level. Rachel smirked at her clearly satisfied with the way her friend looked and Brooke beamed.

"What do you think?" she asked nervously and Rachel grinned.

"I think you look perfect… I also think that it's kind of unfair that you and Nathan got engaged after me and Jake and yet you're getting married before us!" she whined causing Brooke to giggle.

"Well what can I say? Nathan is obviously more into me that Jake is you."

"Oh please! The only reason we're not married already is we have a baby and you don't." She pointed out with a triumphant gleam and Brooke felt her tummy flutter in excitement. She nodded wordlessly and turned away from the red head worried that she would give herself away; "Holy crap you're pregnant aren't you?" she hissed and Brooke's face broke out into a huge smile.

"How did you know?"

"I always know when you're lying. It's the only time you're actually quiet." She teased and Brooke poked her tongue out at her; "Ok so… how far along are you?"

"Only a few weeks." She confided in a breathy tone that conveyed just how ecstatic she was.

She couldn't believe she was going to have another child! It just all felt perfect!

"That's amazing! Does Nathan know?"

"Not yet, I was going to tell him tonight. I mean he's been dropping hints nearly all year since Alex was born that he'd like to have kids… and I guess it just kind of happened."

"I'm really happy for you guys." Rachel said as she pulled her into a tight hug and Brooke grinned.

"It is awesome… though isn't it a little bit weird that one of my kids is Lucas' and the other is Nathans?"

"At least you're keeping it in the family. And besides; just be thankful that they both aren't Lucas'."

"True… though he is kind of a different person these days." Brooke mumbled and Rachel shot her a look; "I know it doesn't excuse the past but it goes some way to making up for it. I mean he's really invested in Connors life now, and he's paid me back all those years of maintenance by opening an account for Connors university fees."

"Yeah but that's all stuff he should have been doing anyway. I mean you don't hear me praising Jake for doing that stuff for Jenny."

"That's because Jake always had a moral compass. Lucas didn't, and I think we should appreciate that he is actually trying now." She pointed out and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"God Brooke, you're too nice. If it was me then I would probably hold a grudge forever."

"Life's too short for that crap." She said simply as she gazed herself in her wedding gown with a wide smile; "It's time to leave the past alone and move on. And I'm moving onto my wedding!" she added giddily causing Rachel roll her eyes and snort with laughter but Brooke didn't care, this was all she had ever dreamed off.

"OK girls are you ready?" Deb called from outside the door and Brooke grinned excitedly.

"Never been readier."

XXXX

"You do have the rings don't you?" Nathan questioned Connor who nodded his head slowly.

"For the sixth times yes I have the rings… and if you ask me to take them out again just so you can see them I'm gonna have to hurt you." He warned causing Nathan grin.

"Like you could."

"Oh I could." He grumbled causing Nathan to let out a chuckle of amusement at his nephew who stared back at him with a scowl on his face. He knew it was probably true that Connor could do some damage these days but in Nathan's eyes Connor was always going to be a kid.

"I know I'm late! Sorry but Alex decided to throw up all over my shirt…" Jake rushed out as he darted into the room carrying Alex in his arms, the little man all dressed up in a little umpire's outfit – one that Rachel was no doubt responsible for.

"No worries man."

"So… you nervous?" Jake asked as he made his way further into the room and Nathan shrugged.

"Don't really like that there will be so many people there but not nervous. I'm happy." He said honestly with a wide smile on his face. This was everything he had wanted for years; he couldn't imagine feeling anything but elation today.

"You aren't even worried that Brooke'll do a runner?" he questioned and Nathan's brow furrowed as the scenario of being left at the altar played out in his mind making him feel a little sick. He glared over Jake who grinned clearly pleased that with the effect his question had on him.

"Why would you ask that? Now I'm thinking it!" he groaned and Jake chuckled.

"Chill out Uncle Nate, Jake is talking out of his ass because you know my mom isn't going to stand you up." Conner interjected pacifying that inner voice of doubt.

"I hope Alex pukes on you again." Nathan grumbled causing Jake to smile.

"Come on, you know it was only a joke."

"You're a joke." He shot back childishly causing Jake to roll his eyes.

A knock on the door sounded out and seconds later Aaron snuck into the room with a bottle of champagne in one hand and several glasses in the other, he flashes them all a huge smile and Nathan nearly caught his breath at how alike Lucas Aaron looked right then. He made his way towards them and handed out the glasses before popping the cork out of the bottle.

"Where exactly did you get this?" Nathan asked his nephew as he filled up his glass.

"The kitchens."

"And what were you doing there?"

"Hanging out." He put in vaguely and Connor rolled his eyes.

"Which is code for making out with Ally." He teased and Aaron flushed red.

"She was there. Anyway, cheers." The four men bough their drinks to their lips – not bothering to tap glasses – and drank the liquid down. As they heard the sound of wheels crunching down on gravel outside of the building and they all looked out of the window to see Brooke's wedding car there, excitement shot through Nathan like a bullet as he realized it was time to make her his wife.

"She's here." Aaron said and Nathan nodded

"This is it."

"Good luck man." Jake added in with a wry grin and Nathan chuckled.

"I don't need luck." He replied honestly, this was it, the dream was finally happening.

* * *

The wedding march sounded out and Nathan turned to face the doors at the back of the smallish chapel which flew open and Ally walked through – taking her role as head bridesmaid very seriously – followed by Rachel who only had eyes for Jake and then finally, on the arm of his mother, Brooke stepped into the room. Nathan honestly caught his breath, she was a vision. She looked like something off of a movie; everything about her just seemed to glow.

She flashed him a huge dimpled smile and he felt any nerves stored up inside him dissolve right away.

This was it.

He took a hold of her hand when she reached the step beside him and their eyes locked, happiness seemed to flow through their gazes. A wide smile stretched onto his lips as it fully hit him that this was their wedding day, theirs, the day that they had both wanted and planned for for so long, and the beaming dazed look on Brooke's face he could tell that she was coming to the same realization as him. They were finally taking the next step towards the future, and it made him feel like he was invincible.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony…"

And though he knew he should be listening closely to what the woman was saying about how sacred marriage was and what it would entail he couldn't, he just wanted to bounce up and down like an excitable small child, he just wanted to jump forwards to the kissing part already.

"Does anyone here know of any reason that these two should not be joined together? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The woman ordered and Nathan felt a flash of worry that someone might stand up and abruptly halt their day but thankfully there was none of that. Silence greeted them and he grinned at Brooke who grinned back.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, do you take Nathan Royal Scott to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer till death do you part?" she asked Brooke nodded, a stray tear trickling down her porcelain cheek.

"I do."

"And do you Nathan Royal Scott take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer till death do you part?"

"I absolutely do."

"Well then with the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the -"

Not even waiting for the woman to finish he pulled Brooke towards him and lifted her upwards off the ground before kissing her lovingly on the lips. He could hear laughter echoing around the room at his reaction but he simply hadn't been able to wait now. Brooke Davis was finally his wife, to have and to hold for the rest of their lives.

XXXX

"I'm just going to get another drink." Lindsay told Lucas with a warm smile, one that Lucas whole heartedly returned before letting out a forlorn sigh as she walked away.

"So I see you finally found the balls to ask Lindsay out." Aaron teased and Lucas felt himself flush red.

"Actually I told her it would be good market for business."

"Doesn't she work in a bank?"

"Yeah… I didn't think she'd say yes but surprisingly she did."

"You're such a playa dad." Aaron joked causing Lucas to sigh.

"I don't understand what happened! I used to be awesome with girls."

"You also used to be a massive jerk." Connor chipped in as he made his way towards them causing Aaron to snort with laughter and Lucas shake his head. It was astounding just how much progress had been made between him and his sons over the years.

Now that wasn't to say that things were perfect, far from it. Connor was still hesitant and wary of him; he also acted hostilely and on occasion distant for Lucas' attempts but considering Lucas' past treatment of him it wasn't exactly surprising that Connor was reluctant to trust him. However, progress had been made, the majority of the time things between himself and Connor were easy, they had similar interests and opinions… they were both of the same temperament meaning arguments were far and few… most of those arguments stemmed from the past but that was expected.

Things with Aaron were a million times easier as well, though Aaron seemed to be completely different to him, he wasn't that interested in reading, there were little to no brooding silences with him, no music with heartfelt lyrics… Lucas had quickly found that it hadn't mattered one bit, the conversation was easy and enjoyable… and Lucas could honestly hand on heart say that he had never been happier than those rare moments when it was him and his sons just spending time together. It bought that content feeling to him, a feeling that he hadn't experienced since the day he had walked out on Brooke when she was pregnant.

It was like he had finally been able to lay to rest this idea that he was just the same as his father.

Yes, for a large chunk of his life he had been just like Dan. Some might even argue that he had been worse than him… but Lucas had done something Dan never managed to.

He turned his life around. He had forged a relationship with both of his sons, and though there was still work to do, with each passing day it seemed to get just that little bit easier.

"You do realize that Lindsay probably knew that your lame excuse for inviting her to this wedding was a crock of crap." Aaron chipped in and Lucas blinked at him in confusion.

"So… she's here because she likes you. And you've been dancing around her for like a year now; don't you think it's time you sorted it out?" Connor chipped in and Lucas frowned slightly as he looked over at Lindsay, who was now talking to Nathan with that smile on her face that he loved so much.

"You do know that if I asked her out then nothing would change between the three of us, I still want to keep-"

"Dad. Can you try and keep the mushy stuff to a minimum?" Aaron interrupted and Connor nodded his head in agreement.

"Seriously dad, man up." he added in and Lucas grinned.

"Maybe I will ask her out then."

"Well you won't do it by talking to us." Connor pointed out; "She's over there."

"And you're sure you'd be-"

"GO!" Both Connor and Aaron yelled at the same time causing Lucas to chuckle.

"Ok ok."

He headed over to where Lindsay was and took her hands in his while gazing into her eyes; he could see that she was kind of surprised at his sudden attention towards her. He looked at sincerely before lowering his lips to hers lightly, however, the second his sons started cat calling the moment between them was kind of ruined. He looked over and saw that damn near half the room was staring at them caused Lindsay to blush bright red and Lucas grin somewhat embarrassedly before shrugging them off and grasping her hand.

"You wanna dance?"

"Only if we can kiss while we're dancing." She added with that lovely smile and he nodded.

"I'm sure we can work something out."

XXXX

"Oh my god Brooke this cake is like an orgy in my mouth." Ally groaned blissfully as she helped herself to yet another piece of the delicious cake causing Brooke to giggle at her practically daughter's antics.

"Does Aaron need to watch his back; you look about ready to have a love affair with that piece of icing." Brooke asked as she stealthily placed yet another full glass of champagne away, she had to admit she was getting good at making it look like she had drunk loads but in actual fact not touching a drop.

"Maybe, it's an awful lot sweeter than Aaron." She joked as Aaron wrapped his arms around her waist with a pout.

"I'm sweet." Interjected and Ally smirked at him before feeding him a piece of icing, Brooke shook her head marveling at how loved up these two were. She had thought her son and Sophie had been bad but Ally and Aaron were something else.

"Not as sweet as this though." She shot back as she slipped another piece of icing into her gob causing Aaron to break away with a pout on his face.

"So Aaron, have you heard from your mom lately?"

Peyton had done exactly what she had needed to do in order to break the cycle, she had left Tree Hill pretty quickly, and though Aaron had been upset at first, feeling abandoned and confused he too had come to realize that it was a good thing for his mom to do. She had uprooted her life to L.A and had quickly found her feet. Every now and again she would call Brooke and tell her what she was up to and how things were going and Brooke was pleased to say that the girl she had once known seemed to be slowly emerging.

Peyton Sawyer had finally managed to break the cycle.

"She's doing good, she got a thing at some fancy art college… she seems to like… I'm mean she's tons happier than she was here so. I'm pleased." He said though Brooke could see the pride in his eyes that his mother had finally turned her life around for the better; "She's also met someone." He added ominously and Brooke's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, a director of art films called Julian." He added on and Brooke smiled.

"And you're going out to L.A to see her when?"

"We're headed out next week." Aaron said as wrapped an arm around Ally who was currently nibbling away at the icing off of Aaron's cake.

"Send her my best wishes?"

"Sure, I reckon she'll be chuffed to have them." he said and Brooke smiled.

"Ok mom, me and Sophie need to leave now." Connor's voice floated through and Brooke turned to face her son and pouted.

"My own son bailing on my wedding reception… I can't believe it."

"You know we'd stay if we could get another flight."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all before." She teased and he grinned at her, she pulled him into a tight hug wondering when her gorgeous little boy had turned into a handsome grown up man? Where had the time gone? She cupped his cheeks and stared at him lovingly; "Have you got everything?"

"Yes."

"Clean underwear for everyday, toothbrush, sunscreen?" she rattled off and he rolled his eyes.

"Mom. Chill, it's all taken care of."

"And you'll be careful won't you?"

"Of course." She let out a strangled kind of noise – which she put down to hormones – before pulling him back into a tight hug.

"Congratulations mom." He whispered into her ear making tears well up in her eyes; "You deserve this." He told her and she smiled tearfully; "More than anyone I know, I love you." He whispered and she felt a couple of stray tears trickle down her cheek.

"I love you too." She sighed shakily before pulling back from him and turning to Sophie and grabbing her and giving her a squeeze as well, she couldn't help it, she was in motherly hormone overdrive.

"And you will need to keep out of that sun, you've got such fair skin I don't' want you burning." She ordered causing Sophie to grin; "And you need to look after each other ok?"

"Yes Brooke."

"Let the kids go now Davis." Nathan called out as he guided her into him and she sighed heavily; "And come and dance with me."

Brooke nodded and she felt herself be led onto the dance floor where Lucas and Lindsay were dancing together, and Jenny and her boyfriend were dancing, Rachel, Jake and Alex all swaying together while Amelia and couple of other children were dancing violently by them. Brooke grinned as she leaned against Nathan's strong chest and let out a contented happy sigh.

"What do we reckon? Best day ever?"

"Absolutely." He agreed and she beamed at him; "Though there is one thing I can't work out."

"Hmm?"

"Why you haven't touched a drop of champagne, or wine or beer all day."

"Yes I have!" Brooke defended right away, and Nathan shook his head.

"No you haven't… you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I can't drink." She admitted knowing it was pointless to try and deny it, now that Nathan had the idea in his head that something was going on he wouldn't let it go.

"Why not? Are you afraid you'll look silly in the wedding photos if you get drunk?" he asked with an adorable crinkle of his nose and she giggled.

"No… I mean I _can't_ drink alcohol." She emphasized the word can't and she slowly saw the wheels whirring behind his eyes before realization finally dawned on him.

"Are you..?" he trailed off breathlessly and she nodded with a wide smile.

"Yes."

"OH MY GOD!" he bellowed before sweeping her up into the air once against and spinning her around gently, laughter billowed out from her as he lowered her back against him and she kissed him lightly on the lips. Both of them oblivious to the odd looks they were receiving form the rest of the hall who were oblivious to the amazing news Nathan had just found out.

"We're gonna have a baby." He whispered and she nodded, her eyes once again filling with tears of happiness.

"Yeah we are."

"You've made me the happiest man alive Brooke Davis Scott."

"And you've made me the happiest woman Nathan Royal Scott."

He leaned in and captured her lips in a light loving kiss that filled her with excitement and delight for the future.

"I love you." He whispered soulfully and she smiled.

"I love you too."

Through all the long years of drama, tears and heartache Brooke Davis Scott had finally made it, everything seemed to have fallen into place, Connor healing the bond between himself, his brother and his father, Lucas finding a heart, Peyton moving on… Rachel and Jake and their kids were happier than ever… and best of all Brooke had Nathan. She had finally found the man of her dreams, the man who had changed her world in so many ways, he had given her hope when she had been at her lowest, and given his love freely filling her heart in a way no one else ever had. He completed her heart; made her a whole, and amazingly she did the same for him.

And now they got to spend the rest of their lives together, this was definitely the real life equivalent to the happily ever after Brooke used to read about in her fairytales. And it felt better than words could ever say.

XXXX

**Can't believe that was the last chapter! I tried really hard to cover all bases and end all character plot lines this chapter but please let me know if you think I missed something or there was something in this story unresolved! Please review and let me know what you thought as I love hearing from you all! Now I've set this story to completed but I would add on an epilogue if it is what people want. I will write one but only if people want to read it!**

**A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted or just read this story, I have absolutely loved writing it and I hope that you guys have enjoyed reading it. Thanks again for the support it really does mean the world!**

**(Also for anyone interested I am already working on another Brathan story which centers about BN being the most popular people in college and after they hook up one night it sparking an infatuation that neither of them expected. It will be rated M as there will a lot of BN smut in it, so look out for that! Though I don't know when it will be posted).**

**Please don't forget to review and let me know if an epilogue is wanted?**

**Rosie.**


	23. Epilogue

Share

**A/N; A huge thank you to my reviewers; haleydavisbaker, NaeNae1495, CallMeGeneralAwesome, alysef, Callison, SammWamm, you guys absolutely rule and this chapter is for you!**

**Last chapter of this story thank you to everyone whose read and reviewed, it genuinely means the world! I really hope you enjoy the epilogue!**

* * *

**5 Years, 9 Months Later.**

Brooke Davis Scott had really had enough, she had forgotten just how much it sucked being pregnant, seriously, her back ached, she felt like she needed to pee constantly, she was as wide as she was tall… and the mood swings… my god… she had forgotten just what being pregnant did to the hormones, three weeks ago she had spent hours on the phone to Connor begging him not to take away food ever again because she had seen a documentary on what some people did to the food. Every evening Nathan would come home to find her sobbing over some advert or other… only for her to get insanely angry with him when he didn't sympathize with her.

All in all she needed this baby out of her.

And every day that passed since her due date was like a torture session. She was now two weeks later and the doctors said that if she hadn't had the baby by the weekend then they would induce her.

"How are you doing today?" Rachel asked as she made her way into the house and Brooke rubbed her lower back and grimaced.

"I want this kid out of me." She growled at Rachel who grinned at her; "I don't remember being this miserable with Jack." She mumbled as thoughts of her 4 year old son flooded her mind.

Little Jack Aaron Scott was the only reason she had stayed marginally sane during this pregnancy. She just couldn't believe that so much time had already passed since he had been born, he had burst into the this world bang on his due date wailing the hospital down as he did so. He had been worth every single contraction though, her youngest son was a bundle of excited energy, she had never met a more outgoing or talkative child in all her life. She honestly hadn't.

And there was no doubt in her mind that he was going to be a heartbreaker. In fact she knew he was going to grow up to be just as handsome as her eldest son – who Jack totally idealized-… tears sprung to mind as she thought about her son who was now all grown up and living in L.A.

"Jesus, why are you crying now?" Rachel groaned and Brooke sniffled.

"I'm just thinking about Connor." she whined and Rachel huffed out as she threw her arm around Brooke's neck.

"He's only in L.A."

"I just can't believe my boy is all grown up!" she sobbed and Rachel sighed.

"Yeah, and he's engaged to some slip of a girl, and you've got your little boy to keep you occupied and this one too." She encouraged with a soft rub of Brooke's tummy and Brooke felt her lips twitch upwards into a hopeful smile.

"Yeah… and Connor is coming home today. So are Ally and Aaron, I can't wait… I just I miss them all so much." she gasped and Rachel nodded.

"I know what you mean, I'm the same with Jenny, even though she's all grown up and married and expecting her first baby I still think of her as that tiny scrap of a girl I met all those years back." She reminisced and Brooke smiled.

"Its crazy how time flies."

"Mmhmm, but it's also been kind of amazing, we nurtured them and now they've turned into pretty great grownups."

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry for the melt down… I think I'm just hormonal right now."

"You think?" she teased and Brooke felt herself giggle.

"I just need this baby out of me."

"Yeah I remember that feeling with Amelia… it sucked."

"I don't know what else I can do… I've tried it all Ray hot foods, long hikes, eating pineapple, I've done all these herbal things and oils that have done nothing! Me and Nathan have also been at it like rabbits because apparently that starts labour and yet nothing!" She whined and Rachel frowned in thought.

"You know what worked for me?"

"What?"

"Promise you won't complain when I tell you?" Rachel asked and Brooke nodded.

"I had Jake attend to these while I screwed him." she explained as she pointed towards her breasts and Brooke blinked in shock.

"What?"

"Apparently something about the nipples and breast feeding tricks your body into starting contractions."

"Really?"

"Really… now before you call Nathan home and demand a little more TLC I wanted to give you this in person."

Brooke quirked her eyebrows and she accepted the fancy envelope Rachel handed to her, she pulled it open and let out a gasp of surprise as glitter tumbled free from it, she pried the card free and smiled widely as the swirly sparkly text of the wedding invitation revealed itself. Brooke squealed happily as she pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"About bloody time! God you two had been engaged forever!" she teased and Rachel shrugged happily.

"Yeah it's been 8 years since he popped the question."

"Oh my god… I could barely wait to marry Nathan, I was climbing up the walls after like 6 months, how did you last so many years?"

"I don't know, I guess a wedding wasn't always so important to me because I knew I had Jake for good. And besides… we couldn't afford it." She added on with a truthful grin and Brooke chuckled.

"This is really great Rach… I'm so happy for you guys." She gushed out as yet more tears pooled in her eyes; she heard Rachel burst out laughing as she hugged her tightly.

"God Davis, you're a total wreck!"

"I know." Brooke sobbed in a mixture of complete devastation and complete joy. God she needed this baby out of her.

XXXX

"Mommy we're home!" Jacks voice screamed out and Brooke looked up from the advert on the television and grinned excitedly as she heaved herself slowly out of her chair.

She hurried towards the front door where her youngest was still stood, he rushed towards her and hugged her legs tightly and stared up at her with a grin that was all Nathan, in fact, there wasn't a whole lot of Jack that belonged to Brooke. The little boy could be Nathan's double, same eyes, same nose, same mouth, facial structure… all of it! However, there were the Davis dimples that set in whenever Jack smiled and Brooke was pleased to say that was genetics.

"Mommy Connor and Aaron are home!" he beamed and Brooke looked towards the car where Nathan and the boys – no men were unpacking things.

"Don't forget your Aunt Ally is home too!" Ally interjected as she stepped into the house and Brooke grinned as she pulled the girl she considered to be her daughter into the tightest hug she could manage.

"Gosh you look so beautiful!" she enthused as she brushed the younger woman's chestnut wavy locks behind her ear and Ally rolled her eyes before patting Brookes' tummy.

"And you look ready to explode." She teased and Brooke grinned.

"There isn't a bomb in there Aunt Ally; it's my little brother or sister." Jack explained straight-faced misunderstanding what Ally had meant and Brooke grinned.

"Right… thanks for pointing that one out kiddo. Hey Brooke do mind if I go and set up some coffee?"

"Of course I don't! Besides I have to keep you sweet now or you might sue me." She joked poorly causing Ally to groan as she wandered away.

Ally had passed her law cause at college with flying colours and was now a prosecution lawyer, an incredibly good one at that. She and Aaron lived over in L.A in this amazing mansion kind of apartment which Aaron's salary from the NBA supplied, yes, he ha d broken into the world of professional basketball – much to Nathan's pride – and they often watched his games on television and it still made her grin whenever she saw his face on magazines in the shop.

And then there was Connor… out of all them Connor had definitely suffered the most, and though he had made a major u turn in his life that didn't change that he had lost his way for a while. Shortly after Jack had been born Connor and Sophie had gotten married, soon after they were expecting and everything had been perfect. However, not long after Nathan Aaron Scott was born Sophie had been involved in a car accident and she had been killed on impact. After that Connor had moved back home and had stayed with Brooke and Nathan until he was able to function again… and though it took two years he had slowly made progress. After that he moved to L.A and lived with Lucas who had really proved his decency and helped Connor to find his niche in the world as well as being an amazing father he was also a bestselling crime fiction novelist, his first book had broken records… and she could not have been prouder of her boy if she tried.

"Hey Brooke." Aaron called as he entered the house and she smiled warmly up at him; "Thanks for having us."

"Anytime honey."

"Oh by the way my mom sent you this as a birth present or something." He said as he handed her a wrapped up box which Ally instantly yanked out of Brooke's reach before cuffing Aaron on the back of the head.

"What are you thinking giving the pregnant lady heavy things to carry!" she scolded causing Aaron to sigh.

"You know she fights against abuse all day in the courts and yet she comes home and she turns into an abuser." He joked causing Ally to scowl at him.

"I'll show you abuse." She mumbled as she gripped a hold of his nipple and tweaked it harshly causing Aaron to whimper.

"Well it's nice to see you two have grown up!" Brooke teased and they both chuckled; "Anyway, what has Peyton sent me?" she quizzed and Aaron shrugged.

"Something art like… apparently she saw it one of the market places and had to snap the moment and send it to you." He explained and Brooke blinked in surprise at the thoughtfulness of the gesture.

It wasn't that she and Peyton were enemies or anything, in fact they were probably closer than they had been for years – despite the fact that she was still in Tree Hill while Peyton had moved her life completely out of Milan where she was now working as a serious artist and photographer! It was incredible how much her life had changed. But the blonde had never been happier, and she was even engaged to an Italian business man who had charmed her socks off and swept her off her feet like no one ever had done before. And Brooke couldn't be happier for the blonde.

"Are you going to look at it?" Ally asked impatiently and Brooke nodded as she lifted away the veil covering the wide glass frame of the photograph.

Brooke couldn't help but grin slightly at the picture that had been revealed, there were two young Italian girls in the picture, no more than about 7, they were hugging each other tightly with total joy and happiness radiating from them. It reminded Brooke clearly of a photo taken of herself and Peyton when they were that age, and it had clearly reminded Peyton as well. She simply couldn't get over the amazing similarity between the two pictures. She noticed a small notice on the side in Peyton's scruffy handwriting and smiled as she read over it.

'_Here's hoping their friendship turns out better than us, take care, love P.'_

Emotion filled her heart as she read over those words and she was filled with the desire to track down that skinny blonde and hug the life out of her. Before she could dwell any longer on the bitter sweet events that had just taken place her youngest son's voice rang out.

"Please daddy I promise I won't drop him!" she heard Jack plead from outside and she felt butterflies spread though her tummy knowing that Connor and little Nate were about make their way into the house.

"Jack cut it out I said no!" Connor hissed.

"Daddy! Please!" Connor begged Nathan who leaned down and picked up his son and twisted him upside down causing Jack to shriek with laughter; "Daddy put me down!"

"Cheers Uncle Nathan!" Connor yelled as he made his way into the house, his three year old son on his hip, head lolling on his shoulder as he slept.

"Hi honey!" she breathed out catching her breath as part of her wondered who on earth this tall handsome stranger in her house was, he was a man now and she felt pride and love burst through her as she stared at him.

"Hey ma." He replied quietly as he passed Nathan to Ally for a moment before engulfing her into the tightest of hugs, it was funny how he now towered over her. Once again tears seemed to prickle at her eyes as a million and one emotions flashed through her.

Pride in her family, love for them all, grateful that she had been given such a wonderful life filled with wonderful people, but at the same time sad that some friendships had slipped away, grief that some people had been taken from them too soon.

"You ok?" Connor asked and Brooke nodded slowly.

"Yeah let me hold my grandson!" she broke out but Nathan stepped in right away.

"No way."

"What?"

"He's heavy and you're pregnant. You think I'm going to let those two things mix?" he questioned in that ludicrously over protective way that he did, seriously, all through her pregnancies he had been a complete nightmares, she wasn't allowed to drive, or work beyond six in the evening, one time he had even tried stopping her from crossing the road alone! Absolutely ridiculous.

"Nathan…" she growled but he shook his head.

"Not until that one has come out!" he ordered and she rolled her eyes in annoyance knowing deep down that it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to handle little Nate right now.

"Fine… but I hope you know that you suck." She growled causing Jack to giggle.

"Yeah daddy, you suck."

"Oh thanks for that Brooke!" he whined and she smirked at him with a triumphant gleam in her eyes, if she couldn't hold her grandchild then she was more than happy for their child to insult Nathan.

* * *

"Now this I have missed." Connor moaned as he lifted yet another fork full of food into his mouth while simultaneously managing to keep his son under wraps at the same time.

"Agreed, no one cooks like Brooke." Ally chipped in and Brooke smiled contentedly as she watched her family interact.

She could see little Nate desperately attempting to do everything that Jack was doing, she watched as Aaron and Connor talked animatedly about the last game of basketball, she couldn't help but grin at the way Aaron kept a hold of Ally's hand at all time. Even after all these years those two were still as in love as they ever had been. Squirming in her seat slightly she cringed at the seizing up feeling in her belly as a light contraction hit her.

"You ok?" Nathan whispered and Brooke nodded sending him a loving smile.

"Yeah… we're fine." She replied not seeing the need to worry him about the contraction until it really was necessary; "By the way, there is something I need you to do for me."

"Yeah?"

"A trick of Rachel's."

"The last time we took advice from that woman I couldn't walk straight for a week." Nathan grumbled and Brooke giggled at the deliciously naughty memory that flashed up in her mind.

"Yeah but I reckon that was the night we conceived this one." She murmured pressing his hand on her swollen belly and Nathan grinned, his azure eyes twinkling with utter love.

"Maybe we could trial this idea then." he agreed before leaning in and pressing a loving kiss onto her lips.

"EWW! " Jack cried out in utter disgust.

"EWW!" Little Nate copied his older cousin in desperation to be just like him.

"Mommy, Daddy that's gross!" their son complained causing Brooke and Nathan to reluctantly part.

"Later." She promised sparking off another round of 'EWWS!' only this time it was Ally, Aaron and Connor who were responsible for the noise.

"And you said we were bad!" Ally grumbled making Brooke to chuckle.

"Can't help it if even after all this time I'm still completely in love with my wife." Nathan protested causing the three younger adults to roll their eyes and Brooke to sniffle at his words, tears of love welled up in her eyes once again; "Easy on the water works honey." Nathan teased as he slung his arm around her and pulled her even closer to him and they settled comfortably enjoying the easy, content atmosphere of the room.

* * *

"Have they all gone?" Brooke called out to Nathan who made his way into the room while nodding in confirmation and a smile spread onto her lips.

"They left five minutes ago which means we have about two hours before the film ends."

"Two hours huh? We could do a lot in that time."

"And if I remember you said that Rachel had something she wanted us to try." He reminded her and she smiled at him as he lay down besides her, she pulled his lips to hers and sighed contentedly.

"Well apparently… paying attention to these;" she placed both of his hands on her breasts and watched as a smirk crept onto her husband's lips; "Then it'll start contractions."

"So basically you want me to play with your breasts." He asked with a grin and she rolled her eyes.

"Basically yes."

"I think I can manage that."

His lips swooped down onto hers and she found herself wrapped up in a very passionate clinch indeed, she let out a series of moans at the way Nathan touched her ignoring the way her stomach tensed and relaxed sharply, she knew that they signified the start of her labour but until her waters broke there wasn't a lot she could really do. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Nathan's hand squeezed her breast and a large trickle of fluid poured from her and her eyes widened as she stared up at Nathan.

"Did your waters just break?" he asked hopefully and she nodded wordlessly; "Damn I'm good."

"Nathan the baby is coming!" she breathed out excitedly and he grinned.

"Come on then Mrs. Scott I say we phone your midwife and see what we need to do." he exited the room to go and call her while Brooke rubbed her hands over her tummy when a crippling agony seized up her body and she let out a low moan knowing that this wasn't half as bad as it was going to be.

"ooooh," she hissed as the contraction slowly passed; "Please don't hurt mommy too much baby." She whispered as she practiced her breathing like she had learned in the classes and when her next contraction hit she began cussing Nathan Scott's existence.

XXXX

"WILL YOU STOP TELLING ME TO STAY CALM AND BREATHE, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Nathan nodded soothingly; knowing full well that the only way Brooke was going to survive this labour was if she insulted him every time a contraction hit… which now meant she would hurl abuse at him every two minutes.

"You're doing so well Brooke." He told her when she was wracked with yet another contraction.

"GOD I HATE YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she hissed in outrage and he nodded suppressing a tiny smile at her rage; "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT? OH HOLY FU-" her words tailed off into a pained scream just as the midwife walked in.

"Ok Mrs. Scott, let's see how far you are."

Brooke clung onto Nathan's hand desperately and he pressed a loving kiss onto her hand.

"Well you're ready." The midwife said with a grin and Brooke sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm gunna have my baby?"

"That's right; we just need to get you into theatre.

Nathan's head felt like it was swimming, mere seconds ago they still had no idea how much longer they were going to wait and now he was in theatre with Brooke and she was being told that when she felt the need too she should push down for ten seconds and then relax. He took a hold of her hand and she grasped it tightly and reared upwards when a contraction hit screaming as she did so. She broke away panting and Nathan's head shot towards the midwife.

"Ok the heads breeching a few more pushes and you're baby will be out!" the midwife cheered and Nathan looked down at Brooke whose face was screwed up in agony, he brushed his hand over her sweat covered forehead and she stared up at him and gave him a weak smile.

In what felt like half a second the midwife was saying that there were just two more pushes, and then one, and then the sound of baby crying echoed out around the room. His breath caught in his throat as he cut the umbilical cord and held the new baby in his arms, his eyes locked with Brooke who was staring at them both with impatience and he grinned at her.

"A little girl." He told her and tears filled her eyes.

"Lemme hold her." she begged and he carried the pink wrinkly newborn over to his wife and passed her over gently.

"Nathan she's beautiful!" she gasped and he nodded before kissing the side of her head; "Welcome to the world Holly Karen Scott." She whispered and he grinned.

"I reckon you're going to like it here."

* * *

"She really is amazing." Nathan breathed out as he stared down at the girl who had completely taken over his heart and Brooke chuckled. She was simply perfect, bright blue eyes, pink wrinkly skin, Brooke's nose, his mouth; everything about the little girl in front of him made Nathan fall more and more in love with her.

"She's going to be a total daddy's girl."

"Well that suits me because Jack and Connor are total mommy's boys."

"Speaking of the boys when are they going to be here?"

"About half an hour."

"Half an hour really?" she quirked her eyebrow and he grinned at her; "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she purred and he nodded right away as he slipped into the bed beside her careful not to crush Holly in between them.

"Naptime."

"Absolutely." She agreed before pouting lightly; "Do you think we're old?" she joked and he laughed.

"No I think we're normal."

He shuffled a little closer to Brooke and quickly found exhaustion rushing through him; it had been a very long couple of days and thanks to Holly their new human alarm clock sleep seemed to be coming a distant thing. He closed his eyes and felt his breathing even out and soon enough he; Brooke and Holly were fast asleep. Tragically for them it was not meant to last as what felt like mere seconds later the doors burst open and in trudged the entire Scott clan.

Nathan cracked his eye open and felt a jolt of surprise rush through him when she saw Lucas stood there with Connor, Ally, Aaron, Jack and little Nate. A smile broke onto his lips and he climbed out of bed careful not to wake Brooke or Holly. He made his way towards his family who were all holding ridiculous amounts balloons, teddy bears and cards, he found himself enveloped in hugs and Jack jumped into his arms.

"Hey Luke, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked in complete surprise.

"I had to come meet my niece!" he pointed out and Nathan grinned touched by how much his brother cared.

"Thanks, that means a lot." He replied with a smile and Lucas shrugged nonchalantly and Nathan marveled at the change in his brother.

"Where's my sister dad?" Jack asked impatiently and Nathan grinned.

"Over here." Brooke called from the bed and Jack wriggled away from Nathan and shot towards his mother and gaped down at the little girl snoozing quietly in Brooke's arms.

"She's really pink." Jack mumbled and Brooke laughed.

"That's only because she's just been born, she won't be so pink in a week or so."

"Ma she's gorgeous." Connor said as he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and she grinned at him.

"I can remember when you were this little." She whispered and he rolled his eyes.

"I told my mom Holly's middle name is Karen, she pretty much collapsed." Lucas joked and Brooke smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks for coming."

"Sure."

"Can I hold her?" Ally asked and Brooke nodded and passed the baby over to her watching as Ally cooed down at Holly who was now wailing like a banshee, though settled as soon as she had Ally and Aaron's full attention.

"How long do you reckon until they have their own one?" Brooke whispered to Nathan who settled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Not long at all." He whispered back and she smiled lightly as she yawned lightly; "Go to sleep babe."

"No it's ok." She protested drowsily attempting to fight off the impending sleep that her body so desperately needed. She desperately wanted to stay awake and join in with the blissfully happy surroundings where everyone she loved was fussing over Holly but she couldn't.

Eve in her deepest of dreams she would never have believed just how lucky she was going to be, she had it all, the children, the husband, the friends. With that amazing thought running through her making her heart full Brooke Davis Scott fell into a deep blissful well earned sleep in the arms of her husband.

XXXX

**Once again thank you for reading and please review! I just can't believe that this story is over now and I'm feeling a little bit sad about it! To cheer myself up I think I'll have to start work on my next BN story right away! Anyhow, thanks for stopping by and please hit that review button one final time!**

**Rosie.**


End file.
